


Together Forever

by CupcakeStyles



Series: It's A Little Thing Called Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry is Louis baby, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Make Up, Miscommunication, Overprotective Louis, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Louis, Rape, Smut, Top Louis, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 135,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStyles/pseuds/CupcakeStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis has graduated Manchester U, and still dreams to be playing for Professional Football team, Manchester United. He lived the average college life and stumble across a boy who's world he turned upside down. Now he must faces the struggles and challenges of the real world while keeping his love alive with Harry. Is this something Louis can manage as the years pass by?</p><p>(Basically, Louis and Harry fall in love, and they must over come every obstacle in order to keep their love alive.)</p><p>*This leads to future Larry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if the ending to the last series wasn't something you really wanted. Figured it would make you want to continue readying. Hope you enjoy. This'll be one bumpy road in their relationship. 
> 
> **Again sorry if i give mis-information, I dont know much, I am dumb. Just remember England has some new features in my story lol. **

It has been about a month since Louis went back home to Doncaster.

Ever since Louis has arrived back, he has no time to do anything other than practice for the team. He would leave his flat early in the morning around six to work out with the team. They get an hour break for breakfast, and then they go to the training facility to do agilities and technique work. After that they will have a small lunch break with watching film after wards. And end the evening with a full practice going until nine or ten at night.

He has barely got any time to catch up with any of his friends or even his family. They live right down the road from his new flat, but he hardly has any time to go say hello.

Hell, Louis has even gone a few days without speaking to Harry. It sucks because they try their hardest to coordinate in talking, but sometimes Louis is too tired to even pick his phone up and call back.

Luckily Louis does get a mini break coming up. The Leeds concert that him and Harry are supposed to go to in August is actually being pushed up. They announced that the venue is being rented out during that month, so the director of Leeds will have the concert sooner than expected.

Louis is looking forwards to that greatly. 

As for Harry though, he visits home quite often. Since Liam, Zayn and Niall are staying in Manchester he at least has some fun with them, but he does miss his family so he likes going home.

He ended also getting a part time job at the Campus Bakery. The boss he works for helps in coming up with baking ideas and learning how to bake better. She is a great mentor to Harry in how to start up his own business one day. He honestly adores going to work and icing the cupcakes.

And since Harry is also taking some photography classes over the summer, he has met some new friends to talk to. Not that he doesn't enjoy Niall, Liam and Zayn, but he feels accomplished and proud that he is able to make friends on his own without Louis being the middleman.

His name is Nick Grimshaw, and the two were assigned to be partners for a photo project. They hit it up quite fast, and Harry being good friends with him. He also became friends with his co worker name Jade. He really wants her to work with him whenever he starts his own business. 

Harry really loves how his life turned out. And all thanks to Louis. He is happy that he is able to manage living without depending so much on Louis. But he does miss that boy like crazy. Harry is glad enough that he still has the lads there to keep him sane enough.

Harry loves talking to Louis whenever they can. He always goes off about something at the bakery or in photography. The only thing Harry has kept a secret is Max.

Harry has not told any of the lads nor Louis that he sees Max around town, especially when Max approached him at the club. Something uneasy settles with the thought of blabbing his mouth to them about it. He fears that if he worries about it, then the situation will just get worse, so why not leave it alone?

 

_-_

 

"Harry, you are just waaaaaaay too excited," Nick laughs, taking a seat on Harry's bed as he starts laughing, "You make it seem like you're about to meet the Queen of England." He watches as Harry is running around the room. His clothes are thrown everywhere and he is tripping over his bambi legs every few seconds.

Nick laughs every time with a warm smile on his face, fondiling over the way Harry is a clumsy mess around his room.

"No, it's better," Harry huffs, rushing out his closet and breathing heavily, "I am seeing Louis."

Nick winces, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the disgust out of his face. Yeah, he knows about Harry and Louis' relationship. He has s[ent hours upon hours listening to Harry ramble on about how much he loves that boy.

Nick aways puts up a fight to keep his mouth close. But it is so hard sometimes when Harry speaks to him about everything. And by everything, Harry has told Nick the whole Max situation, so the two feel this connection between them that Nick feels is special. But Harry loves Louis.

"I haven't seen him in a month," Harry whines, taking a step forward and carefully avoiding his clothes on the floor, "And I am seriously so thankful they moved the Festival up. I don't think I could stand another month or so- Hey" Harry whines when Nick tosses a pillow at his face.

Harry pouts as he bends down to pick the pillow up, lamely tossing it at Nick and pouting even more when Nick simply catches it. He grabs Harry's arm and yanks him to sit on the bed, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"You mutter too much about him," Nick jokes, trying to hide his distaste, "Have you told him about your meeting with Max?"

Harry sighs, slumping his shoulders and frowning down at his lap, "Er, No," He whispers, "But I will. I just want to be with him. It's three days. Let me live."

Nick rolls his eyes at Harry, but something about the fact that he is the only one who knows about Max being in town makes him feel special. Not even the lads know about Max. Nick gives Harry a smile and finishes him up with packing.

Harry asks if Nick can drive him to the station and then just pick him up when he comes back. His and Louis' train arrive around the same time in Leeds, and that makes Harry even more excited because the first thing he will get to see is Louis.

When they arrive at the station Nick escorts Harry to the train. He carries the suitcase for the boy and gives him a big hug before he leaves. Harry sighs happily as he walks on to the train, sitting in the back and pulling out his phone with a big smile on his face. 

 

 ** _Harry_ : ** _Only an hour until i get to see yoooouuuu!!! xxxxx (-:_

 ** _Louu <3_: ** _You are so adorable. i miss you so much my baby! <3 xxxx _

 

Harry smiles down at his phone and blushes at the message. He continues texting Louis on the train ride to pass up time before he stations. It only takes Harry about an hour on the train. Louis only has about 45 minutes though.

When the train stations at the dock in Leeds, Harry jumps out of his seat. He new Louis' train was coming in a little later than his, but not too much later. Except when he walks out the train door he freezes in his spot, grin so wide it nearly crack his face as he sees his beautiful boyfriend standing right there.

"LOUIS?" Harry screams, dropping his bag on the ground and running straight in to Louis.

Louis grunts as he picks Harry's up in his arms. He laughs loudly as he spins his boyfriend around in circles. Harry is nearly in tears as he presses kisses all over Louis' face, squishing himself closer to Louis' body and smiling so bright he thinks he won't ever stop.

"Hi, my beautiful," Louis greets, setting Harry down on his feet and pressing a warm kiss to Harry's lips, smiling as he cups Harry's face in his gentle hands.

Harry's eyes are wide and bright, staring at Louis in shock and happiness, "I thought you just stationed, what-why-how?" Harry stumbles, but he ignores his words and leans in to kiss Louis' lips again, pressing his mouth hard against Louis and whimpering in to his mouth.

Louis giggles and pulls back from Harry, caressing his soft face and staring warmly at the boy in front of him, "I got here an hour ago actually. I went to find a nice hotel to stay in. The Palace, the honey moon suite," Louis winks at Harry, smiling when Harry starts blushing.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Harry giggles, pulling back from Louis and dragging him out of the station.

Louis laughs loudly as he quickly grabs Harry's bag before letting his arms be yanked by his overly excited boyfriend. 

 

When they arrive to the Palace, Harry ignores everything beautiful that surrounds him and heads straight to their bedroom on the top floor. 

Their room is gorgeous, Harry wouldn't notice because he is too busy kissing Louis' lips to even pay attention. The walls are an egg shell white with gray carpet. The grey carpet has red swirly designs all around. Right next to the door is the master bed. ([Hotel Room](http://claridge.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/honeymoon1.jpg))

The framing of the bed is a dark brown with four columns on the the corners of the bed, standing up tall to connect to square paneling above the mattress. A maroon vanity swings across the column and falls beautifully down the sides of the four columns. 

The comforter is a cherry red antique design with a mixture of dark red with white flower petals scattered across. Right in front of the door, a little off to the side is the bath. 

It is elevated on a little deck with three stairs leading up to the white tub. Fake scented red candles are scattered all along the deck, and the walls up against the tub are square windows that are fogged over.

To the left of the bed is a gigantic window overlooking the city of Leeds, but is draped right now in a dark, plush red curtain that gives the room a nice tint.

There is a mini bar across the room with a bottle of champagne in a ice bucket and two glasses on each side. More candles are around the bar, and the hotel even added complimentary chocolate strawberries on a heart platter. 

Harry pins Louis straight against the door once they get through, feeling Louis' lips suck straight on to his neck while he pants, "I have missed you so much."

Harry moans when Louis' teeth sink down in to his skin. He hikes his leg up against Louis' lips and meets his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Harry moves his hands to the back of Louis' hair, pulling the strands when Louis starts nibbling on his bottom lip. Harry moans in to his mouth when Louis holds his thigh and goes to grab the other one still on the floor, using his strength to lift Harry up around his waist.

"I need you Lou," Harry pants in to his mouth, feeling Louis tighten his arms as he pushes his body off the door, "Your body, please."

Louis moans as he gently lays Harry down on the silk sheets of the master bed. Harry starts using his legs to push himself back up the bed and wrapping one arm around Louis neck while the other one grips his shirt. Harry starts pulling Louis back with him, his body hovering over his as they continue kissing heatedly.

"I need you too, baby boy," Louis mumbles against Harry's ear, kissing down the side of his neck then meeting his lips again.

Louis cups the side of Harry's faces and angles his head. He starts kissing down his neck again and letting his lips attach to the vein popping out. Harry moans loudly and arches his back up in to Louis. His hands immediately trail between their bodies and work on Louis' bottoms.

He yanks Louis jeans and boxers down his legs while Louis continues kissing the side of Harry neck. Louis starts to shimmy his legs until both his bottoms fall down. The Harry moves his hands to Louis' shirt and helps pull it off his body.

Louis smiles and kisses Harry's lips again, unbutton the shirt he his wearing and lifting his back off the bed to slide the material off. He goes to Harry's jeans and start unbuckling his pants, helping the boy lift his bum off the bed to pull these tights off.

Harry shudders as the cool air his his smooth skin. Louis pulls back from the kiss and looks between their bodies, smirking when he sees Harry wearing black lace panties around his hips, the lining the leads to the backside is a thin string. 

Louis sighs happily and runs his hands all over Harry's body, leaning his head in close to Harry's ear, "You miss me?

Harry bites his bottom lip and nods, "Yes," he whines, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and bucking up in to him, "Way too much. I need you so badly." 

Louis smiles, lowering his body as he starts trailing kisses down Harry's belly, spending slow amount of time by sucking a mark on Harry's hips.

"Loouuu," Harry whines.

Louis giggles and wraps his fingers around the thing material of Harry's panties, licking his lips when he sees a dark patch of pre come seeping through the material.One hand begins pulling the panties off slowly, while the other one pats for lube in his pants. When the panties are off and his fingers suddenly slicked up, he pushes two fingers straight in to Harry's hole.

Harry screams out loudly at the tight burn in his hole, but his body is pushing back against the fingers that just entered him. Louis smirks and begins pushing those fingers in and out of Harry, taking in the way Harry's body moves against him as motivation. Louis decides to push another finger in, smirking when Harry squeals and clenches his legs.

Louis then leans his face in close between Harry's bum cheeks, kissing each side before pressing his tongue in between his fingers. Harry's back arches off the bed and he fists his hands in to the comforter. "Oh my go-god, Louis," he moans beautifully. 

Louis giggles as he kisses the side of Harry's legs. He pulls back from Harry and wipes his hands on to the comforter. He smiles as he sits back on his legs to admire Harry, blushing at Harry's flushed face.

Harry opens his eyes and bites his lip, looking thoughtfully at Louis. He suddenly sits himself up and pushes Louis harshly up against the bed. He moves his body around until he is straddling Louis' lap, leaning in close to his ear, "I wanna go for a ride."

Harry bites down on Louis' ear and breathes heavily. He smirks when he feels Louis' body shudder underneath him. Harry pulls back and rest one hand on Louis' chest while the other one goes to grip Louis' hard member. Harry turns his head back to watch himself as he lifts his legs up, immediately putting Louis' dick near his hole and slamming his body down.

"Jesus," Louis yells, having his body slide down on the bed so he is laying down on his back. He bites his lip and drops his head on the pillow, moving his hands to grip Harry's hips. 

Harry starts bouncing fast on Louis' body, panting heavily as he gains momentum on top of Louis. His legs start to quiver with a fiery burn being shot through his thighs, and he is pushing down on Louis to create a resistants when he bounces up.

A crease forms between Harry's brow as he shut his eyes, letting out loud moans from his obsencnly parted lips. Louis looks up at Harry and feels his heart swell with love and his dick swell with heat. His hands help guide Harry ins bounce and he admires the way Harry's curls fly all over the place.

Louis continues to caress Harry's side, whispering words of encouragement as Harry uses those to bounce harder. The room is filled with their heavy breaths, and Harry's bum slapping against Louis' groin.

Louis dares to look down in between their bodies and moans as he watches Harry's dick slap up and down against his chest. He can see the way Harry's ass jiggles every time he slams down, and he can't help but moan and arches his back off the bed as his dick goes impossibly deeper in Harry. 

"I Love-Love you Louis, ah," Harry whimpers when Louis thrust his hips up again, causing Harry's back to arch and flinch at the same time.

Louis continues thrusting his hips up every time Harry bounces down. Harry's face is scrunched up in pleasure, and Louis can feel the way Harry is clenching tight around him. He moves his hands back to Harry's ass and starts squeezing his cheeks every time he comes down.

"Oh God, Lou," Harry moans obscenely, spilling his load right on to Louis' stomach.

His eyes are closed tightly, and he bites so hard on his bottom lip that he taste blood. His fingers dig straight in to Louis' chest, and he lets out a loud gasp when he feels Louis' hands come back to slap his ass cheek. The sound Harry makes and the way he clenches himself around Louis makes him immediately spill up in to Harry, completely filling him up with his warm load. 

Louis breaths heavily in his spot. Harry sighs and slowly lifts himself off of Louis when he feels that the boy has soften. He winces and feels the come dripping down his leg, but he doesn't mind as he lays his body flat on top of Louis'.

"We are going to miss the festival you know?" Harry breaths, resting his forearms on Louis' chest and placing his head on top of them.

Louis laughs, resting his head on the pillow and wrapping his arms around Harry's lower back, "I say we have enough time," he mumbles, kissing Harry's sweaty lips, "I want today to be spent with you."

Harry bites his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes seductively, "In me?"

"Jesus, Harry," Louis laughs, squeezing his hands around Harry's waist.

"You were thinking it," Harry laughs, nuzzling his face against Louis', "I am totally fine with a Sex Day if you ask me." 

Louis laughs loudly and quickly rolls them over. He lays Harry flat on his back as he plants his hands on either side of Harry's head, hovering his body of the boy's. He dips his head down low to kiss Harry's lips, smiling lovely. 

"I seriously love you so much, angel," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's lips again.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis's bodies are mixed in with millions of other people. Some band is playing up on the stage that they have no clue, but they dance with one another and have a good time.

They are drunk, and they continuing drinking throughout the night as they enjoy themselves. They dance together right down, bodies sweaty and close together. Harry wears a loose crop top on his torso that comes down to his belly and jean shorts. Louis nearly came in his pants when Harry walked out the washroom in his outfit.

His hair is pulled up in a bun, and he is moving his body all around Louis'. Louis is wear a snapback on his head to keep his sweaty hair tamed. He has jean shorts on as well with a black tank top on his body. His hands move to Harry's hips to help him move to the beat, but then he is dropping them down to Harry's ass. 

Harry giggles, loosely wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as he drunkily stumbles over his feet, "W-What? Y-You didn't get enough of me last night?"

"I could n-never," Louis slurs out, his eyes hazy as he squeeze Harry's ass in his hands and kissing the side of Harry's neck.

Harry starts giggling with Louis' lips on his neck. His groin his rubbing against Louis' and he bites his lip, leaning his head to the side as he sighs, "I want another tattoo Louie Lou.W-Will you go with me before we go back Sunday?"

Louis pulls back and giggles too. He looks at Harry and nods his head dramatically, staring lovingly at Harry, "Of c-course my baby beautiful princess love. W-What did you have in mind?"

Harry laughs loudly and shakes his hips. He leans his head back and looks up at the sky for a few moments, feeling like he his flying in Louis' arms. He straightens himself back up and clumsily puts his finger on Louis' lips, "Shhh 'tis a secret," he whispers, trailing his fingers to Louis' cheek and tapping it against his skin a few times before laughing.

"You're cute when you're drunk," Louis yells out, smiling as Harry begins nodding his head.

"I'm no drunk," Harry slurs, pouting his lips for a moment before starting to laugh again.

"Yes you are my lovely buttercup," Louis smiles, pushing Harry against his chest and breathing in his beautiful scent.

Harry nods his head and starts giggling, slumping his body on Louis' and nearly making them fall to the ground, "Okay, maybe a tinsy winsy little bit of a drunk."

Louis rolls his eyes and continues to dance with his adorable drunk boyfriend. This last for about few more hours until three in the morning when the last song of the night is played. They take in a couple of more beers and maybe some snacks too.

They dance with one another and film lots of videos. Louis gets one of Harry twirling around like a ballerina until he stumbles over his feet and falls. They take selfies and kiss one another and just simply enjoy this time together. 

When the last song is over, Louis and Harry walk back to their tent they set up that morning. Louis takes his shirt and shorts off until he is just left in his boxers. He takes a sip of water and sits down on his cool sleeping bag. 

Harry smiles as he just his jeans on, wearing only his loose crop top and boy short panties. He goes to sit in between Louis' open legs and leans his back against the sweaty chest. He reaches for his bag to pull out his journal, and he begins writing down some stuff.

Louis waits a few minutes watching the way Harry sticks his tongue out between his lips as he thinks. Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Harry's belly, pulling him back and hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder.

"What are you writing?" he ask, looking down at the paper. "Hey, I remember those. What are you doing?"

Harry hums, lifting his book up for Louis to see, "For each negative line, i wanted to write something positive. I finished my last one and have started some new ones. Look."

 

**The Story of My Life.**

_"I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen. And pain gets hard   ~~But I see you(;~~    But now you're here and    ~~i feel so happy~~   ~~in love~~   ~~i can't see a thing~~    thing   don't feel a thing." _

_"I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen. And pain gets hard, but now you're here, and I don't feel a thing."  (I love this one <3)_

 

"I put them together," Harry blushes, "I thought they sounded good together." 

Louis hums, kissing Harry's cheek as he continues on reading the lyrics Harry wrote. 

 

_"The summertime, the butterflies, all belong to your creation ~~I need you. I breathe you. I love you.~~   ~~i see the sky. I see the stars. And its like its all in my imagination.~~  (Maybe in another verse?)    I love you, that's all I do, I love you." ( <Seems more powerful with these words)_

_"The summer time, the butterflies, all belong to your creation. I love you. That's all I do. I love you." **LT <3**  _

_"And these are the reasons why I'm crying out to be with you ... Please believe me, don't you see the things you mean to me?"    (I love you, I love you, I love I love ..... Olivia?) **Olivia=I love you**_

_" I just want it to be you and I forever ... ~~I know~~  You know I want    ~~you to be the one~~   to be the one    ~~that loves you~~   ~~that holds you~~   that holds you in   ~~in my arms?~~  your sleep._

_"I just want it to be you and I forever. You know I want to be the on who holds you in your sleep."    (Little spoon ;D)_

_"For your eyes only"_

_~~I show you my heart.~~    wait that's good.      I show you my heart._

 

"Wow these are good, Harry," Louis breaths out, handing Harry back the journal and wrapping him tightly to his chest again. 

Harry blushes, biting his lip and looking down at the journal, "I just have inspiration is all."

"I hope you mean me," Louis teases, moving his fingers to Harry's side and tickling his skin.

"Hey, Hey stop that," Harry giggles, throwing the journal to the side and squirming in his spot.

He tries to pry Louis' hands off of him, but to no avail. He huffs and quickly turns his body around, straddling Louis' waist which raises Louis' interest in his position rather than tickling him. Louis smiles and snakes his hands around Harry's back, caressing his hips.

"Of course I mean you," Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis smiles thankfully up at Harry as Harry leans down to crash their lips together.

Louis giggles in to the kiss and immediately pushes his tongue through Harry's mouth. He kisses his lips roughly and let their moans travel between their mouths. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's back, leaning him until he pushes Harry to lay down and he is hovering over his body.

Louis starts giggling again as Harry wraps his legs around his waist, pulling back from Harry, "I can't keep my hands off of you. I just want myself all over you."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "I would very much like you all over me."

"I bet you would," Louis teases.

Harry rolls his eyes but pulls Louis back down to continue kissing him until his lips were too swollen to even feel a thing. 

 

-

 

"I want that right here, on my wrist, left one," Harry demands to the artist, pointing to the spot he wants the tattoo.

Louis looks at the paper Harry hands the artist and furrows his eyebrows. He looks over at Harry and bites his lip, holding his other hand tightly. "Why the anchor?" Louis curiously asks.

"Well i like what you told me about anchors," Harry admits shyly, looking at Louis and blushing, "So its just a reminder of what I have accomplished. I wanted you with me because you brought the symbolism into my life." Harry smiles as he follows the artist to the back. HE takes a seat in the chair and holds his free hand out to Louis, shyly asking. "Hold my hand?"

Louis smiles as he sits in the seat. HE grabs Harry's hand and squeezes tightly. He looks at Harry thoughtfully and bites his lip, bouncing his leg nervously, "What if- What if I got um... What if i got the matching rope?"

Louis never thought of couple tattoos to be something he would do, but the anchor tattoo seemed much more than just that. It seemed like a symbolism the two of them share together that nobody could ever understand.

The anchor represented Harry's success with his new life, and to Louis the rope just seemed right to get because it went with Harry. Louis was always there to pull Harry back into reality when he felt that he sunk too deep. It seemed more like a reminder of a time they shared together rather than a couple tattoo.

"You would do that for me?" Harry asks, wincing when the gun hit his wrist.

"Well, a rope pulls an anchor out of water, and I felt like I kind of did that with you sometimes," Louis admits shyly, biting his lip as Harry stares at him with so much love, "Plus, I already have you tattooed on my skin."

Louis giggles as he sees a free tattoo artist sitting in his chair behind Harry's. He calls him over and points to the anchor being inked on to Harry's skin, hopefully looking between the two. "I want a rope to match his anchor please." 

The artist looks down at the anchor photo Harry has and smiles. There is a rope in the photo next to the anchor, and the tattoo artist picks the picture up, "Of course." He looks up at Louis and nods his head, eyes trailing down to Louis' arm when he points to where he wants it, "What is that tattoo you got there?"

Louis widens his eyes and looks down, noticing that the artist is mentioning his knots and crosses on his forearm, "Just a little tic tac toe game," He laughs, looking over at Harry and winking, "I really like it."

The artist laughs and nods his head, "I like it. You'll always win yeah? When you play yourself?"

Harry shouts loudly, widening his eyes in excitement, "See, Exactly."

"Okay hush," Louis scolds, squeezing Harry's hand in his, "Let's just get our new tattoos, yeah?"

"Ok," Harry whispers, smiling brightly and leaning over to kiss Louis' lips, "Thank you," He whispers into Louis' mouth.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

 

-

 

The is sadly here where Harry and Louis have to head back to the station. Hearts aching for the dreadful moment, and eyes welled up with tears that are threatening to spill. 

"Well I guess this is it, yeah?" Harry sniffs, dropping his head down as a couple of fat tears stroll down his cheeks

"Hey, don't cry," Louis coos, walking closer to Louis and cupping the sides of his head, "Ill be playing in Manchester in a couple of months. I'll see you then," Louis eases, smiling weakly at Harry and kissing his salty lips.

"Call me every day please," Harry begs, bottom lip trembling as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him in close.

"Wouldn't think of anything else to do," Louis smiles, nuzzling his nose against Harry's and breathing in his scent. He smiles to himself being close to Harry, loving that he gets a few seconds before they have to leave each other.

Harry suddenly starts bawling his eyes out, choking on sob as he jumps up in Louis' arms. He wraps his legs around Louis' back and his arms around his neck, during his nose straight in to Louis' hair. He breathes in deeply and sighs, "I don't want to leave you."

"Baby," Louis coos, his own tears threatening to spill. He holds Harry tight against him and rubs his back comfortably, pressing kisses to the side of Harry's face, "I'll see you before you even know it. Skype dates every day, yeah?"

Harry pulls his head bak to looks at Louis, tears all over the place and sadness in his eyes, "Everyday," Harry whines, scrunching up his forehead with more tears threatening to fall, "I have to see your face everyday."

Louis nods his head and crashes his lips against Harry's, their tears mixing in with their mouths and tasting pure salt and love. Harry sets himself back on the ground and cups Louis' face, pulling him in closer and sighing into the next kiss.

Suddenly Harry's train is being announced overhead. Harry chokes on a sob and kisses Louis hard again, too soon pulling his face back. Louis smiles at him and wipes the tears from Harry's cheek, pressing butterfly kisses to his wet eyelids. 

Harry sighs and reaches down to grab his bag. His phone starts buzzing and he quickly answers, resting against Louis' side, "Hey Nick," he hums, sniffing his nose and laying his head down on Louis' shoulder, "Oh yeah let's do that. I'll see you in an hour right? You're picking me up." 

Louis swallows when he suddenly sees Harry brighten up some when this  _Nick_ person makes him laugh on the phone. Harry removes himself from Louis side and laughs one more time before pocketing his phone. 

Louis swallows back his jealously and smiles at Harry warmly. He should be happy that Harry has made new friends at school, and he really is. Sure Louis is a little jealous that Harry has never mentioned Nick,but that us besides the point. 

Harry walks up to Louis and wraps his arms around his neck, "Hey, I'll call you when I get back," Harry promises, smiling as he kisses Louis' lips one last time, "Bye, I love you."

Louis looks up in to Harry's eyes and smiles, forgetting his jealously as he sees the love Harry has for him in those emerald iris', "Love you too."

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start to their funk begins......

It is a tough practice today for the Rovers.

The first few weeks the team has mainly been training with technique and agilities.They have not yet put all the work in together to get a full on team practice, but today they did. They basically had groups break off in to their position to work on their skills, then at the end of practice the team will be putting it all together in a mini inter squad.

"Alright I need the rookies to come over here," Coach Ferguson calls, whistle around his neck and clipboard in hand.

There is only new players that are considered the  _rookies_ of the team.

The first is named Tony Walton. He is only 19 years old who came up through the youth program the Rovers provide. He is a tall fellow, around six feet with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays centre-back which is a defensive position to stop the opposing team from scoring basically.

The second one is Hunter Sames. Louis remembers that him and Stan were friends way back in the club days. He is around twenty years old with black spiked up hair and pretty hazel eyes. He is an attacking midfielder who reads the opposing defense and helps pass the ball to the striker.

Stan is also a rookie. He can play forward or midfielder with his range of skills in football, but Coach has him working on being a defender to help keep the opposing team from scoring since he broke a record at Manchester University for the most amounts of steals.

"Okay, lads. I am going to send you off to the positions I want you to work on. These men have been in the game for awhile so I hope you take in what they say," Coach says with a smile. He looks over to Stan and calls him over, pointing over to one of the players on the bench, "Stan, I want you with Butler to work on defense skills."

Stan nods his head as he heads off to where Butler is drinking some water. They talk for a moment before Butler leads him over to the other side of the field with a couple of balls.

"Walton I want you to go with Baudry," Coach announces, then turns to Sames, "And Sames I want you to go with Coppinger."

Louis is left standing there with Coach off to the side. He waits patiently as the Coach surveys the field to see if everyone is working.When he is satisfied he turns to Louis, raising his eyebrow, " Now you Mr. Tomlinson, I would like you to go with Williams. He is a great forward and i think you both can benefit each other with the knowledge of the game."

Louis nods his head and is about to take off when Coach grabs on to his arm. Louis spins around to look at Coach, a questioning look on his face. "Oh and Louis. I think you have a very good knowledge for a game that I would like to use when planning out practices and the field play. I see you doing big things for this program."

"Thanks Coach," Louis cheers, smiling as he rushes off to Williams.

 

-

 

"Damn," Stan sighs, slumping his body against the locker after his shower, "And we thought Man U practices were hard," He giggles.

He picks himself off the cool metal and starts packing his bag to go home. Louis' lockers next to his, and he starts packing up as well. The time is around eight at night, and the team had been practicing since early in the morning. 

"Right," Louis breaths, laughing tiredly as he sits down on the bench, "But honestly it is so awesome mate. I love it. This has been the most fit in my life." 

Stan laughs at Louis and agrees. HE continues packing his bag as Louis throws his shirt on over his body. He digs around his bag to look for his phone and smiles when he sees a blinking message from Harry. 

He clicks on the app and reads what Harry sent, smile growing at Harry's cuteness.

 

**_Curly <3_: ** _Hiiiii. I miss you. xxxx )-:_

 

Louis bites his lip and pockets his phone. He is about to leave the stadium and he knows it is always hectic to get home, so he plans on calling or messaging Harry once he gets home. His night didn't last as long as it normally does, so he thinks the two of them can face time or summat.

"Yeah I got to get going," Stan sighs, shouldering his bag and patting Louis' back, "El wants to check out some wedding venue in London."

"What?" Louis asks in shock, standing up as well, "You are going all the way over there now?"

Stan snorts, shaking his head as he checks his phone, "No, our wedding planner. She is helping us, and I promised El that she gets her dream wedding now that I can actually afford one."

"I'm assuming that it's no longer going to be at the end of summer then, no?" Louis questions, walking Stan towards the door of the locker room.

Stan shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah we are making the invitations," He bites his lip and starts smiling, a shy blush on his cheeks, "November for sure. I don't know, El is planning it and honestly it is a tad chaotic."

"Well I better see the invite," Louis laughs, playfully punching Stan's arm.

Stan rolls his eyes and opens the door out the locker room, "Yeah, Yeah, you and Harry I know."  He gives Louis a hug and decides to head home. 

Louis shakes his head and laughs as he quickly walks back to his locker. He needs to finish packing up his stuff so he can get home and call Harry. 

When his bag is packed all the way, he gets up ready to leave. He makes a turn to head out the door when his body hits Hunter's. Louis yelps as he feels the dripping water on Hunter's naked torso hit his dry shirt.

Hunter laughs and grabs on to Louis' arms to steady. Louis smiles and awkwardly looks down to see Hunter in only a towel that hangs low on his body. Louis gulps when he sees the solid v-line of Hunter's groin. He quickly looks back up and steps aside, nervously laughing as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh hey, Lou," Hunter greets, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

Louis bites his lips and keeps his eyes locked on Hunter's, trying his best not to look down at his body. He puts on a fake smile and playfully punches his arm, "Hey. How's it going mate?"

"Good," Hunter nods, then suddenly blowing out air through his mouth and grunting, "Stan has been driving me crazy, being his best mate in all. How come you didn't get that role?" 

Louis shrugs his shoulders and leans up against the lockers. "Hmm not sure," he ponders, suddenly smiling at Hunter and laughing, "Probably misses you too much and is tired of me." 

It is not flirting. Just casual banter. 

"Doubtful," Hunter murmurs, leaning against the locker as well, "I doubt anyone would get tired of you." Louis' cheek blush in a light pink and he nervously laughs. He nods his head and looks up at Hunter, giving him a smile.

"Hey take my number," Hunter suddenly says, grabbing Louis' phone from his hands, "Need some new friends besides Stan and Tony, Maybe we can all 3 hang one day."

Louis watches as Hunter puts his number in his phone. He watches with a smile that he soon washes away when he realizes what just happen. Hunter was flirting with him. And now they have each other's numbers.

There is no way that this is flirting though, right? They are teammates. It is normal for the two of them to exchange numbers and mess around. It is normal for a bro-lad to make another bro-lad blush, right? 

Yeah, maybe Louis should head home.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Louis calls out when he gets his phone, "Got to get home and sleep this damn practice off."

Hunter laughs softly at Louis and nods. He walks past the latter to go to his locker and change. Louis stands there for a moment and thinks about the way Hunter laughs.

Sure Hunter flirted with Louis for a little bit and got his number, and sure he made Louis blush - but the way Hunter laughs does no affect Louis the same way Harry's laughs does. Something about that calms his worries, and he finally decides to leave.

He loves Harry, and nothing with what he did was wrong. Because Harry makes Louis feel things no one else can.

 

-

 

"This flat sucks," Louis whines in to the camera, pouting at Harry through the pixelated screen, "It is so tiny, and i just need a house before I lose my mind." 

Louis sits perched on his tiny bed in the middle of his room. His back is up against the mountain of pillows with his legs laid out flat. The laptop he using to Skype Harry is resting on his stomach, and Harry's beautiful face takes up the majority of the screen which makes Louis smile so happily.

Harry giggles at Louis. He stares at his boyfriend for a few moments before he bites his lip and frowns, "Lou you never texted me back. You always do," He complains, voice suddenly low and hurt.

Harry is in his room, Louis can tell by the colors on the wall. He is laying down on his belly with a pillow underneath him. His elbows are propped on the mattress with his head resting in his hands, and his cute curls fall down his slim face.

"Aw, baby I'm sorry," Louis pouts, seeing a small smile quirk on Harry's lips, "Just got caught up after practice talking to Stan and Hunter." 

Harry makes a face at the mention of Hunter. He knew Louis would be making new friends and meeting new people, but hearing the name Hunter just makes Harry wince.He tries to brush it off with fake smile, shaking his head so his curls sway around.

"Oh," Harry mumbles lamely, "At least you aren't boring Stan with yourself," Harry giggles fakely, trying to hide is woriedness behind a smile that Louis can not tell through the camera screen.

"Yeah that is a way to put it-" Louis starts to keep the conversation going, but then he hears a voice off to the side that cuts him off and makes him frown.

"Hey do you think I can shower here?" Nick questions, walking through Harry's door, "My water system is jank, and the water is cold." Nick drags himself to the back side of Harry's bed and aimlessly plays with his fingers while waiting for an answer. His figure is in the background of the Skype, and Louis furrows his eyebrows when he sees him.

"Oh that sucks. Yeah you can," Harry replies, turning his head around to look at Nick. Nick looks up and smiles, suddenly raising his eyebrows and pointing to the computer screen. Harry giggles, ''It's fine. It's only Louis."

Louis jerks his eyebrows up, _'Only Louis? What the hell does that mean?_ ' Louis' face is not happy right now, and something uneasy settles in his stomach as Nick walks closer to Harry.

"Louis that's Nick," Harry points out, grabbing Nick's shirt and yanking him closer, "He's the one I have been telling you about. Met him in Photography class few days after you left." 

Harry beams tightly at Louis, not minding the jealous look on his boyfriend's face. Nick does seem to notice and casually slide in the spot next to Harry on the bed, but resting on his knees.

"Hi mate, Nick here," Nick greets with a smirk, casually placing his hand on Harry's back and rubbing the area.

Louis's eyes darken as he watches the hand massaging his boyfriends back. Harry doesn't seem to mind as he hums approvingly, which only makes Louis madder because this must be something Harry is used to from Nick. He bites his lip and clears his through, straightening himself up on the bed.

"Louis," he grumbles out, the fire in his eyes only increasing when Harry's head suddenly shifts and rest up against Nick's knees, "Look I got to go. A bit beat from practice. I'll talk to you later."

Louis ends the call right when he sees the sad look on Harry's face. He honestly did not want to see any more that. 

Louis rolls his eyes as he tosses his laptop to the side. He lays flat on the bed and lets out a loud groan, already deciding that he does not like Nick one bit.

Like Nick was touching Harry. He touched Harry's back, and all Louis can remember is the months he had to wait until he was able t do that. Harry didn't even flinch, he enjoyed it. It runs through Louis' head on repeat the amount of time to build a friendship with Harry and get him to trust, but now Nick is here and he doesn't have to go through that at all.

Harry just let him in without any hesitation. It makes Louis feel sick and angry.

Louis groans as he decides to catch himself up on social media. He wanted to check his instagram since he hardly gets on it anymore. Last time he posted a picture was when he and Harry were at Leeds. It was a cute selfie with Harry in his crop top and hair in a bun as he kisses Louis' cheek.  He got over 600,000 likes, the most ever.

When word got around that local football star joined the Doncaster Rovers, Louis' name was all over the news and media. Lots of fans were up and clicking on the follow button. He gained so many followers since his press conference in joining the team.

He mainly posted photos of him and Harry when they were together. He used Instagram more before the Rovers because now he has more followers and not enough time. But he loves that the photos he post with Harry always get the most likes and comments. Louis loves that his fans enjoy their relationship.

He scrolls through his feed and finds nothing interesting. He searches for Harry's profile and decides to looks through the photos he has posted. His account is mainly the photography snaps he gets or of the two of them. HE has more of an aesthetic than Louis, or that at lease what Harry says.

He has four pictures since Leeds which was of him and Louis cuddling to a song that stranger took of them. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck loose, and the boy's bag resting against his chest. Louis' head is tucked against Harry's shoulder, and Harry is leaning down to kiss his hands. Louis smile and likes the photo, remembering how wonderful that weekend was.

Louis looks through the new pictures Harry has posted to catch up on what he has been up to. The first one is of Harry with Niall, Liam and Zayn. He took a selfie with them at a pub, all having a beer in their hands. Louis smiles and suddenly feels nostalgia at remembering the times he used to go to lads night. Now he doesn't get to anymore, and it makes him a little sad.

The next three photo were of Harry with Nick, and Louis immediately frowns as he looks at them. The first picture is just of Harry's legs resting on Nick's lap. Nick is smiling brightly at the camera with his hands on Harry's cute feet. The caption, " _Personal Foot Massager._ "

The other wasn't so bad, but because Nick is in the picture it still makes a fire burn in his blood. This picture is of Nick and Harry holding a canvas of their artwork right below their eyes. Louis smiles at the canvas Harry is holding. It is of a bouquet of flowers, and Louis recognizes it as the ones he sent the boy because he missed him too much.

He sent Harry Stargazer Lilies which means  _I miss you_ to a significant other with a mixture of pink and red carnations that send the same message. And then a bunch of red roses that tells Harry how much Louis loves him

The last picture is a selfie of Nick and Harry out by the pool on campus. Harry  is the main focus with his cute shades over his eyes. He is wearing a lime green tank top with wet curls, and Nick is in the background shirtless. Louis nearly tosses his phone out the window when he notices the way Nick is looking at Harry - eyes purely focused on the boy with a warm smile on his face.

Louis doesn't like this one at all. Nick's face seems way too comfortably admiring his Harry, and the fact that Nick is shirtless in this picture. Louis groans loudly and decides to check out twitter to see if anything has been happening. He scoffs annoyingly when he sees the amount of tweets Harry and Nick have shared over the weeks. Mentioning each other in post, or simply letting the whole world know that they are just the best of buddies.

And Louis nearly wants to cry or punch a wall when he has so many mentions asking if him and Harry had broken up or something. And lots of people saying that Louis needs to heal his broken heart and all this bullshit that makes him angry.

Why would people assume that? Is Louis missing something here in Doncaster that's happening over there in Manchester?

Louis rolls his eyes and decides to post a picture of him and Harry to ease his fans, and maybe even himself. 

The picture he chose is one during season last year. Harry is leaning over the railing with Louis on the other side. Louis is cupping one side of Harry's cheek while the other is resting flat on his lower back. Harry's face is scrunched up with a cute smile as Louis surprised him with a kiss on the side of his face, Louis' own giggling in to the kiss.

He posts it on both twitter and and Instagram, captioning it, " _Miss you my love xx_."

Harry immediately re-tweets it and texts Louis.

 

  ** _Curly <3: _** _Awwww I miss you tooooo!!! xxxx_

 

Louis smiles  and tucks his phone away. He is satisfied with Harry's reaction, but  something unsettles with Louis in thinking that he expected something more with Harry's reaction. Like him tweeting Louis back or posting his own photo, but instead he gets a private message.

He's not complaining. Nope.  Just simply had false hope over something as stupid as posting a photo. 

 

-

 

Louis spends most of July training with the team. They are getting in the most practices they can before their first friendly match in August.

Louis is beyond nervous because Coach announced that the _Rookies_ and the players who mainly sit the bench will be playing this game. Since it is friendly and mainly exposure to getting games in with other teams before anything really counts, Coach wants to see how they can play.

Louis tries to keep in contact with Harry the best he can, but it just seems to not be working out. They're schedules don't match at all, and Louis is always busy with the team. Like, Louis has not even gotten to see his family in the three months he's been here. 

This whole long distance thing is hard when you've spent the majority of your relationship together every minute before hand. It's hard as well because sometimes Louis will not text Harry for a few days, and neither will Harry, but then he receives a message from Harry complaining how Louis hasn't texted him.

It is confusing. Louis believes the phone does go both ways, and he doesn't always have to be the one to text first.

It also is not like Louis is purposely ignoring Harry, just whenever they do talk Louis gets annoyed. Their conversations are still easy and the love is still there, but whenever Louis ask Harry how is day is the reply is always the same. Harry hung out with Nick.

Louis doesn't get jealous. Or maybe he does, but he feels like he has a valid reason to do so. He doesn't like Nick because he gets to spend all this time with Louis' boyfriend, and Louis hates that because he wants to be with Harry more than anything in the world. And Louis is not going to have a conversation he doesn't want to have if all he has to read is how Harry spent his day having fun with Nick.

Louis sits on the bench in the locker room after having showered from practice. He is dressed and lazily sitting around until he can gather engird to actually leave the facility. Hunter emerges from the washroom as he casually is putting his shirt on over his fit body. Louis gulps and quickly diverts his eyes away from Hunter's chest until a shirt is covering him. 

"Hey mate," Hunter greets, sitting next to Louis, "Want to go out for drinks? Me and Tony need a night out. I tried asking Stan, but he's doing some dance class for his wedding."

Louis snorts about the Stan comment and thinks for a moment. He is ready to reply when his phone starts ringing. He gives Hunter an apologetic look as he grabs his phone, "Hold that thought." Hunter smiles and gets up to his locker. 

Louis watches him go with his eyes accidentally trained on his ass. Louis hums in thinking Harry has a better one, and then notices that Harry is the one calling him. He smiles right away and answers. "Hello," he greets happily.

"Hi Looouuuiiissssss," Harry slurs out loosely, the thick sound of music heavy in the background.

Louis' eyes light up and he giggles, "You drunk?" he questions, biting his lip and shaking his head fondly.

"Yeesssss," Harry sings out, his words jumbling together, "Drunk in love with yoouuu." 

Harry starts giggling in to the phone and Louis can not help but smile fondly at his adorably drunk boyfriend. Louis can hear the faintest of a ' _Stop being such a sap_.' from what sounded like Nick. He frowns quickly, but it washes away when Harry continues giggling, telling Nick to shut up.

"Where are you, baby?" Louis questions, bouncing his leg in his spot.

"I'm a the club, it is a live **.** "

Louis smacks his hand to his forehead and burst out laughing. He shakes his head and smiles, biting down on his bottom lip, "Sweetie, did you mean you are  _at_ a club, and it is live? Whatever the hell live means."

"Das what i said..." Harry whines out, sounding completely confused.

"Are you with the boys?" Louis questions, giggling softly in to his hand, "They told me they missed you when I asked."

"Actually yeessss," Harry screams out, giggling like a fool and Louis can hear him bouncing around, "They wanted to meet Nick. Said we had been hanging out too much SOOOOO i said let's all hang out. It's fun, alot of fun," Harry says happily, suddenly dropping his voice lowly and whining, "I miss you," he nearly cries.

Louis bites his lip and blushes, ducking his head down and smiling in to his lap, "Well I miss you too, baby boy," he says sweetly.

"You never talk to me anymore," Harry then whines, making Louis snap his head up and frown.

"Harry the phone goes both ways. I have been busy," Louis retaliates with, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips in a straight line.

Harry sucks in his breath loudly, and there is suddenly an awkward pause between the line. Louis can hear Nick in the background whining to Harry, _"Harry let him go and come have fun with me. Talk to him later_." Louis scoffs at Nick's comment and rolls his eyes.

He is ready to say something, or maybe not say anything at all - when Hunter walks back over to him. "Soooo You want to go tonight?"

Louis jumps at the sudden voice and turns the phone on his shoulder. He laughs softly to himself and looks up at Hunter, seeing that he is already dressed and looking desperately at Louis. "Uh, Yeah. Let me say bye." Hunter cheers quietly and throws a thumbs up at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes but laughs, watching Hunter exit the locker room so Louis can finish talking on the phone. 

"Harry?" Louis questions when he brings the phone back to his ear.

"Louis who was that?" Harry suddenly snaps, his words coming out clearly and no longer sounding drunk.

"Hunter," Louis sasses back, his free hand suddenly gripping the end of the bench as he scrunches his eyebrows together.  

"And-And you're going out with him?" Harry interrogates, his voice sounding harsher than normal, "Like right now?" He snaps angrily.

"Harry, what the hell?" Louis yells in the phone, so confused what just happen but feeling angry.

"Are you going with just him or other people?" Harry continues, sounding snappy.

"Harry, you go out with Nick every night. I don't question you," Louis relies. His heart starts racing in his chest and he feels sick to his stomach. He honestly has no idea what is going on and why Harry is suddenly so snappy, but it makes his blood boil and face sweat.

"Okay, go have fun then. Talk to you later," Harry quickly says, cutting the line off before Louis can reply. 

 

-

 

It is a bit overwhelming when Louis, Tony and Hunter arrive at the club. This is the first time that Louis has actually been photographed by the paparazzi and fans standing around. The lights nearly blinded him, and he hated the words that were being thrown his way from the harassing paps. Mainly questions about his boyfriend that makes Louis uncomfortable because he didn't Harry any part of that. 

He snaps at a couple of them telling the paps to mind their own business. But it became to over whelming and he ends up screaming, "He is home. If you have any more questions then ask his friend, not me," then storms away.

When Hunter and Louis make it past the door, Hunter starts laughing, "Wow, I forgot that was thing."

Louis shrugs his shoulders and grabs Hunter's arms. He walks them through the club and is hit with strobe lights and the smell of sweat. There is fog everywhere and girls dancing up on poles. They stand up against the railings on the top floor and scan their eyes around for Tony since he showed up early.

They see him in a booth by the bar and head down there. Tony waves them down and pulls out their seats. When Hunter and Louis sit down, Hunter turns towards Louis and frowns t him, looking at him knowingly.

 

"What?" Louis ask him, seeing Tony getting up to go to the loo.

"About what you said to the paps," Hunter starts, sighing at Louis and resting his head in his hands, "Your boyfriend, he was the one on the phone?" 

Louis rolls his eyes and nods, tapping his fingers on the table, "Yeah, it was stupid. He was drunk."

Hunter offers him an apologetic smile, placing his hand carefully on Louis' arm. When Louis looks up and bites his lip and Hunter sighs, nodding his head determinedly, "Well if he gets a drunk night with his friends, then I say you should too, right?"

Louis laughs loudly and agrees. He waves his hand in the air to get the waitress' attention. He looks up at Hunter and nods, "I mean, it only makes sense."

Louis orders the two rounds of shots. By the time Tony comes back to the table the glasses are sitting in the middle. They down them both in a quick gulp and start laughing. They start ordering more drinks and keep the rounds coming through the night.

Louis is has four shots in his system, a jack daniels, and on his third beer when he decides to check his phone. He's drunk and stupid. HE pulls up instagram to see that Harry had posted a selfie of him and Nick drinking at a club.

Louis grimaces and chugs a big gulp of his beer as his fingers stumble around to twitter. He rolls his eyes again when he sees that Harry tweeted Nick not too long ago, just moments after Louis' statement in front of the paps was released. How typical. 

_Out with my bff @NickGrimshaw_

"Hey you, no moping," Hunter says behind Louis' back, picking the phone from Louis' hands and laying it on the table, "If he gets a night out with friends, so do you. Chug this and let's go dance, ight?" 

Louis turns to look at Hunter. Hunter offers him a smile and places another beer in front of Louis. Louis lets out a big breath as he finishes up the one he is drinking now, and then he starts on the new one. He quickly catches up to Hunter and chugs that one as well, letting the swirling feeling in his head take over his body.

Hunter claps happily and grabs Louis' arm as he drags the latter on to the dance floor right away. Louis smiles brightly as Hunter suddenly pushes his body up against his, letting the buzz from the alcohol consume his moves.

Hunter's arms are going all over Louis' back and swirling his hips up against his as well. Louis laughs and continues dancing with him, pushing that unflattering feeling down deep into the pit of his stomach. They continue to dance when Tony comes to join.

They finish the night with more rounds of beer and dancing. Tony leaves before Hunter and Louis because he found a girl to hook up with. It is around two in the morning when Hunter and Louis are stumbling towards the exit, arms drunkingly around one another.

"I'll call a cab," Louis announces, ordering them a cab and waiting inside for fifteen minutes.

They start to walk outside when they see the cab pull up. Louis' arms are wrapped around Hunter's waist while Hunter's are around Louis' neck. Their bodies are caved in on one another as they stumble their way through the doors and try not to fall over. 

The paps are still outside taking pictures, but not as much when they arrive. They start going bizarre when Louis and Hunter walk out arm in arm, breathing in each other's faces and laughing in each other's ears.

"Good call about the cab," Hunter giggles in to Louis' shoulder, tripping over his feet as they continue walking, "I don't think we can even make it to the cab."

"Hey we can," Louis laughs, holding tightly to Hunter's shirt when he feels him start to sway, "We are almost to the curb." .

"Don't do that to me, Lou. I might fall," Hunter giggles cutely, turning his body straight in to Louis' chest and sighing.

Louis smiles and holds Hunter tighter from falling over, ignoring all the cameras flashing, "I'll catch you if you do, don't worry."

Louis opens the cab door and helps Hunter get inside. After he is securely in and resting against the other door, he hops inside and tells the driver where to go.

 

-

 

They make it safely to Louis' little flat. Since it is only a one bedroom place he has the couch to offer up to Hunter. He walks over to the hall closet to pull out a pillow and a blanket and tosses it to Hunter.

He laughs when Hunter grunts and moves his pace slowly inside.

"You can sleep on my couch, I don't mind," he states, pointing to the couch as he walks off to his room.

He rips his shirt off and pulls his jeans down. He flops himself on the bed and starfishes his body on the covers as his phone starts ringing. He doesn't look who calls and answers right away.

"HELLO," He yells accidentally, giggling in to his hand.

"Louis?" Harry's voice echoes, sounding much more sober than he did earlier.

Louis' face brightens up and he starts squealing to himself. He smiles happily and rest his free hand on his face, "Oh my love.. How are you?" 

Harry starts giggling, sighing "Well maybe I should be asking you that."

"Yeah, M' sorry," Louis mumbles sadly, biting his lip before laughing and poking his own cheek, "I am not mad at you."

"Wait," Harry shoots back, sounding confused, "Why would you be mad at me?"

Louis widens his eyes and hums loudly. He shrugs his shoulders and mumbles, "I don't know. Wha-what's up lover?"

"I just saw your pictures," Harry states, biting his lip and sounding bitter, "Online.."

Louis laughs, biting his lip to contain his giggling mess, "Does that mean a pretty little curly headed boy was googling my name?"

Harry sighs amused, "Maybe. I just didn't like our conversation early. I needed to know where you were."

"I just got a drink or two," Louis admits, rolling over to his belly, "Or maybe 10. I just miss you too much."

Harry laughs breathy and smiles, "Don't drink because of it though," He sighs, dropping his voice sweetly, "I miss you too, but i don't want you to drink because of it."

"Hmmmm you are so right," Louis hums lazily, his eyes starting to close slightly, "So thoughtful. I still love you, you know?"

Harry chokes on his breath and stutters. His voice becomes worrisome, but he hides it behind a fake laugh, "Why-Why wouldn't you?"

"Oh don't be scared baby I do," Louis mumbles out, not making any sense, "I just had a few drinks with the lad in those pictures. He is sleeping on my couch because he is too hammered to go anywhere else," Louis continues to slur, humming happily against his pillow.

Harry sighs, losing all enthusiasm in his voice, "Oh he is over? Well I should let you go."

"If you want Harry," Louis whispers.

"If you want me to," Harry replies insecurely, sounding so small and scared in his voice.

Louis notices and opens his eyes. He lifts his head up from the pillow and scrunches his eyebrows, "Harry-"

"Louis, I am actually tired," Harry admits sadly, "Ill talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis hums, feeling random tears in his eyes.

Harry swallows back the lump in his throat and whispers breathily, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis replies, sighing to himself as he flops back on his pillow and trying to ignore this off day him and Harry have had.

 

-


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday mornings are typically the days the team will have off from any practices.

This particular Sunday is the day that Liam is just so happening to be visiting in town. He is not necessarily here for Louis, but since he is arriving at a time Louis can see him, they plan for lunch.

On the phone Liam says one of his dad's friends is going to be helping Liam with all the business physicality's that comes to starting his own firm. Liam plans on meeting with this person later on in the day to go on a run down and tutorial on the steps Liam needs to take.

But for now, Liam drives up to Louis' small little flat to visit his best friend. He knocks on the front door and smiles when Louis opens it up.

"Oh, Liam you buggar," Louis greets, pulling Liam in to a bone crushing hug. 

Louis melts right away in to Liam's arms because this feels normal. It feels like a piece of his old life is coming back to him, and he just wants to hold on to that for a second. Things between him and Harry are weird, but here Liam is to give him a sense of how his life used to be before he moved.

Gosh, Louis really misses when just a few months ago he could walk down the hall and see Liam on the couch. Or give Niall and Zayn a ring to come play football. Or falling asleep with Harry in their bed. He really misses all that.

"You making all this money for a flat like this?" Liam teases, pulling back from the hug and following Louis to the couch in the living room, "Pft, not impressed."

The flat really is not the biggest. It is a one bedroom with one bathroom.  The floor is a mesh gray carpet and brick walls. The whole living room is a mixture of a kitchen and a dining room, so it is just a big square with a bedroom attached.

 

"Hey the money is coming," Louis scolds, resting back against the cushions and plopping his feet on the table, "Just not as fast as I thought it would," He laughs, Liam joining in and shaking his head. "You hungry?" Louis then asks, raising an eyebrow.

Liam nods his head and stands up right away, clasping his hands in front of his body, "Starving," he complains.

Louis nods his head and walks over to the coat rack by the door to grab his keys. He pulls Liam out the house to his truck parked in the garage. He decides to take Liam back to their childhood restaurant they used to go to all the time after school.

They remember the times when the manager would have leftover desserts and always offer it up to the boys. She made a deal that if she fed them free dessert then they have to become big football stars. 

When they arrive they ask for the spot in the far corner by the window. This is the table they would always get in trouble in. Whether it be sneaking food from the waitresses or walking in to the kitchen to grab ice cream. Sitting in the spot makes them rehash all the old memories they used to share when they were kids.

"I miss you lot," Louis whines, looking at Liam with sad eyes. He sighs and rest his head in his hands, crossing his legs under the table as he continues to remember the good ole days.

"Mate we miss you, too," Liam laughs. He reaches across the table to pat Louis' arm, giving him a warm comforting smile that honestly makes Louis feel so relaxed and at home again. His home in Manchester.

The waitress drops their food off at the table and they quickly begin chowing down. Louis starts forking his potatoes around and suddenly drops his utensil down. He looks up at Liam and continues to pout, "I miss Harry. I feel so distant from him now."

Liam sighs and nods his head, "Hey it happens in relationships. Nothing to worry about," he reassures, biting his chicken then suddenly smiling at Louis, "He mopes around all the time so he misses you, too." 

Louis raises and eyebrow and bitterly scoffs. He knows for a fact that Harry does not miss him that much with all the time he has been spending with Nick. If Harry really missed Louis that much he would visit. He would call. He would text. He would do something other than mention Nick or hang out with him.

Louis raises his tea to his mouth and mumbles, "Doesn't seem like it to me. Seems like he's doing just fine."

Liam rolls his eyes and kicks Louis under the table, frowning as Louis winces. "Oh shut it. He made a new friend on his own," he scolds, eyebrows continuing to furrow, "Nick literally has to yell at him to stop talking about you." 

"Ok, fine," Louis huffs, setting his glass down on the table and looking at Liam again, rolling his eyes, "I guess I made a friend or two."

"Try about a whole team," Liam snickers, shaking his head in amusement and continuing to eat his food on the plate in front of him.

Louis rolls his eyes, pursing his lips and moving his head side to side, "I mean like - Tony and Hunter, besides just Stan. They are rookies so I guess I have more in common with them."

"Ah Hunter," Liam sighs, leaning back in his seat and relaxes his hands behind his head. He closes his eyes and presses his lips in a fine line. Louis watches him curiously until Liam opens his eyes again, "Harry has mentioned him. Have him a bit worried."

The waitress comes by with their check as the boys pause their conversation to pay. When they leave they decide to walk down the roads a little bit. Up ahead is a bench near a pond and Louis thinks that is somewhere they can go to sit and talk.

"Yeah," Louis laughs bitterly, stuffing his hands in to his shorts and shaking his head, "Tell me about Nick and see who's side you're still on."

"Louis shut it," Liam snaps, flicking the backside of Louis' head as they sit down on the bench Louis had taken notice of earlier, "I already know I'm going to be the best man at you and Harry's wedding. Don't let these side hoes bring you and your _hubby_ down," Liam teases to ease the tension.

Louis freezes at Liam's words and stares out ahead of him. Liam is focused on checking the time of his watch to realize the slip up he made. He mumbles a curse word and stands up abruptly from the bench. He pats Louis on the back in a rush motion, "Hey, I got to go meet with my people. Text me later with plans. See ya."

Liam is suddenly gone in a blur, leaving Louis there to let the continuous words repeat on his head. It makes his hands clamy and his legs bounce. His eyes are locked in on a duck swimming around in the water, and it feels like hot buckets of sweat are suddenly drenching his clothes.

 _You and Harry's wedding, You and Harry's wedding, wedding_. _Hubby, hubby_.  

Louis gulps as he tries to calm his breathing down. He scrunches his face up and sighs loudly. He brings his hands to his shirt and fist the material in his hands, biting down on his bottom lip as the words keep burning in his mind.

' _Wedding? We aren't getting married right now? I don't even see him. What the hell.'_

Louis jumps when the sudden sound of his ring tone echoes him out of his trance. His whole body seems to relax that something other than his mind his occupying his attention. He mumbles incoherently when he sees Harry is calling, suddenly remembering what Liam said to him.

His body goes back to being tense and his mind continuing to freak out.

" _Hi Louisss_ ," Harry greets happily in to the phone.

"Hey," Louis says plainly, a rough sharpness to his voice that makes Harry flinch on his side of the line.

" _What's the matter_?" 

"Nothing," Louis replies coldly. 

Harry's happy persona drops and he suddenly loses his cheer. His breaths are a little shaky through the line with heavy huffs. He bites his lip and nervously fidgets with his fingers on the other one, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, " _Are you sure?_ "

"Yes, Harry," Louis snaps, gritting his teeth together.

" _I just-I just wanted to know how your day with Liam was_?" Harry whispers. Louis can hear Harry's fingers tapping the back of his phone, and it makes him even more mad at himself that he is letting what Liam said to him fuel his rage. He isn't even mad at Harry. 

"Faaantastic," Louis sasses back, rolling his eyes with heavy amounts of sarcasm in his voice.

" _Louis I-_ " Harry starts, but then Louis cuts himself in before Harry has a chance to say anything.

"Look, Harry I have to go," Louis replies in a rush, biting down on his bottom lip.

" _Oh, Ok! Love you,_ " Harry says hopefully.

"Ok Bye." Louis ends the call. 

 

-

 

Harry sits on his bed completely worried. His legs are crissed crossed and his bottom lip is being squished between his thumb and pointer finger. His forehead is lined with worried, and something in his heart aches that makes his stomach feel hurt.

' _He didn't say he loved me back... Is it happening? Is Louis finally deciding to leave me?_ ' 

Harry feels more distant to Louis than anything, and he hates it. He hates how they were having such a perfect and loving relationship, and Louis suddenly have to move back to Doncaster. They hardly ever talk anymore, and this long distant relationship really freaks Harry out.

The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to cry. Harry's whole face scrunches up as tears build ups in his eyes. He chokes on a sob and reaches for a pillow. He bends over his lap and rest the pillow on his legs while burying his cries in to the cushion.

"Harry?" Niall questions, having heard the sobs as he slowly enters the room. "What's the matter?" he coos right away, rushing to Harry's bed and sitting down next to him. He carefully wraps his arms around Harry's back and pulls him towards his chest, shushing him softly and patting him comfortably.

"You'll laugh at me," Harry mumbles, retracting the pillow form his face. He lets his body lean against Niall's as he buries his head against his chest. Warm, but not Louis',

"Harry, I only laugh at jokes," Niall reassures, letting his hand string through Harry's curls, "This seems serious. I haven't seen you cry in forever." 

"Louis was mean to me," Harry suddenly blurts out.

The remembrance of the conversation he just had and the fact that he feels so embarrassed with the way he sounds come rushing in to him like tidal wave. The sobs come out loud as the tears roll down his face continuously. He buries his head in to his hands and just cries his eyes out because this is all too much to deal with at once.

Louis is never mean to Harry. He is always sweet and gentle and loving.  

"What happen?" Niall asks confused, widening his eyes in shock.

"He didn't say he loved me back," Harry cries, shaking his head as he weakly wipes the tears from his eyes, "He always says it," he continues to whine, suddenly looking up at Niall with big, wet green eyes and trembling bottom lip, "Does he not mean it anymore?" 

Niall gasp quickly and pulls Harry straight in to him, rocking his shaking body back and forth to try an ease his mind,  "Probably had a tough day is all. He will text you later I bet." 

"He just always says he loves me back, Niall," Harry argues back, biting his lip as he feels another wave of tears coming on.

Niall nods his head and begins patting Harry's. He shushes the boy quietly and makes sure Harry's ear is resting on his heart. He has heard plenty of times from Louis that whenever Harry gets upset or too anxious, that listening to a steady heartbeat calms him down.

"I know bud," Niall whispers, brushing Harry's hair with his fingers, "Maybe he was caught up with something and it slipped his mind. It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah," Harry  mumbles, suddenly relaxing and pulling himself up from Niall's hold to look at him, "He did seem a bit stress." Harry sighs as he begins wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He moves so he is resting against the head board and bites his lips, shamefully looking down at his lap.

"Sorry, I got scared it all," Harry mumbles, his bottom lip forming a sad pout, "He is dealing with a lot so makes sense if he is stressed."

"See you're fine. You both are fine," Niall cheers. He gets up from the bed and runs over to Harry's side, holding out his hands for the boy to grab, "Let's get up and play some FIFA."  

 

-

 

It is past one in the afternoon when Louis decides to start drinking. After his lunch with Liam, and after his talk with Harry.

This is the second time someone has mentioned marriage about him and Harry. And yes the idea of it sounds lovely, to be with Harry forever, but he simply can't. Louis knows when the time comes to it he will feel right in marrying the boy, but when people are out there putting that pressure on him it scares the living shit out of him.

Louis was supposed to marry his five year boyfriend. They had so much planned, and it all ended up going in to the gutter when Louis caught his fiancé cheating on him. It's not like Louis believes Harry will do that to him - Louis knows Harry is all for marriage - but its the face that he had planned something so perfect in his life that got his hopes up, and it ends up going in the gutter.

He hits a wall. Louis hates comparing things to Harry and his situation, but it is like when Harry was having a hard time being naked and anything sexual. You can not just jump right in to it. Something like that leaves a bad memory in your brain and whenever you are in that situation, its like everything points to that trigger.

That is how Louis felt about it. Anything involving marriage that is not on his own accord and is pressure by other people makes him think back to the moment his own happy ending was canceled. He knows he will get married one day - most likely to Harry - but he has to ease himself back in to that.

Him and Harry have not even been together for a year yet, and everyone is already putting the idea of marriage and husbands in to Louis' head. And the scariest part is to think like that, and have it not end up true. 

Louis sits alone at a table in the bar. Their are girls around him that he pays no mind too, but will casually offer him a shot in return for a fan photo. Some Rover fans join in on his drinking because he seems like he needs it.

But Louis pays no mind to these people. If they offer him alcohol, he accepts. He is on his seventh beer when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He fumbles his hands around until he can properly grab the device. 

His face frowns right away when he sees that Harry has texted him.

 

_**Curly <3: ** _ _Louis why won't you talk to me?_

**_Curly <3:_ ** _Y_ _ou have ignored me since our call._

_**Louis:**_ _I Ann bizi @ the mo. go with nick an lit me hav my fun_. 

**_Curly <3_: ** _What is that supposed to mean?_

**_Louis_ : ** _It means jus leav mi alone rght niw!_

_**Curly <3: ** _ _You're drunk._

**_Louis_ : ** _U do it 2. don't c prob_. 

 

And that is that.

Louis does not receive any message in return to that one. Louis doesn't care at first, but then he suddenly; gets restless in wondering if Harry is simply ignoring him, or if he really is busy. 

He goes on to instagram to see if Harry is active at all. Louis breaths a sigh of relief when he sees nothing there. Then he goes on to twitter to see if he has been tweeting.

His face immediately drops when he sees a new selfie Harry posted of him and Nick sitting on Harry's bed. Apparently they are having a much needed friends movie date for the night, and it makes Louis' blood boil even more.

Louis chugs the rest of his beer and decides if Harry needs a night in with Nick, then he deserves a night in with alcohol. 

 _Ugh_ , Nick. 

 

-

 

Louis wakes up in his bed the next morning with a massive pounding on his head and a bitter taste in his throat. He doesn't remember much after the phone call with Harry other than that he was really happy to see Liam show up at the bar. 

The bartender had been keeping an eye out on Louis ever since he order his fourth drink within an hour and a half. When Louis was on about his tenth and not able to hold himself upright on the chair, he ended up calling Liam since he had texted Louis just minutes beforehand. 

So Liam had to drag his body over to the bar to drag Louis back home and tuck him in. It reminds him all to much of Louis' second year of college where he used to drink his nights away.

"Here you go drunkie," Liam whispers quietly, placing a pill and glass of water on the night stand by Louis bed, "Now I think you really need to call Harry at some point today. He called me last night worried sick and crying hysterically."

Louis groans miserably as he sits up against the head board. He grabs the pill and quickly swallows it down with water. He takes a few more sips and set the glass back down. HE grimaces at the bitter taste of morning breath and leftover alcohol and smacks his lips. He looks up at Liam and frowns, "Crying?"

Liam nods, breathing out a sigh, "Yeah, but hey I'm sure he is fine. Probably just super worried is all," Liam mumbles, pinching his lips in between his teeth. He suddenly shakes his head and walks closer to Louis, "I have a train to catch. So I'll see you in a few when you come up to play."

Louis smiles weakly as Liam bends down to hug his clammy body. Liam laughs and kisses Louis on the cheek before he heads out of Louis' flat. 

When the coast is clear, Louis lets out a loud groan. He reaches over for his phone and sees all the missed messages from Harry from last night. He huffs out a big breath and dials Harry's number, resting a hand on his forehead as he bites his lip nervously.

" _Louis? Louis? Is that you?_ "

"Yes, it's me," Louis grumbles out, the sound of Harry's voice making his head pound harder.

" _What-?_ " Harry starts, but cuts off because he doesn't even know what he is asking right now.

"I'm sorry," Louis sighs, closing his eyes to get rid of the bright sun on his face, "I just had a bad night last night."

" _Liam said you got hammered drunk, blacked out_ ," Harry says carefully, obviously disappointment in his voice that makes Louis frown.

"Ok.?" he questions in return, opening his eyes and frowning up at the ceiling. 

" _Well, why?_ "

"Nothing," Louis replies shortly, shifting so his back faces the window and his body is laying on its side.

" _Louis,_ " Harry whines.

"What Harry?"

 There is a brief pause after the question. Louis continues to frown in his place as the other thing he can hear through the other side of the line is Harry's shay breaths. 

He hates this. Whatever this is going on between him and Harry, he hates it so much. He can practically hear the insecurity and the pain etching t'sway back to Harry, but it is like Louis is on this tangent to act utterly pissed and short for no reason. 

Maybe because he is still bitter about Nick, but he can not help it. He doesn't want to share Harry with anyone. Especially with a boy who looks at Harry like he is in love. 

" _Do you still love me?_ " Harry suddenly asks, sounding so little and weak.

Louis twists his eyebrows and frowns deeper, gritting his teeth together as a sudden rush of anger washes through him, "Why are you asking me that?"

" _T-That's not an answer_ ," Harry stutters, the tears and lump in his throat evident in his voice.

"Jesus, Harry yes," Louis snaps, hating that Harry has to even ask something like that, "Why the fuck would you even ask me that? I tell you all the time that I do. Fuck."  

 There is another pause after Louis' answer. He can hear sobs on the other side of the line and somehow that makes his whole body relax. He knows he made Harry cry, and maybe not with the words that were spoken but with the tone used. 

Louis sighs sadly and runs a hand over his face. He hates when he fucks up,, and he knows he fucked up bad. He needs to remember that Harry is still sensitive sometimes and responds differently to things. For example, Harry hates when someone yells at him. It triggers Harry back to Max, and of course Louis would be the idiot to do that.

Louis is ready to apologize and talk to Harry properly when he hears shuffling on the other end. He furrows his eyes brows fixing to speak, when another voice comes through the phone. "Hey Louis, shut the hell up. You do not even know what Harry is going through right now. So if you're going to be a bad boyfriend to him, then just don't be one at all." 

The phone cuts off before Louis has a chance to say anything. Louis scoffs as he stares at his phone, in complete shock that Nick would say anything to him like that. Not only that, but the fact that Harry let Nick do that. 

What entitles Nick to have a say in anything Harry and Louis do. Nick wasn't there when Harry was going through the pain. Louis was. Louis stayed up for hours just to make sure Harry was okay. He put in so much effort in to this boy to make sure that he recovers greatly, and Nick suddenly thinks he can waltz in to their lives like he has a say?

He doesn't even know the half of it.

 

-

 

Harry lays flat on his belly on his bed. His head is buried in to his pillows with his arms wrapped tightly around the cushion. His sobs are loud and muffled, his body shaking to the heavy tears he is producing.

"Harry, he has made you cry three times in less than a week," Nick notes, sitting down beside Harry and rubbing his back, "Wasn't this boy supposed to be your savior?" 

Harry picks his face up and rest the side of his cheek down. He stares at the wall and blinks his eyes rapidly to get the tears to go away. He lets out a sigh as he brings his arms around to his face, rubbing over the anchor tattoo, "I just wish he was here with me."

Nick scoffs and stops his massaging, bending his body down to looks at Harry, "You want that prick who makes you cry - who makes you question his love in the first place to be here?" he asks exasperated.

Harry frowns as he sits his body up, shrugging off Nick's hand and pushing himself up against the headboard. He brings his knees up to his chest and clenches the pillow, "He isn't a prick. He's probably under a lot of pressure, and I shouldn't question his feelings anyways, okay? Give him a break, Nick."

Nick scoffs, bringing his hands up to his hair and tugging on his own quiff, face scrunched up in frustration,  "Do you hear yourself? This is what you told me about Max. How you always found an excuse for him. You are doing the same for, Louis. Just admit he has been a shit boyfriend to you." 

"No," Harry snaps, his bottom lip trembling. 

"Why not?" Nick asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sits there for a moment as he bends his chin down to rest on the pillow. He pulls his own body closer to himself as he takes a deep breath. The lump in his throat starts swelling up, and his vision is being clouded by heavy tears threatening to spill. He reaches his hand to his neck and grabs on to the pendant Louis had gotten him on their first official date, pouting at the memory.

"Harry, WHY?" Nick snaps, slamming his hands down on to the mattress.

"Because i'm scared he will leave me, okay," Harry yells out, a whole dam being broken as the tears just run down his sad face, "I just want to think it's tough for him right now. I don't want to think he his drifting himself away from me. Finding someone else to occupy his time" Harry chokes on a sob and looks down at his feet, "Just scared," he mumbles.

"But Harry, that's exactly what he is doing, you just don't see it." Nick slides himself closer to Harry. He curls his arms around Harry's body and carefully pulls him in to his side, ignoring the way Harry flinches against his grasps. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure you're Okay."

 

-

  

Today is the day of Louis' first official game with the Rovers.

The game is at home so Louis' family plans on coming out to watch him. That adds more to his nervousness as he gets ready in the locker room.

His hands are shaking and legs are bouncing. He fidgets in his seat on the bench and scans his eyes all over the place to calm his nerves. 

He sees Stan off to the side talking to El on the phone, and that somewhat makes Louis feel better. It reminds him of the old days where he used to play with Liam and Stan on the field with their Uni.

Louis sighs as he finally reaches his jersey in his locker. He grabs the material and flips the jersey over to admire his new number.

28.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I have a surprise for you,"  Louis announces as he cuddles Harry to his chest as they sit on the couch after a_ _long graduation ceremony._

_Harry giggles and tightens Louis' arms around his body. He turns his head and looks at Louis, "What?"_

_Louis kisses Harry's cheek and quickly jumps from the couch. He runs straight in to his room to grab something while leaving Harry sitting there and laughing. When Louis walks back he is holding something behind his body. He has a wicked smile on his face as he stands in front of Harry._

_Harry looks up and raises an eyebrow. Louis giggles as he pulls the Rover's jersey in front of him, turning the number side towards Harry._

_"Louis, you're number 28 now," Harry cheers loudly, "Why?"_

_Harry stands up from his seat to hold the ends of Louis' jersey. He smiles brightly down at the new number stitched in to the material then back up at Louis, biting his lip and shaking his head._

_"I like that number," Louis says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, "Has a special meaning to it if I say."_

_Harry blushes, grabbing the jersey and setting it on the couch, "You love me," Harry states, feeling tears in his eyes._

_He walks up to Louis and cups his face, smiling brightly at the latter. Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Harry's waist after wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes._

_"How could I not?" Louis replies, leaning in to press his lips against Harry's._

 

* * *

 

Harry sits on his couch with his fingers digging in to the cushion and leg bouncing. Niall and Zayn are sitting on either side of him while Liam searches online for Louis' game. 

Harry sighs dramatically and brings one of his fingers up to his mouth, biting down on his nails. His face is scrunched up, and he feels anxious, body shaking in nervousness.

"He usually text me before a game," Harry admits, pressing the home button his phone to see no new message from Louis. He groans and slumps in his body, tapping his fingers repeatedly on his thigh.

Zayn bites his lip and reaches out to hold Harry's hand, sighing, "Maybe he doesn't get as much freedom being on the team, you think?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders as his eyes glisten with tears. He turns to the tv and sees the players out on the field. He frowns when he spots Louis running around with the team, but something feels so unsettling see Louis follow orders instead of being the one instructing. 

Harry feels funny at Louis not being the captain. He feels funny not being in the stands cheering his boyfriend on. And he defiantly feels funny that Louis did not text him before running out on the field. He sighs as he grabs on to the pendant hanging heavily on his neck, twirling the charm around with his fingers.

"This is weird," Harry admits, biting his lip as he looks over at Liam, "I like him better here. As a Captain. With me."

Liam sighs, nodding his head as he sits down on the floor between Zayn's legs., "Yeah, I miss it too. Can't believe it is all over."

"At least we still got our football squad," Niall calls out positively, biting his lip as he wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder, "We just added a new member."

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, trying to help, "And Harry, you're still wearing some Tommo gear."

Harry hums as he looks down at his Rover shirt. He bites his lip and continues holding that pendant in his hands, looking up and faking a smile to his friends, "At least we still have some normalcy. 

 

-

 

After warm ups, Louis looks up in to the stands and immediately feels empty.

His frown became evident on his face the whole game because he doesn't see his friends sitting in the first row like they normally would. He sees strangers. He doesn't see Harry jumping up and down just because he saw Louis on the field. Doesn't see his beautiful curls and his happy face cheering on his boyfriend.

He doesn't see Niall or Zayn going hype for their bestfriends. Doesn't see Liam standing at the goal like he normally would whener Louis walks out on to the field. He sees a different player. Louis is not sure if he likes this.

He feels so alone right now. He hates that he is living the dream he has always sought for himself, but does not get to have the people he wants there with him. He misses seeing his friends and boyfriend sitting in the stands. And he misses having Liam by his side on the field.

He misses everything way too much that it leaves a heavily weight in the pit of his heart. 

The game goes on for Louis. He honestly wishes that it would just end already because this is most likely the worst he has ever played. 

Every time he gained possession of the ball, he would either get it kicked from right under his feet, or when he passed it an opponent would steal it away. HE continuously tripped over his feet which is not Louis at all. 

He tried to make three goals and only made one. The others were no where near close, and the one he did make was not impressive like he normally does. He sucked to keep it simple.

 

After Louis' long and drawn out shower in the locker room, he finally leaves. He tried to wait out the press and fans because he honestly did not want to have to deal with that right now. He doesn't want to be seen at all. 

He opens the side door to see the majority of the lot empty. He smiles weakly as he sees his mother waiting for him by the curbside with his family.

"Congrats on your first win, boobear," Jay greets, wrapping his arm tightly around Louis' body.

"Thanks, mum," Louis replies lamely. He pulls back from his mother and sighs, looking down at the ground as he tries to blink back the random tears he feels in his eyes.

"Oh why are you so gloomy?" Jay questions her son. She walks over to Louis' side and cups his cheeks, bringing his face up to look at hers. He offers a weak smile and shrugs, which Jay doesn't like as she wraps and arm around his shoulder.

"Probably because a curly headed lad isn't here, am I right?" Lottie teases, coming next to Louis and bumping hips. 

Louis' frown deepens more and he lets out a sad sigh. Lottie widens her eyes when she realizes he really is sad and cuddles up against his side, giving him her sisterly love. Louis actually cracks a smile and hugs Lottie to his body.

"Oh dear, you'll see him soon enough," Jay tries to reason, kissing Louis' cheek and pulling away to walk to the van, "C'mon let's go celebrate your first win."

"I played like shit mum," Louis whines, guiding him and Lottie through the lot.

Jay smiles, tossing her hand in the air, "You played fine. It was your first game."

"Yeah Lou don't beat yourself up. This will take a lot of adjusting," Lottie reassures, resting her head on Louis' shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of his face, "I'm sure Harry was rooting for you all the way in Manchester. It was like he was there."

Louis sighs, mumbling to himself, "I wish he was here."

 

-

 

_**Curly <3: ** _ _you won. congrats. x (-:_

_**Louis:** T_ _hanks baby <3  wish you were there._

_**Curly <3** _

_Me too babe. I rooted for you all the way over here. 28 Tomlinson (-; xxxxxx_

 

-

 

Louis yawned tiredly as he sits slumped in his chair. He fees annoyed that Stan had dragged him to this fashion show that he has not interest in. But it's for El, and Stan really did not want to go alone so he feels the need to drag his friend along. 

El has always dreamed of being a model, and she claims that one of her good friends is in this show. Louis doesn't pay attention, just trying his best to keep his eyes open as different people wear strange clothes while walking down the runway.

Stan laughs at Louis and continues to pester him throughout the show. Whether it is poking his cheek every time he yawns, or pinching his side whenever his eyes close. His boredom continues to grow and he finally decides that he wants to text Harry.

He tells the boy about being dragged to a fashion show when he would very much like to get rest. The conversation goes great and Louis ends up taking a selfie with Stan an El in the background looking intently at the stage.

 

 

_**Curly <3: ** _ _Aw. I miss you guys. Mainly you though xxxx. *Click Image*_

 

Louis smiles when he clicks the photo that Harry sent, but immediately frowns when he sees the picture that Harry took.

Harry is at the pool laying down on his belly in some lounger. He has his glasses perched on top of his head with a bright smile on his face. Louis finds Harry rather adorable, but what he does not like is Nick sitting in the background on the same chair of Harry.

Louis rolls his eyes and locks his phone. He decides he does not want to reply because he honestly hates the fact that Harry is spending yet another day with Nick, and he quite frankly does not want to hear any more about it.

At the end of the fashion show El drags him and Stan to the back. She is holding both of their hands as she leads them through the models. She finds who she is looking for and sprints away while squealing. 

Louis and Stan look at each other amused as they approach El and her friend. Many people are in the back taking photos of the models and doing post show interviews. When the two walk over to El, El smiles as she wraps an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"Louis this is Luke, Luke this is Louis," she introduces, a proud smile on her face as he watches the two shake hands.

Louis smiles as he introduces himself. Luke is rather tall, maybe a couple inches above Louis. His hair is brown and shaggy, falling down to his ear. And his eyes a pretty hazel nut with a tint of green, but they are nothing like the eyes Louis has fallen in love with. 

"Hey you're Luke Williams," Louis suddenly gasps, once rendering in Luke's face to recognize who he is, "I've seen you in photos of wearing Gucci."

"Yep that's me," Luke giggles, connecting his hands behind his back, "Known for my floral suits." 

Louis laughs, pointing his finger at Luke and smiling, "Fantastic, first model I have ever met." 

"Really?" Luke asks astonished, raising his eyebrows and smiling, "How about a drink then?" 

They decide to head out to a bar after the show. El and Stan hold hands as they walk out of the building. There are paparazzi and media all over the place taking pictures and asking random questions. 

When Louis walks out at the same time as Luke, it seems like everyone goes mad. Louis is confused as to the chaos that erupted when he walks outside with Luke, but he ignores it as he follows Stan and El in to the car out front. 

 

-

 

"He's cheating on me?" Harry shouts loudly, holding his phone right in Zayn's face with a trembling bottom lip, "Why would he do that?" 

Harry starts panicking right away. Photos of Luke and Louis have surfaced all over the internet claiming that Louis is looking for a new boyfriend or headlining that he is cheating. Harry drops his phone to the ground and buries his head in to his hands.

The tears come out right away as his whole body begins shaking. The sobs are loud and so heartbreaking, and Zayn has no idea what to do as he sees Harry break down.

"Harry, don't cry please," Zayn pleads, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him to his chest.

"I-I can't," Harry stutters, shaking his head no, "He is out there living famously while I'm stuck here. He is out with a model, a beautiful one at that," Harry cries out, slumping his face against Zayn's body, "I can't believe he is cheating on me." 

"Harry listen, he isn't cheating on you," Zayn assures desperately. He pulls Harry back and goes to cup his face, using his thumb to quickly wipe the tears falling down his cheeks.

Liam is soon walking out the room and comes up next to them. Liam widens his eyes as he looks at Zayn worriedly. Zayn shrugs his shoulders and moves his eyes back to Harry. Liam sighs and comes up to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"That is El's bestfriend," Liam supplies, "Trust me I talked to him. He said that Luke is really nice and needed a familiar face for the wedding."

Harry stutters his breathing in trying to calm down. He turns his head to look at Liam, losing Zayn's touch on his face.He bring his hands up to wipe his eyes, sniffling his nose from his cries. "You talked to him?" Harry mutters sadly.

"Yeah? Have you not?" Liam questions confusedly, looking at Zayn quickly and seeing his confusion as well.

"I mean he sent me a selfie earlier," Harry mumbles, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. 

"Oh well, he is just really stressed out right now," Liam tells him, sighing sadly, "Probably needs a lads night with us. He just played his first game without all of us there. He was super upset."

Harry widens his eyes as he shoots up to look at Liam and Zayn. He gasps loudly and covers his mouth with his hands, "He told you that?"

"Yeah?" Zayn replies confused, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't know," Harry mumbles sadly. He walks over to the couch and sits down, slumping his shoulders as he ducks his head down to his chest, "I would have gone to the game."

"I think he just doesn't know what to do right now," Zayn reasons, coming to sit next to Harry, "He's all on his own right now."

"Yeah," Liam agrees, coming on the other side of Harry. Liam and Zayn make quick eye contact and smile. Liam wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezes him in to his side, "Maybe when he comes down in a few weeks we can all have fun." 

Harry smiles, feeling his body light up to the idea, "Yeah maybe." 

 

-

 

_**Harry:** _ _I miss you! <3 <3_

_**Lou <3: ** _ _Miss you too baby boy! xx <3 _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> )-:

 

"Louis is coming in today," Harry yells out loudly. He runs in to his room to pick up all his dirty laundry and rushes past the three boys standing in the middle of his flat laughing at his rushed antics. "I have to clean up. I don't want him to be mad about how dirty this place is."

Niall, Liam and Zayn are laughing as Harry trips over his feet when running across the hall to toss his clothes in the washer. He rushes in to the kitchen and starts spraying the counters quickly, using a towel and rubbing over the marble in rapid circles..

"Have you met him Harry?" Liam snorts, walking in to the kitchen to grab the spray and towel and taking over wiping the counters down, "He is the most disgusting lad I had ever met." 

Harry huffs and rushes out of the kitchen. He pauses to look at the dining table and nods his head when he sees the fresh orange oil making the wood glisten. He runs into the living room brushing right past Zayn and Niall. He starts picking up the pillows from the ground and folding all the blankets scattered everywhere.

"Yeah seriously. You have been with him for awhile now. Almost a year right?" Zayn questions. He walks over to Harry and grabs all the cushions and pillows from his hands. He starts placing the pillows neatly on the couch and folding the blankets, putting them in the closet when they are ready.

"Almost known him for a year," Harry rushes out, breathing heavily as he scrambles to grab the vacuum, "But like intimately, it's in February." 

Harry runs past Niall to go in to his room. He quickly makes his bed and wipes down the counters in the bathroom. Niall laughs as he follows Harry to his room. He starts helping Harry pick up some of the stuff scattered around, laughing at this frantic boy trying to be clean for Louis.

"I thought New Years?" Niall snorts, fluffing the pillows on the bed.

"We changed it. Wasn't fair," Harry yells out, walking from the closet and closing the door.

Harry nods his head and walks back in to the living room. He sees Zayn putting in a fresh sensi into the candle that smells like pineapples. Liam and Niall join in the living room and sit down on the couch, looking expectedly at Harry and laughing at his stressed face.

"Ok I got to go get him," Harry finalizes, huffing loudly and walking over to grab the keys from the counter, "Have to make his day off worth it right?" Harry then asks the lads, standing at the front door and eyeing the three boys looking at him from over the couch, "Please be gone when I get back."

They laugh as Harry leaves the flat, ready to finally go see his boyfriend. 

 

-

 

Harry waits down on the bench by the curb on ground level. Since Louis doesn't station for a few more minutes he doesn't want to walk up the stairs and be surrounded by all those people.

He sits happily in his spot with a big smile on his face. One hand clutches on to the phone incase Louis' message comes through saying he is here. Harry feels giddy inside and happiness radiate all throughout his body.

His other hand comes up to hold on to the pendant necklace around his neck, and he smiles down at it as he kisses the locket. He lets out a happy sigh and can not wait until Louis is standing in front of him. They have been so off for the past few months, and Harry really wants to fix through their little funk.

They really need this day to just re connect with one another, and to get back to who they are. The communication has been so difficult between the two, and sometimes Harry really feels like Louis is purposely ignoring him. He still has his doubts about their relationship, about Louis leaving - but with Louis coming in today, Harry knows those doubts will wash away.

Harry is resting in his spot comfortably to the silence, his eyes trained on his lap as he continues smiling. He starts to hear feet approaching him and something ignites in his belly when he thinks its Louis, but when he looks up he frowns at who has approached him.

"Harry?" 

"Eric? Is it?" Harry snarls, raising his eye brow as one of Louis' old flings just so happens to reappear again. 

Something about Harry seeing Eric again just does not stir well with him. He seems to always come around and know Louis quite well, which does make Harry think. He wants to know what Eric and Louis have had to make Eric stick around for so long - especially since Louis is in a relationship now.

Eric rolls his eyes as he comes to stand in front of Harry. He crosses his arms over his chest and pops his hip out sassily, "Oh, don't act as if you don't know me."

"I've seen you trail around Louis like a lost puppy," Harry snaps, cocking his head to the side and giving Eric a challenging look, feeing confident in himself right now, "I also seen him turn you down multiple times. Why are you here?" 

Eric smiles, biting his lip as he sways his weight from side to side, "I heard a professional football player is coming in," he laughs softly, connecting his hands behind his back innocently, "I know him very quite well. Thought maybe I'd stop and say hello. Offer a little more," Eric suggest, wiggling his eyebrows and snorting.

Harry scoffs, crossing his leg over his lap and wrapping his arms around his body, suddenly feeling insecure, "You wish," he mutters, looking off to the side.

"Actually I'm sure he wishes," Eric laughs, running a hand through his fringe.

Harry's whole body stops as he feels his heart freeze. He tightens his arms around his body as he looks up at Eric, biting his lip nervously. Suddenly all these questions are running through his head about who the hell this Eric guy is to Louis. And Harry has such a bad feeling that makes him lose all his confidence.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Harry stutters, his eyes starting to glisten in tears.

"Oh, you don't know?" Eric  teases, raising his voice towards the end of the question. He bites his lip as he starts to smile confidently at Harry, taking when Harry looks confused. 

"Know what?" Harry breaths out, his face scrunching up and forehead lined with stress. 

"Oh, me and Louis used to date," Eric admits, "For a while actually." 

Harry's heart drops down and his breath stutters. But he holds himself up. HE nods his head and looks back up at Eric, narrowing his eyes at the later, "He told me he had a boyfriend before me," he fights back blinking his eyes fast.

"Yeah, for almost five years to be exact. He even asked to marry me, and I said yes," Eric finally admits.

Harry's eyes widen in shock and completely feels his breath knock straight out of his chest. His eyes water right away as he looks down at the ground. His body feels like it is floating on air right now, and his mind is going crazy. His heart hurts right now and he gasp when an engagement ring is suddenly being tossed in to his lap.

Harry swallows down the lump in his throat as he gently picks the ring up in his hands, twirling it around his fingers. He lets the tears roll down his face as he admires the diamond band. He can't believe what he is hearing and seeing right now, and all Harry could think is why didn't Louis say anything? Was he still in love? 

Five years is a long time, and to plane to marry that person. Harry feels like a fool right now.

"Yeah, fiancé's. Then I broke his little heart and he never got over me," Eric giggles, shaking his head in amusement, "It was his idea you know?" Harry looks up at Eric confused, the tears running down his face as Eric continues. "Said he didn't care, just wanted sex, no strings at all. It was amazing. He didn't care at all. It's no wonder he can't even maintain his relationship with you. Probably just wanted your body to play with until he got tired. Guess with what we have seen online indicates it all." 

Harry chokes on a sob and closes his eyes. His one hand clenches the ring while the other runs through his hair. He takes in a shaky breath as he reopens his eyes, looking up at Eric, "What?"

"I told him that I'll be there whenever he is ready to dump your sorry arse," Eric admits, suddenly snarling his mouth in distate, "But looks like his little teammate Hunter had already beat me to the punch. And that model, Luke was it?. Wonder what else he is keeping from you. He didn't exactly stop me when I licked his ear in front of you. But then again he was never one to resist me." 

Harry immediately shoots up from the bench and storms off to his car. His feet are running fast as the tears spill down his face. He can hear Eric's laugh in the background, and that sound just fuels him more to get the hell out of there.

When Harry gets to his car he pushes himself in his seat. He puts the ring in the cupholder and buries his head in to his hands. He screams loudly, slamming his fist against the steering wheel as he then rest his head against the seat. 

He is not even sure what he is supposed to feel right now, but he feels like shit. He can not look at Louis right now. How could Louis keep this secret from his this whole time? How can Louis just let Eric flirt with him when Harry was standing right there?

All these insecure thoughts run through Harry's head that makes him want to lose his mind. He doubts Louis' love for him right now. HE doubts everything their relationship stood for, and Harry continues screaming loudly at the pain he feels in his head and heart.

Harry quickly starts up his car and pulls out the station, rushing over to find the nearest bar possible. 

He just needs to forget about this. So much for fixing his funk with Louis.

 

-

 

"Where the fuck is Harry?" Louis yells loudly in to the phone, "I called him like 10 times and nothing. I'm worried as fuck." Louis groans as he stands by the curb. His bag is down by his feet, and his hands are pulling at his hair. 

" _Hey Niall is on his way right now_ ," Liam voices through the phone, sighing loudly, " _Me and Zayn will stay here in case he comes back. He probably got side track in getting you a gift and his phone died_." 

Louis bites his lip and nods his head. He lets out a big breath and finally sits down on the bench. He runs his free hand down the side of his face and sighs, "Yeah, ok maybe. See you in a bit. Text me if you hear from him."

Louis pockets his phone and nervously fidgets in his seat. Something does not feel right with Harry nt being here since for the past few days Harry has been so excited for this moment. Louis blows out air through his mouth when he looks up at the sound of approaching feet. He groans out and rolls his eyes when he sees Eric walking towards him. 

"Fuck me, what do you want Eric?" Louis whines.

Eric starts snickering to himself as he sits down next to Louis. He bites his lip and smiles, "Fuck you? Gladly. Where's lover boy?" 

Louis rolls his eyes and scoots himself away from Eric, "What's it to you?" he snaps, pouting at the road and crossing his arms over his chest

"Hmm don't know," Eric says thoughtfully, biting back the smile on his face, "Thought maybe you were over him though. Need something else to give you a good time. I could always use a fun ride," Eric winks suggestively, going to place his arm around Louis' shoulder

"Eric-" Louis starts, slapping Eric's arm off his body. HE sees Niall pull up against the curb and he sighs in relief. He picks up his bag and quickly walks towards the car, "Love the offer, but I have a boyfriend I haven't seen in weeks." 

Louis climbs in to the car and tells Niall to scurry off.

 

-

 

The boys wait for hours at Harry's flat when Louis arrives. Each one of them continues calling his phone and receiving no answer. Liam even contacts Nick and asks him, but Nick has no idea. 

Louis is growing restless as he paces around the entire house. He is freaking out right now and has no idea where the hell Harry could be. Around ten at night is when the lads decide to give up and think about heading back to their own place. 

"Hey look mate," Liam sighs, walking up to Louis' body and placing a hand on his back. Louis flinches, but looks up at Liam and pouts, "If he doesn't show up tomorrow, or tonight, we will call the police ok?" Liam questions, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy

"Yeah, don't strain yourself too long," Niall calls out from the couch, standing up and stretching his back, "This boy'll show up." 

Louis nods his head at them and sighs loudly. He goes to give the boys their hug and watches sadly as the leave Harry's flat. When he is all alone he slumps his body flat on the couch.

He grabs the pillow that is on the floor and covers his face, letting out a loud scream in to the cushion. He continues calling and texting Harry for the next hour in hopes of recieinvg some answer, but Louis is still left empty.

 

He ready to just get up and explore the entire of Manchester for Harry when his phone starts ringing. Louis scrambles up from the couch as he quickly reads who is calling. He furrows his eyebrows as he reads the bartenders name from the pub on campus, the one that Louis used to go to all the time.

"What's up?" Louis questions, confused.

"Hey Lou, I came in an hour ago and your boy is here," The bartender says, sounding on edge, "I figured you were here too, but I never saw you and asked around. Apparently he came in around 2ish and been drinking since. I don't think he is ok." 

Louis jumps from his spot and runs straight out the door, "Ok I'll be there." 

 

-

 

Louis helps Harry in to the back of the cab. His eyes are barely registered at being open, and his body is heavy against Louis' side. 

Louis huffs, but he manages to get him and Harry in to the cab. He sits in the back seat and looks down at Harry's head who's resting it on his lap. Louis runs his hands through Harry's sweaty curls and smiles, finally seeing his boyfriend after all this time. 

His cheeks are flushed pink from drinking all night. His eyes are kind of rolling around his head with his eyelids fluttering open and closed.He keeps grumbling incoherent things, and Louis sighs at having to have their reuniting moment be ruined by Harry's drunk ass.

Louis manages to get Harry up out the cab and in to his flat by himself. He sets Harry on the couch and rest a cold rag on his forehead. 

Louis quickly sets a tea on the kettle and grabs a couple pain killers for the boy. He makes a glass of water and grabs some bread from the pantry and rushes over to Harry. He forces Harry to eat the bread and take the pills. He brings the glass to Harry and watches as he drinks the whole thing down.

When the kettle starts steaming, Louis goes to make them both a cup of tea. He walks back in to the living room to see Harry has sobered up some. He sits normally on the couch with his shoulder slumped and head ducked down to his lap. 

Louis sighs as he sits next to Harry, setting both their cups down on the coffee table. He turns to look at Harry and giggles, seeing his cute pouty face.

"Hi, you," Louis teases, nudging his shoulder against Harry's, "What's up with drunk Harry tonight?" 

Harry whimpers quietly in his throat as he bites down on his lip. His hands are sandwiched together in tight hold, and he starts shaking his head. He breathes in deeply and suddenly chokes on a sob, suddenly crying in his spot. 

"Harry?"  Louis yelps, looking at Harry with worried eyes.

Louis turns his body towards Harry andr rest one hand on Harry's cheek while the other is on his knee. Louis frowns when he feels the boy flinch, but he tries not to read too much in to it as he starts rubbing his thumb on Harry's trembling body.

Harry closes his eyes and breaths through his nose. He opens his eyes then and looks over at Louis - his green iris' rimmed with redness from crying. His face is scrunched up in pain, and Louis' heart breaks just seeing his boy like that. 

Harry sighs and ducks his head down, bringing his hands up in between their bodies and opening them up to expose the engagement ring resting in his palm.

"What- _oh_." Louis frowns, feeling his heart drop straight in to is stomach. He removes his hold from Harry's body since it felt like he was being shocked. He looks sadly up ad Harry's face and then back to his palms, shaking his head, "Harr -"

"I can't do this anymore," Harry breaths out, staring at the ground and closing his eyes, "It's driving me mad."

Louis widens his eyes as he feels his breath get caught in his throat. He lets out a hurt whimper and shakes his head no. His hands start to shake in his lap and his eyes water right away. He feels his whole world stop, and he can not believe he just heard those words come straight from Harry. 

"Har-Harry," Louis stutters, a few tears running down his cheek as he tries to reach for the boy. Harry shakes his head and scoots himself away from Louis, stilling looking down at the ground at Louis' looks sadly at Harry's crying face, "I know we have been off but this - this doesn't mean anything."

Harry sighs, letting out a loud sob as he finally connects his watery eyes to Louis', "It does mean something to me," Harry cries, setting the ring down on Louis' thigh, "You are just lying to yourself if you think this will work. It's over. We're over. We've been over." 

Louis scoffs loudly and shoots himself up off the couch. He is suddenly angry now, and he tosses his hands up in the air with frustration laced through his veins. Harry flinches at the movement, wrapping his arms around himself as Louis continues tossing his arms around. 

"What the hell Harry? You knew I had an ex boyfriend, why does it all of a sudden matter now?" Louis yells out, standing in his place and wiping the tears from his eyes, "This is fucking ridiculous. You can't break up with me because of this," Louis screams, his voice cracking due to the tears. He holds the ring up in the air to show Harry, then aimlessly tosses it off to the side, "It means nothing to me right now." 

Harry's face scrunches up tighter as he continues to cry. He whimpers low in his throat and scoots farther back in to the cushion, digging his nails in to the sides of his body, "You don't have to yell, okay?" Harry whines, blinking his eyes fast, "Just be proper about it. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"No," Louis snaps, ignoring the tears that are staining his own cheek as he looks brokenly at Harry, "We aren't breaking up. What the fuck?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Harry bellows out, standing up from the couch and backing a few steps away from Louis, "None of this does," he whines weakly, losing his voice by the end.

"Harry," Louis whispers, dropping his face and frowning at Harry.

"Do you love me?" Harry asks, looking at Louis desperately. 

Louis bites his lip and frowns deeply, furrowing his eyebrows as he starts shaking his head in anger, "Why the hell are you asking me that?" Louis snaps, placing his hands on his hips, "You should already know the answer to that. Stop fucking asking me that."

"Louis it's done, Okay?" Harry yells out, taking a few steps back and scowling at Louis, "This isn't working anymore, and I can't do it. Trust me, it is for the best."

Louis scoffs bitter, turning his body in a complete circle before standing in front of Harry again. His eyebrows are pointed down and his lips are pressed in a fine line. He is scowling and crying. He is mad and sad. He can not believe Harry is breaking up with them over something as stupid as an ex engagement that means nothing anymore. 

"Trust you?" Louis laughs humorlessly, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, "Are fucking- is this because of Nick?" Louis suddenly snaps, seeing Harry's entire face darken but paying no mind to it, "It is innit? Some new little friend giving you the attention that your boyfriend wish he could give you, and you're all of a sudden flaunting your self in front of him-" 

"GET OUT. GET OUT NOW," Harry suddenly yells, bringing his hands out and pushing Louis backwards away from him. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE," He cries out, tears streaming down his face as he rewraps his arms around his stomach. "Get out of my flat."

Louis clenches his fist tightly, gritting his teeth together as he breathes heavily in his spot. Harry immediately widens his eyes as he noticed the change in Louis' demeanor, and he goes completely pale. He takes a few steps back and breathes in a shaky breath.

Louis notices Harry and frowns. He unclenches his fist and looks at his hands in fear. He calms his breathing down and sighs, looking at Harry's scared body and backing away from him. 

Harry is scared that Louis will hurt him.

Louis' heart breaks at this and decides maybe he should leave. He looks at Harry one more time and feels utterly disgusting with himself for letting Harry believe that he would ever hurt the boy. 

Louis grabs his bag and leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

 

-

 

Broken heart.

That is exactly what Louis has right this moment. TO think just seven hours ago Louis had experienced the worst thing in his life. Now he sits on the bench in the locker room ready to play a game he is not ready for.

He feels sluggish. His whole body hurts from the pain of last night. His head is pounding because all he has been doing the past few hours is cry, which is why his eyes are so puffy. Louis sulks in his spot with his uniform on his body. 

Everyone in the locker room is cheering out loudly for the start of the game. Louis has his head clamped in his hands and sobs quietly to himself. He tries to keep the tears from spilling in his eyes, but every time he remembers Harry's scared face right before he left, he can not help but die in his spot.

When the players leave the locker room, only Hunter and Stan stay behind to check on Louis. They share a look at one another before Stan stands behind Louis, placing a hand on his back and easing his muscles when he feels Louis flinch.

"Hey, mate you ok?" Stan asks, seeing that Louis is just staring at his lock screen on his phone. 

"Oh yeah," Louis mumbles, setting his phone off to the side and quickly wiping his eyes before looking back up, "Just a bit tired is all. I'll be fine for the game." 

Louis smiles fakely at Stan and pats his arm reassuringly. Stan gives him a questionable look before sighing and nodding his head. He quickly gives Louis hug before he walks out the door. Hunter waits until he is completely gone, and then he goes to sit next to Louis, putting an arm over Louis' shoulder.

"Ok Lou, can't fool me," Hunter sighs, bumping their shoulders together, "What happened? You were so excited to come up early. And don't lie to me," Hunter teases, resting his head on Louis' shoulder and blowing air out his lips, "I won't tell Stan. I know you're hiding it from him for a reason." 

Louis can not hold it in anymore when Hunter comforts him. Louis immediately starts bawling his eyes out pitifully. He shakes his head and just cries loudly. His vision is blurry with tears and voice choked back on sobs. "He broke up with me, and I'm not really sure why," Louis admits, burying his head in to his hands.

Hunter widens his eyes and gasps. He pulls Louis straight in to his chest and tries comforting him by rubbing his hands up and down Louis' spine, "Louis, you'll be fine. It's ok. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

"You-You can't tell Stan," Louis pleads, quickly looking up at Hunter desperately, "He's so happy right now, I can't do that to him-" 

"I won't, okay?" Hunter reassures, using one hand to cup Louis' face, " Just calm down, this is all going to be ok."

"How?" Louis sobs, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I don't know," Hunter whines, raising his eyebrows, "Maybe it's for the best?" he tries, biting his tongue once he already uttered those words.

Louis pulls back from Hunter and frowns, scooting his bum to give the two of them space, "Excuse me?" He questions, furrowing his eyebrows, "You aren't even surprised we broke up?"

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, pinching his bottom lip between his finger and thumb, "I thought you would break up with him actually."

"What?" Louis squeals, widening his eyes, "Why?"

"Well his friendship with Nick," Hunter sighs, tilting his head to the side, "If you even call it that," Hunter bitterly states in Louis' favor, "It just seemed a bit weird. No one flaunts a friend off like that. You do it for Harry because he's your boyfriend, but never have you done it to your friends." 

Louis shakes his head and laughs. He wipes his hands over his face and breathes, finally cracking a smile, "What you want me to post a photo of our friendship?"

Hunter laughs as well, standing up from the bench and shrugging his shoulders, "It wouldn't hurt. I need more followers." Louis finally smiles brightly and stands up as well, laughing loudly and playfully punching Hunter's shoulder.

"Good you need to laugh," Hunter says lightly, "It heals a broken heart." 

 

-

 

"Man Louis looks like shit today," Niall complains, sitting forcefully back in to his chair, "What's up with his game?." Niall groans as he runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes watching as Louis is being pulled form the game.

"He's probably still freaked from last night," Zayn admits, sighing lightly and subtly looking at Harry. 

Harry slouches in his chair and frowns. He crosses his arms over his chest and ducks his chin down. He slows his breaths down as he ignores the massive ache in his heart. He hates how this feeling feels so foreign to him being in these seats.

Just months ago Harry used to sit here and be cheering on his boyfriend, but now that is not the case. The two of them are broken up, and it hurts Harry so much having to sit through this game and see Louis out on the field with the same look Harry wears.

"You worried him sick mate," Liam sighs dramatically, "Thought we were going to have to gas him out to get him to stop panicking," Liam teases lightly, bringing his arm around Zayn to pat Harry's back.

"At least Stan is killing it," Zayn admits, watching as Stan steals a pass from the other team. 

"Yeah maybe we should start cheering for Stan," Niall joins in, throwing his hands in the air, "Initiate him as the new Louis."

The lads start laughing as Harry closes his eyes and whimpers. He tries to focus on the games and other players on the field, but he can not stop watching Louis on the field. He looks horrible and miserable, like he had gotten no sleep at all last night.

Harry frowns and bites his lip, deciding to watch Stan instead so his heart doesn't continue to ache every time he looks at his ex. 

 

Halftime finally rings and the players start heading back in to their designated lockers. Louis walks back with his team with his head looking down and his heart breaking in his chest.

Louis lets his eyes quickly glance over to see his friends calling him over but he ignores it. Instead he sees Harry sitting there looking miserable. Louis honestly wants to go over there like he used to do, but he is not strong enough to approach them all.

Louis and Harry are not together anymore, and Louis has not even told his friends that little detail. Louis honestly can not rehash those old memories when he got to kiss Harry over those railings. He can not do that to himself.

Louis ignores them and disappears in the tunnel, finally letting tears fall down his face as Hunter quickly rushes to his side.

"Why didn't he come over?" Niall questions confused, looking at all the lads before scratching the back of his head. 

"Dunno," Liam sighs, sitting back down in his seat, "Probably in trouble with the Coach for playing like shit." Liam laughs, looking over at Harry and frowning when he sees the ld caving in on himself in his seat, "Harry you good?" 

Harry jumps when he hears his name. He does not even realize he is crying until a tear falls down to his mouth. Harry sighs and quickly wipes away the water, sitting up straight in his seat, "Yeah, just don't feel too well is all."

"Oh I'm sorry, mate," Liam pouts, looking worriedly at Harry, "You need anything?"

"No," Harry whines, tightly squeezing his stomach, "I just- I'm fine." 

 

-

 

After the game, Louis walks straight to the bus. He rushes past everyone and sees his friends off to the side confusedly looking for him, but Louis can not. Harry is with them, and he looks terrified at the thought of seeing Louis. So Louis ditches them to sit in the back corner of the bus and cry.

Louis has been heart broken before - he caught his boyfriend cheating on him - but it has never hurt his body to the point where he can not even breath anymore. Harry has consumed Louisso much that Louis does not realize how much he had taken for granted in this relationship with the boy. Now that that they are not together, Louis starts thinking of all the things he could have done better.

He loves Harry more than he has ever loved anything before. And ever since Louis moved to Doncaster, all he has done is shut Harry out, and for what?  To be left on the bus crying to himself over a broken heart?

He can not handle it. The pain is too much. He can physically feel his heart sink lower and lower into his body.

The two of them didn't even last a full year - a full year - and Louis is on his way back to Doncaster with nothing left for him in Manchester. Nothing left for him in the world.

He can not help but feel like this was the end. It felt all to real. He has to live with a broken heart that still has Harry imprinted all over. His lips stained with Harry's kisses. His skin covered in Harry's hands. His body that he gave to Harry over and over again - all these things that Louis has to live with, but can not have anymore.

At least the tattoos are a memory Louis can cherish. Something he could compare the rest of his boyfriends to. At least when it all got tough, he could be reminded that he had in fact an epic love with Harry Styles. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of self-harm!!!! ):

"Woah Harry, you going dark on me buddy?" Niall questions as he walks in to the studio.

Harry stands in the middle of his dark studio as he hands some photos up on the lining. He has been taking lots of pictures for the past week to help get his mind off the break up and has managed to capture amazing things, but the photos show that something is wrong with Harry. They scream sad and upset and all those devastating words in the dictionary that explains how hurt Harry's heart hurts.

"No, just look at these photos Niall," Harry snaps, waking back over to Niall and laying some of the pictures out on the table. He walks over to turn on the light, grimacing at the brightness since he has been living in the dark for awhile. 

Niall hums as looks over the pictures. They are black and white and something about them makes Niall think, his hand stroking under his chin, "Seems sad, broken, dark. You took them?"

"Yeah," Harry sighs, picking up each print on the table, "It's what I was going for," he mumbles out lowly. He quickly turns around to hang the pictures up on the lining. When he turns back to Niall he frowns when he sees Niall staring curiously at him.

"Harry, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Niall questions slowly. He walks closer to Harry and gently grabs his elbow, "I know you are hiding something, and I know you have been crying. Your eyes are practically stained with tears." 

Harry bites his lip as he drops his gaze to the floor. He tries his best to wrap his arms around his body, and he suddenly feels tears bubble up in his eyes. His curls fall down to cover his face so Niall can't see, but he is caving in on himself.

"Harry, mate," Niall pleaded, using his other hand to grab Harry's other elbow.

"I can't-Can't do this Niall," Harry suddenly whines, looking his watery eyes at Niall and slapping his hands away, "It hurts so badly, please make it stop. Please," Harry whines, closing his eyes and pulling his curls tightly in his hands.

Niall's eyes widen as his heart shatters for Harry. He has no idea what is going on, but seeing Harry like this makes him want to cry as well. He takes a careful step forward and moves Harry's hands from his hair, gently running his hand down both Harry's arms.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Niall desperately ask, dropping his hands when Harry wraps his arms around his body again.

"We-we broke up," Harry sobs out, his body shaking with his cries, "And it hurts me. It hurts me so badly, Niall," Harry opens his eyes, and its like a wave of tears stream down his face, "I've never felt pain like this before." 

Niall bites his lip as he watches Harry dig his own fingers in to his side. He can see the pain in Harry's face, and he starts to feel his own tears. Niall sighs and walks closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around his body and pulling him against his body,"Shhh Harry, it's ok-"

"No it's not," Harry sobs pitifully, "It hurts everywhere just please make it stop." Harry whines, his cries getting louder and sobs sounding more broken, "Don't tell anyone please. Not even Nick." 

"Harry you can trust me, Okay?" Niall assures, resting his chin on top of Harry's head, "Of course, I'll be here for you."

 "It hurts. Too much," he continues to whine.

 

-

 

****Louis Tomlinson's 4th night in a row, caught getting wasted at a pub, smoking the night away****

****Louis Tomlinson with, new beau???****

****Louis Tomlinson caught getting close to a mystery female and a mystery male****

****Has Louis Tomlinson and Uni lover split due to increasing cheating rumors?****  

**** Louis Tomlinson out with teammate Hunter Sames, who he has been previously seen with. Is there something they are hiding?****

 

-

 

"Ugh this is so annoying," Louis whines in to the reflection of his mirror, slamming his phone down on the counter, "The press has nothing to speak about, so they attack a man with a broken heart," Louis grumbles, eyeing Hunter who sits on the counter with a phone as well looking up the media.

Louis groans annoyed as he turns his neck to the side to see a fresh love bite on the side of his neck. He grimaces right away and reaches for a towel, getting it wet before scrubbing the mark off, "Like what the hell is this? Some random arse just started sucking my neck, and I was to hazed to realize."

Hunter starts laughing, amusedly watching Louis try to scrub the mark away with a determined face, "Yeah, don't think that there isn't already a photo surfacing around," he says light, looking back down at his phone to see all the news stories about his friend.

"I'm just worried," Louis sighs, setting the towel off to the side and pacing a hand over the mark. He bites his lip and turns to look at Max, frowning his face.

"About Harry?" Hunter asks.

"Well my friends," Louis mumbles, walking over to Hunter and pulling himself up on the counter to sit next to him, "I don't want them to think I'm a total drag, moving on from it all that fast. Cause I'm not."

Louis pouts and rest his elbow on his thighs. He brings his head down and places it in the palm of his hands. He looks ahead in the washroom and feels super gloomy. He honestly doesn't want his friends to straight up hate him for what the media has put out of him.

Harry and Louis broke up, and Louis' heart has never felt this pain before. He just wanted to forget about it for a few hours. He hates sitting at home and crying all the damn time because the love of his life doesn't want to be with him anymore.

It is just clubbing and drinking. What other people do around Louis is none of his business. Some try to dance and hook up with him, and that seems to be the right time when people take pictures, but Louis always brushes them off. He heart still belongs to Harry, and it would not be fair for him to do that.

Hunter has just been by his side the whole time. He is the only one right now that knows anything of the break up, and he wants Louis to be okay. SO whenever Louis goes out to club or drink, Hunter immediately comes along to keep and eye out for the boy.

"I doubt they know," Hunter admits, feeling Louis drop his head on his shoulder, "You haven't told them, and you haven't gotten anything strange from them. So Harry probably hasn't told them either."

"Probably," Louis mumbles, biting his lip and feeling his eyes glisten with tears, "I just- this is hard, I hate heart breaks."

Hunter laughs, nodding his head in agreement, "Don't we all," he teases, carefully wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders and placing his head on top of Louis'.

"Just not a big fan of them," Louis sighs sadly, his whole world seemingly dark and his heart breaking with every ounce of pain he feels in his body.

Hunter grumbles something incoherent before he jumps off the counter. He plants himself right in front of Louis with a big smile. He ignores Louis' confused face and goes to grab both his arms, dragging him off the counter as well, "Hey you can do this mate. Everything broken always heals."

 

-

 

"Louis is smoking again," Zayn admits lazily, holding his phone out.

Liam is on the floor with a controller in his hand carelessly playing a round of FIFA by himself. Harry sits off to the side on his own arm chair, his knees brought up to his chest and chin tucked against a pillow as he wills himself not to cry.

"Huh. Weird," Liam grumbles, after taking a quick look at the phone before going back to the game.

"Seriously, he has been the talk of Doncaster," Zayn voices, scrolling through all the news info on Louis, "Wonder why they got him so riled up in the press."

Liam shrugs his shoulders and quickly looks over at Harry, "Harry, you talk to Louis recently? He's been dodging our calls since he left Man." 

Harry sinks further in to the cushion of the couch and bites his lip. He pulls his legs closer to his chest and the pillow that is trapped between his body is coming up higher to his face. He blinks fast to keep the tears from falling, but they end up streaming down his face quickly.

"Harry?" Zayn calls again, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks over in Harry's direction when he doesn't hear a reply.

Harry burst in to tears right away. He digs his face in to the pillow as he sobs loudly. He chokes on his breath and his body is shaking. His mind hurts from all this talk about Louis because he can only imagine Louis is finally able to enjoy his bachelor life again. He no longer as his boyfriend from Uni holding him back. 

"Shit, Harry," Liam yelps, tossing the control to the side and rushing to Harry, sitting up on his knees and resting a hand on Harry's leg, "What's wrong?"  

"No, please stop," Harry whines, pulling his face up from the pillow. He is red, his forehead is lined with wrinkles as he nose runs with snot. His bottom lip is trembling, and his entire face is drenched in tears.

"Talk to us buddy, we can help," Zayn tries, walking over to Harry as well and sitting on the arm rest. He wraps his arm around Harry and pulls him somewhat to his side, trying to calm him down by hushing him gently.

"Want me to call Louis?" Liam offers with a bite to his lip, thinking that this is a good idea since Louis always knew how to handle Harry like this.

But Harry panics. His face scrunches up as more tears fall down. His hands are digging in to his sides as he shakes his head no really fast, "No please no. Don't call him," Harry screams. His breaths are so short and choppy it causes him to hiccup. 

"Then what Harry?" Zayn asks confused, running his fingers through the tangled strands of Harry's hair.

"We-We broke up," Harry stutters out, seeing nothing but foggy images blocked by tears, "We broke up, and I am miserable. I hurt, everywhere," He yelps out painfully, closing his eyes and shaking his head again as fat droplets of tears skin down his cheek.

"My heart can't take it, I can't take it," He whines. The pounding feeling in his head comes back with the immense amount of crying and thinking he's been doing. He brings his hands to his forehead and starts rubbing his temple in hopes to ease the tension. "I can't keep going on with my days like this anymore," he sighs tiredly, opening his eyes again.

"That arsehole," Liam grumbles, picking himself up to stand on his feet, "What the hell did he do-"

"I did it," Harry blurts out, biting down on his lip and looking at the pillow clenched between his legs and chest.

"What?" Liam and Zayn ask at the same time, both quickly looking at each other before diverting their curious gaze at Harry's frail body.

"I had to," Harry mumbles, scrunching his face up again as a new wave of tears is about to hit, "But it's hurting me. I never knew that there could be pain worse than Max, but this is just horrible."

Zayn sighs and pulls Harry straight in to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he lets Harry continue crying. Liam looks over at Zayn and widens his eyes, asking him silently what the hell they should do.

Thye have never had to handle Harry like this. Louis has always been the one to calm the boy down and make him forget about the pain. But what are they supposed to do now that it's Louis who is giving Harry the pain? 

 

-

 

A month an a half passes slowly.

The anniversary of the first time Harry and Louis had met comes up to painfully fast. Neither did anything. Just sit in their room all day to mope and cry their eyes out. It is a painful memory to know that this was the moment exactly one year ago that changed both of their lives forever. 

But now here they are. Broken up and not speaking. 

Louis has no spoken to lads at all since he left Manchester. He keeps getting calls and messages from them, but he honestly just doesn't want to speak to them. He knows he will get shit for this break up, and Louis is okay with that. 

Here Louis has Stan and Hunter, so he feels fine with these friends. Louis decides himself that Harry can have the lads in Manchester since they are already there with them. Plus the pain is just too much for Louis. Knowing that the lads get to be there for Harry and help him through this.

Louis hasn't spoken much to anyone in all honestly. He has only told Hunter about the break up and spends most of his time with the lad since Hunter is trying to help him be happy again. Other than that he mopes around with a broken heart unless he is on the field. Then he tries to mask it all.

It is only then when Louis goes home to his mun's house one night after a game that someone finally realized something is wrong.

"What's the matter love?" Jay questions after a dead beat hour of silence. She sees Louis sitting at the dining table with his hands resting on his cheek and eyes staring at the window. She sighs and walks over to Louis, placing a cup of tea in front of him before sitting beside his body, "You have been so off lately don't think I haven't noticed."

Louis sighs, knowing right now he can not hide this from his mom. He rest his hands in to his lap and looks down at the table, biting his lip as he feels his eyes water up, "Harry broke up with me," he mumbles sadly. 

Jay gasps breathily. She scoots her chair closer to Louis and wraps a hand around his arm, using her thumb to rub gentle patterns, "Are you ok?"

"No," he replies shortly.

"Want to talk about it," She ask hopefully, biting her lip as she carefully watches Louis' face.

"No."

"What about a nice cuddle with your mummy?" She offers with a smile, seeing Louis finally look up.

"Please," he whimpers, his bright blue eyes fogged over with tears as he looks at his mummy for love. 

Jay coos softly and wraps her arms around Louis. He immediately buries his head against her neck as she leads them both over towards the couch. They both plop down and Jay holds Louis' close to her chest, feeling his quiet whimpers against her body. "It happens you know," she whispers, carding her finger through his hair, "Heart break. I have had my fair share of them."

Louis grumbles in to her chest and buries his face deeper, crying silently in to the material of her shirt.

"But the thing is you learn from them," she states confidently, her other hand rubbing up and down Louis' spine comfortably, "When me and Dan first broke up - I was devastated - but it was also a moment in our relationship that we realized we didn't want to spend any time apart. It's different with people," she sighs, resting her head on top of Louis.

"With Mark, I knew it was over when it was over, but look what came from it. I found the love of my life and gained 2 adorable babies from it. So if this break up means it's over for good, then that just sets you up for the real love you'll have in the future," Jay assures with a smile, looking down at Louis and feeling his cries slow down, "And if it's not over for good, then you realize that Harry is the boy that is worth any fight you have. You realize this is the boy you want to spend a lifetime with. You learn from these things. It takes time, but you'll heal.. We all do."

Louis sniffs his nose and peaks his head up from his mom's chest, looking up at her through his wet eyes, "I hate it."

Jay sighs, nodding her head understandably and petting the side of Louis' face, "I know baby," she mutters sadly, feeling her heart break just by looking at Louis' face, "But can you honestly see your future without him? Can you see him with anyone else? Kissing with someone, giving them all his love-"

"Mom," Louis groans, shaking his head and closing his eyes, "Please stop."

"You need to hear this dear," Jay reprimands, knowing that she had this exact same conversation with her own mother that madder realize she wanted to marry Dan.

"No," Louis mumbles bitterly, sitting up so he can rest against Jay's side, "I will never be able to see him with anybody else. It already drives me crazy."

"What do you mean babe?" Jay asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she begins wiping the tears off of Louis' face with her gentle fingers. 

"I see him with this boy," Louis spats, gritting his teeth together and breathing heavily, "And it makes me so uncomfortable. I hate it."

"Well," Jay hums thoughtfully, moving her hands back to Louis' hair, "Take this with you, Lou. You love this boy, and you don't want to lose him, do you?"

"I don't know any more," Louis whines, going back to burying his head against his mom's neck and wrapping his arm around her belly, "It all hurts right now to think. Can we just sit here?"

Jay sighs, pulling Louis in tightly, "Of course, boobear."

 

-

School starts quickly up with Niall, Zayn and Harry. The days are going by quickly now since all the focus is on the studies instead of going to games and footie matches. It is more now about Zayn and Niall graduating this year and Liam gaining more experience in the law firm.

Harry walks around campus after one of his business class that morning. His shoulders slump and lips formed in an prominent pout as he heads over towards the little garden out in front of the library. He hates how feels so sad and in pain, almost deja vu since this is exactly how he started last year.

At least then Harry would have a Louis Tomlinson coming in to his life to make him feel happy and in love. Now he doesn't. He does not have Louis anymore, and that remind stabs continuous knives straight into his breaking heart.

Harry is supposed to go meet up with Nick for lunch, but something about that makes his stomach churn. He didn't mean to kind of isolate Nick since the break up with Louis, but Harry reminds the words Louis yelled out to him about Nick and it makes him feel queasy.

Instead he goes over to the bench right by a big bush and sits down. He cocks his head back to look up in to the sky and wraps his arms around his belly, trying to give himself comfort instead of drowning in this agonizing pain he feels.

"Why so sad?" A sudden voice booms

Harry flinches right away as he recognizes the voice. His eyes widen in fear as he looks straight in front of him to see Max standing there with a smirk. Harry's breath stutters and he quickly stands up from the bench, tightening his hands around the straps of his bag.

"Max," he spits, slowly backing away from Max and turning to walk back towards campus.

"Oh come on, don't be a wuss," Max whines, running up to catch up with Harry and casually walking next to him, "You have a boyfriend now who made it clear he doesn't like me.".

Harry scoffs and tries not to let the boyfriend comment affect. He holds his front and sticks his nose in the nose, staring straight ahead with a scowl, "Then why are you bothering me?" he spats.

Harry is caught off guard when meaty hands grab on to both of his arms. He yelps as he is suddenly being pushed in between the ally of two class buildings. His back slams up against the wall, and Harry' eyes widen in fear. "Max-" he whines, but a hand is soon being clamped over his mouth.

"Harry, I need you baby," Max whines desperately, pushing his body up against Harry's, "I know you and Louis broke up. I know that prick hurt your heart. Let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I'm your one and only love."

Harry's eyes widen right at the confession and he feels his heart drop straight in to his stomach. He starts squirming his body around as little tears form in his eyes. Max growls as he goes to grip Harry's neck, diving straight in to kiss Harry's trembling lips. But Harry is not having it. He yelps loudly and brings his knee up to Max's groin, using his pain to push his body off of himself

Max backs off and holds his groin, looking up at Harry and laughing. "Damn you're strong now," he says, suddenly smirking, "Or flabby? I can't tell if your arms jiggled when they pushed me off," He teases, hissing as he slowly stands up to recover from his groin being kicked.

"You're sick," Harry says disgusted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning to leave the ally.

Max smiles in his spot, watching Harry's back as he leaves, "Who's going to save you now Harry Styles?" he calls out, seeing Harry shake his head, "You got no one. Not even some star Football player to save your arse when you fall under my body." 

When Harry turns the corner out of Max's view, he immediately breaks down crying. He sprints straight from his spot all the way to his flat, ignoring all the strange looks he received on the way. 

He stumbles his way through the front door as he bumps in to every possible thing in his flat. He manages to get in to his washroom with his sobs loudly and tears all over. He opens the far drawer off to the side of the corner, one he never uses.

Harry is crying loudly and he can not see. He rips open the drawer as his shaky hands begins rummaging around the mess. He feels the cool metal of the blade and pulls it out. He holds the pocket knife up to his face and stares at it, almost feeling that exact moment when Max scraped it down his arm. 

Harry has not done it in forever. Not since his relapse at the beginning of the year, but it is calling for him. His heart is in pain and his head is in pain. Everything about him is in pain, and he needs something to take his mind off of it. 

And it is not because of Max anymore. It's because he is sad. Sad because he does not have his boyfriend anymore. Sad because he doesn't have strong arms to hold him at night. Sad because his heart is nothing but an empty shell that is calling for a lover .

_Sad because he doesn't have Louis anymore._

"I can't do this. I can't do this anymore," Harry whines, looking down at his healed wrist as he brings the blade to a vein he sees, "I'm sorry, so sorry," he gasps out.

He started slicing across his wrist. Line after line, blood oozing out, pain shooting through his system. 

"AH," Harry screams, after accidentally having the point of the bad poke through the vein. He bites his lip and closes his eyes at the stinging feeling from the poke, breathing slowly as he looks back down to see the blood dropping all over the floor.

He just keeps slicing, crying out loudly in the pain in his wrist instead of the pain in his heart. He slices until he can't anymore, when the knot in his stomach becomes too unbearable. The cuts are stinging so much and throbbing at an unbeatable pace.

Harry screams out and tosses the blade on to he floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and crying in them. He caresses his bloody wrist in his other hand, hating himself that he resolved back to something he spent forever trying to stop.

Harry shakes his head and reaches for his phone, dialing up a person he knew he can trust. 

"Niall," Harry whispers, gasping for air, "I think I did a bad thing." 

 

-

 

"You can't say anything," Harry panics, the tears falling down his face and landing on his legs, "I didn't-I didn't mean to. It was a weak moment I swear."

Harry is panicking on the bathroom floor. His back is up against the counter as he sits cross legged in front of Niall. Niall bites his lips and tries not to cry, trying to apply cream to Harry's cuts cleaning them up from him.

"Harry, calm down," Niall sighs, looking up at Harry's face, "I won't okay? Just let me help you," Niall reaches out to grab for Harry's hurt wrist, but Harry flinches away and shakes his head, letting out a squeal. Niall frowns and sets the materials on the floor, running a hand over his face. 

"DONT TOUCH ME," Harry yells, bringing his legs to his chest and burying his hands in between his body, scooting away from Niall. 

"Harry," Niall sighs nervously, scared out of his mind right now seeing Harry like this. "Let me help you, okay? I know Louis usually helps you, but let me," he tries to see, seeing Harry finally look up at him. "He would want that. He would want to make sure that you're ok."

Niall slowly scoots closer to Harry and watches him with careful eyes. He reaches out to grab Harry's arm and pulls it away from Harry's body when he doesnt flinch. Harry sighs and sniffs his nose, trying to contain his breathing with hiccups.

Niall bites his lip and starts cleaning the cuts on Harry's wrist. He gently gets the blood away and watches the peroxide bubble in the scar. He places manages across the cuts then looks up at Harry, sighing sadly, "Why did you do it?"

Harry looks down at the ground and pouts. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, biting down on his lip, "I didn't want to feel the pain in my heart anymore," he mumbles lowly, "I couldn't take it. Wanted to focus on another pain."

Niall huffs air through his nose and sits next to Harry against the counter, "Harry you can't do that," he scolds lightly, "Heart break is a normal thing to go through in life. You grow from them."

"It's not easy to deal with when Louis was my heart," Harry whines, scrunching his face again when he feels a new wave of tears, "A-And now he's gone. S-So all that's left are the broken pieces."

Niall sighs, carefully wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him in when he doesn't flinch, "I believe in you Harry. You can do this," Niall soothes, "Prove to yourself that you're strong."

"I just - I just don't want to feel empty. I just dont don't want to feel lost without him anymore _._ "

 

-


	6. Chapter 6

Harry decides to take a weekend to visit his family.He has not been back since the break up, and just the thought of having his mother's comforting words already makes him feel warmer and safer.

Harry sits at the dining table by himself, his hands wrapped tightly around a warm cup of coffee. His feet are crossed under the table and he stars down at the liquid inside the cup as he tears drip inside. Anne walks through the door and sighs seeing her son, yet another time he looks gloomy being home.

"Harry, talk to me my boy," Anne whispers. She pulls a chair to place next to Harry and gently places a hand on his back, patting him softly and nestling her face on his shoulder. 

"We broke up," Harry mumbles quietly, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Anne gasps out. She shifts in her seat and ducks her head near Harry's, trying to see his face hidden by curls, "What? You and Louis?"

"I had to," Harry whispers, slowly lifting his face up to look pitifully at hers, "It wasn't working."

Anne shakes her head, confusion written all over her face, "Wait," she pauses, caressing his shoulder, "You broke up with him? What for dear? You love him."

Harry whines loudly and slumps back in his chair. He closes his eyes in which ushers more tears down his cheeks. He blows out air through his lips and runs his hands down his face, opening his eyes again and looking at his mom. "Because I couldn't take it anymore, mum. After Leeds, everything had been going down hill," he admits sadly, "It was hard for me to be hanging on a thread. I had to cut the rope."

"Well baby," She sighs, cupping his face and wiping the tears away from his cheeks, "I can't ever decide for you, but if you think that this is the best decision for you-"

Harry cuts her off, shaking his face free and nibbling on his finger nails, "I don't know if it is."

"Tell me how you feel about it the, Haz."

Harry shakes his he'd, shrugging his shoulders as he goes back to hold the warm cup in his hands."Like I saved myself," he mutters, but still pouting, "But I still feel sad."

Anne purses her lips and leans back against Harry's side. She presses a kiss to the side of his face and sighs, "Heart breaks are sad, but it's life baby," she whispers, soothing rubbing her hand down Harry's trembling back, "You learn from them. You learn you want to be with and who you shouldn't be with. "

"I don't know what I want anymore, mummy," Harry whimpers.

 

-

 

Another slow month drags by with continuous heart break, and late nights pining over old photos that leaves bruising marks on the heart.

Louis spends his time focusing on the team with practices and games, not that he got to play much. He works his ass of in practice as he should since it is like his relief from reality, but then when it comes to game time he hits away. He still fills empty and sad when he steps out on to the field and sees nobody he knows in the stand. Which is why he sits the bench.

The Coach had noticed Louis' mood on the field and decides to not keep putting him out there. He still sees big for Louis and does not question what is going on through Louis' mind. He knows something is wrong, and last thing he wants to do is keep putting Louis on the field feeling miserably.

Instead Coach invites Louis to his office after practice each day to help him behind the scenes. Louis' game is off, but when he sits there and helps strategize with the Coach how he should play the field, he starts to feel a little better.

Its not much, but it is a small step to feeling better. 

Harry spends his time going to his lectures to pass. Or spends his time pouring his emotions and broken heart in to his photos for photography. And when he is not doing that, he is working at the bakery with Jade and enjoying her company. It's nice to have a friend that is outside the drama that helps Harry feel an inch better.

Harry sadly does distance himself from Niall Liam and Zayn. Something abut seeing them pulls at his heart strings since they have been Louis' friends first. Harry also tries to avoid them since they know about Harry's incident with cutting from last month, and he fears that they will force Harry to tell Louis or they will tell him themselves. 

He just needs a break from it. Thats why photography and baking are his go to's. 

The days keep going, and the boys keep managing.

 

-

 

Stan and El's wedding come soon enough when November approaches. The travel up to London a few days early before Louis is supposed. They went up with their parents to check the venues and make sure everything they have been planning for is going accordingly.

Louis ends up riding the train with Hunter and Luke to London. He is happy that he has some company on this almost two hour ride. Hunter and Louis have become pretty good friends over the months, so Louis is happy he does have someone here to take his mind off of his heartbreak. 

Louis and Luke have also sparked up a well friendship that the tabloids have a right with. Since Luke does not know very many people, Louis started inviting him to go clubbing with him and Hunter whenever they went out. Since Hunter and Luke never met but are attending the same wedding, Louis thought it would be smart to have them get to one another.

So now Louis has rumors of having two new lovers, but the ones about Hunter die down since that is his teammate and a bit absurd. They do loving having the headline of football star and model hooking up behind the scenes. But what really happens is Louis enjoying his time with his new friends to take the ease of his heart, then going home to cry alone.

When Louis arrives he quickly messages Liam. The two have planned to have a meet up before the rest of the lads come in. Louis had given in and answered on of Liam's calls one night when his phone was buzzing at two in the morning. 

Louis had no idea what to do when he heard Liam crying to him through the other line about how worried and scared he is about everything. Louis felt bad and decided that they should talk when they meet up in London. Niall, Zayn and Harry are coming up the next day.

Louis walks through the grounds of London until he sees Hyde Park in the view. He sees Liam approaching a picnic table off to the side and suddenly feels like smiling. He feels relief at seeing his best friend, and he walks over to join him at the table.

"Hey mate," Liam greets, looking up and smiling at Louis' approaching body.

"Well hello," Louis laughs, giving Liam a quick hug before sitting across from him, "Long time no see," he teases, feeling the tightness in his heart finally starting to ease out.

"How have you been?" Liam questions, biting his lip as he looks at Louis worriedly. Louis can practically feel Liam's eyes scanning his face to see if there is any sadness or pain.

Louis rolls his eyes, placing his hands on top of the table, "Liam I am not up for small talk," he snaps, "If you have something to say then spill." 

"Fine," Liam huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, "I know you and Harry broke up. I know that you have been ignoring us and spending your time partying," He admits godly, narrowing his eyes over at Louis and leaning up on his elbows placed on the table, "What I don't understand is what happened?" 

Louis blows air out his lips, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck. He shrugs lamely, frowning over at Liam, "Hell if I knew. He dumped me," He states bluntly, "Said he doesn't want me anymore. How am I supposed to bounce back from that? When I have given this boy the entire world?"

Louis suddenly feels tears in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away with the back of his hands. He scoffs bitterly, shaking his head and continuing, "It's hurts, Liam. Breaks my heart, and the fact that I have no friends here to help me," he whines, looking up at Liam sadly before looking down at the the table, "At least none that I have known for a lifetime. I mean yeah I have Stan, but he's getting married. I can't just ruin the moment by throwing a bombshell that his favorite couple isn't together. It's his moment, I can't take that from him."

Louis sighs again and runs his hands through his hair, biting his lip, "Everything is just freaking me out, marriage, weddings, breakups. I'm just all alone in this," he whines. When he feels tears again he quickly buries his head in to his hands, quickening blinking his eyes so they would go away.

"Louis-You just... This is all stupid," Liam grumbles out, shakings head frustratedly, "You're being dumb, okay?"

Louis picks his head up and scowls at Liam, but Liam shakes his head. Liam slams his hands down on the table and grips the ends of them, staring straight at Louis' face, "You have no idea what you're even talking about. Everything got ruined because he had a bombshell dropped on him by your ex boyfriend. You know the story that we all told you to tell him?" Liam snaps.

Louis eyes widen and he bites his lip. He lets out a huff and looks down. Liam rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers in the air to get Louis to look back up, "This is all just so ridiculous, and I think you both are being dumb. Constantly ignoring each other and then blaming one another. The jealousy. I can at least tell you because you won't take it to heart the wrong way, but I think you need to use this time to talk to him. I feel like there are sides to this story that aren't being shared, only being bottled up."

"Liam?" Louis suddenly snaps, his eyes narrowing at Liam's tense body on the other side of the table.

"No Louis," Liam replies back, not even giving Louis a chance to complain, "Whatever it is, get over it. You love him?"

"Y-yeah," Louis replied right away, his heart jumping in his chest and his toes feeling tingling. 

"You want to be with him?" Liam questions again.

"Y-Yeah," Louis stutters this time.

"How long do you want to be with him?"

Louis twists his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he looks confused at the boy, "What do you mean?" 

Liam huffs, running his hands down the side of his face, "I mean, are you ready to lose this boy for the rest of your life?" he questions, seeing Louis gulp and timidly shake his head, "Because that's where it's heading with they way things are being handled."

Louis's breath hitches in his throat when he hears Liam. Having someone bluntly state that to him makes his fear the absolute worse. His heart is already hurting at the thought go losing Harry forever, and they have not even come to that point yet.

"I don't want to lose him...I want him for- I just-," Louis groans out loudly as he tries to find the words to say, but he keeps getting stuck behind the lingering word of forever. He gulps and shakes his head, blowing out a loud breath from his lips.. 

"Louis, no one is asking you to marry him," Liam says lightly, arching his brows, "I know that stuff still haunts you, but is that all worth it to end up losing Harry forever? A fear that has happened about two years ago?"

Liam sighs as he stares at Louis' face, seeing the boy's eyes trained straight at the table top. Liam bites his lip and reaches over to hold Louis' hand comfortably, "You got over your fear for relationships for this boy. Maybe one day you can do the same for marriage. But you just need to know that he isn't expecting it," Liam admits, finally getting Louis' blue eyes to look in to his, "He's scared that there isn't going to be a forever for you two by the way you treat him. The only one thinking about marriage is you, and your psyching yourself out with it." 

Louis shakes his head slowly. He takes in a deep breath and lets the air out through his lips. He scrunches his forehead and looks up at Liam, confidently stating, "I do want him in my future. I'd love to _marr_ -" Louis frowns and pauses, "I'd love it. I just- I don't know anymore. He seemed so serious to get rid of me."

"Well we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow," Liam eases, relaxing back to normal and releasing his hold of Louis' hands, "Maybe you boys can talk then. Figure your shit out. I can't sit here anymore and watch this keep tearing you both apart." 

"How can you watch when your all the way in Manchester," Louis whines, pouting his face over exaggeratedly at Liam.

"I know mate," Liam sighs, resting his arms on the table, "I am sorry you don't have any of us."

Louis frowns and looks down at the table, biting his lip, "You chose his side," he mutters

Liam cocks his head back and purses his lips, "Not choosing sides, Louis. I just have seen how this relationship broke apart," he admits, trying to sound neutral, "I have seen how this tore Harry apart, and I have seen you treat him like shit. Like I know how you treat this boy. Like he's worth a million dollars, but lately, its been like dirt. Like you don't love him or some shit."

"Don't say that," Louis snaps, gritting his teeth together and slamming his hands on the table. He looks up at Liam and frowns, narrowing his eyes darkly over at the boy.

Liam arches his eyebrows, "Say what?"

"That I don't love him," Louis spits out, "I have done everything for that boy because I love him."

"Louis," Liam says defensively, throwing his hands up in defense, "I'm just calling it as I see it."

 

-

 

Harry avoids Louis the morning he arrives in to London with Niall and Zayn. He really is not ready still to face the ex lover of his life, so he walks the halls slowly to make sure he is not seen. 

Thankfully he makes it to his room without a hassle at all. 

Liam is his roommate for the weekend since Niall claims he really wanted Zayn to be his roommate. So since Harry knows that none of the lads - including Louis himself - are not morning people, he decides to spend some alone time eating breakfast around six.

When he finishes he walks back up to his room with a gloomy look on his face. He trudges slowly down the halls as he stares down at his feet. He suddenly bumps in to a body without even noticing, and his entire body freezes in thinking it could possibly be Louis.

"Sorry, Mate," the voice says, which makes Harry relax since it is not Louis. But when he looks up to see who bumped in to him and bites his lip and frowns, seeing that this is the boy he sees with Louis all the time.

"Hey I am Hunter. Stan's best man," Hunter introduces, smiling weakly as he reaches a hand out to shake the boy's, "This whole floor is rented for Stan, so I am assuming you're invited?" he laughs.

Harry sighs, feeling his whole body slump as he shakes Hunter's hand. He feels tears in his eyes and his throat clenching tightly. He has finally met the boy that Louis spends his time with. He has met the boy that replaced him. 

"Harry. Harry Styles," Harry greets sadly, retracting his hand quickly and wiping his face.

Hunter freezes right away, faking a smile to the broken boy that he's heard Louis talk about. He bites his lip and tries to play cool, not believing that he is seeing Harry Styes in the flesh. He can see why Louis is madly in love with him. Despite how horrid and miserable Harry looks and feels, he still is beautiful.

"Nice to- _uh_ \- meet you," Hunter awkwardly replies, "Hey, I'll actually see you later. Need to use the loo," he lies quickly, cursing himself, "Have a great day mate."

Hunter quickly goes to the door right behind Harry and rushes inside. Harry frowns as he turns his body to watch, seeing Louis' body walking past the open door. 

Harry's eyes immediately fill up with tears at knowing Hunter and Louis are rooming together. He shakes his head and quickly runs down the hallway to his room, opening the door and jumping straight on to his bed. 

He plans to cry in to his pillow until the rehearsal dinner starts.

 

-

 

"Had a run in with your boy just now," Hunter says right when he walks in to the room, still in shock at seeing Harry, "Bit awkward might I add." 

Hunter laughs to himself and trots over to his bed. He plops down on the mattress and rest his back against the headboard. He sees Louis walking out the washroom as he pulls a shirt over his head, and Hunter laughs while grabbing a pillow to clutch to himself.

"Oh," Louis mumbles, gripping the ends of his shirt as he stands fidgety in front of his bed. He bites his lip and nervously looks back at the door. 

He can't believe it. Harry is here, in the same hotel. Harry is just a few feet away, and that drives Louis super mad. He just wants to see the boy so badly.

"Yeah, don't be too happy" Hunter mumbles, reaching over for his phone, "Seemed miserable."

Louis sighs, shaking his head as he sits down on the edge of his bed and falling backwards, "Don't worry, M' far from it." 

"Just- Hey," Hunter says softly, tossing his pillow over to Louis' body, "We will get through this, Okay? You can do it."

Louis smiles weakly and moves the pillow off his body. He flings himself up from the bed and walks over to his bags. He begins rummaging around to find some deodorant and cologne to start getting himself ready for the day. "Yeah, I'll just avoid him I guess. All my friends sort of chose his side anyways."

Hunter rolls his eyes, laughing lightly, "I'm on your side," he admits, seeing Louis crack a smile, "I'm sure Harry wouldn't much  appreciate my input though."

"No probably not," Louis laughs.

 

-

 

The mess of wedding guest are gathered in the big ball room of the hotel. Louis stays back by the bar with Hunter to occupy his time before going to his seat. 

Everyone is sitting where they are assigned. Liam and Zayn sitting next each other, looking all lovey dovey that makes Louis want to vomit fire. Niall who sits on the other side of Zayn drinking the wine from the glass.

And then there is Harry. Sitting in his chair patiently while looking down at the empty plate of food on the table. His curls are falling down his face and there's an empty spot assigned with Louis' name.

Louis sighs as he tries to stay nonchalantly in admiring Harry from a distance. It has been awhile since he has seen the boy, and he looks as if he has lost weight. Louis bites his lip to try to hide the worry in his mind. 

Harry's wearing his signature black skinnies with his tan boots. His torso is clad in an autumn blouse with floral designs and a black cardigan. Louis smiles at how adorable he his until he regretfully turns his gaze away back to the bar, shaking his mind away from his ex.

"Don't ever be a best man," Hunter voices dramatically, "The speech was shit to write" 

Louis laughs, looking at Hunter over the rim of his glass while taking a sip, "I won't have that problem." 

Hunter rolls his eyes and keeps going on a tangent about how hard writing the speech was. Louis laughs because he knows he actually will have to write one one day if Liam ever decides to get married. Then out the corner of Louis' eye he sees Luke looking around distressed.

Louis turns his head and smiles at Luke, calling him over to he isn't alone. Luke sighs in relief and struts next to Louis, casually placing an arm over his shoulder, "Hey you, how's it going?"

Hunter brings his lips in to his mouth and taste a sip. He watches as Luke practically melts in to Louis' embrace, and he already feels like third wheel again. He nods his head and walks slowly away, casting a quick glance at Harry to make sure he does't see Louis cuddling to Luke.

"Oh," Louis yelps, laughing nervously as he turns to look at Luke, " _Uh,_ pretty good I-"

"LOUIS," Stan yells out loudly, rushing over to where Louis is. The loud call causes people to turn their heads over to where Louis is. IN that moment is when Harry looks, seeing Luke's arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders. He frowns right away.

"Need a picture with you and Harry, c'mon," Stan announces, looping his arm through Louis'.

Louis widens his eyes as he quickly darts them over to Harry. He sees the boy shrivel up in his seat and biting his lip harshly. Harry is freaking out in his seat and panicking just by the look on his face. Louis sees the distress and tries to save Harry from it.

 "Oh No, it really isn't necessary," Louis tries, but Stan ignores him.

Stan walks over to Harry with his arm around Louis. Harry looks up at Stan and offers a weak smile. Stan laughs and yanks Harry up, dragging both the boys over to the photo booth. Harry gulps loudly as his hands start to shake.

Louis frowns from seeing Harry in physical pain at being so close to him.He hates how things between them came to. Stan pushes the two together and it's like their body ignites with fire to melt the frozen statures they are in. 

Stan crouches down in between the both of them and hand them some props to use in the picture. Harry and Louis say nothing as they avoid eye contact. Their arms are touching and this is the closest they have been since the break up.

Signs of ' _I love you_.' and ' _Together Forever,_ ' are being held by them, and Louis feels his heart swell in pain. He looks over to slightly see Harry and watch as his tall stature fell to a small one when handed the ' _Together_ _Forever_ ,' one. T

his bothers him as much as it did Louis, but Louis has a feeling it was in a different way. It bothers Louis because he just wants to be with the boy, but he feel like Harry wants nothing to do with him.'

And that is the most painful thing he has ever felt.

After the photo is taken, Harry quickly brushes past Stan and Louis. Louis frowns as he watches Harry bring a hand up to his face to cry in it. He walks back to the table and cuddles straight in to Niall, crying in to his shoulder.

Louis watches and feels every ounce of his heart weigh in want. He feels the skin on his body being peeled off, and he doesn't realize he is staring at Harry and crying until Stan speaks up - carefully putting hand on Louis' back, "Lou, you ok?" 

Stan looks worried at Louis as he stands there and cry. He has no idea what just happened, so he traces where Louis' eyes are staring off to. He bites his lip when he notices Louis is staring over at Harry, who is crying against Niall. "Lou?" Stan questions shakily. 

Louis loses it right away. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he reopens them all the tears fall down and he quickly brushes past Stan. He rounds the corner behind the wall until he is hidden in an empty hallway and sumps his back against the wall, slowly falling down until his bum hits the ground.

Stan rushes after Louis and sees him on the ground crying in to his knees. He sighs and sits down next to Louis, placing a hand on his back and sighs, "Want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Louis bites his lip to try and hold it back. He really does not want the sadness of his break up to weight the happiness of Stan's wedding down. But Stan is staring at him with worried eyes, and Louis can not hold it in anymore.

"We broke up...He broke up with me," Louis whines, throwing his head back against the wall and breathing slowly.

Stan widens his eyes and gasp loudly, placing a hand on Louis' arm, "Since when?" He questions confused, biting his lip and wrapping an arm around Louis.

"Since we played in Manchester," Louis mumbles, head falling against Stan's shoulder, "Start of August so three months. I just- it still hurts so much. I miss him so much and he can't even stand me," Louis whines, sobbing against Stan's body and mumbling incoherent things.

Stan sighs loudly, frowning his head down at Louis' fragile body, "Wha-Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, resting his head on top of Louis'.

"You were happy," Louis mumbles pitifully, shrugging his shoulders weakly.

"But you weren't," Stan replies back sadly, moving around so he can cup Louis' face, "You aren't. You needed me, and I just completely ignored it."

Louis shakes his head, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly, "You were happy Stan," he mumbles, opening his eyes again, "It wasn't my place to burden you."

"It's not a burden Louis, we are mates," Stan sighs, saying the words straight to Harry's face, "You don't have Liam here, nor the other lads. I'm supposed to make up for it and I failed. I'm so sorry that you have to do this for the weekend."

Louis smiles, pulling back so Stan's hands fell from his face, "It's fine, Stan," he says lightly, shrugging his shoulder, "I had to eventually face him anyways. It's just a matter of keeping myself cool until the weekend passes, then he'll probably continue walking his way out of my life." 

 

-

 

Louis and Harry do not pay much mind to each other after the picture is taken. Louis walks back into the room and sees his table talking to Harry, trying to make him smile again. Louis' body eases at knowing his friends have Harry's back when he can not, but he simply wishes he could be the one comforting Harry.

Liam looks up in the midst and catches Louis eyes. He lifts his shoulders up and motions his eyes to Harry, not knowing what to do. Louis shakes his head and tosses his hand up, letting Liam know it is okay. 

Louis sighs and walks back over to the bar, sitting down on the stool and ordering a beer. Luke sees Louis sitting alone and decides to sit next to him, placing a hand on his back and leaning against his side.

 "We should go out sometime," Luke suggest, smiling over at Louis.

Louis frowns and bites his lip. He shakes his body so Luke's hand falls from his back. Louis pulls himself back and stares up at Luke, furrowing his brows, "Well I just _uh -_  maybe not right now."

"We will though right?" Luke questions desperately, placing his elbows on the bar and resting his head in his hands, "I really like you." 

Louis gulps, fish mouthing for words as he had no idea what to say. Luke stands there and watches Louis in confusion, wanting to laugh but starting to frown when he realizes the rejection. Luke is about to say something when Niall comes barging in between both their bodies, gripping on to the back of Louis' shirt.

"Have you seen Harry?" he questions worriedly

Louis scrunches his face up and shakes his head, "Why would I? He's been avoiding me while sticking to you guy's side."

"Oh shut it, Louis," Niall whines out, moving his hands to his hair and gripping them, "I need to find him. He said he need the loo, but he has not come back since. I'm just- I'm worried."

Louis wants to be annoyed that Niall keeps pestering him about Harry, but then he sees Liam and Zayn frantically leaving the room to look for Harry as well. When Louis looks at Niall he bites his lip, suddenly feeling a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Wait what's wrong?" Louis questions scared. He hops off the stool and drags Niall out the room, standing in the hallways and staring at his face..

"Louis- I can't-" Niall stumbles, tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall down his face. 

"Niall, you have to tell me," Louis pleads, but Niall is going in to a mass hysteria trying to calm his breathing down. Louis feels helpless as he tries to get Niall to calm down, "This is Harry, and you're scaring me. What happened?."

Louis starts shaking Niall's shoulders which does not help his case at all. Niall collapse to the floor and begins crying in his hands. Louis widens his eyes and stares at Niall in confusion. Soon Liam is running down the hallway and sees Louis and Niall.

"WHAT?" Louis screams, pulling his hair and pacing in his spot. 

Niall splutters over his words and shakes his head, rocking back and forth on his feet, "Harry was- He was freaking out, having a panic attack after he took the photo with you. Louis, he was spilling nonsense. He was scaring me and I- he can't- not again Louis God." Liam started crying. Louis never thought of Liam to be a crier, but seeing his best friend break down over how worried he is over a boy, really got Louis scared.

"Again? He can't? what is it Niall?" Louis whines, biting his lip as he looks in between Niall and Liam. Liam sighs as he picks Niall to his feet, buying him in to his side and looking at Louis worriedly..

"Niall found him," Liam says, his own tears starting to glisten, "He spoke scary words. We are so scared Louis. We need to find him."

Liam shakes his head and ends up falling down to the ground with Niall. Niall is still panicking in his spot and crying against Liam, but Liam cover his eyes and frowns, sobbing loudly, "I don't know what's wrong with him. He says he can't do it but- _oh god_. "

Louis takes in a deep breath to calm his mind. All the negatives keep rushing to him, and he really does not want to think about what Harry could possibly be doing to himself.  _'Harry is fine right? He's a survivor, he would- he couldn't go back to his old self, right_?' 

"Look ill find him, okay?" Louis says quickly, brushing a hand through his fringe, "I'll text you and let you know. " 

Niall sobs loudly, mumbling to Louis, "Just please be nice. You don't know Louis- you just don't know." 

 

-

 

Louis runs back to the rooms in the hotel. Since all the part guest are staying on the same floor, he has at least narrowed down the choices to where Harry's room is. He starts at the elevators and looks between each door to guess which one was Harry's. 

Louis stops when a door a few feet away from his is slightly opened. Louis sighs in relief as he pushes himself through the door. He looks around and notices Harry and Liam's stuff thrown around the floor, so he knows he is in the right place.

He sees the light turned on the bathroom, and suddenly all these worries rush through Louis' body. The many nights he has woken up to this situation hits him harder than a tidal wave, and he fears nothing but the worse.

His heart stops as he sprints across the room to the washroom, slamming the door open and pausing in his spot.

"Oh my god, Harry!" 

 

- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing scenes. ):

"Oh my god, Harry," Louis yelps, covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes immediately flood with tears.

Louis stands at the door to the bathroom looking at Harry who sits on the floor up against the tub. His long legs are a jumbled messed under his body and hair curly every where. He has tears running down his face, lips formed in a pout, and forehead lined with stressed.

Louis feels his heart break when he sees Harry's hands holding on to a pocket knife, the same one Louis remembers Max using on the both of them. Louis panics right away at Harry's death stare on the blade, but when his eyes scan around, he sees no blood.

"Harry, get that away now," Louis yelps, running straight in front of Harry's body, "Don't do this." Louis moves his shaky hands over to Harry's and stumbles his way in trying to grab the blade. 

He chokes on his breath as he puts the knife in the box that is placed next to Harry. Louis sobs loudly as he closes the box and pushes it away from them. He blinks his eyes rapidly and looks up at Harry, seeing his face starting to relax some.

"Nice to see you too," Harry jokes weakly, offering a small smile before sighing sadly. He rests up against the tub and carefully wraps his arms around his waist, biting his lip nervously.

"Harry this isn't funny," Louis snaps, crying out loudly, "What the hell?" 

Harry looks up to see Louis' panicked face. He sees the worry in Louis' eyes and the tears staining his face. Harry feels guilty and hate towards himself as he watches Louis crumble in front of him. Harry looks down at his lap and starts bawling his eyes out, completely trembling in his spot.

"I wasn't- I wasn't going to do it again, I swear," Harry whines, desperately pleads. He brings his red rimmed eyes up to Louis and continues crying, seeing Louis slump his bum on the floor.

"Again?" Louis gasps, running his hands down his face.

He quickly looks down at Harry's wrist and feels more tears when Harry tries to hide them against his own stomach. Louis shakes his head and tries to reach for Harry's arms, but then Harry is flinching away and mumbling carelessly.

"No you can't," Harry whines, squeezing his arms closer to his stomach.

"Harry, let me see please," Louis begs desperately, looking in to Harry's eyes. When Louis goes to reach for Harry's arms again, he doesn't flinch - he lets Louis take them. Louis bites his lip and grabs both of Harry's arms, feeling his breath hitch in his throat when he sees the faded scars on his wrist.

It's like Louis' heart is breaking all over again. He can feel the same blade going through his own heart at this moment. He hates knowing that Harry had cut himself. He can't breath out his lungs because all he feels right now is the blade cutting across Harry's skin.

"What- Harry why did you do this?" Louis whines, holding the arms close to his chest. 

"I couldn't do it anymore," Harry sobs, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "It hurt me too much, I just couldn't-" Harry trails off and lays his head flat against the tub. He opens his eyes and looks at Louis, everything clouded by his tears.

"Do what? What happened Harry?" Louis continues to pester. He crawls closer to Harry and lets his body be sat in between Harry's spread out legs. 

"The pain. In my heart," Harry mutters, feeling his throat clench tightly, "It hurt too much. I had to - I had to have something else hurt. So I did this - And it took the pain away. I promise its not what you think," he pleads desperately, biting his lip and continuing to cry out.

"Harry-" Louis sighs, kissing both of Harry's hands and pressing them to his heart.

"No. Please just don't," Harry quickly says, sniffing his nose and slowly calming his breathing down, "I wasn't going to cut myself tonight." Harry pulls one hand away from Louis' hold and wipes his eyes, blowing out air through his lips, letting his hand fall down to his thigh, "I couldn't do it. Not with you here."

Louis swallows down the lump in his throat and tries to ease to himself. He honestly hates knowing that these past three months Harry has been dealing with this heart break in the worst possible way.

Here Louis thought that Harry was living the life with all their friends by his side and Nick there to comfort him, but he hates himself now knowing that Harry was in just as much pain. Pain probably worse than Max which only makes Louis' heart hurt more.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, okay?" Louis reprimands, gently caressing the hand he is still holding, "We can tomorrow. I just think you need some sleep yeah?"

Harry nods his head slowly and watches with hazy eyes as Louis stands up. Louis bites his lip and reaches his hand out, carefully pulling Harry to stand as well. Louis keeps his hold on Harry's hand and drags him over to his bed.

Louis opens the covers and ushers Harry in on the right side, knowing very well he prefers that side. Louis smiles down at Harry and pulls the covers up his body, letting his hands linger around the comforter before regretfully pulling back.

He sighs sadly and is ready to leave Harry in the room, but then Harry sits has up in the bed, "Louis?" he calls out small.

Louis freezes, slowly turning his body to look at Harry. "Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me please?" 

 

-

 

It is probably one of the first nights Louis has ever felt fully rested. It is all too surreal.

One minute, him and Harry are in separate cities -  broken up - and then next Harry is clinging on to Louis' chest for dear life , engulfing in each other's comfort. Louis does not want to wake up from this moment of being surrounded by warmth.

But then something obviously has to ruin it.

"Hey, pssst get up," Liam whispers yells, smacking Louis in the face with a pillow.

Louis cracks his eyes slightly open as he unconsciously tightens his arms around Harry's body. He feels the weight of the boy heavy on his chest, and he lazily looks up to see Zayn and Liam standing on his side of the bed, "Huh? What time is it?"

"Around 1," Liam whispers.

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest and glares hard at Louis, "You need to leave. You shouldn't be here like this," he snarls, motioning to Harry and Louis' cuddled up bodies.

Louis groans, using his free hand to wipe his face. He carefully holds Harry up so he can slip from under his hold. He makes sure Harry is sleeping soundly before approaching Liam and Zayn, frowning at them both, "I think I have a few words to say to you guys."

"I think you need to go back to your room and let me handle everything," Liam whispers, motioning to Harry's body that squirms on the mattress and clings on to the pillow Louis just left.

Zayn scoots closer to Louis and grabs his arm, "We can talk tomorrow."

Louis groans quietly as he feels Zayn starting to drag his body, but he stops his feet and looks at Liam, "Handle every thing?" He whispers confused, "You have been horrible at handling every thing. I need-"

Liam raises his hand to shut Louis up, "Not right now, Louis. Let us sleep first."

Louis is ready to protest more when Zayn grumbles lowly and continues to drag Louis towards the door, "Just go to your room. The wedding is tomorrow, we can all talk then."  

Louis brushes Zayn's hands off his body and turns to glare at Liam and Zayn. He frowns at them both and feels nothing but anger for them not mentioning about Harry. He narrows his eyes and walks out the door, going to his room.

Zayn sighs and turns back to Liam, shrugging his shoulders and walking out as well. When the door closes Harry starts to stir around in the bed. He starts patting the empty spot next to him and makes kitten noises as he opens his eyes. 

He sees Liam standing on the side of the bed Louis was just laying in, and he yawns loudly. When Liam looks over at Harry, he offers a weak smile. Harry sits his body up, planting his hands behind his body and frowning, "Where's Louis?"

Liam huffs, "He left a moment ago," he mutters, walking over to his suitcase to grab his jammie's, "Why?"

Harry slumps his shoulders as he plops back on the bed. He blows out air through his lips and grabs Louis' pillow again, stuffing it close to his chest, "I just- I didn't know he left is all."

"Yeah," Liam sighs, grabbing his bottoms and walking over to the edge of his bed. He sits down and looks over at Harry, frowning at his disappointed face, "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Harry breathes out, his eyes glued to the ceiling, "Moment of weakness is all."

Liam bites his lip and shakes his head. He knows he is about to be the bad person right now, but he needs to. He gets up from his bed and walks over to Harry's, sitting down on the edge and carefully placing a hand on his leg. Harry arches his brows as he moves his head to look at Liam, frowning when he sees the look on his face. 

"You can't have those moments, Harry," Liam practically begs, "You are way to strong to fall back into the bad habits." 

Harry bites his lip and looks back up at the ceiling. He lets out a heavy sigh as his eyes start to glisten with tears again, "Why didn't you tell him?" Harry questions quietly, bringing the pillow up to his nose to get Louis' scent to seep in to his pores.

Liam furrows his brows, pursing his lips to the side, "I just- I just didn't," he stumbles out, turning to look at Harry, "I thought you would to be honest."

Harry blows a raspberry and huffs, tightening his arms around the pillow, "Yeah, because we are on perfect speaking terms," he jokes lightly, seeing Liam smile a little, "He wants to talk to me tomorrow. Or at least said we could. Glad to know I get permission from him."

Liam laughs breathy to himself and leans down on to his side. He pats Harry's leg and looks curiously at him, "Well do you want to?"

"I'm not sure," Harry mumbles, his voice raising in octaves, "I don't know what he could say to me, and I'm not sure if i'm ready to fully face him like that. One on One."

Liam rolls his eyes and snorts at Harry, pinching his calf, "Well you were just sleeping in his arms."

"Moment of weakness," Harry reassures weakly, feeling a blush on his cheeks as he bites down on his bottom lip, "I got scared and in the moment it felt right to have him. It was something I got used to and needed to calm me down."

Liam hums, a soft smile on his lips, "He still has that effect on you doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry whispers, bringing the pillow up to cover the smile that is threatening to break through, "I just need to learn to get over it I guess. I can't mask a broken heart forever. I eventually got to move on."

His words are coming out confidently, but the thought about moving on from Louis hurts his heart. He hates that he can say those words so easily yet feel like he is ready to burst in to tears. Liam notices Harry's dropped face and frowns at him, not believing anything he is saying.

"Do you want to move on?" Liam questions lightly.

Well, Harry thinks, does he want to? He loves Louis still. Loves kissing him. Loves being touched by him. 

Louis has been nothing but love to him and the best Harry has ever had, so he can not possibly imagine a life without that boy.

"I don't know Liam," Harry mutters lamely, closing his eyes tightly, "Yes. No. I just- I can't talk about this right now."

 

-

 

The wedding is beautiful.

Eleanor looks like a princess walking down the isle in her long white dress that drags along the floor. Everyone nearly coos when Stan is standing up at the alter with his hands covering his mouth in shock when he first eyed Eleanor, immediately crying in happiness.

El's dress follows down her long legs and past her body with a couple inches flowing on the ground. She wears silk, lace veil cascading around her head. Her hair is in the perfect half up, half down hairdo with two braids trailing the sides above her ears.

She walks in slow motions down the aisle with her father. The aisle is a rosy pink and he little sister is throwing white flower petals all over the place, getting them in some of the guest's faces.

The [venue](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/0f/ff/5b0fff6282bbe4ad719407ab9d391dd4--autumn-wedding-colors-autumn-wedding-ideas.jpg) itself is also beautiful. The hotel they are staying at offers a big ground for a wedding.

There are trees all around in the mixture of fall colors. There is a giant pond behind the white alter. The alter has three columns with the middle archway where the bride and groom will stand. The stand is draped with a beautiful gray-purple cloth that runs over all the stands, coming up in the middle to a high point.

The alters are decorated in a dark red and orange flower mixed. Four on each corners of the alter with a matching garland running down the sides and following up along the point of the cloth over the middle cloth.

The chairs line up perfectly on either side of the aisle, five on each row with the aisle seat decorated with the matching cloth along the sides with the same flower assortment. The lads all sit in the third row by each. Louis takes the aisle seat to be as possibly far away from Zayn and Liam since they both pissed him off last night. Niall is next to Louis and Harry on the other side.

They sit quietly through the service and enjoy the union of Stan and El becoming one. Everyone is in tears when they speak their vows. And its like complete water works when they mention how long they have been together and what a dream it is to marry that sixteen year old they once fell in love with. 

The reception is held in the grand plaza of the hotel, big enough to fit the wedding guest and then some. There are decorative white balloons on every chair in the room, all the tables lined with a fine lace cloth. The stag up front is where the king and queen chair are for El and Stan. 

They sit there while people file in the for the dinner. Everything is golden and beautiful. White assortment to make everything seem royal. Then the song they chose for their first dance comes on, and Stan grabs El's hand as he guides her there. When the song passes, many other couples go out on to the dance floor join in.

Louis looks around and admires everyone from his place at the bar. He sees Liam and Zayn low key swaying with on another off to the side, making him scoff in amusement. Niall has some how managed to catch a bridesmaid and is dancing with her as well. Harry just sits at the table with a lovely smile on his face while watching everyone else.

The smile on his face causes Louis to smile as well. He loves looking at Harry and just admiring him doing nothing. His long curly locks are tamed by a black fedora on his head. His chest is exposed with the top three buttons of his black blouse being undone, with a black and white sheer scarf handing around his neck. His black trouser cling tightly to his meaty thighs, and Louis thinks he has fallen in love all over again.

Louis wore his blue suit to the wedding, clinging to his body in all the right places. He has a cute flower tucked into his pocket, and Hunter helped him this morning in quiffing his longer hair back. Louis may or may not have set his outfit for today to impress Harry. He's only heard a handful of times how much the boy loves this suit and Louis' hair like that.

"You came late last night," Hunter says when he walks over to Louis, patting his shoulder "Everything good?" 

"Oh, yeah," Louis stumbles, flinching at his sudden approach and moving his eyes up to Hunters. He offers him a weak smile, "Pretty strange night actually with Harry actually."

Hunter widens his eyes and purses his lips, trying not to smile, "Go get him Lou," he urges, pushing his shoulder playfully, "If you love him then it's that simple. I mean the worst had already happened yeah?" He questions, scrunching his brows at Louis as he sees him nod in agreement, "So get your boy back."

Louis bites his lip and nods his head. He feels a smile breaking through on his lips as a warm blush coats his cheeks. He stands up from his spot and clasps a hand on Hunter's back, a way of silently saying thank you. 

"I will," Louis says happily, then turning his head to see Liam and Zayn having a conversation, obviously Liam trying to calm Zayn down, "I just have a problem with Liam and Zayn first. Mainly Zayn."

"Uh-Oh," Hunter groans comically, tilting his head to the side, "What happened?" 

"I just need a talk with them first," Louis says. 

He quickly bids Hunter a farewell and starts heading towards where Liam and Zayn are standing off to the side. He is determined to get everything straight today because today is supposed to be a happy day. So he plans on getting his happiness back.

When Louis' body gets closer to Liam and Zayn, Zayn nudges Liam's shoulder and points at Louis. Liam sighs calmly and turns to look at the boy, ready for whats to come. Zayn on the other hand crosses his arms over his body, sassily waiting for Louis' arrival.

"We need to talk," Zayn is the first to say when they are face to face

Louis huffs, agreeing, "You're right let's get to talking."

 Liam rolls his eyes at both Zayn and Louis and drag them out the room. He closes the door gently behind them and walks a little bit down the hallway. Zayn stomps his feet the whole way day and childishly slams his body against the wall, staring at Louis while Liam sighs and presses a hand to his forehead.

 "What?" Louis snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look," Liam starts, placing a hand on Zayn's shoulder to calm him down while looking softly at Louis, "I know you think you have done nothing wrong, but Harry has been horrible since the day you left Manchester. You fucked up, Louis," he bluntly states, hearing Zayn scoff in agreement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis yells out, tossing his hands up in the air and then running them down his face as he groans.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Louis, you gave no reason as to why you shut that boy out," he snaps, shaking his head in disbelief, "He was so excited for you to come back to Manchester, literally on it for days. You think running into a sob story with your ex is how he wanted it to go?"

Louis scowls, pointing his finger furiously at Zayn, "You think I fucking meant for that crazy ass psychotic ex boyfriend to fuck up my relationship?" he questions bitterly, biting his tongue and turning around to pace, "No I didn't, but it's also no damn excuse to break up with me - fucking ridiculous. I came early to Manchester to fix up things, excuse me for trying to do something productive."" 

"What? By having sex with him?" Zayn spats out angrily. Liam sighs and shakes his head, casually sitting down in the arm chair between the two as he rest a hand on his forehead. Zayn rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the wall, "Because, oh right, that would have made up the weeks of you ignoring him for no reason. Such a typical Louis method. Have sex, forget issues." 

Louis scoffs to hold his front up, but deep down inside that plan does sound horrid. At the time he honestly thought the two of them really needed to reconnect intimately because they just missed each other, but with the way Zayn said it makes it seems disgusting.

"Shut the fuck up," Louis mumbles, rolling his eyes, "I'm done with your petty shit. I get that you're trying to protect Harry, but you aren't helping him idiot."

Liam widens his eyes and stands up from his seat, suddenly cutting in to the conversation, "Woah, hey. We have been helping him Louis."

"I'M NOT HELPING HIM?" Zayn instead yells out angrily, his hands coming to smack against the wall, "Who the fuck do you think he's been crying to these past months? Who do you think has been dealing with his shit? I'm not helping him? Fuck you for saying that, Louis because we all have been helping him. You're the reason he cut himself in the first place."

Louis's eyes harden in a cold glare and he doesnt think twice about slamming Zayn against the wall. Zayn groans at impact and widens his eyes at his friend, in shock that Louis is doing this. Liam goes crazy and rushes to Louis, gripping the back of his shirt and pulling him off Zayn right away.

"Louis, what the fuck is your problem?" Liam calls out, holding his hands out in between the two boys incase they decide to attack one another again.

"You didn't fucking tell me he cut himself. You fucking didn't tell me shit," Louis yells out at the both of them, pulling the strands of his hair and cussing under his breath, "Don't put that on me you dickheads. I have done every thing I can to get him to stop, and then relapse.And you dumb shits fucking think that you shouldn't tell me? What the fucking hell is wrong with you guys?"

Tears are all over Louis' face. He is walking in circles hysterically and he chokes on his breath. Zayn sighs against the wall and runs a hand down his face, suddenly crying as well. He feels guilty now, a heavy weight in his heart and stress in his shoulders.

Liam drops both his hands and looks desperately over at Zayn, shaking his head and gasping for breath, "I didn't-" He pauses, looking at Louis' hurt face, "How am I supposed to tell you that?" he says softly, biting his lip, "Louis, I don't know what I am doing. None of us do. You have always been the one to help him whenever he got like this, so what are we supposed to do when he's acting like this _because of you_. We are all trying our best but, he wants it to be you."

"Liam-" Louis tries to cut in, but Zayn gets up from the wall and stands by Liam's side, seemingly calmed down.

"I'm sorry for pinning it on you, but you did shut him out Lou," Zayn says softly, fiddling with his fingers in front of his body, "He got scared and now he is hurt. That boy loved you so much Louis, more than you could ever imagine. I mean, you saved him. How is supposed to get over that?"

Liam nods his head in a agreement and steps closer to Louis, carefully wrapping his hand around Louis' arm, "I'm not choosing sides Lou. None of us our. We are just protecting him, for you." Louis gulps and looks down at the floor, nodding his head as Liam sighs, "You told me to watch over him when you left, so I am. I don't want you to hurt him, and I won't let you hurt him. Not only for him, but for you too. Cause I know how that'll make you feel once you realize it."

"I'm hurting too," Louis whines, fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill again. He chokes on a sob and quickly brings his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them harshly.

"You never said anything," Zayn mumbles, biting his lip and walking to the other side of Louis and holding on to that arm.

"How could I have told you guys that when you're a million miles away?" Louis whines, looking between both their eyes and letting the tears fall down his cheek.

"Louis, I have always been here," Liam tells him comfortably, resting his head on Louis' Shoulder.

"And you know I'm always here for you," Zayn follows, bringing a hand up to wipe away the water on Louis' face.

Louis sighs and rest his head on Zayn's shoulder, "Just felt like you guys were more for Harry than for me." Louis shakes his head and slowly pulls away from the two of them, turning around so he can face them, "It was like I was the bad one in the relationship when in reality I've been shit as well. Miserable. I can't sleep at night, can't focus in football. I get drunk almost every night. I had no one. I have no one."

Louis bites his lip and looks down to the floor. He can practically hear Zayn and Liam's heart breaking along with his, and he honestly is glad he is talking to them.

He stuffs his hands in to his pocket and looks back up at them, "I know what Harry has been through - trust me - but it doesn't mean that my heart didn't break as well. It hurts all over my body. I hate it."

Liam sighs and dramatically walks over to Louis, grabbing his shoulders and shaking his body, "Then go make the pain stop, Louis."

"Yeah," Zayn agrees, walking over to pat Louis' back, "Go fix things."

Louis scoffs and starts laughing. He cocks his head back to eye the both of them, shaking his head amused, "Weren't you both just yelling at me?"

"So? We always yell at each other," Zayn says like it is obvious, tossing his hand in the air.

"It's one thing if Harry is hurting, but you're my best mate," Liam says softly, smiling sweetly at Louis, "I can't know that this is killing you just as bad."

"You should have known," Louis frowns, looking over at Zayn and speaking to him as well, "And so should you.".

"You're right," Liam reassures, along with Zayn who is nodding his head, "And I am sorry. We just need to keep in touch more."

Zayn smiles at Louis and planted a kiss on his cheek, letting his arm wrap around Louis' neck, "I need to know when you feel down so me and the lads can come down and party you up. Deal." 

"Deal," Louis laughs, finally feeling better and begging to wipe his eyes.

"Now go get him you twat," Liam demands, shaking Louis' shoulders again before pushing him towards the door.

Zayn and Liam stay behind and watch with a smile. Zayn quickly gets a slap to Louis' bum before he is walking back into the reception room. Liam and Zayn share a prideful look before walking back in as well, feeling accomplished with themselves. 

 

-

 

Louis cooler himself off by the door as he surveys his eyes for Harry. He first quickly fixes his suit on his body and admires himself in the mirror. He makes sure his face isn't puffy and red from crying. When he feels he is ready, he takes in a deep breath. 

He walks slowly over to where Harry is laughing in his chair, looking out as he watches Niall and Stan waltzing in the middle of the room. Louis walks up behind Harry and clears his throat, feeling his heart beat up when Harry turns to look up at him, green eyes bright and sparkling.

"Can we talk?" Louis questions with a bite to his lip. He slowly brings his arm out for Harry and looks at him desperately, hoping Harry catches on.

Harry blushes bright pink and nods his head. He ducks down so the curls fall down to his face, and he carefully loops his arm through Louis'. Louis smiles right away at the warm contact he feels, and he walks the both of them out the room. 

They go through a sliding glass door that leads out to the patio of the room they are in. There is a white fencing around the porch with a couple of chairs set off to the side. The corners of the fences have columns, and each column is connected together by a thick ivory hanging above.

The two of them walk over to the rail. Harry smiles as he places his hands flat down on the surface and looks out a head where he can see the remnants of the wedding still in the grass. Louis leans back against one of the columns and admires Harry's face.

It is a little windy out, so Harry's curls fly out a little and get in his eyes. There is a bit of a chilly breeze, and sometimes Harry shivers when the coldness hits him just right. The sun is still shining in the sky, but starting to dull out in to dark oranges as the day begins shifting in to night.

Louis clears his throat to gain Harry's attention, sighing for confidence, "So why did you break up with me?" 

Harry bites his lip and ducks his head. He looks at his fingers for a moment before gulping, looking over at Louis, "So you didn't have to," he mumbles lowly.

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion and looks at Harry confusedly, "What does that mean Harry?"

Harry brings his bottom lip in to his mouth and quickly looks out in front of him. He starts to cry again, but its just his eyes filling up with tears and gently falling down his face. He bites down on his lip and slowly lets it fall free from his tooth. He takes in a deep breath and finally looks back at Louis, crossing his arms over his body.

"It means I spent the entire summer missing you, and I felt like it was only one sided," Harry admits pitifully, "You stopped talking to me, texting me. You even didn't say you loved me back sometimes. I have like over 20 unanswered messages and calls from," He whines, quickly blinking his eyes and looking back out to the trees, "I see you partying, hanging out with your friends, drinking, smoking, doing anything but finding the time just to say hi to me. I see you and your dates, I just- I did it so you didn't have to do it. I figured it would be easier on both of us if I ended it for you." 

Louis loses his breath in his throat somewhere. His has no words to say at the moment as his mouth moves around to try and find something to say. His face is scrunched in confusion and he pushes himself closer to Harry, ducking his head around to get Harry to look at him, "You thought I wanted to end things with you?"

"I knew it was going to happen sometime," Harry mumbles, shrugging his shoulders as he looks at Louis again, "I just figured you going to Doncaster was like your ticket out." Harry pouts then, sighing heavily, "I knew I was holding you back from a bachelor life, Eric told me. He said you weren't one for relationships. I was just another body to screw before you got bored."

Louis huffs, suddenly feeling anger course through his system as he begins shaking his head, "And you believed him? Harry I-"

"I believed him because he was the one who actually told me the truth," Harry cuts in, his brows furrowed in sadness, "He told me about the proposal, the countless men. He told me it was your idea to have no strings attached because you were madly in love with him; that you stood there and let him flirt with you while I was standing just a few feet away... He told me it all and you gave me no reason to believe other wise." 

"Is that why you did that?" Louis then asks, pointing to Harry's wrist. Harry sighs as he looks down at his wrist, letting his hands caress them both close to his chest as he looks back up to Louis.

"No I did it because I was so madly in love with you that being without you literally shattered my heart," Harry says lightly, a fat tear strolling down the plump of his cheek, "To know that you could get over me with such ease, drop all your friends and shag the next boy who gave you attention. Don't think I didn't see those pictures with those marks on your neck."

Harry sighs, brushing a hand through his curls and turning his body a little to the side to look at Louis better, "I did it because the pain was too unbearable for me. I've never felt pain like it, and I needed to relieve myself. I don't have the problem, Louis. I just had a broken heart that hurt me more than any kind of pain I have ever felt."  

Harry closes his eyes as he feels a wave of tears coming on. Louis bites his lip and digs his fingers into the wood of the railing. His heart hurts seeing Harry like this. He wants more than anything to wipe the sadness away with the pad of his tears. To kiss the love he has for the boy all over his body.

Most importantly, Louis wants to hug Harry until he smiles again. Louis hates seeing Harry so sad and when he cries. His face is too beautiful and delicate to wear anything but a smile.

"I just couldn't deal with it anymore," Harry starts crying again, the tears running down his red face.  _God_ Louis hates to see him cry. He especially hates it when he's the reason why Harry's crying in the first place, "I just don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. I never wanted to you leave. I wanted you to stay with me. But you left and never called... It's hard for me not seeing you everyday when I became so used to it." 

Louis swallows his own spit and looks up at Harry. He sighs at the boy and walks closer to him, edging his hand to lightly touch against Harry's on the railing, "Harry I- I never wanted to break up with you. It breaks my heart to see you like this. It breaks my heart that you would think I didn't want to be with you - that you would even question my love in the first place. Gosh,  _baby_ I could never hate you." 

Louis finally gains enough courage to grab Harry's hand in his. He feels happy when Harry doesnt flinch or retract. Instead he sighs in relief, looking hopefully up at Louis as the latter bring it close to his chest and pressing kisses to his knuckles.

"And no, I wasn't having the time of my life these past months," Louis admits, using his other hand to wipe the tears off Harry's eyelids, "I was miserable. I swear to you. I never laid a hand on another body at all. The person who gave me this mark was an accident. I pushed him off immediately."

Louis smiles when he sees Harry laugh lightly. Louis fondly stares at Harry and scoots his body impossibly closer, until both their hips are touching. "I only drank and smoked because it was my way to relieve the pain. I didn't have any friends over in Don. I just had Stan and Hunter, but I couldn't tell Stan yet, not with his wedding. So yes me and Hunter got close, but Harry there's nothing, nothing at all I swear to you."

Harry starts sobbing his heart out as he begins nodding at Louis. Louis coos at him and finally puts both his hands on Harry's face, bringing them closer together and gently nuzzling their noses together. When he feels Harry relax, he pulls his face back, staring at him in wonders while padding the tears away.

"I didn't want to leave you at all. I thought we could handle long distance, but it was all too hard me. I got jealous, of you and Nick," Louis admits, offering a weak smile when Harry snorts, "I got jealous and was stupid to ignore your calls. I just didn't want to hear about how this boy got to spend his whole day with you while I sat at home alone. I also freaked out because people mention marriage and shit, it's stupid but it freaked me out. I didn't mean for it to make you feel like I wanted to rid you. It's just- everything was so overwhelming to me. I handled it horribly."

Harry relaxes some more in to Louis' hold, bringing his hand up to hold Louis' wrist. Louis smiles at him softly, blowing air from his mouth, "Plus my first game sucked. I looked over to the stands and where my boyfriend and lads used to sit, sat strange people I didn't know. I just wasn't expecting for my life to be so dull once I graduated, but I need you Harry. I miss you so fucking much it drives me crazy. I can't sleep at night, I can't breathe. I'm not even sure I'm a human anymore cause my heart's been missing for months now."

Harry starts giggling to himself the more Louis rambles, knowing Louis is doing this to make him feel better. And Harry does. His body completely relaxes in to Louis' and he smiles at the boy, biting his lip to keep his laughter to a minimum.

"Seriously. You are my heart Harry Edward Styles," Louis admits dramatically, using both his hands to hold on to one of Harry's and placing it on his heart, "And I promise I will never make you question anything about our relationship again if you take me back. Please put me out of misery and come back to me. We can make a rule, like 2 weeks without seeing each other or something, anything, I can't stand to go another day without calling you my beautiful boy."

Harry eye's brighten right away and he giggles. He bites his lip as he feels his cheeks coat in a warm blush. He picks his right foot up and scuffs his foot against the porch ground, looking down in between their bodies shyly. "You still love me?" Harry whispers.

"Harry how could I not?" Louis gasps dramatically, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist while he leaves his on Luis' chest, "Months of being apart didn't just take my feelings away,. They probably made me love you even more if that is even possible." Louis sighs, "I know I should've showed you more than what I did. I'm just- I'm an idiot to ever let you slip out of my hands like that. I just-"

"Oh Louis," Harry laughs, gripping Louis' shirt tight in his hands, "Just kiss me you fool." 

Louis smiles right away and pushes Harry up against the wall of the building. He immediately presses his lips against Harry's and hums proudly at contact. 

He feels like his body is whole again. Like this simple kiss completely gave him a purpose in life. Louis savors this kiss, he does not take this kiss for granted. He takes in the way Harry whimpers in his mouth and the way his hands play with his hair.

He takes in the way Harry taste on the tip of his tongue, remembering every single detail he encounters when kissing Harry because he never knows when he won't get to anymore. Louis always wants his last kiss with Harry to be perfect, nor regrets in it.

It is a perfect kiss after three months of being apart, all their emotions being conveyed with their mouths pressing together with love. Happy tears trail down Harry's face as he pulls Louis closer to his mouth. It make the kiss a little wet and sloppy, but nothing can beat the sound of two wanting lips smacking together. 

After they pull back ro gasp some air, Louis rest his forehead against Harry's. He smiles at the boy as he slowly opens his eyes, blue meeting green in a sparkling mess of love and romance.

 "If I haven't told you lately, I love you Harry," Louis whispers in to Harry's mouth, "So fucking much. So fucking in love with you. I'll prove it to you everyday okay?." 

Harry giggles wrapping his arms around Louis' neck to bring him back down for another kiss, "I love you too." 

 

-


	8. Chapter 8

Louis and Harry hold hands while walking back through the patio doors. They catch eyes with Liam and Zayn, who offer them smiles and a thumbs up. Niall is twirling around with some random girl again, but when he sees Harry and Louis he pumps his fist in the air.

Harry giggles shyly while Louis shakes his head. Louis leads Harry out the room towards the elevators. It is quiet, just the loud sound of their beating hearts and the want lingering between their bodies. When the two walk into the lift and the doors close, Louis immediately pins Harry up against the wall - gripping both his wrist an d planting them above Harry's head. 

Harry mewls and lets his lips hungrily attack Louis', moaning out loud when he feels Louis' tongue rub up against his in his mouth. Their bodies are moving against one other's, grinding together to create friction for their growing bulges.

Louis presses his body harder against Harry's, causing him to move up the wall. He breaks his hands free from Louis and wraps them around his neck, letting his lips move with Louis' while hiking his left leg up Louis' hip.

When the lift lands on their floor, Louis grips Harry's shirt and yanks him down the hallway. Harry takes a moment to pin Louis against the wall and suck a spot on his neck. Making sure he leaves a wet mark before blowing it with cool air.

Louis moans at the feeling and pushed Harry back, guiding him down the hall until the stop at Harry's door. Louis pins Harry up against the wall and connects his mouth to the underside of the boy's ear. Harry is a whimper mess, grinding his hips against Louis' while aimlessly trying to fit the card in the slot for the door. 

Once they finally get the door open, the kiss starts to slow down. Becoming more languid and loving. Letting their lips linger against the other until the dive back in for another sweet kiss.

Harry fists his hands on Louis' shirt as Louis wraps his arms around the boy's waist. They kiss and walk at the same time, Harry pulling Louis into the room until he feels the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress. 

Before he falls back, Harry starts shedding the jacket off of Louis' body, working fast at getting the button's undone. The continue kissing as Louis' shirt is tossed across the room. Harry's hands then go straight to Louis' pants while Louis' hands go to Harry's half buttoned up shirt. 

When Harry's shirt is off and Louis' standing completely naked, Harry pulls back and bites his lip. He looks at Louis slowly, drooping his eyes as he starts to undo his pants as well. Louis is breathing heavily as he watches, feeling his own dick rise to the though of what Harry has underneath. 

Harry starts shimming his pants down his long legs, exposing a dark red, sheer cheekster panties on his milky body. Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head and immediately presses his body against Harry's again, wrapping his arms completely around his waist and pushing him down until they fall on the bed together - Harry underneath.

Harry smiles cheekily and cups Louis' face, pressing gentle kisses against his lips. He hikes his legs up on both of Louis' hips, whimpering desperately in to his mouth.

Louis then pulls back, resting his hands firm on Harry's back as he looks seriously down at the boy,  "Are you sure?"

Harry bites down on his bottom lip, fluttering his lashes up at Louis as he nods his head radically, "God, yes Lou. I miss you." 

Louis smiles at his reply, leaning back down to latch their lips together again. He quickly slips his tongue into Harry's mouth when he parts it lightly. Their bodies set a smooth rhythm into rocking against one another's - Louis grinding his his down while Harry rolls his up. 

Louis starts trailing kisses from Harry's cheek to down his neck. He makes a stop at Harry's collarbone and sucks a mark there. Harry squeals at the feel and tightens his legs around Louis at the feeling. Louis smirks and continues on, dragging his lips down until they wrap around one of Harry's pert nipples. 

"Louis, please," Harry moans, digging his nails into the meat of Louis' back. He's arching himself off the bed to get closer to Louis, and when he feels a tongue lapping around his nipple, his legs give out and fall wide open on the bed.

"I got you baby boy," Louis whispers, bringing his lips back up to kiss Harry's lips, "I always got you."

Louis' hands go down to dig his fingers in to Harry's hip bones, pinning his lower half down on the bed so he can not squirm around. Harry whines, causing Louis smirk as he continues trailing kisses down his body - wet kisses along his abdomen and around his groin, but purposely avoiding Harry's leaking bulge.

When Louis grazes his lips finally over Harry's bulge, he presses light kisses against it. Harry whines loudly, fisting his hands straight in to the covers and arching his body up. Louis giggles as Harry's bulge brushes against his lips, shaking his head as he starts to trail his fingers down to Harry' bum. He slowly pulls Harry's panties down and smiles at the contrast of the dark red and the milky white of Harry's thighs.

Louis rest back on his legs and holds Harry's thighs, opening them apart and looking down at Harry's fluttery hole. Louis licks his lips and tosses Harry's legs over his shoulder, bending his body down so he gets his face in between those meaty ass cheeks.

Louis dips just the tip of his tongue in through the tight muscle, hearing Harry's moans echo around the room. He licks his tongue all around, getting Harry's rim nice and wet with the scruff on his beard starts to rub against Harry's smooth skin.

"Louis!" Harry moans, clenching his eyes shut and making incoherent noises. Louis giggles and continues dipping his tongue through, moving it around to feel Harry's tight walls and thrusting it in and out of Harry.

Louis then pulls back ready to start fingering the boy open, but he frowns and quickly picks his head up to look at Harry, "Baby, we don't have any lube."

Harry gasps loudly and opens his eyes, the dilated iris' hazily looking up at Louis desperately', "In-In my bag babe."

Louis kisses Harry's lips before hopping off the bed. He walks over to Harry's bag and opens the front zipper to see a bottle of lube. Louis laughs as he picks the item up, reading the note from Niall that wishes them the best of luck.

When Louis walks back to the bed he freezes, taking in a good look at Harry. He is spread out on the bed like a starfish. His hands are turning white from holding on to the comforter. His hole is wet and pink, thighs red and scratched up. His face is sweaty, bottom lip tugged under his teeth. Curls sprawled out all over the pillow, and his green eyes hidden by lust.

"Jesus Harry," Louis gasps in awe, "You look so beautiful like this."

Harry lifts his head and pouts at Louis, releasing one of his hands from the comforter and grabbing air for Louis to come to him, "Please hurry, Louis."

Louis smiles and climbs back on top of Harry. He hovers his face above the boy's and quickly leans down to press a warm kiss against his lips. Louis smiles at him and brushes a stray curl from his face, staring at his eyes for a moment before dropping back down to between Harry's legs.

He slicks his fingers up good and pushes the first digit in through the tight hole. Harry drops his head back on the pillow and grinds his bum down, arching his back off the bed when Louis adds another. 

Louis continues stretching him good, getting up to three fingers when Harry is screaming out incoherent words and opening his legs wider for more.

"Lou-Louis," Harry stammers, biting his lip, "M'ready for you. _Please_." 

"You haven't been with anyone right?" Louis questions quickly, rubbing his hands on the comforter, "Like we are still good? Because there aren't any condoms."

Harry laughs breathily, shaking his head, "No, Louis I haven't. That's why I _need_  you right now please." 

Louis bites his lip and smiles, heart swelling with love to know Harry is still clean for him. He quickly reaches over for the lube again and gets some on his hand. He starts stroking his member to get it nice and slick for Harry. 

When he is ready and rest back between Harry's legs. He grips on to his member and teases around Harry's hole, seeing him clench around the feeling of Louis almost entering. Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry, slowly pushing just the head inside. 

Harry's eyes close right away and he whimpers. Louis continues watching Harry's face as he pushes further in, feeling the tightness of Harry's hole envelope him completely until he snaps his hips past the last ring of muscle, and he is resting snuggly against Harry's bum.

"Damn Harry," Louis pants, bending his body up and planting his hands on either side of Harry's body, "You're so tight."

"Oh God," Harry gasps completely breathless, chest rising up and down heavily.

The feeling is all too tight and good for Harry. That raw feeling of Louis inside his body makes his blood bubble with Louis and his warmth. Having this moment to connect with Louis again to savor every way their bodies can love one another - it is breathless.

Louis smiles, bringing his head over to Harry's and kissing his lips. Harry mewls into the kiss and wraps his arms around Louis' back, pulling him down closer as Louis' body starts moving to a slow rhythm in Harry. 

He his thrusts are slow and sensual, dragging his dick slowly in and out of Harry and letting every single sound Harry makes be music to his ears. Louis puts all his love and effort in to the way he moves in Harry to prove that this is his boy. To prove to Harry that he is so madly in love with him that words can not even describe how he feels.

This is heaven. Like all the stars are aligning above their heads just to watch this amazing moment between two lovers. Panting in to each other's mouths and the light sound of Louis' groin hitting Harry's ass - it is like a symphony of love being heard in the room.

Louis starts to pick up speed, snapping his hips faster and harder inside Harry, making the boy's body move up with each thrust in him. Louis moves his hands to wrap under Harry's head, caressing him softly with gentle kisses as his hips thrust rough into the boy.

Harry pants loudly in to Louis' mouth, parting his lips in to the neck kiss and meeting Louis' tongue in to the middle. His fingers move to dig in to Louis' back, leaving crescent marks on his sweaty skin while digging his heels into to Louis' bum when he wraps his legs around his waist. 

They are both so close. The months of being apart and not being able to touch - to kiss - to love - is rushing straight to them and fueling their orgasms. Their bodies are moving together with love, clouds forming around their bodies to where it feels like they are floating while making love.

Louis drops his knees on to the bed and moves his hands to grip Harry's hips. He angles his body up and starts pounding his groin in to Harry's bum. Harry drops his head back on the pillow and moans loudly, being good motivation from Louis to go harder.

Harry's hands are digging straight in to Louis' side, dragging his nails down when Louis starts thrusting straight in to his prostate. His legs are resting against Louis' hips and dangling in the air. His body is being pushed up against the bed with each hard thrust of Louis, and the head board is making a loud thud sound against the wall. 

"Oh God, Louis," Harry moans loudly, feeling Louis hit him in just the right spot that has him clenching tightly and digging harshly.

Harry's bites his lip and screams when he spills in between their bodies - coming untouched just from the drag of Louis' dick inside his body, and the love Louis was providing.

Louis follows up shortly, his come coming out in thick ropes completely filling Harry up like he never has before. With Harry's nails scratching marks down his side and clenching around, he easily came to the wonderfully feeling digging his own nails in to Harry's hips.

Louis slowly pulls out of Harry when he feels he's gone soft and his come leaking out from Harry's hole. He flops on to his side and leans his head over to lazily kiss Harry's sweaty lips, smile growing wider. 

Harry hums happily and rest one hand on Louis' cheek, holding his face in place while staring fondly at him, "You were really full," he teases, "Like super thick today. How even?" 

Louis bites his lip and laughs nervously, dropping his head down on to Harry's, "I just really, really missed you," He mumbles sweetly, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips one more time,  "Shower with me."

Harry smiles widely, teeth showing and dimples popping out as he follows Louis in to the shower.

 

-

 

Everything is simple now. Or at least it is much better than it was before.

Its the two week rule they decided to follow, not going without visiting each other for more than fourteen days. So they try to at least once a week if they can.

If Louis has a day off during the week, he will take the train up to Manchester and visit with Harry. Or if his weekends are free from a game because he has one during the week, he will go to Harry. 

Or if Louis does play during the weekend and can not visit during the week, then that is when Harry will take a train right after classes to come visit the boy. He loves coming to Doncaster because he gets to see all of Louis' family and stay in his flat - and the best sitting in the stands to watch him play.

Since this upcoming week Louis plays a home game in Doncaster on Wednesday, he has the whole weekend to visit Harry. Of course he has not told the boy that he will be coming up. Louis wanted Harry to believe that this will be one of the weeks that they will most likely not see each other, and then Louis is going to pop up Friday to surprise the lad.

Since Louis also played once of his best games, scoring two goals, he honestly can not wait to celebrate with Harry. He has a feeling Coach is going to give the rest of the week off since they have been training rather hard the past few days.

At the end of the day with the meetings all finished, Coach calls Louis over to his office. Louis gives Hunter and Stan a smile and heads over to Coach. He walks in and sits down on the chair across the desk, nervously fidgeting his hands together on his lap. 

"Alright Louis, I don't do this often, but I like you," Coach starts off, offering Louis an assuring smile that easily calms him down, "You worked hard to get back to your proper football self. I'll let you go up to Manchester early this week. Can leave tomorrow."

"Wow," Louis exclaims, practically jumping up from his seat, "Thanks Coach!!"

"You played a hell of a game today," Coach praises, standing up as well and shaking Louis's hand properly, "Oh and Louis, better work with me on some new plays, yeah?" 

Louis nods his head and ends up staying a little bit to help Coach out. He really likes when Louis takes the time after practice to get a run down on the field and who should play which game and what. 

Sometimes Coach will have Louis watch film of the other teams and have him note their weakness and strengths. Part of the reason why Coach is so easily letting Louis go is because this boy works hard. Not only physically, but he mentally works hard for his team. 

Louis stays for hours, but with better knowledge about the game and his opponents - who could blame him? 

And maybe he is being a kiss ass since Coach is letting him leave early for Manchester.

 

-

 

Harry is at work cleaning the counters. He has his red apron on around his body and a cute bun resting on top of his head. Jade is in the back mixing dough for a fresh batch of cupcakes.

The bakery is rather tiny and adorable. There is a fern in almost every corner of the room and flower pots hanging up from the ceilings. The wooden floor is polished in a smooth orange oil with counters topped in a clear marble. The walls are a pastel yellow with cute red daisy as the design. 

Harry remembers walking in here the first time and thinking he was back at his Grandma's house.

Nan - Harry's boss - comings walking through the utility closet off to the side with a big bag in her hand. Harry looks up and sees her struggling, laughing quietly to himself as she stops in front of the counter with a huff.

"Hey Harry," she greets him, "You mind taking the rubbish out? Quiet heavy for me," Nan pleads, giving Harry puppy dog eyes. 

"Of course," Harry laughs. He sets the cleaning utensils back under the counter and reaches over to grab the bag. He winces at first because of the heaviness, but he is strong enough to trudge it outside, "Keep those buns warm."

 As soon as Harry leaves out the back, the front door to the bakery chimes. Nan smiles at the customer and stands off to the side as Jade walks in from the back to take the register. 

"Welcome to Campus bakery, how may I serve you?" Jade greets, her wide brown eyes staring happily at the customer.

"Is Harry here? I wanted to surprise him. I'm Louis," Louis greets, biting down on his lip and smiling so brightly at the thought of surprising his body.

Jade's whole face breaks out into the biggest grin. She brings her hands up to her mouth and starts squealing behind them, jumping in her spot like a child would. Nan is next to her, amusedly watching Jade and eyeing Louis off to the side. 

Louis laughs awkwardly as he looks between the two, scratching the back of his head. Nan shakes her head and walks next to Jade, "Oh dear, the famous Louis Tomlinson who has my worker in such a love struck faze."

Louis' cheeks blush right away and he looks down at the clear marble. Nan starts laughing and turns around to head into her office. Jade smiles and taps Louis' shoulder, shyly trying to get his attention again, "He's out back, should be in soon." 

"Thanks," Louis mutters, ready to turn around to wait at a table when Jade calls for his attention again.

"I feel like I am meeting a celebrity," she teases, fanning herself, "He talks about you so much."

Louis smiles and sits down in the chair closest to the counter. He looks over at Jade and raises an eyebrow, testing her, "Only good things I hope?"

"Always," She replies.

Louis shakes his head and turns to the table in front of him. He pulls out his phone and starts aimlessly playing a game while Jade heads back to the kitchen to bake. Louis waits for a few minutes thinking Harry is fixing to come back from taking the trash out, but when Louis looks at the time he notices ten minutes have passed.

Louis frowns as he stands up from the chair, walking over to the counter just about the same time Nan walks over. "Has he came back in yet?" Louis questions, brows furrowed in confusion.

Nan lets out a hum as she looks down at her watch, shaking her head "Hm no," she mumbles, "Maybe he's still out back, would you mind? " 

Louis smiles brightly, shaking his head with ease as he rounds the counter to walk out back, "No Problem," he replies happily, hearing the soft laughs of Nan as he walks out.

 

-

 

Harry walks out the door into the alley behind the bakery with the bag in his hands. He has to practically pinch his nose with his free hand because the stench of the bag mixing with the smell of the alley does not work. 

He approaches the dumpster and tosses the bag over, mumbling incoherent things about how disgusting this is. He swipes his hands over his pants and turns to walk back inside. Before he can even get his hand on the handle, someone stops him - a taunting voice that makes him freeze.

"Hey, sexy." 

Harry plants his feet on the ground and closes his eyes, biting his lip as he curses to himself. "What?" Harry spats, slowly turning around to see Max a few steps away from him.

"Wow, someone's fisty," Max teases, licking his lips and stepping closer to Harry, "You look good you know." As if to prove his point, he leaps in front of the boy and places a hand on Harry's ass. He uses the other to push up against Harry's chest until he is forced to walk backwards.

"Hey, stop." Harry snaps right away, pushing Max off of him until there or no hands grabbing his ass. Max frown and immediately puts one hand in Harry's curls while the other covers his mouth. He pushes Harry hard until his back slams against the wall, using his knee to dig in to Harry's thigh.

"I think it's time for you to come back. Put your pretty little lips around me again," Max barks, licking his lip and leaning his mouth close to Harry's ear, "God you look good."

Max smirks as his knee continues digging further in to Harry's leg. The hand in Harry's curls began tugging tightly on the strands, and Max leans his lips in close to Harry's neck and bites him hard on the tender skin. 

Harry tries to yelp or scream - or make any sound - but his voice is being muffled behind the hand covering his mouth. Max notices the struggle and laughs cold, moving his knee to slot in between Harry's leg and push up against his groin instead to create pain.

"Owew," Harry whines, eyes filling up with tears as he tries to remove Max's hands off his body.

"Oh does that hurt," Max teases, faking a pouty face at Harry before laughing childishly, "How about we-"

"Hey what the fuck?" Louis questions right when he walks out the door. He is stuck in his position for a moment as his eyes land on the boy he thought he put in jail. But then there he is pinning Harry up against the wall.

When that registers, Louis is running straight to them. He grips the back of Max's shirt and pulls him off of Harry, making him stumbling backwards as Louis goes to stand protectively in front of Harry, "What the hell are you doing here?" Louis questions.

Max regains his balance on his feet and smirks devilishly, crossing his arms over his chest and testing Louis, "Trying to win my ex back. What the hell is it to you mr. lothario?"

Louis growls, clenching his fist tight together and gritting his teeth as he stares Max down, "Max, I swear to fucking sakes, if you don't get the hell out of here right fucking now I swear I will slam my fist so far down your throat-"

Harry pushes himself off the wall when he notices Louis about to attack. He walks up close to Louis' back and wraps his arms around the latter's middle, pulling him against his chest, "Louis, it's fine ok. I'm fine."

Harry's calm words seem to snap Louis' attention back to him. Louis sighs and mutters a lowly, "Fucking Prick." as he turns around in Harry's arms. Harry offers him a weak smile and connects their fingers together, ignoring Max and walking back inside.

When they take a seat at the table, the sit on the same side of the booth. Harry's face is bright and happy the minute he saw Louis walk out that door. He snuggles up close to Louis' side, placing a gently kiss on Louis' cheek and cupping the side of his face to get the latter to calm down more.

"Boo bear?" Harry questions, finally getting Louis' eyes to look at his, "Why are you here?" he asks lightly, biting his lip and smiling so wide his dimples pop out on his cheeks.

"I- uh," Louis stutters shyly, blushing bright pink as looks down in between their bodies, "Wanted to surprise you. I'm here for four days, sunshine." 

Louis smiles at Harry and grabs the wrist to one of his hands. Harry watches fondly as Louis starts kissing the back of his knuckles, soon lacing his own fingers with Harry's. Louis smiles up at the boy again - seemingly the only thing he can do right now - and wraps a loose arm around his waist, pulling him in tight.

"Perfect," Harry mutters, leaning his head in close to rub their noses together sweetly, "Want to get out of here?" He asks lowly, wiggling his eyebrows and Louis pulls back to look at him.

Louis laughs, "Can you just leave?" he questions a little worried, casting a glance to Jade and Nan on the other side of the counter, "You didn't even ask."

"Oh please," Harry tuts with a smirk, leaning in close to Louis but purposely speaking loudly, "Nan's hears about how much I miss you everyday. She'll practice pay for the ride back to my flat." 

Louis rolls his eyes at the boy and cups the side of his face. Harry melts in to the touch and nuzzles his cheek in to the palm of Louis' hand. Louis spares a glance over at Nan and sees her approaching their table with a smile on her lips.

"What is that Harry telling you about me?" Nan teases, placing her hands on het hips as she looks between the boys. Louis laughs and removes his hand from Harry's face, instead placing it on his lap as Harry turns to look at her..

"Oh nothing," Harry hums playfully, batting his eyelashes innocently, "Just telling Louis what a fantastic, loving, amazing, beautiful boss you are."

"Oh _pooh_ , Go on out, both of you," Nan tuts, swatting her towel at the both of them, "Have a great evening."

Nan laughs as Harry jumps up from the booth. Louis shakes his head amusedly as he uses Harry's hand to stand up. They lace their fingers together quickly as Harry starts dragging them out the run, calling out a, "Thanks Nan's see you," before practically sprinting to his face.

"Have fun kiddos," Nan laughs, shaking her head and going back to work.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis go back to Harry's flat and decide to spend their time cuddled up and watching movies. Louis figures that since tomorrow is a Friday night that they could all have a lads night and get properly pissed. But for now he really wants to enjoy his time with Harry.

He plans on spending this entire weekend glued to Harry's side. Ever since their break up Louis has been clingy - well so has Harry. It's like every second they get they spend talking to one another and expressing their love.

They are not taking anything for granted, that is for sure. They had that flash before their eyes the three months they were apart. It was the moment and time they thought they were officially done for good. So now that they are together its like they never want to have to go through that again.

Which is why with Louis' clinginess and extra need to make sure Harry is okay, he worries about Max being back. The minute Louis saw Max pinning Harry against the wall it was like flashbacks of all last year came piling in his head.

Louis breathes heavily as he tries of thinking what to say. He needs to ask Harry about it. Like, this is the man that broke Harry. This is the man that touched Harry without any consent. Louis is freaking out alone, he can only imagine what Harry is feeling. 

"So you didn't tell me Max was back," Louis bluntly states, eyes trained on the Tv with his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry is tucked in to his side with his legs bent and touching Louis'. Louis can see from the corner of his eyes Harry turning to look at him.

"Oops," Harry says weakly, offering a pitiful smile when Louis looks at him questionably, "Yeah he's back, but it's not like- I'm not scared of him"

"You still should have told me," Louis pouts, using his free hand to pinch the bottom of Harry's lip, "I worry about you ya know."

"Why?" Harry giggles, wrapping his arm tight around Louis' belly and resting his chin against his chest, "Because I'm just so lost with out you.," he teases, smiling up at the boy.

Louis giggles, rolling his eyes and leaning his head down. He rubs his nose against Harry's in an eskimo kiss, smiling at the boy, "Exactly," He mumbles, moving to rest his forehead now so he can see Harry's eyes, "Just keep me updated. I hate knowing that he's back and in your life."

"Trust me Louis, I barely see him," Harry assures. He pulls his face back all the way and sees the worry in Louis' emotions. Harry sighs and quickly presses a kiss to Louis' cheek, using his arm to up the side of his face, "I promise when it becomes too much, you'll be the first to know, promise." 

"I better be," Louis mocks, pressing his lips in a straight line and looking over at the tv.

"Or what?" Harry tests, scrunching his eyebrows as a small grin appears on his face.

Louis arches his brows at Harry, eyeing him for a second with pursed lips. Harry bites down on his lip to suppress his giggles, bringing a hand to his mouth as he tries to hide them. Louis cocks his head to the side and leans over to Harry, staring straight in to his eyes in a challenging way before digging his fingers straight in to Harry's side.

"Ah Louis, Stop," Harry squeals, tossing his hands around to pull Louis away from tickling him. 

Harry is laughing loudly as he tries to arch his body away form Louis. Louis is giggling at Harry's giggles, and he keeps digging his fingers in to Harry's side. Harry ends up falling on his back on the couch, screaming looudly as he flails his legs around.

Louis smiles as he leans over Harry, slotting his knees in between Harry's open legs. His fingers keep on tickling the boy as Harry's cries and laughs get louder. He tries pushing Louis off of him with weak complaints, but his legs are holding Louis in place by wrapping them around the latter's waist. 

"Is it-Is it wrong that I found this to me my new kink," Harry gasps out between his shortened breaths. Louis all of a sudden stops tickling Harry and pulls back to look at him, placing his hands on both of Harry's legs and eyeing him funny.

"Haz, what the fuck?" Louis snorts, shaking his head amusedly.

"Seriously, Oooh," Harry teases, closing his eyes as he lets out a dramatic moan in to the air. Louis laughs at him as Harry makes a scene at arching his back, opening his eyes again and smiling up at Louis cheekily, "I just need a minute. Give me a minute."

Louis widens his eyes at Harry and slaps his chest playfully. He leans his body down until he lays flat on top of Harry and nuzzles his head against Harry's face. He looks up and Harry and shakes his head, using a hand to brush a hair from his face

"Harry, stop that," Louis laughs, tucking the curl behind Harry's ear, "That is not Okay."

"No I am serious," Harry says for real, nodding his head and widening his big green eyes at Louis that reminds the latter of a little kid trying to convince somebody something. "Feel me," Harry says, grabbing Louis' wrist and dragging his hand down to his groin in between their bodies.

Louis huffs, resting his hand on top of Harry's bulge comfortably, "You're soft Harry."

"I know that," Harry sasses, raising a brow at Louis knowingly, "So get me hard," he demands, a smirk playing his lips as Harry looks up at him.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly as he shifts his body back on top of Harry. He leans his head down to start pressing rough kisses to Harry's lip, dipping his tongue in between his parted mouth. Harry lets a moan out when he feels Louis hands latch on to his sweats. 

Louis pulls the sweats down far enough so his bulge is resting freely in the air. Louis touches around Harry's hips and smirks when he feels Harry going commando. He dives back in for another kiss as he gently strokes Harry in his hand, using his thumb to feel around the slit before dragging his fingers up and down Harry's long shaft.

Harry loans in to Louis mouth, digging his fingers in to Louis' back as he unconciously bucks his hips up in Louis' hand to get more friction. Louis hums and uses his other hand to hold Harry's hips down, trailing his kisses over to Harry's neck before he is hovering his mouth of Harry's ear, "Was this all a charade to get my hands in your pants?"

"I-," Harry stutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he lets a tiny whimper out when Louis jerks his hands fast, "I li-like your hands." Louis hums approvingly and lets his lips connect back to Harry's, sucking on his bottom lip as he continues pumping Harry' faster. Harry whimpers low in his throat straight to Louis' mouth, bucking his hips up again and biting down on Louis' lip hard when he feels a rush of pleasure bubble in his system.

 "Lou I-I'm about-" He moans, pushing himself up off the couch and tossing his head back against the arm rest. Louis moves his lips to the junction of Harry's neck and begins sucking on a vein, " _Fuck,_ " Harry moans, spilling his load all over Louis' hand and on both of their t shirts. 

Harry is a panting mess when Louis releases his hold around his groin. He opens his eyes slowly to see Louis smiling at him, using his finger to wipe the beads of sweat above Harry's lip. Harry hums approvingly and brings Louis down to kiss his lips, smiling when they pull back.

"We should shower now," Louis suggests, cupping the side of Harry's face and caressing his smooth kiss that is coated in a light layer of sweat.

Harry bites his lip and giggles, pressing his hand firm on Louis' back so he falls flat on his belly, "Was this all a charade to get me naked in a shower with you?"

"It was," Louis admits easily, leaning his face down to Harry's and smirking straight above his face, "Except I was going to have my fun in there before the plans changed," Harry blushes up at Louis as a tiny giggles escapes. Louis smiles down and quickly kisses his forehead, "Now I guess it's your turn."

Louis leans down to kiss Harry's lips before standing up from the couch. He quickly pulls Harry's sweats down all the way so he can stand up easily. He holds his hands out for the boy and lifts him up to his feet, smiling when Harry starts to giggle.

"Ooh," Harry sings, twirling in Louis' arms as he grabs his hand and guides them over to the washroom, "Does this mean I get to have my hands all over you?" 

"You have to get naked first,"Louis teases, biting his lips and shuffling his feet closer to Harry until he slams his chest to the boy's back.

Harry smiles warmly as he leans back against Louis on their walk to the washroom. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's middle and rest his nose against Harry's curls, breathing in his scent. When they walk in to the washroom, Harry walks out in front of Louis and slowly takes his shirt off, spinning around so his bum is facing Louis as he begins swaying his hips to his own humming.

"Done," Harry teases, tossing his shirt to the floor and facing Louis again, hands on hips.

"How is that I manage to get hard from watching you take your shirt off and moving your hips?" Louis questions frustrated, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling and blinking fast.

Harry giggles, steeping closer to Louis so his body is resting up against his, "I feel a sense of frustration coming from you. You aren't looking at me."

Louis bites down on his lip, a small smile forming on his lips as he shakes his head, "I will not last," he mumbles, his hands itching to touch all over Harry's body but remaining by his side.

"Who cares, love," Harry whispers lowly, wrapping his hands around Louis' neck. Harry smirks when he feels Louis stiffen, and he decides to hike his naked leg up against Louis' hips. That is all it takes for Louis to finally look at him and use one hand to grab on to his thigh, the other one resting possessive on his bare bum. "We have all day long of this," Harry smirks.

Louis' eyes twinkle when they look in to Harry's, "You're on a high right now," he teases, seeing Harry's green eyes shimmer under Louis' attention.

"I like being naked," he pouts, pushing his bum back against Louis' hand and smirking when Louis squeezes the cheek he holding on to.

Louis raises his eyebrows quickly, staring at Harry fondly and biting his lip. He honestly feels  a sense of pride hearing those words from Harry. HE remembers the amount of times Harry was scared to take his clothes off in front of Louis, hell even in front of a mirror. 

And just to know how fare they have come makes Louis so happy. Its like hitting a milestone. Harry finally being happy in his own skin.

"I'm glad you do," Louis admits, a warm smile, "I like it too."

"Then why are you still clothed," Harry whines, gripping the collar of Louis' shirt and shaking him lightly, "And why aren't we in the shower humping each other?"

Louis's eyes widen in horror before he starts cackling loudly, letting his hand go from Harry's leg and slapping him lightly on the arm, "Harry, please stop this. I can't take it."

"Ok Ok, I had my fun," Harry giggles, placing a kiss to Louis face. He pulls back from Louis and walks over to the shower, opening the door teasingly as he sets the water on, "I'll just wait for you in here."

Harry gives Louis a wink before slowly entering the shower. Louis stands there with a smile as he rolls his eyes, letting his gaze stick straight to the silhouette body he sees behind the glass. He starts to slowly strip himself as he watches Harry arch his back under the water, licking his lips as Harry's hands run down his wet body.

Louis groans and finally opens up the shower door. He smirks when he sees Harry smile under the water, like he knew what he was doing was affecting Louis. Louis grunts as he grabs Harry's shoulders and pins his chest straight against the wall, pressing himself flat against Harry's back.

"Yay," Harry squeals, breathing heavily as he pushes his bum back against Louis' groin. 

"You are such a dork," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, kissing his neck lightly, "I love you so much."

 

-

 

"Shots, Shots, Shots," Niall chants out loudly. He pumps his fist in the air as he holds the bottle of tequila in his hands. Zayn rolls his eyes as he sets down five glasses on the table. Niall cheers as he starts filling each shot with tequila, smiling proudly at all the boys around the table.

They all sit around the coffee table in Harry's flat since he has more room to fit them all. Louis and Harry sit on the floor with their backs up against the infamous yellow couch - Louis' arm resting warmly around Harry's waist. 

Zayn and Liam sit up against the arm rest perpendicular to the yellow couch. Since the arm rest is small, they use that as an excuse to keep their bodies close to one other - thighs and shoulders touching. Niall sits on the floor to the other end of the coffee table with the other arm rest resting up against their back.

The shots are passed to all the boys with a lime wedge besides.They grab their glasses in their hands and look expectedly at Niall, seemingly that he plans they are celebrating tonight. When he doesn't say a toast or anything Louis rolls his eyes.

"What are we celebrating?" he asks, placing his leg over Harry's casually and feeling Harry place his head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Um Louis," Niall snaps, looking at Louis like the answer is quite obvious. "The dream couple is finally back together. We _have_ to take shots," he demands, giving a pointed look to everybody.

Liam rolls his eyes and is the first to raise the shot in the air. Zayn looks up at him and smiles, joining in on raising his glass as the rest of the boys join. Liam smiles and looks over at Louis, pointing his glass over at him, "Look, Lou we all missed you. I know it's been tough, but I am glad you can be here now."

Harry looks up at Luis and smiles when he looks down as well. Harry puckers his lips for a kiss and hums when Louis leans down to give him what he wants. Zayn watches with a warm smile and nods his had, pointing his glass higher as well, "I think we are in desperate need of a lads holiday," he suggests.

"Cheers," Louis agrees. They all raise their glasses in the air before downing their shot quickly. They each grab the lime by their shot and quickly suck on the sourness to take the bitter taste of the tequila out of their mouths. 

Zayn and Liam let out a huff and lean back against the arm rest. Liam casually tosses an arm over ZAyn's shoulder and pulls him in to his side while Zayn crosses his legs over the other. Harry smiles and snuggles his head in to Louis' chest, shifting their legs around until half his body is laying almost completely on Louis' side.

Niall purses his lips as he looks at both sets of boys, pouring himself another shot as, "A lads holiday with no sex," he blurts out, taking an easy sip of the drink.

"Okay, that is not fair," Louis snaps right away, looking at Niall like he is ridiculous.

Niall rolls his eyes and simply laughs, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Louis whines as he wraps his arms tight around Harry's back and pulls him straight on to his lap. Harry giggles as he places his hands flat on Louis' chest, trying to straighten himself up so his face and body isn't being smothered in to Louis' body.

"You are squishing me," Harry muffles, wiggling in his spot as he giggles.

"Good," Louis smiles, holding his arms tight around Harry in this position.

Louis coughs, shaking his head in amusement before looking at Zayn thoughtfully, "Back to the conversation. I think its a good idea Zayn. We need it."

Niall nods his head and rushes to stand. He walks over to Harry's desk and pulls out a notepad in one of the drawers. He grabs a pen and walks back to his spot, sitting down on the ground with crosses legs, "Ok let's plan. When and Where. Shoot ideas at me."

Louis sits back as he listens to Zayn and Liam start to throw in ideas. Louis sometimes makes comments just to hear them start arguing over the tip and laughs eveytime. He enjoys watching his friends bicker like this, it reminds him of old times when he used to live here.

Niall and Zayn get in to yet another argument about which amusement park is better, to which Liam says he is not going to an amusement park. That leads in to another argument, and Louis continues sitting there and laughing at the three. 

Louis watches with a warm smile when he suddenly feels like he has eyes on his face. Louis raises his eyebrows and turns to Harry, seeing his soft green eyes staring lovingly at the side of Louis' face.

Louis offers Harry a smile smile, pressing a hand flat on his back while the other goes to rest on the side of his face. Louis leans down and kisses Harry's lips, nuzzling their noses together. 

"I love you," Louis whispers, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

Harry hums, "I love you too."

 

-

 

The weekend flies by all to fast with Harry and Louis spending as much time together. Whether it be with late night cuddles, lazy movie days, or sexy time in the sheets - they spent the entire time together. And sometimes spending it with the lads since Louis is having withdrawals from spending every second with his best friends.

Harry and Louis are finally in a good place. This long distance is finally working if they keep up seeing each other for at least a week. It's easy now and they are in love. And Louis may not admit it yet - but Harry can say it for the both of them when he believes the two of them are forever. 

Harry feels so strong with his relationship wit Louis that he goes to add another tattoo that reminds him of his love for the boy. He adds a ship to the center of his left bicep. He feels like the ship reminds him of Louis because he always feel like he will travel around any world to be with the boy .

A ship likes to sail the sea by pirates in ideal to search for gold. And that's what Louis is to Harry. Louis is that prize at the end of the long journey that makes all the obstacles and hardships worth it.

He sends a picture to Louis saying   _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world...to find you :D_ ' 

Louis replies 18 hours later with a matching compass saying his arrow leads right back to his home - to his Harry - and he will always guide Harry there.

 

Yeah, they are in a good place.

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads Holiday (:

"Camping? Who's damn idea was it to go camping?" Niall scoffs, tossing his luggage in to the trunk of the pick up.

Him and the rest of the lads continue loading up the bed of Louis' trunk. All their bags being stuffed tightly together with a cooler packed and some awn chairs scatter around. Louis hops in to the drives seat while Harry goes in to the passenger. Liam and Zayn crawl in the back seat with Niall slumping in next to Zayn, crowding agains the window.

"I mean, the woods? This is gross," Niall continues to complain.

"Oh shut it Nialler," Zayn snaps, shoving Niall's shoulder before slumping in to Liam's side, "We are staying at Liam's cabin. It's not even legit camping."

"Yeah, stop complaining," Louis yells back at them, catching Zayn's eye in the rearview mirror, "I am not about to listen to an hour of your bickering."

Zayn huffs childishly and crosses his arms over his chest. Niall rolls his eyes and slams his body up against the door. Harry turns his head to watch, laughing to himself as he looks back out the window. Louis shakes his head and heads out the lot of campus. 

The highway is right outside of the University, so they quickly get down and speed down the road. Liam's cabin is just north of Manchester, a little bit outside of the city in the trees next to some lake. 

A couple of other cabins are around Liam's as well, so they are not completely alone out there. He has a one story with four bedrooms and five baths. A huge kitchen with a dining table out on a covered patio right in view of the lake.

Halfway in to the drive, Louis turns his head to see the lads all sleeping. Liam has his arm wrapped around Zayn with Zayn;s head resting on his chest. Zayn has his arm around Niall with his head resting on his chest, and Louis laughs quietly at seeing them all three cuddled up in the back.

Louis glances over at Harry and smiles when he sees the boy looking out the window with wonderment, like the passing by trees is the most beautiful thing ever. Louis reaches over to grab Harry's hand that's laughing on his thigh and lacing their fingers together.

Harry perks up and turns to look at Louis, smiling softly when Louis brings their hands up to his mouth and kissing the back of Harry's knuckles. Harry hums as Louis lets their conjoined hands rest back in Harry's back, quickly looking over at Harry before back to the road. "You tired, baby?" Louis questions quietly.

"No," Harry giggles, biting his lip as he watches Louis drive with one hand. Harry then leans over the console between their bodies, using his lips to kiss the underside of Louis' neck and hovering his hot breath over his ear, smirking when he feels Louis shudder, "Would it be wrong if I wanted to give you head right now?"

Louis presses his lip in a fine line to keep his smile and groan from coming out. He shakes his head and quickly closes his legs together tightly, squeezing Harry's hand in his and shivering at the thought.

He is honestly not going to let Harry talk him in to a hard on with his best friends in the back seat, even though the idea of receiving a blow job does jolt his interest.

"Completely wrong," Louis mumbles, straining his neck as he swallows.

"You sure?" Harry questions, licking Louis neck and pressing light kisses to the side of his face. He smirks as he lets his hand fall on to Louis' groin, massaging him softly and biting his lip when he feels Louis squirm in his spot.

Louis whimpers softly in his throat. The one hand on the wheel is gripping so tightly his knuckles turn white. He feels his own body heat in sweat and he wiggles his legs around to get Harry's hand off of him. "Harry, this is not fair," he whines, desperately looking at Harry.

"Just place a blanket over my head. Say I fell asleep with my head in your lap," Harry suggest, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

Louis shakes his head amusedly laughing lightly as he leans his head on top of Harry's, "That won't explain our noises."

"I like your noises," Harry blushes. He sits back normally in his seat and his free had begins to draw light patterns on the back side of Louis' hand, occasionally playing with his fingers. 

"Harry we have like-," Louis starts, pausing to look at the time quickly, "30 minutes. Can't you wait until then?"

"I can wait," Harry whispers lowly, squeezing Louis' hand, "You just better make it worth it." "

 

-

 

Harry and Louis move quick when they first arrive to the ccabin.

Harry and Louis call out the master bedroom over by the back patio. No one really argues or say anything when they rush in their room and slam the door shut. Niall, Zayn and Liam all choose their room down the hallway. They all have the same thing inside with a single bed so it is not like that caused much fighting. 

Harry and Louis said they wanted to freshen up before they all sit back by the camp fire. It is evening time so while the boys are grabbing the woods, Harry drags Louis in to the shower. He figures having sex in there would be better and easier so they wont be as loud and make much of a mess. 

After the two enjoy their shower time, they dress in comfort clothes. Harry goes for sweat and a loose t shirt while Louis goes for his adria's joggers and jumper. They walk outside hand in hand to see the lads sitting down by the fire already with beer scatted around.

Louis finds two open seats by each other around the fire and guides Harry over there. He sits down on one of the chair and ends up dragging Harry down on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's body and pulling him against his chest.

"You both have fun?" Liam questions, smirking as he hands them both a can of beer. 

"Quite, thanks for asking," Louis sasses, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead while Harry snuggles his face against Louis' chest. 

"Let's play a game," Niall blurts out, grabbing a bottle of liquor from the bag next to his. He places shot glass on the table and begins pouring. "Never Have I Ever."

"What the fuck Niall?" Zayn groans, rolling his eyes.

"Hey shush," Niall complains, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl and tossing it Zayn's way, "It's a great way to get some embarrassing shit out."

"We might as well play truth or dare. At least with that we can get some fun stuff out," Zayn suggests, looking at Liam like he needs his approval.

"Oh really," Niall tests, sitting up in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest as he stares Zayn down, "Prove it."

"Fine, Harry truth or dare?" Zayn snaps, looking over at Harry and seeing him cuddle up tightly in Louis' hold. Zayn almost feels a little guilty for ruining their little moment, they do look really comfortable right now.

"Um, Dare," Harry says lazily, dragging his eyes away from Louis' as he looks over at Zayn. 

Zayn smirks, biting his thoughtfully before snapping his fingers, "I dare you to give Louis a lap dance."

Liam and Niall starts laughing, clapping over at Harry to do so. Harry's cheeks blush bright pink as he bites the inside of his cheeks, shifting uncomfortably in Louis' lap as he looks at the flicker in the fire.

Louis giggles, pinching Harry's sides, "Please do," Louis begs.

"You're right," Niall admits, nodding his head over to Zayn approvingly, "I like this game," he laughs.

"I actually like Never Have I Ever, involves drinking," Harry squeals out quickly, biting down on his lip as he buries his head in to Louis' neck.

Louis coos lightly and hugs him tightly, pressing kisses all over his forehead and hearing him giggle against his body. Niall and Zayn look at each other for a moment, sharing a smile before slumping back in their spots 

"Yeah let's do that," Liam calls out, "I really don't want to see you two have sex in front of me. I already have had enough of your sounds," he complains, laughing when Louis gives him a snarl. 

"Ok I'll start," Zayn smirks, "Never Have I Ever," Zayn pauses to think about what to say, biting his lip and suddenly laughing, "Never have I ever stalked a girl for two weeks before accidently dropping my food in her lap and nearly crying because I had the biggest crush on her and thats the way i had to meet her."

Louis sits there confused as he sees Liam, Zayn and Harry start cracking up. Louis scans his eyes around to get an idea to what the hell is going on, but when he looks at Niall he seems him pouting as he down the shot of his alcohol. 

"What am I missing?" Louis whines, squeezing Harry to his chest and pouting against his face 

"Aw babe, you don't know?" Harry asks lightly, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of Louis' face. "Niall is obsessed with a girl."

"Explain," Louis laughs, looking past Harry's body to eye Niall who is blushing bright red in his spot.

"Ugh, Fine," Niall groans, setting his glass on the table and leaning on his kees, "Her name is Melanie. Super pretty. Long strawberry blonde hair. Probably the prettiest set of green eyes you will ever see."

"Hm, debatable," Louis snaps, feeling Harry giggle against him. Louis smiles and looks down at his boy, pinching Harry's bottom lip in between his two fingers.

"Okay fine, second best eyes," Niall hums, rolling his eyes, "But yeah, she's in my computer programing class. Well one day I accidently split food on her and we ended up talking. I offered to make it up to her and she agreed. We text and hang out a few times. Might be my girlfriend soon."

"She would be a fool not to date you," Zayn teases, winking over at Niall.

Louis laughs at them, shaking his head in amusement, "Any other relationship I have been out of the loop with? I feel so left out now. I didn't even know Nialler here had a girl." Louis subtly looks at Liam and Zayn on the other side of the fire, seeing them staring at each other.

"Not me," Liam says quickly, "Haven't heard from Sophia since first year. Really think it's over," he says lightly, hearing Zayn snort next to him.

Louis clears his throat for Zayn, and Zayn quickly looks over at him, swaying a hand in the air, "I'm too busy for a girlfriend," he admits, hearing Liam laugh.

Louis huffs out his breath and slumps against the chair. He cradles Harry's head close to his shoulder and frowns over at the two, "I'm still waiting for you both to announce your secret relationship to me," he mumbles, eyeing the two of them as they begin laughing.

"If it's a secret, why would we tell you?" Zayn chokes, shaking his head and tossing his legs in the air.

"Heeyy," Harry whines, wiggling his bum on Louis' legs and moving so he can look at him, "You never asked me."

Louis smiles, pulling Harry tight to his chest and resting his chin on top of his curls, "I'm pretty sure your relationship is with a very handsome, intelligent man. All the other people envy."

"You're half right," Harry says cheeky. Louis growls playfully at him and pinches his little pudge on the side of his hips. "Ok continue, Go Niall."

"Ok hmmm," Niall props his elbow on his knee and starts lightly rubbing his chin, "Never have I ever had sex with a girl by accident." Niall wiggles his eyebrows over at Louis. Harry catches the motion, and he turns his head to look at Louis, raising an amused eyebrow as Louis downed his shot that he poured.

"I- uh," Louis stumbles out, blushing lightly at the intense stares from all the boys, but mainly from Harry who's green eyes are right there.

Harry starts smiling wide, his teeth on full display and dimples as deep as the craters on the moon, "Please do explain," he muses, giggling when Liam, Zayn and Niall start laughing quietly.

"I told this girl I was gay, or I at least thought I was," Louis admits, "She convinced me to sleep with her just to make sure."

Liam cuts in, making a point by pointing his finger over at Louis, "He was the star football player of the school as well. So he was a chick magnet."

Harry giggles, turning back to Louis, "And what happened?"

"Well I think I'm bloody gay," Louis teases, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips for emphasis.

Harry smiles in to the kiss and pulls back, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, "How does she convince you to do that?" he asks with a laugh.

"Well, she had been trying to get in his pants and she finally did," Liam calls out, snorting at Louis' pained face.

"Shut it," Louis snaps, pointing his finger at Liam and then to the other boys laughing at him, "I was confused at the time and it made sense. But I didn't like it, Okay?"

"If it makes you feel better, I have never had sex with a girl," Harry admits happily, smiling brightly at Louis. 

Louis shakes his head, biting his lip and giggling softly while cupping Harry's face, "That does actually."

"Ok enough," Zayn buts in, "Continue Louis."

Louis hums, squeezing Harry tighter to his body while thinking, "Never have I ever walked around campus in a banana costume because I was blackmailed with a video of me being high as fuuuuuuck."

Zayn and Niall snorts as Louis wiggles his eyebrows at Liam, who is giving Louis the bird. Liam huffs and quickly downs the shot he poured, grimacing at the strong taste. Harry frowns as he turns from Liam to Louis, giving him a questioning look. 

"What?"

"Oh Lima Bean, Explain to our beautiful Harry," Louis smiles, kissing the top of Harry's head and rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back..

"Fine," Liam grumbles, "Our first year here, Zayn and Louis convinced me to get high. But I was also drunk. Don't ever do that young, Harry," he quickly notes, looking at Harry seriously, "Anyways, I did some embarrassing shit and they got it all on video. I was naked a lot, dancing, pretty sure I became a stripper that night. They said they wouldn't post it any wear if I walked around in a banana costume."

"That's amazing," Harry laughs, turning his bright eyes at Louis and cackling.

Liam scoffs, slumping in his chair and mumbling to himself, "You say that until it's you," Liam rolls his eyes as everyone laughs at him. He huffs some more and thinks of what to say, suddenly smirking, "Ok, um, never have I ever-" Liam pauses, looking over at Harry, "Never have I ever tripped over my own feet and fell into a pond while trying to show off my ballerina moves."

Louis' eyes widen as he looks over at Liam. He sees that his gaze leads over to Harry, and Louis snorts as Harry shamefully reaches for a shot. Louis laughs as he watches Harry grimace at the taste. He quickly turns the boy's head towards him and smiles. 

"What happened, babe?" Louis asks. 

"I was dancing when we were in the park one day," Harry admits, which Louis nods to because he can just imagine that, "I had a cone. I dropped the cone. It scared me. I kind of twisted in a circle and confused myself with my feet and tripped into the lake. I lost my dignity and I lost my cone. Sad day."

Harry pouts at Louis and begs for a kiss with his lips. The boys laugh at him as he brings a finger around to flip them off. He giggles against Louis' face then turns around to look at everyone, "Ok hush, my turn." Harry takes a moment to scan each boy until his eyes land on Zayn, suddenly smirking, "Never have I ever gotten a drunk ass tattoo."

"WHAT?" Louis screams, when he notices all the lads staring at him, Liam with a blush. "Zayn you didn't?" Zayn smirks over at Louis and cheers his shot glass. He downs it and lets out a soft, _ahh_ , sound.

"What the fuck is it?"Louis questions childishly. Harry, Liam and Niall are laughing loudly as Zayn sits in his seat all smug. Louis groans in distress and whines some more, "The fuck? Tell me."

"Ok, Ok, chill guys," Zayn pats his hands in the air, "It's- You're going to freak out."

"Tell me, I don't care," Louis whines, squeezing Harry's hips.

Zayn blushes, biting on his bottom lip before laughing nervously, "It says Lima Bean with an actual bean on my cheek."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Louis shouts, almost half standing up in his spot. He kind of forgets Harry is on his lap in the moment, and he nearly tumbles him over. Luckily Louis has quick hands to draw the laughing boy back to his chest. 

"We were all hammered. Like majorly," Zayn explains, snorting out a breath, " Harry wanted another tattoo but didn't want to get one alone so I did. We were just joking around, Li and I, and then I ended up with it on my cheek. Now I got Lima Bean implanted on my arse." Zayn smiles while everyone else continued laughing. 

"That is ridiculous." Louis says in disbelief, letting a laugh push through his lips.

After a couple more rounds of beer they decide to head back inside. Since they drove up after classes and Louis arrived that morning to Manchester, they are all pretty knackered for bed. 

Louis and Harry walk back in to their master room, being down the hallway from everyone else having its perks. Louis sits on the end of the bed with his feet flat on the floor. He draws Harry in between his legs with his arms pressing firmly against his lower back.

When Harry walks in between Louis' legs he smiles at the boy, bringing his hands in front of them and grabbing on to Louis. He tangles their fingers together and lightly sways in his spot.

"Sooo," Louis draws out, smirking up at Harry, "About that lap dance?"

Harry closes his eyes and giggles, pressing his chest up against Louis' and shaking his head no, "Not a chance. I will massively fail at that."

"You could never," Louis pouts, pressing a kiss to Harry's belly when his eyes open up.

"I'll look like a wiggle worm," Louis retaliates, smiling cheekily up at Harry.

"A sexy wiggle worm," Louis started moving their hands around in the air, giving it an occasional stop to his lips. 

"Hmmm ask me when I feel more drunk, then we will see how I am," Harry giggles, leaning down to press a warm kiss to Louis' lips.

"That's a deal, baby."

 

-

 

"Go faster, Go faster," Harry calls out.

He sits himself behind Louis on a jet ski. His arms are wrapped tightly around the life jacket that is around Louis' body, and he is pressing the side of his face against Louis' back. Louis has decided to whip out the jet ski in Liam's garage since the weather is nice and the waves are a little choppy in the lake.

Liam is grilling burgers on the deck of his patio for all the lads. The sun is shining bright in the sky, casting a warm reflection on the blueish-greenish water. Zayn and Niall are using the other jet ski to take turns driving each other around on the tube, laughing whenever one of them flies out.

"Babe, I'm already going 45," Louis calls out, jumping over a wave that causes them to fly over the water. When they land Harry is giggling in to Louis' back, shifting his head up so his mouth his close to Louis' ear.

"I like it fast," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to Louis' salty neck.

"Please stop," Louis laughs, slowly the ket ski down after doing a few donuts He turns his head to look at Harry, "You want to drive?"

Harry smiles, biting his lip as he nods his head quickly, "Yeah sure."

They awkwardly switch places on the seat until Louis is sitting behind Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach. Harry starts up the jet ski roughly fast, causing them to jerk forward abruptly. Louis groans and buries his head in Harry's back, hearing the boy nervously laugh before properly going forward.

Harry then gets the hang of it pretty well. Despite saying he likes going fast, he never went past 20. He jumps over waves and nearly squeals and loses control over the handle because he gets scared. And when he tries to make a donut, he drops his speed down on the turn and tries to make it sharply.

They both end up falling in the lake 

"Harry, you silly," Louis breathes when he comes back up. He swims over to Harry and cups his face, using his thumb to wipe the water from his eyes, "You aren't supposed to turn like that you goob."

"Sorry," Harry mumbles embarrassed, blushing lightly as he bites down on his lip, "I guess I just wanted to see you wet."

"Oh hush you horny boy," Louis giggles, bringing Harry's face close to his and pressing kisses to his lip.

They quickly lose themselves in the kiss. Their legs are kicking under water to stay afloat as their mouths are moving against one another's. They test salt and water in to the kiss, but it somehow makes it perfect. 

Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis' back and brings him closer to his body. Louis hums in to his kiss, slipping his tongue through Harry's lips as he quickly reaches a hand out to hold on to the jet ski.

The kiss wis wet, giving it a perfect smacking sound to every twist. Louis smiles some more, rubbing his tongue against Harry's and loving how their flavors are mixing togerher in his mouth. Gosh, Louis can spend hours just kissing this boy. Their lips moving together is like a symphony. 

"Hmm," Harry hums, pulling back to rest his forehead against Louis', "You taste like tainted water."

"Sexy," Louis jokes, pressing back in to kiss Harry but instead getting a mouth full of teeth since he is smiling so wide. 

 

 

-

 

Its the end of the weekend when the boys are all packing back in to Louis' truck. They pile themselves back in to their original spots as Louis starts the treacherous drive back to Manchester, having to go home to the reality of jobs and school and football.

"Well this was a fun weekend right?" Louis questions, looking in the review mirror at the lads and then over at Harry, holding on to his hand tightly.

"The best of fun," Harry hums, leaning his head back against the seat and smiling lazily at Louis..

"Yeah it was, maybe somewhere tropical next time," Liam suggests. His hands go lazily in to Zayn's hair and begins carding through the strands, smiling when he starts purring softly..

"Ooh," Niall awes, "Or like an amusement park," he suggest, giggling when Liam and Zayn eye him.

"And where will the money for this come from?" Louis questions, biting his lip because he already has a guess at to what their answer will be.

"You're pretty rich now." Zayn admits, meeting eyes with Louis in the rear  view mirror and smiling cheekily at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought.," Louis laughs. He shakes his head and focuses back at the road, biting his lip when he feels like smiling, "Thanks for this though, I missed you all."

"Yeah mate, we need to keep this up," Liam says truthfully, reaching a hand over the seat to pat Louis' back, "Can't have you drift away again like that." 

"Don't worry," Louis says lowly, looking over to Harry with a smile while bringing their conjoined hands to his mouth. He presses kisses to Harry's knuckles and squeezes his hands, "I won't drift away again."

Harry smiles at Louis as he mouths an  _I love you_ to him. 

 Yup, this was a pretty good weekend for them all.

 

-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- A year finally passes with Niall and Zayn having graduated.   
> \- Harry still has one more year left before he graduates.   
> \- Liam, Niall and Zayn moved down to London.   
> \- Louis is still playing for Doncaster with Stan, and Harry still lives in Manchester.  
>  (Buuuuuuut not for long :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Year Time Lapse (: 
> 
>  
> 
> -Also I wrote bottom Louis in this chapter before I became a major hardcore bottom Harry. I don't know to be honest.   
> I hate bottom Louis with a burning passion because so many bottom Louis' ruined that for me, but I am okay with this because it maintains with their characters.   
> -I still cringe though, but I can deal with this bottom Louis.

** One Year Time  Lapse **

 

Coach calls Louis in to his office after their first day back in training from summer. They did not do much of actual practicing since the team had a few weeks off, which is the time Louis went up to Manchester and watched Niall and Zayn graduate. Then him and Harry helped the lads move down to London all in that time span. 

Liam is already working hard in his new firm while interning with a partner that is helping him. Zayn quickly finds a job working in one of the local Vet's in the suburbs of London, and Niall laughed when he bought a dog on purpose so Zayn could care for him. The three of them live together, and Louis wonders how well that is going to work out.

Louis smiles at remembering getting to spend two weeks straight with his boy and with his friends. He remembers Harry nearly in tears having to be left alone now for his final year, but Louis bitterly reminds him that he still has Nick - oh and Jade.

And since it is still summer time for Harry and off season for Louis before games start in August, Louis knows this is the time he has to visit Harry as much as he wants. He still lives in that same colorful clean flat he lived in when Louis first met him. It's the memories like this that Louis cherishes in knowing at how far the two have come in the past two years.

"Yes Coach," Louis greets as he walks in to the office. He sees a bunch of papers and files all over his desk. Louis raises his eyebrow in curiosity as he takes a slow seat in the chair across from Coach's desk, feeling rather nervous about being in here.

"Well with your impressive season from last year, I think I have some good news to share," Coach announces, a proud smile breaking through on his lips.

Louis immediately feels excitement bubble in his system at knowing there is good news with his performance from last season. He remembers his rocky start to the beginning when he played horrible due to his heartbreak with Harry - but it's like right when they got back together a fire ignited in Louis and stepped up his game.

He doesn't know exactly what made him do it, but just knowing that teams are still looking at him really motivated him to play good. Plus half the time Harry was sitting in the stands like old times, and if it was a good day he would see his fiends as well. 

Just last season Louis easily became one of the top scorers Doncater's ever seen. He lead the team to the championship in defeating their rival for the gold, and halfway through season Coach announced him as a captain. It was a dream come true for Louis to know that his first pro season was rather successful.

"I'm assuming the dream is still to go to premier league right?" Coach questions Louis, connecting his hands n top of the desk, "To Manchester United?" he continues wondering, looking thoughtfully at the lad.

Louis hums in response, his left leg starting to bounce in his spot. He bites down on his lip and stares intently at Coach. He begins twirling his fingers together in his shirt and tries to calm his mind down.

"Well I have been making some calls for you. I praise you up, rightfully so," Coach admits, nodding his head, "I tell them how you came on in your first season and instantly are one of the top scorers in a single season and ended as our captain. You are probably the fastest learning player I have ever met."

Louis smiles at Coach and nods his head. His leg is going faster against the seat and now his palms are becoming sweaty. Coach grabs on to the papers on his desk and stacks them neatly, "Manchester United is familiar with you. They said they paid very close attention to you this season."

Louis' head flicks up to Coach as his eyes widen, nearly in shock with what he is hearing, "Really?" he breaths shakily out, digging his fingers in to the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, I think the ball is finally in your court," Coach says with happiness, nearly in tears because of how proud he is of Louis, "They have a couple players out due to injury, and a few that transferred over to another team. So they made you an offer," he said slowly, seeing Louis' face completely still when he slides the paper in his hand over towards Louis, "They wrote up a contract for you." 

Louis nearly loses his breath, getting caught in his throat as he chokes. He puts a hand on his heart and breaths slowly, staring wide eyed at the paper right in front of him. He is breathing, slowly but he is.

The smile on his face starts to crack open, making him look almost creepy in a way. His other hand is shaky as he places it down on the fine print in front of him, looking teary eyed up at the Coach.

"I think this could be it for you. You have the whole world ahead of you," Coach praises him, "Just whenever you want to come back and work with me, I'll take it. You're brilliant behind the physical part."

"Coach-" Louis stutter, standing shakily up on his wobbly legs. He fish mouths his lips for a few passing seconds before letting out a choked laugh, looking at Coach again nearly in shock, "What- Is this for real?"

"Real," Coach laughs, standing up as well on the other side of the desk, "You have been working hard buddy. I wouldn't even be surprised if you made it to the World's before you turn thirty."

Louis shuffles closer to the desk, jaw dropped and eyes wide as he reaches his hand out to shake Coach's. "Thank you Coach. Thank you for everything. You really helped me out big time."

"It was all you Louis," he praises in return, clasping Louis' hands in between his, "Keep in touch with me will you?"

"Yes- Of course, Coach."

 

-

 

Louis runs straight to his flat from Coach's office.

Okay, well he runs to his car in the lot - then he speeds to his flat - then he runs up to his flat. He swings the door open right away and sees Harry wiping down the counters with some wipes. Louis smiles widely as he runs over to the boy and jumps on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy.

Harry yelps at the impact and has to steady his hands against the counter. When he registers Louis is on his back he giggles, turning his head to the side and resting his hands under Louis' thighs to hold him up.

"Louis, what the hell?" Harry questions in gasps, a little out of breath from being startled from his cleaning. 

He had been over for the past few days since Harry is in summer. He really did not want to be in Manchester alone, so he spends his time with Louis and his family as much as he can. He prefers living with Louis until the time for him to go back comes, and Harry is really thankful his family under stands that.

"Harry, you are going to have the best final year," Louis mumbles against Harry's ear, arching his head so he can lean over to press a fat, sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry giggles against Louis and scrunches his face up cutely, resting Louis back on to his feet.

Harry turns in his spot to see Louis bouncing on the balls of his feet. Both of his hands are clutching on to a piece of paper, and Harry stares at him like he is crazy.

"Look at this," Louis says exceedingly, shoving the paper in Harry's direction and biting down on his lip, smiling so wide, "Got a conference in a few days as well."

Louis watches Harry's lips read off the words on the paper. He sees the smile growing on Harry's face when he gets down to the final line. Harry jumps in his spot and tosses the paper in the air, cheering loudly in Louis' direction as Louis starts shaking his hands in the air in a mini victory dance.

"LOUIS, THIS IS AWESOME!" Harry squeals, jumping straight in to Louis' arms, "I'm so proud of you, you did it babe." 

Louis smiles proudly as his arms hold Harry tightly to his chest. He feels Harry bend his knees so his legs dangle up in the air, and Louis starts to spin him around. The both of them laughing in each other's ear. 

Louis sets Harry's down on the ground and smiles up at him. One hand rest on his hip while the other one pushes a curl behind his ear, then resting against his smooth face, "Well when I have the proper motivation, I don't play like shit."

Harry giggles, caressing Louis' wrist and pressing a light kiss to his palm, "Let's celebrate yeah? Go out with your family, you know, since you'll be going back with me."

Harry is so giddy when he leans in to press a kiss to Louis' lips, practically bubbling in excitement in knowing that he finally gets to be with Louis now. Louis is coming back to Manchester, and for a while too since he is under contract.

Nothing makes Harry happier than knowing his future with Louis is looking more and more clear as the days go. He can not wait until they move in together - or at least that is what he is expecting to come from this. 

"I love you, Louis," Harry mutters truthfully against Louis' mouth, pressing his forehead against Louis as he gently closes his eyes. He wants to savor this moment. Savor this happiness he feels right now.

"Oh, I love you more, baby boy." 

 

-

 

They end up going to a steak dinner with Louis' family to celebrate Louis' deal with Manchester United.

Louis' entire family is super giddy about their brother - or son - going to be playing on a true profession premier league team. It's like a dream come true for them as well. Louis used to spend hours upon days just watching Manchester play on the telly and explaining to his mom what each of the players on the field did. 

Ever since he was little, the dream has been Manchester. Louis was just four when he grabbed a stuffed soccer ball that was super tiny - but he would pretend to kick it just like the forward did at the time. Louis could easily tell you who the scorer was then, Jay would just say some boy with a number who kicked it in to the goal.

"To Louis," Jay announces, raising her wine glass in the air with a shiny gleam in her eyes. She looks over at her son, smiling proudly at her boy, "My beautiful baby boy reaching his goals."

Louis blushes under the attention and raises his wine in the air. Harry smiles over at Louis and presses a light kiss to his cheek, resting his free hand on Louis' shoulder and raising his glass as well as he leans his body against Louis'. 

Phoebe and Daisy raise their kiddie cups in the air that have place tops on them so they do not accidentally spill. Lottie and Fizzy have wine glasses, but they are filled with water. They raise theres as well and giggle when the babies all stare wide eyed at the many drinks in the air.

"Cheers," everyone says at the right town, going around and clinking their glasses together. 

Dan pats Louis' back from where he sits next to the lad. Louis smiles at him and feels so accomplished in this moment. The waitress comes by and drops off two baskets of bread with butter, and leaves off with their orders. 

Everyone around the table is aimlessly chatting away. Harry is laying happily against Louis' side with a smile on his face and a heart filled with love. Louis can feel it from the boy. He reaches over and holds on to Harry's hand just cause, love that he has his boy by his side. 

Lottie is telling some story to Dan and Jay about some stupid boy she met in class. Apparently his name is Tommy and loves to make fun of her and make her angry.. Jay and Dan share a funny look that goes unnoticed by Louis, almost like they know Lottie is experiencing her first boy problems.

Fizzy is occupied by butter up her bread and sometimes making funny comments to Lottie's story, explaining to their mother and Dan how Lottie went on for hours explaining how pretty this boy's face is. 

Daisy and Phoebe are sitting politely next to Harry. They play with their utensils for a bit, pretending they are people before they get bored. Daisy looks u thoughtfully at Harry before leaning forward to see Louis. She smiles right away.

"Bubba," Daisy squeals out. Louis turns his head down to look at her and offers her a silly smile. Daisy giggles and easily crawls her way up in to Harry's lap, blushing when Harry wraps her tight against his warm chest.

"Yes, peanut?" Louis asks her. He leans his head down close to bop her nose with his, smiling when she starts laughing softly.

"Promise you'll come visit us," Daisy says lightly. Her big eyes look hopeful up at Louis, her bottom lip in a pout as if she is practically begging her brother just by the look on her face.

Phoebe gets up from her seat and walks around Harry's chair to tap Louis' shoulder. Louis raises an eyebrow and laughs when Phoebe pushes his shoulders back so she can crawl in his lap. She sits snuggly on his legs and pats at his cheek.

"Yeah, I liked you being here so close to us," Phoebe admits, pinching Louis' nose and giggling when he scrunches it up in favor of her reaction..

"Of course I will," Louis says astonished to the both, gasping in a mock horror that makes them laugh, "Who else will be there to steal your food whenever you start eating it slowly?" Louis teases.

He waits until the waitress sets all their plates down and quickly reaches across Harry to take a potato wedge from each of their plates. He smirks evilly at them both as he takes a bite from each potato. Phoebe and Daisy gasp in shock, both covering their mouths at the same. 

Some times when they move in the same accord it freaks Louis out. He swears they are more than just twins. He has always believed Phoebe and Daisy send telepathically messages that makes them do things at the same time. It is weird.

"Hey, those are mine," Phoebe whines, crossing her arms and pouting her lips at Louis, narrowing her eyes darkly at her older brother.

"Yeah," Daisy agrees, wiggling around in Harry's lap, "Food stealer."

"Well I ate them," Louis teases, bending in close between the two and smirking, "You want them back?" Louis sticks his tongue out and makes a sound when he shows the twins the chewed up potato on his tongue.

Daisy and Phoebe starts giggling right away, moving their face and mumblings words disgust. Harry scoffs at Louis' manners and smacks him upside the head. Dan follows up by shaking his head and lightly hitting Louis' back.

Louis laughs as he swallows down the potato. He drinks some of his water that is alongside his water and laughs, shaking his head as he ushers Phoebe and Daisy off him and Harry's lap so they can enjoy their meals.

"Really, Louis?" Jay scolds, pointing her fork at her son with a scowl on her face, "You are an adult, act like one."

Harry laughs quietly in his seat, biting his lip and smiling. Daisy - back in her spot - taps on his shoulder. Harry widens his eyes and leans down close to her face when she motions him with her finger. She cups her hand over her mouth and gets close to Harry's ear, whisper, "He really is a child at heart."

Louis whines, "Hey, I heard you," looking over at Daisy and Harry and seeing them laugh in to each others bubble. Louis can not help but smile at his boy - he always smiles for his boy.

"Alright kids," Dan scolds lightly, raising a brow at the two of them, "Do I need to put you in time out?" 

"No," Daisy and Louis chime at the same time.

"So Lou," Lottie suddenly calls out from across the table, looking around the flower setting in the middle to look at her brother, "Since you are officially a Manchester United plater, you have a new dream now?" She subtly eyes her question over towards Harry, seeing that Louis starts blushing as Harry goes oblivious in taking a sip of his wine.

Louis laughs breathily, biting his lip and shaking his head in amusement at her not being so subtle at all, "Of course I do," he replies.

Louis turns his head to see that Harry is already staring back at him. Butterflies fill Louis' stomach and he swears his heart swells with Harry. His green eyes are warm and soft, telling a story about how in love he is with the person he is looking at. 

Louis smiles at Harry, cupping the side of his face and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. When he pulls back, Harry's expression does not change, only seems to intensify the longer they gaze at one another.

"Well this is lovely," Fizzy cuts in, her elbow on the table while her head rests in her hands. She smiling as she watches Louis and Harry, sighing happily, "I miss having you with us, Louis," she says. 

 

-

 

"Harry, Harry," Louis squeals out, covering his mouth to keep his giggles to a quiet as they stumble through the hall to his flat.

Harry's body is pressing up against Louis', slamming him every second in to a wall to press rough kisses to his lips. When they actually use their feet to walk is when Harry starts kissing Louis' neck, desperately grinding his body in to Louis',

They make it to the door in a blurry haze. Louis is trying to unlock the door so they can get inside while Harry is crowding all over Louis, kissing him everywhere his mouth can find. 

"Shhh." Harry giggles, finally pushing Louis inside the door when he gets it unlocked.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck as he begins kissing again, sucking on Louis' bottom lip and feeling their tongues rub together. Louis has his hands on Harry's hips as he guides the boy to the room.

When his legs hit the back of the bed, Harry pushes Louis on it. Louis widens his eyes and takes a moment to catch his breath, chest heaving up and down as he watches Harry with dark, hazy eyes. Harry smirks as he goes to straddle Louis' waist, sitting his bum firmly in Louis' lap. 

Harry is the first to take his shirt off, easily sliding the blouse over his head and tossing it on the floor. He then grips the material of Louis' and leans in to start kissing him. Harry works simultaneously in kissing Louis' lips while his hands undo the buttons of Louis' shirt. 

His hips begin rocking to a sloppy beat on Louis lap, both groaning in to their mouths as Harry finally slips the shirt off. He tosses it behind his head as his hands gently wrap around Louis' neck. He leans his face forward - arching his back obscenely as his lips connect to Louis' collar bone.

"Can't say I can complain with you acting like this," Louis moans, hands resting on the plump of Harry's bum. He feels Harry smile against his skin as he continues sucking to leave a mark. Harry's hands then trail down Louis' warm chest and land on the buttons of his pants.

Harry raises himself on his thighs as Louis helps raises his bum in order to get his jeans off. It causes a mess of stringy curse worse and wiggling their legs around, but once Louis' jeans get around his calves he easily kicked them off.

Harry sits back down on Louis lap. He caress his neck again and pulls back to look at Louis, nervously biting down on his lip, "I just want to make you feel good. You do it to me all the time, and now you deserve it," Harry licks his lips and looks down in between their bodies, blushing when he feels Louis' hard member threatening to push through the tighteness of his boxers. "Please?"

Louis giggles, moving his hands to Harry's back and rubbing them up and down his spine, "You do what you want baby."

Harry smiles brightly and nods his head like a child. He leans in to kiss Louis' lips, and then he quickly hops off. He goes to stand in front of Louis as he starts to undo the button of his pants. Louis watches intently, sliding his own boxers off so he can wrap a hand around his growing bulge while watching Harry strip his bottoms. 

Harry exposes his baby pink lace panties on his white thighs, slowly pulling them down his legs as well. He gets just his cock exposed when he looks up at Louis, blushing as he sees the boy wanking and watching him.

"Don't stop on my account," Louis teases, licking his lips as he pumps himself fast, "I'm all for a strip tease."

Harry blushes, quickly pulling the rest of his bottoms down all the way until he is standing naked. He crosses his feet together under his body and innocently connects his hands in front of his hips, looking shyly at Louis, "Stop I haven't done this before. I'll embarrass myself"

Harry pouts his lips at Louis as he slowly walks back over to him. Louis coos softly and opens his arms for the boy, wrapping them around his back tightly when Harry goes back to straddle his lap. "Help me?" Harry questions, resting his hands on Louis' chest.

Louis starts giggling to himself, biting his lip and shaking his head fondly, "Well for starters you have to finger me. Get me lose," he smirks, using his finger on Harry's back to trail around the crack of his bum, biting his lip when he feels Harry shudder, "You should know how to do that. You do it to yourself so beautifully."

Harry's cheeks turn a rosy red and he reaches around to smack Louis' hand, pouting at the boy, "Louis stop. I was so nervous to do that."

"Well it was amazing," Louis exclaims, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, "Should really do it for me more often."

"Ok I get the fingering part," Harry ignores him, resting his hand in Louis' hair as he nervously fiddles with the sweaty strands, "But like how do I know when you're ready?"

Louis squeezes on Harry's hips, teasing him, "When I scream for ya baby."

"Ok and what about like, your tongue?" Harry nervously asks, moving his eyes down to stare at Louis' belly instead of his chest, "When you do that to me it feels so good."

Louis laughs, bringing his finger under Harry's chin to make him look back up, "Ooh my favorite," He smiles, "I like to think of it as eating a jelly filled donut, and you're licking around to get all the excess jelly out." 

Harry scoffs as a laugh escapes his lips. He squints his eyes at Louis and pulls his hair playfully. "Ok don't laugh at me," he suddenly says nervously, "I've never done this ok? I just want to try it, and you can tell me if I need to do something different."

Louis smiles, leaning down on the bed and resting his hands on Harry's thighs, "Feel special. I don't let people do this to me often."

"Id hope not." Harry jokes, leaning his chest flat on Louis' and connecting their mouths together in a heated kiss. He honestly just wants to feel their lips together for a bit, wants to trail his mouth down the side of Louis neck, all the way down to his waist, occasionally to stop and leave a mark. 

When Harry trails his lips down to Louis' balls, he freeze, lifting his head up to look worriedly at Louis, "Um. How do I-"

"Just go for it love," Louis pants out, "Member jelly donut."  **[A/N: Lol i just can't with bottom Louis so I cringe. and try to make less detail lol...]**

Harry hums and does what Louis says and just goes for it. He widens Louis' cheeks apart with his hands and dives his face in between. He blows cool air around Louis' rim on accident, just trying to take a deep breath but making him shiver in the process.

Harry starts licking around the hole and eventually pushes in, thinking in his mind that this is a jelly filled donut.

"Yeah, ok now add a finger." Louis hisses out.

Harry nods his head and feels Louis toss the bottle towards him. He continues moving his tongue in and out of Louis until he slicks his fingers up and enters a digit in, stretching Louis out with his tongue and fingers, adding more when Louis is mumbling for it.

 

When he hears Louis gasping loudly and his fingers clenching in to his sheets, Harry pulls back. Louis is mumbling on repeat that he is ready and Harry sits back on his legs. He grabs the lube and starts to slick himself up, widening his eyes at Louis comically because he is _actually_ about to top Louis right now. 

Louis giggles at Harry's nervous reaction and flies his body back onto the bed. Harry wiggles his way back to Louis' hole, grazing his tip around the rim. When Harry gets the nod, he slowly starts to push his way in, past the tight layer of muscle inside until he bottoms out.  

Louis' breath hitches, closing his eyes in the slight pain he feels as Harry's eyes widen and he falls forward on his hands. "Oh Louis. You're so tight," he gasps, like he can practically feel the pain Louis is in right now.

Harry waits until louis is telling him he is good and adjusted. Harry nods his head and bites his lip, closing his eyes as he slowly starts to move his hips in and out of Louis. Louis smiles up at him and giggles. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him down.

Harry squeals as his lips find Louis', finally letting his body relax as his rhythm becomes more smooth and faster. They moan in to each other's mouth at the tight drag of Harry inside of Louis. It is different for them, but because they are with each other it is easy for them to find a release. 

Harry quickly finds Louis' prostate in the midst of moving his hips around to thrust at a new angle. Louis arches his back off the bed and moans Harry loudly as he spills between the two of them. Harry gasps when he feels Louis clench around him, causing his own load to spill inside Louis' hole to fill him up good.

"Oh god.," Harry moans out of breath, pulling out slowly and flopping on his side next to Louis. 

"You did good baby," Louis praises. He pants for his own breath as he turns his head to look at Harry, smiling at his boy and wrapping an arm around his sweaty body..

Harry blushes, grabbing Louis fingers and dragging it across the come on his stomach. He stares straight into Louis' eyes as he brings Louis' two fingers into his mouth, sucking the come off clean. He continues to do so until there is no more come left between them.

"Shit, Harry," Louis moans, closing his eyes as he feels Harry's lips drag slowly off his fingers. He opens his eyes again and looks at Harry, seeing him propped on an elbow and smirking down at the latter.

"I liked it a lot," Harry says thoughtfully, but then he is blushing badly, "But I prefer the other way."  

"What if I like it this way?" Louis teases, pulling Harry over so that they are resting chest to chest with Harry's body on top of Louis'.

"We can just rock, paper scissors each night," Harry suggest. He smiles down at Louis and cups the side of his face, pressing light kisses to his lips.

"Well shit," Louis jokes, making a funny face at Harry, "I better start practicing."

 

"Ok," Harry rolls his eyes, sitting up on Louis' stomach and rubbing his hands up and down Louis' sweaty chest, "How about we go take a shower, and you show me how it's done."

Louis giggles, sitting himself up as he kisses Harry's chest, smiling at him teasingly, "But I think you have mastered it quite well."

"I think I need a proper lesson on how to top."

"Hmm," Louis hums, biting his lip and shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I can show you if you must insist."

"Oh I inisit," Harry jokes as he crawls over Louis to stand up to the side of him next to the bed. Louis groans as he sits himself up, reaching out to grab Harry's hand. "Yay, let's go have shower sex." Louis laughs. He follows Harry inside the shower quickly and laughs when Harry is shaking his bum teasingly under the water.

"Harry, you are crazy," Louis yells over the shower head, smiling like a fool to himself.

Harry turns around and smiles at Louis. He presses his hands against Louis chest and starts pushing him up against the wall, "But you love me."

"That I do," Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back. 

"I love you. Like a lot." Harry leans in to meet Louis' slick mouth, capturing tiny little droplets of water as they fell down both of their faces and into their mouths. Harry curls his hands up in Louis' hair, pulling it tight as he leans deeper into the kiss while Louis roams his hands all around the dip above Harry's bum, slowly sneaking his hands down into Harry's cheeks.

"I feel that," Harry giggles into Louis' mouth.

"Good," Louis flips them over, pushing Harry's chest up against the shower wall as Louis trails soft kisses along Harry's back, giving his finger a soft nudge into's Harry's rim, "You were meant to feel that." 

 

-

 

After a few days since the announcement there is a press conference with the team and the Coach.

Louis is making his first statement towards the offer Manchester gave. All this has been plastered all over the news or media, and everyone needs some sort of confirmation as to what Louis is doing. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Tomlinson. Helen Mackleberry with The Mirror," Helen raises her hand, and Louis devotes his attention to her, "Since the call has been made, how has this made you feel?"

Louis situates himself in his seat and lays his hands out across the cloth on the long table. Stan is on one side of him while Hunter is on the other, giving him the support he will desperately need.

"Well Manchester has always been my dream. Since I was little," Louis says with a smile, "So knowing that a team I have always looked up to is calling for me," Louis pauses, nearly choking on his own words with so much pride and happiness, "I honestly have no words to describe. Practically Buzzing."

"Mr. Ferguson. Samuel Likens with The Guardian," Sam pauses to gather up his notes in his hands,  "What is like to lose your Captain? Tomlinson has only been there for only a year and made such a big impact, can you give a few words on that?"

Coach clear his throat when he realizes the question is for him, "Well Tomlinson has always caught my eye. He didn't do professional football the traditional way. Taking up the younger teams and leading up to the premier ones. I really admired that in him. He focused on getting an education, and people could say that _that_ had its disadvantages to him going pro sooner, but honestly I admired that in him."

Coach gives a quick smile to Louis then focuses back to the crowd, "Football doesn't last forever, and you always need that  _what if._ Louis is very responsible, and I love that he always had a back up plan incase football never worked, and to me that really exemplified his hard working abilities. I captained him because he's hard working on and off the field, everything someone should look for in a player. I always pictured him going big, and I always told him that it was my goal to send him off to the big league."

"Mr Tomlinson. Maya Walters with BBC Sports. I was just wondering; Manchester had released a statement on you a few days ago on BBC News Channel, do you have anything to say on that?"

Ah, Louis remembers watching that with Harry snuggled up against his side. He nearly fainted from seeing Manchester talking such praise towards him. 

He has never felt so proud of himself ever except in that moment. Hearing that one of the best teams in the league is practically begging to have this one player because they believe he will be the program's change and star - Louis about cried once hearing the interview.

 

* * *

_"I have kept my eye on Louis. I think when he first got a manager and really getting serious into going Pro, I always kept my eye on him. I knew the route he wanted to take, and I respected that. I didn't want to push ,and I didn't want to have to put him in a situation that made him feel pressured. I offered him a spot last year, and he took the right choice. I always knew I wanted him on my team. He's a fantastic forward, but I wanted him to have the experience first. He took the Rovers, and then I saw how well he strove in that program, and I knew immediately that come next season this boy will be dominating the pitch. I'm really lucky to have come across a player like Tommo, he is one in a million."_

* * *

 

 

"Wow I nearly- I don't even remember how I reacted. I am just glad that Van Gaal saw his potential in me and that I can finally live out my dreams. I plan to take his team, well now my team, to the top and show the world that their is a new football legend coming into play. I don't mean to sound over the top, I just feel that way right now because all my dreams are finally coming true, and I can't wait to come across and win all the trophies that I know me and my new team will get. This is a true honor. Thank you all." 

 

-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute?

"Louis this isn't fair. You aren't helping me," Harry whines, hauling two boxes in to his arms as he walks through the front door to their new empty flat.

The new flat is in Manchester right outside of campus. Louis had moved down a few weeks after his press conference with the Rovers when he made the decision on going to team Man United. He bought this loft apartment so that he can be close to Harry whilst still being close to the stadium.

Then Louis came up with the idea of having Harry simply move in with in. Since they most likely will be spending a lot of their time together in one of their flat's, Louis proposed it would be easier if they just move in to his new place.

It isn't moving fast. That is not how they are seeing it. They practically lived together when they went to school at the same time, and now it just makes sense to continue living together now they are back in the same town.

The loft is not the biggest one around, but it is enough for the two of them.    

To the left of the door is the grand kitchen with open wall columns up against the counters to be able to see the living room. Louis purposely wanted a big kitchen just for the sake of Harry. The tile is a black and white linoleum with a matching marble color on top of the counters. 

The right of the door is where Louis is going to set the table up. There is a mini chandelier that is hanging from the high ceiling. Straight ahead of the door is where the living room is. The living room is shifted a little to the right because there is an open stair case that leads up to the second deck where their bed is going to be. 

Up on the second deck is big enough for their bed set and a dresser. The railing is a clear fencing and can see down on the first floor if someone were to stand right there. On the wall down below where the living room is and behind the stairs is where the bathroom is. 

It's not the biggest, but it is cute. 

[The Loft](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/341218109250962284/) [The Loft](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433893745333967988/)

"But you look so good doing all the work, and I'm parched," Louis teases, trudging over to the gray sectional couch he had just brought inside and plops down. He turns his head around to see Harry standing at the door way, giggling quietly to himself while looking at Harry's stressed face.

Harry pouts and drops the box on the the ground. It holds all their kitchen supplies so he sets it gently, then he walks over to Louis with a frown. He grips on to the back end of the couch and then rolls himself over the top, landing completely on Louis. 

Louis huffs out of breath when his giant boyfriend practically squishes him. He reaches down to brush a few curls off Harry's sweaty face and sees the boy pouting up at him.

 "If you aren't going to help, then I guess we will have an unfurnished home," Harry complains, crossing his arms over his chest like a child would.

Louis bites his lip and giggles, shaking his head amusedly. He lifts Harry up a bit so he can cradle him close to his chest, and he leans down to press a kiss to the pout on Harry's lips, "I just feel like we have better things to do than to set the loftup."

Harry smiles, resting his forehead against Louis'. He looks up at the boy and pushes himself closer to his warm body, hovering his mouth over Louis', "Hmm like what?" he hums, lowly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Louis raises his eyebrow challenging. He smirks at Harry and presses his lips against his, wrapping his arms tight around Harry's back and moving his hands under the boy's shirt. Harry hums right away and shifts himself to where he straddles Louis'' waist, letting his fingers go straight in to Louis' hair. 

Louis depends the kiss greatly and holds Harry tightly to himself as he shifts them on the couch. He lays Harry gently on his back as he slots himself in between Harry's legs. His hands travel under Harry's shirt again and rub over his warm belly, his fingers trickle towards Harry's perky nipple when their door is suddenly being swung open, and a rowdy boy interrupting their moment.

"Woah, get a room," Niall screeches dramatically, covering his eyes as he walks in the  loft. 

Louis groans and lifts himself off Niall, frowning as he sees the boy walking towards them. Louis rolls his eyes and sits up off of Harry, helping him up as well and staring annoyed at Niall as he takes a seat right by them.

"This is our home," Louis complains, wrapping his arm around Harry's back as the boy wipes his mouth from the kissing, "You could knock," Louis continues. 

Niall shrugs his shoulder and relaxes in his spot. He looks over at the two of them and snorts when he sees them adjusting themselves, "Yeah well you could lock the door," he retaliates with, smiling when Louis frowns at him.

"So are we going to go out?" Zayn suddenly says, walking through the door as well, "Last night here an all?" Zayn questions, walking around the back of the couch to pat both Harry and Louis before sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Of course," Louis says comically, rolling his eyes, "Got to get you so hammered that Liam will hate me for giving him two puking boys." 

Louis starts laughing when Niall agrees happily. Zayn realizes that maybe this is not the best idea with the frown on his face, but then Niall is hopping off the couch and pulling him up as well. Louis turns to look at Harry and smiles when he sees the boy giggling.

"Let's go," Louis says.

He stands up as well and pulls Harry up with him. They connected their hands together as they follow Zayn and Niall out of the loft.

They decide to go to the club they usually go to at the start of every year. This is the club that the football team will party at after their first practice, and this happens to be the one that Louis met Harry in. 

Niall suggested it since it is a bitter sweet moment of him and Zayn heading back to London. They see it as a bitter sweet moment in reminiscing all the amounts of times they came here just have fun and let loose, being the complete idiots they all are.

"At least I get to come back here one more time with you lot," Louis admits truthfully "Shame Liam isn't here," he mumbles. He lets Harry slide in to the booth before he gets in, immediately crowding up against his boyfriend and placing a hand on his meaty thigh.

"Well, we started our journey here, and now we shall end it here.," Zayn toast, holding his beer up in the air and nodding his head.

"Cheers to that," Niall agrees, raising his glass in the air with Harry and Louis following. They all clink their glasses together before downing their drink and talking aimlessly about nothing.

The drinks keep circulating through the night as the boys enjoy their time together. They spend hours at the table taking shots and sipping new drinks, talking about the great years they have spent together. By the fifth round of drinking, they start feeling a buzz in their system and all head out to the dance floor to dance around with one another.

The four boys all stay together and joke around with their dancing. They flail their arms around and have a mini dance battle just to get the laughs out. Though when the song changes to a more hip hop one, Louis pulls Harry to the side.

Harry smiles as he turns his back to Louis, letting Louis' hands on his waist pulling him in close. Louis smiles and rest his head near Harry's, having his mouth ghost of Harry's ear as he helps guide the boy's movements to the beat.

"I still say this was the best day of my life," Harry hums happily, ,leaning his head back on Louis' shoulder and turning his hazy eyes towards Louis.

Louis hums, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck and arching his head to see Harry's face better, "What day?" he questions.

"When I first met you," Harry sighs, closing his eyes and pushing himself more against Louis' chest, "Who knew almost two years later i'd be in love with the boy i hit with a door."

Harry bites down on his lip and giggles from remembering the moment. Louis smiles at him and quickly places a kiss to Harry's cheek. The he turns the boy around fast so that they face each other, Louis' hands resting on Harry's lower back while Harry fist his hands on the front of Louis' shirt.

"Oi, who knew I'd be in love with the oaf that knocked me over with that door," Louis teases back, yanking Harry closer as their chest's beat in sync with one another, "Harry Edward Styles, my precious love."

Harry blushes, pressing his lips against Louis' lips and letting their mouths move together in a heated kiss. Louis purrs as he pulls Harry closer to his body, letting his tongue slip through Harry's parted lips. 

A moan slips from Harry which causes Louis to giggle. Louis pulls back and starts kissing down Harry's neck, finding a spot just below his jaw to start sucking on.

"You're adorable," Harry laughs out, leaning his head to the side when he feels teeth sink down on his hot skin.

Louis scoffs and pulls back right away, seeing the fresh love bite on Harry's neck, "Don't call me adorable, you are adorable," Louis complains, seeing Harry erupting in little giggles, "You are drunk."

"You still are adorable," Harry hums happily. He closes his eyes and arches his body backwards, letting his head fall back as he lets himself sway lazily to the music.

Louis rolls his eyes, holding Harry tightly around the waist so that he doesn't fall back. Louis smiles to himself, kissing lightly of the juncture of Harry's neck and chest, "I take full offense," Louis teases, lifting his head just a little.

"Ugh," Harry whines, picking himself back up and pushing his face super close to Louis' on accident, "Louis you drama queen, just shut up and kiss me pleeaasseee." 

Louis laughs as he lets his head be yanked forward by Harry. Soon enough his lips are being captured with Harry's and they start kissing each other rapidly. Before anything too intense happens, someone is tapping on both of their shoulders and causing them both to pull back.

"Hey, stop sucking face," Niall yells to the both of them, "Come back to the tables please." Harry and Louis groan as they pull themselves away from the dance floor. They follow hand in hand behind Niall until they are back at the booth, sliding back in to their spots and staring at Niall until he starts speaking. "Hey lads."

"WHat the fuck Niall?" Louis groans, dropping his head back against the railing of the booth.

"Hey, don't get sassy me Donny boy. You will get to have sex with Harry everyday for as long as your balls can take it, but for now," Niall pauses, smiling as Zayn walks up to the table with a tray of beer. He hands them each one and sits down next to Niall, laughing when he sees the unamused faces of Harry and Louis. "We shall enjoy each other's company," Niall continues.

"Let me speak," Zayn cuts in, shaking his head at Niall and turning to face the two boys in front of him, "I'm better at being sentimental."

"That is true," Harry cheers happily, tilting his glass towards Zayn and nearly spilling his drink. Louis laughs and quickly sets his drink down before reaching over to grab Harry's and placing it down as well. "Whoops," Harry giggles.

"Ok well Lou, it has been fun to have you in and out with us the past year," Zayn starts, turning to look at Louis, "I miss you bud," he says sadly. Louis looks up and tilts his head, smiling softly and raising his drink towards the lad.

Zayn sighs and continues, looking over at Harry now, "And Harry, what a pleasure it has been to become your friend. I really will miss you both. I mean you are my best mates, and now I'm stuck with Niall and Liam so. There's that," he finishes lamely, shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip.

"Great speech," Louis teases, earning a playful slap to the chest by Harry.

"Yeah I'm a bit drunk." Zayn giggles, leaning his body against Niall's and taking a sup from his glass again. Niall smiles and wraps his arm around Zayn, pulling his close to his side and laughing as he starts poking Zayn's cheek while Zayn tries to lick him. 

Harry looks over at them and raises his eyebrow, clearing his throat, "So can me and Louis continue making out?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he scoots closer to Louis. Niall and Zayn widen their eyes as they sit up and see Louis smirking over at Harry. Harry bites his lip and tosses a leg over Louis', half sitting on his lap as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis purrs and places one hand around Harry's waist while the other goes on his thigh. Harry smiles and leans closer, starting to trail wet kisses to the underside of Louis' ear. 

"I don't think we are really stopping you," Niall teases, starting to subtly push Zayn out of the booth so they don't have to watch. 

"Oh, I love drunk Harry," Louis cheers happily, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the booth when Harry's lips move to meet his. 

 

-

 

"Come on Tomlinson, we train hard here. Need you up and ready for your first game," The Coach of Manchester United yells from the sidelines. Louis huffs and pushes himself some more, straining his legs as he runs past a few of the players to get ahead of them.

After they run their four laps around the arena the team gathers up to run through their agilities. Ladders are placed on the ground and they begin to do quick feet between each box. They have cones set up to the side where they practice their sprints.

It is a continuous cycle of going from the ladders to the cones for a set time. After they finish up with their agilities they start doing footie technique with the ball. The goalies go to the side with one of the managers and practices blocking balls from him throwing them.

Defenders work together in stealing the ball from one another and moving around. Trying to do footie work to get the ball stolen and passing it to the forwards. The forwards practice basically the same thing with their foot work in moving the ball around, and then towards the end they start shooting goals in an all together practice.

Finally after hours of a long practice that seemed to be drawn out, the Coach blows his whistle to signal the end. Louis sighs thankfully and walks over to the water cooler, grabbing a bottle for himself and taking a big gulp of it. 

He watches as some of the team goes back to the locker while a couple drink water or walk around to get their legs stretched out. Louis takes in a big breath to calm his breathing down. Man, and he thought Doncaster had tough practices, he honestly had no idea what was coming for him when he came here.

The practices are like on steroids. There is more running, and there is more agilities. It is super tiring and it tests Louis' endurance and stamina, but it is honestly so worth it. The treatment they get after all this is brilliant.

They have trainers rub out their tight muscles and perform different task to keep their legs healthy. Mandatory ice baths almost after every practice, and Louis has never experienced this much after care from working out so much. 

Once Louis finishes his water, he sets the bottle back down. Louis picks himself off the bench and is ready to walk out the field to go clean up, but then Coach is walking over to him and pressing a hand to his back.

"Tomlinson," He greets, guiding them both back through the tunnels as he puts the clipboard between his arm and side.

"What's up Coach?" Louis questions, placing his hands on his hips as they walk off the turf and on to the cool tile of the tunnels.

"Doncaster's coach talked to me about you a lot when I was recruiting for another player," He starts, turning to give Louis a reassuring smile, "He said you helped him a lot in coming up with a game plan for the field. Whenever you went through your little slump you were always in the office helping him go over plays and scouting the teams you play against." Louis nods his head as lets Coach continue, "I was wondering if you wanted to do that here as well? I heard you like managing a team and stuff, and you seem very knowledgable in the game and I would love to use the help and give you more experience." 

Louis and Coach stop right in front of the locker room door. Louis turns towards Coach and widens his eyes, putting one hand on his forehead while the other goes to the back of his head. He smiles up at him and nods, nods so fast it almost gives him a head rush, "Yeah that sounds fantastic,"

"Alright lets head back to my office then," He suggest, motioning for Louis to walk forward some more until they reach his door, "Maybe you can help with some mental aspect training. We are all about training in every aspect of football."

Louis smiles as he follows Coach in to his office. He lets out a happy breath and sits across from him in a chair on the other side of the desk. Louis really likes it when the Coach's asked for his opinion on what to do with the team. He likes knowing that the Coach has this trust in him that most of the players don't necessarily get, and he loves that he gets to help in any way possible.

It really dawns on him that doing this can be something he wants to do when he retires from football. Working off the field instead of on the field. Back at Manchester University, the Coach always had Louis layout the players for the game depending upon which opponent they were playing. Because Louis would spend hours watching film of their upcoming opponent, and then he would take time to survey which of his teammates would be a best match to go up against them.

Louis honestly would very much like to gain more experience in this aspect of the game. Because he can truthfully see himself in an office like this with his own team running the field. 

 

-

 

Louis opens the door to the loft and immediately is hit with the strong smell of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread. Louis smiles to himself as he closes the door behind him, walking forward and seeing Harry inside the kitchen with a pot on the stove.

"Hi, love," Louis greets. He drops his duffle bag on the floor by the door and walks over to Harry. He crowds his chest up against Harry's back and smiles as he leans his head over the boy's shoulder. "Ooooh, Let me taste."

Louis reaches his hand around to dip his finger in the spaghetti sauce Harry is stirring, but then Harry whines childishly and slaps his hand away. Louis frowns and turns his face towards Harry, yelping when the boy pushes his bum back to make Louis move, "No, No, No. You get to wait until it is done," Harry scolds, "Few more seconds, you can wait for that."

Louis scrunches his nose, "You tit," he whines. Harry giggles to himself and sets the spoon down finally. He turns around to face Louis and smiles at him, walking over to him and kissing his lips softly.

Louis smiles in to the kiss before pulling back. He looks over Harrys shoulder and dramatically sniffs his nose, nodding his head in approval before turning around to the table. Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to finishing up the meal he's cooking.

When the spaghetti is finished and the oven beeps, Harry starts making their plates of food. He puts a big spoonful of the woods right in the middle of the plate with fresh parmesan sprinkled top. He put a cute little basil leaf on top and then a fresh piece of garlic bread on the edge of the plate.

Harry smiles to himself as he grabs both of the plates and walks over to the table. Louis looks up at Harry and laughs to himself as he watched Harry present the spaghetti down in front of him, completely proud of himself as he takes the seat next to the latter. 

"Ta-Da, Harry's special pasta," Harry presents, biting his lip with an extra giddiness in his spot, "Perfect meal for your first post-workout as an official United player."

Louis giggles, giving Harry a funny look before wrapping his spaghetti around his fork, "What's gotten you so over the top?" he questions, taking a bite in to the spaghetti and closing his eyes as he lets the delicious taste consume his mind.

"Well I am happy," Harry says simply, smiling shyly and connecting his hands down in his lap, "We are finally - officially living together Lou, and like you're living your dream. It's just all to amazing," he explains. He bites his lip as he looks up at Louis, batting his eyelashes nervously and offering a weak smile to him.

Louis shakes his head finding, snorting lightly as he forks another swirl of noddles, "Be careful Harry, your domestic side is showing." 

Harry scoffs playfully as he watches Louis give him a cocky wink. He stares at Louis with a pout as he continues eating the spaghetti, but then Harry decides to grab some of the pasta off his plate and smear it all over Louis' face. Harry laughs as he is doing so, seeing that Louis is frozen in his spot as his face is being completely messed up with tomato sauce.

"Oi," Louis yelps, dropping his fork on the table and turning to Harry with wide eyes, "You are wasting good pasta here."

"Hey, you insulted me," Harry complains. Harry is about to start eating his own spaghetti, but then he sees the mischief in Louis' eyes and he knows his revenge is coming. Louis reaches on to his plate and grabs his handfuls of pasta, seeing Harry gasp in his spot.

Harry shoots up from his chair right away and starts backing away from Louis as Louis gets up from his chair. Louis stalks over to Harry with the pasta in his hands taunting the boy, giving him and evil smirk as Harry starts squealing and running away, "You can't get away from me," Louis calls out.

Harry's eyes widen as Louis launches at him. He starts laughing hysterically as he runs in to the kitchen, "Get away from me," he giggles, rushing over to the pot still on the stove and grabbing some of the pasta before chunking it over at Louis' body coming towards him.

"Harry," Louis squeals when the pasta lands on his chest, a piece of garlic bread soon coming after and hitting him right on the cheek. "Bloody Hell," Louis complains, throwing the spaghetti in his hand over at Harry.

Harry squeals as he ducks down to avoid the throw, but then Louis is jumping on his back and rubbing the spaghetti mess thats on his body all over Harry. Harry is laughing loudly as he tries to get Louis off, reaching in to the pot and smearing more sauce all over Louis' face.

Louis groans and reaches over to grab the whole pot, now deciding to pour it all over Harry's face. Harry widens his eyes right away and drops Louis to the ground, turning around to face him with noodles and sauce falling down from his hair and down the sides of his face.

"Oh you suck," Harry whines, seeing Louis standing there laughing, "I just showered," he continued to complain.

Louis shrugged his shoulders at Harry and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and ran straight towards Louis, wrapping his arms around his body and losing their balance. They end up slipping on the sauce on the floor and tumble down with each other.

Louis lands on his back with Harry falling on top of him. He smiles up at the boy as his saucy curls fall over his face with noodles tangled in the mess. He has some sauce scattered across his face, and Louis can not help but giggle at his silly look. 

Louis hums thoughtfully, reaching a hand up to push the hair from Harry's face while the other one does on his back, "Guess we will have to shower together," He suggest, biting his lip at the boy, "I supposed you'll need me to help get some spaghetti out from the areas you can't reach."

Harry blushes, resting his body completely on top of Louis and laughing light heatedly, "You dump spaghetti on my perfectly groomed hair, and now you try to bribe me with spaghetti sex?"

"Pretty much," Louis teases, He leans up to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips before pushing the boy off of him. They both stand to their feet, and Louis walks close to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist, "But you love me so you'll cave. And you owe me since you threw the first noodle."

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes as he pushes himself away from Louis. He grabs his wrist and starts leading them towards the bathroom, "Oh, you're lucky you're fit."

 

-

 

Harry and Louis lay tangled in each other's arms later that night. The big windows from the loft cast a bright glow from the moon up above and illuminate their naked bodies with a shint presences. They are glistening in each other's embrace with the stars dancing in circles around them in the sky. The thin sheet lays loosely over their legs, the room quiet despite their heavy breaths. 

Harry's has half his body on top of Louis, their chest sweaty and sticking to one another. Harry's curls are tangled together and pool around Louis' shoulder, his head resting against Louis' beating heart. 

One of his fingers draws patterns up and down Louis' abdomen, smiling to himself when he feels Louis' hand go straight to his messy curls. He tosses one leg over Louis' hip and pulls himself closer, humming softly to himself.

"I really do hope you are comfortable," Louis suddenly says in the silence, "I love being your human pillow."

Harry bites his lip to hid the smile, turning his head so he is resting his chin on Louis' chest as he looks up at him, "I like my cuddles at night," he says sweetly, "And you have the perfect chest for a perfect Harry."

Louis snorts, bringing his free hand around to rest right on the plump of Harry's pale bum, "Yeah, even when you squish my bladder," he teases, letting his fingers dance along the flesh of Harry's ass.

"Just pee," Harry giggles, giving Louis a wink, "It'll be our little secret."

Louis laughs, closing his eyes as he shakes his head, "Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me," he jokes, opening his eyes and seeing Harry smiling brightly at him.

 "Hey there is a lot more of that," Harry jokes, letting his fingers trail up to Louis' pecs on his chest, "Just give it time."

Louis smiles, dropping his head back on to the pillow and closing his eyes with a small laugh, "Oh i bet, you do talk some shit sometimes." Harry huffs loudly, leaning up and nipping at the side of Louis' face. Louis' eyes widen as he moves his head up, eyeing Harry with a confused smile, "Aye, what's that for?" 

"Don't go to sleep on me," Harry pouts, blinking his eyes fast.  

Louis sighs as he takes the hand from Harry curls out and moves it to the side of Harry's face. He uses one of his fingers to trail across Harry's bottom lip, letting out a small breath of air while looking in to his shining green eyes, "Harry, I just had a full day of practice and you insisting on shower sex. M' beat."

Harry scoffs, scrunching his brows up and placing his hand flat on Louis' chest so he can arch his body up some to look down at Louis, "Hey, you're the one who said I needed the help. You know, after you stuffed my trousers with the dinner I made."

Louis giggles quietly, his body shaking lightly as he drops his head back on to the pillow and closing his eyes again, "Yeah, you're right," Louis smiles, "Anyway, i'm probably more tired from that than practice. You always keep me in shape."

Harry blushes, biting his lip and staring at Louis' peaceful face, "Ugh fine," Harry whines, pressing a lazy kiss to Louis' lips before snuggling his head against Louis' neck. 

"G'night Lewis," Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms tight around Louis' chest, letting his nose nuzzle against Louis' neck.

"Good night my love," Louis replies quietly.

 

 

-


	12. Chapter 12

"Louis, I want you to be my model," is the first thing Harry says when he walks down the stairs. 

Louis is sitting on the couch with a movie playing on the television. He looks up at Harry with a raised eyebrow and giggles, watching Harry walk over to him. Harry stands in front of his body and tosses clothes in to his lap, standing there expectedly as he taps his fingers against his hips.

"Ugh," Louis groans, dropping his head back and frowning at Harry, "Why? You see me everyday."

"It's for my class you bug," Harry replies, snorting at Louis' annoyed face as he takes a spot on the coffee table, "We are doing a project on portfolio shots, and no one has a more perfect face for close-ups than you." 

Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry, scrunching his eyebrows, "Harry, just ask Nick," he supplies, trying to get out of modeling.

Harry smiles at Louis when he suggested using Nick. It reminds him of the time when the two of them actually met when Louis had moved back. It was the most awkward thing Harry had ever experience because Louis used Nick in part of their break up.

But the meet up was actually good because Nick and Louis talked it through, and Louis admitted he did not like it when Nick flirted with Harry. They are acquaintances for Harry's sake, but Louis still despises him. He just hopes that boy doesn't pull any funny business with Harry. 

"We can't use our classmates," Harry complains, pouting his lips at Louis and getting up to sit on his lap, "Pleeaasssseee?" he continues, letting out a pitiful whimper and making his eyes wide like puppy dogs. 

"Oh you tit," Louis rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss the pout away on Harry's lips, "Take me away you adorable goob."

Harry jumps up happily and grabs Louis' wrist tightly. He pulls the boy out the loft and heads down to the car. Louis rolls his eyes as he goes in to the passenger side, letting Harry lead the way to where they go.

They pull up to the University's photo studio on the edge of campus. Inside is very vintage with old paneling walls and a sharp, mahogany wood on the floor. Theirs old, brightly colored door frames decorated on the walls with vinyl designs.

Harry guides Louis inside and points him to the far side of the room, smiling happily at him. Louis smiles as he quickly changes in to the clothes Harry picked out for him.

He wears a white half sleeve button up shirt with only have the buttons done. Dark blue trousers rolled at the ankles with brown gray braces strapping around each of his shoulders. Brown shoes clad his feet with his white high socks showing, and matching pair of brown leather gloves over his hands. 

Harry walks over and pushes Louis' hair back so it is in a messy quiff. Then he grabs Louis' hands and walks him over to the wall that is painted a dirty white with metal baring up against the wall. 

"Okay, look off to the side with that smolder look you do," Harry instructs, laughing when Louis makes a funny face at him.

Louis poses for the camera and lets Harry do his work. It takes about an hour for Harry to get the different angles of his face. When they finish up Harry cheers happily to himself, even does a little dance before walking over to Louis.

"See, you have a face for the camera," Harry says, turning the camera around and flipping through the [photos](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/eb/e4/f9/ebe4f983118d5dcfc2ff9a5722281959--louie-tomlinson-louis-tomlinson-manip.jpg). Louis smiles as he watches Harry clicking through each one, seeing the way his eyes lighten up with pride and his grin grow wider the more impressed he is with what he took.

"I would hope, yeah?" Louis teases. Harry looks up and leans over to press a kiss to Louis' lips, humming happily before packing up his bag. Louis smiles and follows behind Harry, holding his arm out and wrapping it around Harry's waist when the boy walks in to it, "What are these for anyway?"

Harry bites his lip, shrugging his shoulders nonchalant as they start walking out the studio, "Just a project."

"Yeah, uhuh, okay," Louis replies unconvinced, rolling his eyes as he pinches Harry's side.

Harry giggles, turning to press a kiss to Louis' cheek, "I loooooove yooooou," he sings out. 

 

-

 

Manchester United is finally starting up with their new season of football.

They have their first home game against Everton, which is not one of the best. But the team is enough to make Louis bubble with nerves. Coach had informed Louis at the beginning of the week he will be starting this game, and Louis honestly feels like he is about to shit himself considering this will be the first time playing live in a premier league game. 

Harry ends up going to the game with Nick since his normal people are not there to watch. Louis loaned Nick one of his practice shirts since Harry insisted greatly. Louis may have felt like he won when he realized Nick will have to be wearing something that represents him.

Harry wears a shirt he custom made. Since Louis made the move to Man United, Harry right away started making all the shirts he could for Louis. Plenty with Tomlinson on the back and number one fan on the front.  But he has decided that if the game is ever an intense one, then he will most likely wear one of Louis' jersey to make it more important.

Once Louis and the team is ready in the locker room, they have a bit of free time before going out. Louis scurries around like a lost dog in trying to find ways to calm himself. He is used to having Liam there. He was used to having Stan or even Hunter. 

Now he is alone. 

Louis sighs as he looks around to see what some of the other team members are doing, and he feels a sense of normal when he notices everyone does something. Either sitting on the bench with music in their ears. On their phones. Playing some sort of game. 

Louis takes in a deep breath and reaches for his phone. He relaxes when he notices his phone is blowing up with messages from his friends, loving that they are supporting him even if they are not close.

 

**_Group Message, Juan Direction_ **

**Leeyum:** _Hey kick some arse buddy._

**Nialler:** _Yeah don't suck because we will all be watching_

 **Nialler:** _I don't want to have to disown you. No more shit games._

 **DJ Malik:** _We got the whole pub cheering for you down here so dont disappoint the sanctity of our friendship. xx_  

 

Louis starts laughing as he continues to read the stream of messages from his friends, shaking his head in amusement. Then his phone buzzes again from a single message from Harry, and he smiles more when he opens up his text. 

 

**_Hazza <3_: ** _I just want you to know that no matter how you play, I will still consider you my friend. xXx (-;_

**_Louis_ : ** _Oh just my friend? Not my boyfriend?_

**_Hazza <3_: ** _I guess we will just have to wait and see how you play. <33333_

**_Louis_ : ** _Meeaaaaaannnnnn! You're supposed to be my #1 fan_

**_Hazza <3_: ** _Oh I am. Good luck baby! xXxXxXxXxXx (-:_

 

Louis places his phone in his locker before taking a deep breath and meeting up with his team. 

 

-

 

"Oh look there he is," Harry squeals loudly, jumping up from his seat and gripping on to Nick's arm, "There right there Nick. He's running on to the field for the first time as a player." Harry cheers happily as he begins clapping his hands together.

He bounces from both of his feet as he watches Louis on the field with his team. Harry's smile continues to grow the more he stares hazily at his wonderful boyfriend. Harry is just beyond happy that he is sitting right there watching Louis living his dreams and knowing that he gets to be by the latter's side through it all. 

"Oh Harry, enough. You love struck puppy," Nick laughs, shaking his head in amusement as he starts taking pictures of Harry's reaction, "Louis'll have a day with these photos."

Harry bites his lip and smiles. He giggles quietly to himself before sitting down in his seat. He sends Nick a playful glare before looking back at the field, waiting for the game to start already.

 After warm-ups Louis finally has a chance to look over at the stands and exchange romantic glances with Harry. It's what he needs to calm his nerves for the moment, just seeing the comforting face of his boy dressed in his name, cheering him on.

Harry's so supportive and has no shame in showing it. This is something Louis has gotten used to, and he is so glad that he can finally look up to the stands and see Harry cheering for him. He had missed it all last year.

 _'Love you_ ,' Harry mouths over to Louis, causing the older one to blush and push his fringe out of his face. Louis smiles once more before moving over to the rest of his teammates that sit on the sidelines, waiting for the toss. 

The game goes exceptionally well, at least for Louis it did. He scores a goal, actually the only goal that managed the team win.

He is so overjoyed that one of his trick shots, the one he'd been working on for months, is finally being executed properly. He thought the moment he made the shot that his knees were going to give out from the exciting rush of scoring a goal. Like it is a bitter sweet moment when something you've spent hours working on finally comes through and makes you successful.

Louis quickly turns to Harry after he makes the goal, pointing at his boy and showing off that the he made the goal for him. 

 

"You won, You won," Harry cheers the minute he meets Louis' out back. He runs straight in to Louis' arms and wraps himself around the boy, squashing his face next to Louis'. "And you scored the goal, you did."

"Ahem," Nick clears his throat, not so subtly reaching out the pull Harry back from Louis so he can speak. Louis gives Nick an annoyed look that goes unnoticed by Harry, while Harry turns to give Nick a questioning look, "Hey I'll go," Nick says.

"Oh no," Harry pouts, "Are you sure?" he questions, standing between Louis and Nick as he looks disappointed over at Nick. 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow though?" Nick supplies, walking closer towards Harry, "Don't want to intrude." He gives Louis a quick glance before looking at Harry, biting his tongue when he hears the latter scoffing to himself.

"Oh," Harry pouts, shuffling closer to Nick to give him a side hug, ignoring Louis' cold glare at them, "I'm sorry I just-"

"No worries," Nick cuts him off, pulling Harry close to him and pressing a light kiss to his cheek, "See you later."

Harry gives Nick a hug and pulls back slowly. He offers the latter a smile and watches him walk away before turning around back to Louis. Louis has to quickly wipe his annoyed look on his face and mask it with a smile as Harry walks back over to him.

"So our relationship?" Harry questions, smiling cheekily as he leans his chest up against Louis'.

Louis laughs, getting out of his annoyed Nick funk and wraps his arms tightly around Harry's back, "Hey, our relationship was on the line. I had to win, and had to prove to you more by at least scoring the only goal. It was all planned out actually." 

Harry giggles, rolling his eyes, "Well it was perfect, thank you," Harry closes the gap between their faces by pressing his lips against Louis' when the moment is interrupted by a flush of reporters gathering around the players, calling out questions to be answered. 

 

_"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Tomlinson,"_

_"Over here, sir over here please_ ,"

 

"Excuse me love," Louis kisses Harry one more time before he sets him aside and walks over to where a line of reporters set up. He starts waving at the people when they take photo of him, and he walks closer to some with micro phones. He smiles at Harry quickly before focusing on th questions. 

 _"How does it feel to be the new member, scoring your first goal in your first premiere game?"_ The first reporter ask, shoving the microphone in Louis' face.

"'Tis pretty cool actually," Louis replies vague, annoyed when he sees some people taking subtle pictures of Harry, "Dream come true."

 _"Do you think you will be the new rising star the premier league will have?"_ Another reporter asks, shoving his way over and throwing the recording device towards Louis.

"I'd say that if all my hard work and dedication pays off, then yes, I can see myself being a rising star," Louis replies, biting his cheek when he sees more reporters shoving their way around.

 _"Congrats on your first game, what antics did you use prior to the match?"_ A younger female ask, her being more gentle than the others.

"Honestly I practiced alot," Louis laughs, "Stayed after to kick the ball around and run a few extra laps. In order to be the best, you have to train your hardest. I think it's all finally paying off for me. Thank you."

" _Mr. Tomlinson, over here, how does it feel to have your boyfriend at the games?"_

_"Is this the same boyfriend who cheated on you, or you cheated on?"_

_"What is his name?"_

"..Alright time to go," Louis says when the reporters start asking questions about Harry. He waves to the cameras and walks out of the limelight of people. Louis steps away from the reporters and back to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and making sure they are away from the paparazzi.

Louis honestly never minded the reporters or paparazzi after the game. This came with the job of being a professional athlete. What he didn't want to come with the questions and the attention is any of it focused towards Harry.

Louis really doesn't want Harry to be a part of any crazed rumors or be photographed by strangers without his consent. Harry is a normal boy who shouldn't go through the price of fame, so he is going to try his best to keep Harry from it.  

"That was quick." Harry teases, resting his head on Louis' shoulder as he lets Louis guide them over by the empty area to the side of the stadium.

"I don't like them asking about you so I walked away," Louis admits, stopping at the wall of the arena and resting his body up against the building. He pulls Harry closer to himself to where their chest are resting against one another, looking up at the green eyed boy as he starts running his hand up and down his back.

Harry coo's, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Louis' jaw, "Awww jealous they might want me more than you."

Louis blushes, squeezing Harry's hips, "Oh please, Harry. Is fame getting to your head already?" 

Harry laughs, "Well-" 

He can not finish his sentence. He is cut off by the shutter of over 100 flashes, blinding them both. Harry's body freezes on the spot and Louis immediately pulls away from Harry and stands in front of him, throwing his hand in the air and trying to block the boy from the camera.

"Hey mind you some privacy?" Louis yells, wrapping his arms behind himself so they wrap around Harry. He pulls his chest up close against his back and feels him duck his head against his shoulder blades, "He shouldn't be papped in the first place, get away from him."

Louis starts moving them away from the paparazzi and towards their car parked in the lot. He tries to keep Harry hidden the best he can behind his body until finally the paparazzi move of on to some other big stars on the team.

Louis sighs in relief when they get to the car, turning around and cupping Harry's face in his hands, "You good?"

Harry swallows, blinking his eyes fast and wiping his eyes from tears. His hands are a little shaky and dots are spotted everywhere, but he takes a deep breath and slowly looks at Louis, "Um yeah. That was just weird, I don't- I don't like photos being taken of me by people i don't know or trust." Louis nods his head understandably and kisses Harry lightly, brushing a curl behind his ear.

"M' sorry baby, I'll make it up to you at home, yeah?" Louis complies, giving Harry a small smile with pleading eyes..

"Deal," Harry giggles, giving Louis a kiss before getting inside the car.

 

-

 

Louis stays up longer at night since the rush of the game is still pumping through his veins. Harry is draped across his waist as they both lay up on their bed, the only light being emitted from the moon in the sky .

Louis sits his laptop on his chest, keeping one hand rubbing on Harry's bare back while he searches his name on the internet. Since they have gotten home he has been super curious as to what happened with those photos that were taken at the stadium.

When he pulls up his name he gasps quietly, seeing so many photos of him and Harry all over the internet, "Bloody hell," he whispers to himself.

Photos of him and Harry are already posted  all online. Their private conversation being photographed, pictures of them kissing. It is sickening.

How can these people have the heart to invade their privacy? Louis understands that he would get papped cause of the job, but he really didn't like that it meant Harry would be papped with him. He just wants this boy to walk around and feel free to do what he wants. Now is Harry going to have to live in fear again? Having his moves being tracked by people eager for a story? 

Louis knew he couldn't do much, he just knew he had to protect Harry from the sickening people using their cameras for a gossip story. Harry doesn't deserve that. Harry doesn't deserve any of that.

"Louis," Harry grumbles out, cracking his eyes open to look tiredly up at Louis.

Louis bites his lip as he quickly shuts his laptop. He moves to place it on the night stand and then looks down at Harry, letting his fingers run delicately along the smooth skin of Harry's face "Yeah?"

"Go to bed," Harry demands lightly, closing his eyes and snuggling his head deep in to Louis' bare belly.

Louis smiles fondly, shimming his way down the bed until Harry's head is resting right under his chin and right on his chest. Harry hums happily as he nuzzles himself against Louis again, reaching for Louis' hand and connecting their fingers together on his belly.

"Okay, I'm going to bed," Louis whispers, "Night Love."

 

-

 

Louis finally has a Saturday off from training or from playing.

One of the rare occasions that Coach gives his players the time he needs. Louis decides the day can be spent having a day with Harry, and maybe possible face time calls with the lads.

He misses being able to talk with his friends all the time, and he most definitely misses having a full day spent with Harry. Their schedules always clash, and most of their time is spent at night when they tangle in each other's arms for bed. 

"So what shall we do first dear?" Louis questions, skipping over to Harry and taking the spot next to him on the couch.

Harry sets his phone down and puts his tea on the table. He turns his body to face Louis, smiling as he starts to think. "We should go on a date," Harry suggest, "Maybe the aquarium? Or like an amusement park? Wait never mind I hate rollercoaster. Hmm."

"Love we could honestly sit here all day and it would be the best thing ever for me," Louis says sweetly, resting his elbow back on the cushion as he lets his fingers play with Harry's curls.

"Oh stop." Harry blushes, swatting his hand playfully at Louis' chest. 

"Actually I have a day planned," Louis chirps happily, letting his free hand rest on Harry's leg, "Glad to know you haven't thought of anything."

Harry smiles, rolling his eyes as he leaves his hand on Louis' chest. He looks up at Louis and tilts his head, biting down on his bottom lip, "Okay tell me, babe."

"Well," Louis pauses, leaning forward as his hand grips tightly on to harry's thigh, "I was thinking maybe picnic? Possibly at the park. Then yes the aquarium, and I saw this dinner cruise they had a few hours right outside town that we could do. What do you say?"

"I love it," Harry giggles, closing the gap between the two of them by kissing Louis' lips. He already starts moaning when Louis' tongue flicks through his list, tangling his fist in to Louis' shirt and pulling him on top of his body.

"Easy love, go get ready," Louis giggles, pulling off of Harry and smiling down at him.

Harry huffs but allows the both of them to get up. The run up the stairs to start getting ready. Harry is stilling deciding on what outfit to wear as Louis finishes up. He heads back down stairs to freshen up in the bathroom, but when he comes back out he doesn't hear any sounds from their room. 

Louis frowns as he starts walking up the steps, seeing that Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed with his nose buried in his phone with a frown on his face. "What is it?" Louis questions, walking over to the boy

Harry sighs as he looks up at Louis, giving him a sad look as he hesitantly reaches for Louis' hand, "Might have to rain check?"

"What?" Louis growls right away, snatching his hand away and backing away from Harry. He places his hands on his hips as he glares at Harry, seeing the boy sitting fidgety in his spot. 

"It's Nick," Harry whines, standing up from his spot and trying to get closer to Louis.

"Okay and?" Louis asks annoyed, stepping back again and crossing his arms over his chest. He taps his foot impatiently on the ground as he glare deepens, feeling anger boil through his veins. 

"It's just he needs me. Misses me," Harry mumbles,  I never see him anymore, and he thought we could use this day to hang out."

"And you're considering it?" Louis complains, tossing his hands in the air and turning in a circle.

Harry shrugs, biting his lip as he looks down to the ground, "It's been busy. I atleast get to see you at night."

"Well if you want to hang with him then fine by me. I'll just go out with some teammates then," Louis snaps, brushing past Harry as he runs down the steps, "Don't wait up, _love_."

Harry flinches when Louis says love, almost like it was an insult. And then again when Louis slams the front door shut loudly.

-

 


	13. Chapter 13

"PASS IT TO TOMMO. PASS IT TO TOMMO," The Coach yells along the sidelines, over at Rooney who is running across the field with the ball under his feet.

Ever since the first game Louis played with the team, he easily fit in with everyone. He started becoming a starter in almost every game so far. His name started rising all over Manchester and even in the football world. 

Lots of articles have been posted online talking about the rise in Louis Tomlinson. How he came from Uni to Rovers to now United. Many articles talk highly of him in how he can be one of the best in league. How his name is rising so much that he will be like a David Beckham or a Messi.

When Rooney passes the ball to Louis, Louis quickly works his feet around the opposite players. He brushes past the others until he finds his shot to make.He quickly rears his leg back and kicks the ball forward to it curves out then up into the top right corner of the net.

The final buzzer of the game rings through the arena, signaling that United had won. The team comes running over to Louis and celebrating with him. This happened to be the second goal of the game, the first one being an assist.

After each team quickly walks by to congratulate with one another, United walks back over to their side. Rooney smiles as he walks over to where Louis is, praising him happily as he pats his back, "Good job, mate."

"Thanks mate," Louis breathes out, smiling like a fool because Rooney just complimented him. They continue walking forward until they start emerging in to the tunnels. "Wouldn't have scored though if you didn't give me the perfect shot," Louis then admits, wanting to give Rooney some credit as well.

"Hey what are teammates for?" Rooney teases, lightly punching Louis' arm before heading in to the locker room.

Before Louis has the chance to follow, Coach is walking over to him. He places a hand on his back and nods his head approvingly, offer Louis a smile, "Tommo, I like what I am seeing. Keep up this progress, and you'll be the name of this team," he admits, giving Louis a wink before heading in to his office.

 

-

 

This year Louis insist on having a combined Christmas with Harry and his family. Since this is the first time Harry and Louis are officially living together and starting their lives with one another, Louis thought it would be a great idea to have their families over.

They are very financially stable with Louis play football, and they always have celebrated the big holidays on their own. He wants to do something different and experience these milestones in his and Harry's relationship. Louis was super excited about it, but he knew Harry was skeptical. 

 "Louis? Seriously?," Harry whines, sitting down at the dining table with his pile of homework next to him, "There is going to be so many people here. I already have to deal enough of just you." 

Louis rolls his eyes as he leans over to make Harry stop biting his pen. He scoots his chair closer to Harry's and gently reaches out to hold his hand, offering him a small smile, "I think it'll be good. We can decorate, cook," he suggest happily, biting his lip to contain his smile, "It'll be such a big family gathering."  

Harry groans, tapping the pen against his chin as he quickly looks down at his text book to read over the chapter, "You mean while I cook, and I decorate while you sit and watch me?" he grumbles to himself, turning the page over and hearing Louis scoff, "Cause you're a lazy bum."

"Oi. I'd help," Louis defends, seeing Harry look up at him with an unconvinced face, "Obviously to an extent," he then says weakly, smiling when he sees Harry roll his eyes and go back to reading his chapter, " I just think it will be good because I don't want to spend this time away from you, but i also dont want to spend it away from our family."

Harry hums thoughtful. He taps the pen against his chin again as he looks up from his book, staring at the wall ahead of him while thinking, "Hmm maybe," he mumbles out, turning his tired green eyes over at Louis'.

Louis blows air out his lips and rolls his eyes playfully, "Hear me out. We can have them come up on Christmas, lunch time maybe? And we can spend my birthday just us, yeah?" Louis suggests, giving Harry a smile.

He leans in close to Harry's face and puckers his lips out, asking for a kiss. Harry hums thoughtfully as he stares at Louis, taking his time while he thinks about his reply. Louis starts whining and moving his face closer, trying to get his lips noticed by Harry. 

"Ugh fine," Harry groans, rolling his eyes as he surrenders his lips to Louis, pressing them together, "As long as the 24th is just me and you, then I am good." 

 

-

 

"Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday Babyyyyy," Harry sings out in the early morning of December 24th.

Louis is woken to the smell of a full English breakfast and a very cheerful Harry who is singing as he walks back in to the room. Louis opens his eyes and frowns when he notices him and Harry are not cuddling in their bed, but then he sees Harry walking closer to his body with something in his hands.

Harry set the tray of food he cooked on the nightstand next to where Louis is laying. Louis watches him the whole time and smiles when Harry smirks over at him, slowly crawling his way on to Louis' lap. He sits himself on Louis' stomach, both of his legs on either side of Louis' body.

Louis smiles up at him as he splays his hands over Harry's exposed legs. He notices that Harry is wearing a black silk robe over his body that is tied tightly around his waits. Louis loves the way the black silkiness makes Harry's skin look milky and pale. 

Harry smiles down at Louis and places his hands on his naked chest, leaning down and pressing twenty three kisses all over Louis' face, making sure to count each one out loud. "1.2.3.4.5......and 23, _mwah_!" he finishes, using the last one to kiss Louis' lips. 

"I like being woken up like this," Louis giggles, smiling up at Harry as he blushes, 

Harry quickly gets up from Louis' body and stands up next to his side. Louis arches his body up so he is resting up against the head board, biting his lip when he notices Harry's robe coming down to mid thigh.

Harry reaches over for the tray of food and hands it to Louis, smiling happily when Louis reaches for the cute little flower he put on the tray. It was a white Poinsettia which is the birthday flower of December. The meaning of this flower means good cheer and success, which Harry thought was perfect for Louis.

"Well if you like that, then you will sure like your present," Harry says, causing Louis to look up at him. He starts eating his meal as Harry walks back around to his side and sitting right up next to Louis, handing him a giant  _Happy Birthday_ bag. "There's 2 parts, so don't be disappointed when you open this one. It is just a project i wanted to do and give you. The real one is after." 

Louis smiles, quickly finishing up his breakfast. When he is done he sets the tray on the night stand, then he reaches over to grab the big bag. He huffs loudly with a laugh when he realizes how heavy it is, but then he is placing ir on his lap and looking at Harry who is smiling like a fool .

"Alright let's see what you got me, baby doll," Louis cheers, smiling as he starts pulling the tissue out.

Louis gasps when he pulls out the present Harry made him. He honestly can not believe what he was holding, knowing this is the most meaningful thing he had ever received.

This isn't a typical gift. Not one you would spend lots of money on. Or go shopping for. This is a present that is made from the heart and proves the amount of love Harry had for him. It is a gift that screams Harry. It is a gift that took lots of time and creativity to work on. It is seriously breath taking.

"Oh wow," Louis breaths out, holding the canvas Harry made him out in front of his body. 

He lets his eyes scan over the beautiful thing Harry made for him. It is a collage of the both of them through the years, mod podged over on this canvas to make it look like a painting. All the photos were shaped in to a heart with a pretty blue background that resembles Louis' eyes. 

"You like it?" Harry asks nervously, biting down on his lip as his fingers start fiddling around with the string of his robe.

"Baby, Of course I do," Louis breaths out, feeling tears in his eyes because of how amazing this is. He lets his fingers run over each picture, and he can not help but laugh a little when he sees some of their silly selfies put in the heart.  "You did this?" he then asks, looking up at Harry in awe. 

"Yeah," Harry smiles, moving closer to Louis and snuggling against his side, "It took me forever to do it and get good photos, but I did it. My favorite ones are on there because I just look at them and feel so warm and happy," Harry blushes, biting his lip, "I like how you look at me in the majority of them."

"Well you are a pretty lad, not hard to look at," Louis whits back, smiling as he leans over to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

Once their lips make contact, Harry hastily pulls back and nervously brings his nails to his mouth, biting down on them as he uses his other hand to point to the bag, "There's more pictures in the bag."

Louis widens his eyes as he feels around until his hands land on a couple of clean photos. He looks up at Harry amusedly and sees the boy wink at him. Louis laughs as he pulls the pictures out, choking on his spit when he stares in shock at them.

"These are for your eyes only," Harry says lowly, leaning in close to Louis' ear, "For your eyes only."

There are several photos Harry took of himself for Louis. Some of him in a [black lingerie](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/139448248462) set with panties attaching to silk stockings down his long legs. Another one of him in a [strapped lingerie](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/141499701837) set where he has straps around his belly, black ruffle panties, and two garter boys around his meaty thighs. 

There is one [nude photo](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/143302093702) where he is sitting on the bed, shirt hiked up his chest as he rest back on his knees. His bum is naked and exposed, giving Louis a full view of what he loves. There is [another photo](https://68.media.tumblr.com/47fb9a7e708d72afd8b816f80efaec58/tumblr_o586vbtR9y1ucu54vo2_400.jpg) where he is leaning over the couch, ass up in the air with his ankles crosses over one another.

And [this one](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/141053417057), Harry is wearing black heels on his feet. His body is sprawled out on the bed with his bum up in the air. Legs smooth of hair and slick in oil. The next one Louis looks at makes him choke, seeing a [submissive Harry](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a20ed7706d1d8c64c62deac82a79efd7/tumblr_o24tb6iuMW1ucu54vo2_1280.jpg) photo on his hands and knees. Thin black thong running along his smooth bum. The small straps along the side coming up to make a bow right above his crack, and sheer black stocking running down his legs.

And then there is the [last one](https://larryspineapple-nsfw.tumblr.com/image/137850057627), Harry completely on display with his bum in the air. His hands are running through his messy curls, and he is purposely popping his ass up with knees planted on the bed to get himself all exposed.

Louis takes in a shaky breath as he slowly puts the photos back in the bag. His dick is already growing with what Harry took for him, and when he looks over at his boy he is smiling cheekily. Harry gives him a wink and stands up from the bed. "Are you ready for part two?" Harry asks, giving Louis a small smile.

Louis licks his lips, eyes trailing from Harry's slick legs to his eyes. He nods his head slowly, reaching a hand down his groin to adjust himself in his boxers, "Yeah love, what is it?."

Harry bites his lip, giggling to himself as he reaches in to the pocket of his robe. He holds on to something tight in his hand before putting it behind his back. He uses his free hand to pull on the string of the robe, having the silk material fall on the floor and pool around his feet. 

Louis gasps right away when he sees Harry's naked body standing right there in front of him. His skin is coated in a glitter lotion, making him look super smooth and pale. Harry smiles and shakes his hips a little, bringing his hand out in front and exposing a bow. He puts the boy on top of his head and blushes. 

"I'm your present," He whispers, biting down on his lip and pressing his weight on one leg.

Louis gulps at Harry, body freezing in his spot. Jaw drops, eyes widening, straight up frozen. Louis tries to control himself, tries to control his erratic breathing, but he can already feel the burning heat go straight to his cock.

Harry notices the jittiness in Louis, smirking to himself when he sees the sheet rise from where its covering Louis' groin. He giggles to himself, biting down on his lip as he begins shaking his hips around, giving a little show to Louis as he turns his body around in a circle to give a full view.

"Wha-" Louis starts, unable to finish his words. He is still too in shock, cheeks rising in a red blush and body running with pleasure.

Louis parts his mouth to try to speak again, but he ends up closing it back to keep his spit from drooling out. He just can not take his eyes away from Harry's body, it is seriously _breathtaking._

Louis wants to touch. Wants his hands to run up and down Harry's sides. Wants his fingers to dig in to the plump flesh of Harry's ass. He wants to taste. Wants to taste the way that lipgloss on Harry's pink lips taste on his tongue.

He wants trail his mouth all over his body, leaving marks everywhere to let the world know Harry is his. Wants his tongue to lick off the lotion of Harry's body, taste what this boy has to offer. He wants to spread Harry out on the bed, let his eyes savor every inch of his glorious naked body. His curves so deep. Hips so sweet. Thighs so juicy.

"This means," Harry sings out, smirking at Louis as he hops over on the bed and straddles his waist, "It's your birthday, and you get to do whatever you want with me."

Louis gulps again, his hands shakily reaching out to grip on to Harry's thighs. Harry smiles, seeing Louis' eyes staring wide at his chest. Harry giggles to himself, leaning down to kiss the side of Louis' neck, letting his lips to trail back up to Louis' ear, "However you want," another kiss to his neck, "For how ever long you want."

Harry gives one final kiss before he pulls up and meets Louis' eyes, biting down on his lip, "Whatddya say?"

Louis coughs, his hands on Harry's thighs pulling him closer to his chest. He looks up at Harry, blinking his eyes , "Oh baby boy," Louis breaths out, arching his neck towards Harry's head, "I love you and your wonderful body."

Harry smiles as he leans down to connect his lips with Louis'. Louis goes right in to pushing his tongue through Harry's mouth, tasting the bubble gum flavor lip gloss Harry used. Harry moves his hands to Louis' neck, digging his fingers in to the side of his skin and moaning desperately in Louis' mouth.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and carefully flips them over, grunting as he lays Harry on the bed with his body hovering over. Harry smiles in to the next kiss as he wraps his legs around Louis, using his hands to pull Louis closer and deepening the kiss.

"I also have a camera," Harry quickly says, placing his hand on Louis' chest to hold him still for a moment.

"Harry," Louis blushes, a hand going down to the side of Harry's face to push a curl behind his ear.  

"I dunno know. To make a movie or something," Harry teases. He offer's Louis a wink before yanking him back down, their chest pressed together as they continuing licking their way in to each other's mouths. 

"You are seriously the best," Louis says in between kiss, pulling back and smiling down at Harry's blissed face, "Well let's go set it up."

 

-

 

The remainder of the day is mainly spent in their bed, sometimes on the couch, or on top of the dining table. Countless blow jobs, hand jobs, rim jobs - even Harry volunteering to get himself off knowing how much the birthday boy adores the sight of him writhing under his own touch.

Louis can not have spent his birthday any other way. A full day of sex with Harry. He doesn't think he could ever get enough of this boy. 

Now its ten at night, and both their bodies ache from the long day they spent together. Harry made the two of them a bath in their bathroom, filling the warm water with honey and milk. He scatters rose petals all along the water with scented candles around the tub. 

Louis leans up against the back side of the tub, letting his legs sprawl out in the warm water. Harry leans his back up against Louis' chest, both their hands connected on his belly. Harry leans his head back on to Louis' shoulder, humming as he presses a wet kiss to Louis' neck.

"How was your day?" Harry ask softly, closing his eyes in the peaceful silence. He sighs when Louis' finger traces tracing little patterns on his belly that makes his body relax more. 

 "Hmm. Fantastic," Louis hums, a smile on his lips as he kisses the side of Harry's head, "Think you paralyzed me, though, with all the sex."

Harry scoffs playfully, turning his head to scowl at Louis. Louis offers a weak smile and giggles when Harry huffs and turns back around. Harry rolls his eyes and releases his hands from Louis, reaching out to grab some of the bubbles in the bath to put on Louis' face.

"Heeey," Louis whines, laughing at Harry's happy face. He smiles at the boy as he uses his hand to wipe the bubbles off, putting them on top of Harry's head.

"What?" Harry giggles, biting his lip as he shakes his head to make the bubbles fly off, "You look cute with a bubble beard. Sexy even," he teases, biting down on his bottom lip as he lets his hands travel down Louis' stomach.

Louis' eyes widen as he feels Harry's hands go around his soft dick, gasping quietly when he starts stroking up and down his length. "Harry Edward Styles, are you trying to seduce me?" He asks exasperated.

Louis starts shaking his head in disbelief when Harry flicks his wrist quickly, his fingers swirling around the tip of Louis' growing bulge. Louis is in shock that Harry has been so initiative in today's activities.

It's like just yesterday Harry was in the bathroom crying over his body and trying to avoid being naked in front of Louis, but now here he is. Harry is confident. Harry finally loves his body and can appreciate how beautiful he is.

Even with the photos he took for Louis. That shows that Harry has this trust in the latter to take care of those photos. Trusting was something Harry always had a problem with. And with Harry even feeling sexy in himself to expose his body like that. Louis is so proud that Harry has finally grown in to his skin and is able to be confident in himself.

"Well, it is still your birthday.," Harry whispers hotly in to Louis' ear. He feels Louis growing in his hand, and he smirks. He turns his body around until he is straddling and facing Louis, biting his lip when he feels Louis' erection resting right up against his ass.

"And..-" Harry starts, but then he cuts himself off by cupping Louis' head to push his lips against the boys, arching himself up slightly to put a little more pressure into the kiss. Louis hums into Harry's mouth, slipping in his tongue to lick around his lips.

Louis' hands traveled to the dip right above Harry's bum, letting his fingers push through the tight heat of Harry's rim. He teases the boy by moving his fingers all around his clenching hole, letting their mouths continue moving against one another.

Harry moans deeply when Louis grabs his dick and starts smacking it against Harry's bum cheeks. He moves the tip of his dick around and lets it run over Harry's pink hole, feeling the boy shiver right on top of him.

Harry grunts as he pulls back from the kiss. The teasing already has his face flushed in a warm pink and his eyes dilated. He leans up on his knees to where he is hovering over Louis. It is almost second natural for Louis' hands to go straight to Harry's hips, holding him up in the air for guidance.

Harry turns his head back and sees Louis' boner poking up from the water. He licks his lips as he reaching behind himself to grab on to Louis' dick, slowly sinking himself down until he feels just the head slowly entering the first ring of muscle.

Louis helps guide him slowly down. Harry turns his face back to Louis and closes his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip hard as he continues to lower himself. He goes until his bum rest completely on Louis' groin, swiveling his hips around to get the feel of Louis' thick cock deep inside him.

"Mmmmh," Harry hums, lips parting as a little moan escape his mouth. Louis looks up at Harry and breaths heavily, loving the way Harry looks right now. His face completely wrecked and in pure bliss from the day they have. Louis smiles and leans forward, kissing Harry's neck in which causes the boy to open his eyes.

Harry looks at Louis, eyes glistening brightly in the dim light. Louis holds on to Harry's waist tightly as the boy starts rocking his hips back and forth. Louis bites down on his lip at the feeling of Harry moving on top of him, toes scrunching up and dropping his head back. 

Harry smiles and starts swiveling his hips in figure eights, leaning forward and attaching his lips to Louis' neck. He presses light kisses up and down his neck, letting his tongue come out and lick the vein there. Then he sinks his teeth in lightly, sucking on the spot until a fresh mark is made.

Louis moans, letting his hands ran over Harry's back to down his ass, grasping each cheek tight in his hands, "We have guest tomorrow," Louis breaths out, biting his lip and helping Harry move his hips.

But Harry ignores Louis' scold, only sucking harder on to Louis' neck until he pulls back with satisfied smirk, "I dont care."  

Harry smiles, lowering his eyes seductively as he places both hands on the railing of the tub behind Louis' head. He starts bouncing a little, lifting his body up just enough with Louis barely still inside him until he goes back down. He repeats the action continuously, using Louis pleasure face and beautiful moans to make his bouncing stay in rhythm.

Louis squeezes Harry's ass tightly and spreads his cheeks apart the longer Harry continues to bounce on him. He lets his finger trail down to where Harry's hole is and lets it push in little along side his dick.

Harry moans loudly at the action and presses his chest up against Louis', leaning in and kissing his lips right away. Louis hums happily and slips his tongue in Harry's mouth, letting his finger tease around Harry until the boy starts snapping his hips faster. He makes his bounces go harder when he comes down on Louis, causing the water to splash all over the place and outside the tub. 

It feels good with the way the water mixes in with their bodies. The warm honey and milk and bubbles in the water making their skin slick and slide easy against one another. The waves crashing up against where their skin makes contact.

Louis holds Harry tightly as he begins thrusting his hips up in to Harry, causing the boy to arch his back. Harry's head fall, a loud moan erupting from his throat as Louis pounds up against his prostate, making him come right on the spot with what little jizz had had left.

"Jesus Louis," Harry breaths out, leaning back up to face Louis to kiss his lips again.

Louis smiles in to the kiss, humming softly against Harry's mouth, "Hmm, sorry love."

Louis isn't really sorry.

Harry is still sitting on Louis' dick and can feel his hard member still completely inside him. He bites down on his bottom lip and lets his hips swirl around, ready to make Louis unleash his load now.

He leans forward, glossy lips whispering right above Louis' ear, "You have a good day?" he mumbles hotly, "Countless amounts of sex, numerous blow jobs, me swallowing you whole?"

Louis's eyes roll to the back of his head with Harry's hot breath in his ear and his beautiful hips moving around on his groin. He grips Harry's ass tightly in his hands again and moan when Harry licks his neck. 

Louis never knew Harry was one to dirty talk, but it is honestly working for him right now. He feels the pleasure building up in his stomach as his dick strains to release.

Harry smiles and moves his mouth back to Louis' ear, moving his hips around faster, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you," Harry mumbles lowly, his teeth running along Louis' ear, "You're so big," he whispers. 

Louis gasps in his throat when Harry snaps his hips harder. Louis squeezes Harry tightly and whimpers pitifully, closing his eyes, "Ye-Yes. Oh god Harry." Louis' stomach twists with Harry's movements. His vision goes white, and he finally comes inside of Harry with a yelp of his name.

Harry sighs in relief as he stops moving his body. He brings his hands up to cup Louis' face, wiping the sweat off his face. Louis opens his eyes and smiles lazily at Harry, his head resting on the back of the tub as he pulls Harry off his body.

"You are seriously fantastic," Louis airs back, pulling Harry to his body so they can lay against on another.

Harry giggles, nuzzling his head against Louis' neck and closing his eyes gently, "We should have sex days more often."

 

-

 

"Alright Tomlinson clan," Jay calls out from the kitchen, Harry and Anne following in tow, "Come get your food."

Jay, Anne and Harry had been in the kitchen all day cooking up at Christmas feast. Louis, Lottie and Fizzy are the ones who stayed at the table and help set it up. They placed a green cloth over the entire wood with a thin red and white fabric that runs a trail along the middle of the table.

A tiny little Santa Claus is right in the middle of the fabric, and two white candles are on either side of the glass Santa. Running along the long fabric in the middle the table is a green garland with red and white poinsettias.

Both sets of twins were over in the living area of the room watching a Christmas movie. They kept trying to get to the presents that were under the tree over by the stairs, so then Gemma had to go over there and keep them occupied. Robin and Dan stayed out on the little balcony of the flat, looking our in to the city with a warm cup of hot chocolate.

It is a bit of a squeeze in this flat since it was only meant for Harry and Louis, but they managed to fit both families inside. Jay and Dan sat on one end of the table, having Ernest and Doris in the high chairs on either side of them.

Robin and Anne take the other end of the table. Lottie, Fizzy and Gemma fit their three chairs on one side of the longer part of the table, while Harry, Louis and the older twins share the other side. They had to get a couple of extra chairs to squeeze at the table, but they were able to make it work.

Everyone sits down as Harry helps the mom's pass the food out. A plate of a beef roast, mash potatoes and green beans being placed in front of every member at the table. The older ones get a glass full of wine while both sets of twins get juice.

Louis quickly goes to turn the television off to play some Christmas music over the speaker. Everyone gathers at the table when the food is passed, and everything is perfect. Just outside the window of the loft, white little flurries pelt against the glass.

Anne smiles when everyone is sat. She stands up from her spot and clears her throat for everyone to listen, "You know what," she starts, looking over at Louis and giving him a warm smile, "I say one of the best Christmas' I have ever had was 2 years ago, when my baby boy finally came home."

Anne's eyes glisten with tears as she remembers the moment. Everyone at the table look over at Harry and Louis with a smile, seeing Harry place his head on Louis' shoulder with a sigh. Anne smiles at them, raising her glass towards them, "Thank you Louis For being such a great boyfriend to my baby. I could never repay you enough for bringing him home to us. But i guess now he already has a new home, and that's with  _you_. I love you as if your my own, and I could never ever thank you enough times for walking in to our lives."

Anne scoffs at herself as the tears begin to fall. The table laughs softly at her as she begins wiping them away, blinking her eyes fast and letting out some air, "M' sorry, I just- I get so emotional about this. I wish I could make it up to you I just-"

Louis smiles, reaching over the table for Anne's hand. Anne smiles as she takes a seat in her chair, reaching for Louis' hand as he nods his head, "No need to make it up for me," He says gently, "You already re pay me enough with your support and having such a wonderful son to love. Seriously, I couldn't ask for nothing more." 

Anne gives Louis a closed lipped grin that basically tells him thank you. Louis smiles back and sits in his chair again, feeling Harry placing a hand on his thigh. Louis turns to him and smiles, connecting their fingers together. 

"Just don't go on that stupid break up again," Gemma then calls out, causing Lottie to start giggling, "Harry wouldn't leave me alone for weeks. Crying to me all the time. Had his voice ringing in my ear all day."

Harry blushes, ducking his head down as he tried narrowing his eyes at Gemma, "Hey. You weren't supposed to tell that."

Louis looks at Harry and starts laughing, bumping his shoulder against Harry's as his face flushes more in embarrassment. Jay scoffs from across the table and points over at Louis accusingly,  "Don't laugh my dear, you were moping around too," she calls him out, "He had to have a cuddle with his mummy to make it all better." 

Harry bites his lip with a big smile, turning to Louis and laughing at his blushed face as well, "Mumma's boy," he teases.

"Hey I take pride in that."  

 

-

 

After everyone finishes their dinner, all the siblings go back over to the living area to watch another movie. The twins beg to watch the cartoon version of The Grinch, so they cuddle up with each other and enjoy the movie. Fresh plate of cookies on the table and a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

Dan and Robin go back out to the balcony to smoke a cigar they had brought, sipping on a beer as they talk to one another. Harry and Louis star at the table, Louis' arm around Harry's shoulders as the boy leans in to his side. 

Anne and Jay ove to sit across from them, having an aimless conversation about old Christmas when they were children. Louis giggles at some of the comments they make, but then he notices Harry seems to be occupied.

He sees that Harry is texting on his phone, head ducked down to his chest as his fingers fly across the screen. Louis doesn't think much of it as he looks back up to the mom's smiling as Anne turns to look at him. 

"Louis you're doing amazing at Manchester," Anne compliments, " FA cup is coming up, too. 

"Oh yeah," Louis cheers, shaking his head in disbelief because he still can not believe this is happening to him, "Also maybe be in the UEFA Champions League, and I may just shit myself if I play a game. Hell, even if I score a goal."

"Oh yes," Jay chimes happily, clapping her hands like a proud mother would, "We are all proud of our Lou bear."

Harry suddenly starts giggling to himself. Louis scoffs playfully as he turns to look at Harry, thinking that he was laughing at the old nickname his mother used on him. But Louis frowns when he notices Harry is still on his phone, the smile and the laugh being from the message he is typing. 

"Who are you talking to love?" Louis questions calmly, resting his head against Harry's, "Should I be worried that someone else is making you smile?" he teases, kissing the side of Harry's ear.

"Just Nick is all," Harry says dismissively.

Louis widens his eyes as he cocks his head back, feeling his stomach churn with an uneasiness as he stares at the smile on Harry's face. He really does not want this anger he feels and jealously that consumes him, but seeing someone else occupy Harry's time like this from him makes him upset.

Harry should be here with Louis and their mom's. They are all sitting around the table enjoying their combined Christmas, and Harry is too concentrated on his phone and talking to someone Louis doesn't like. They already had this problem when Harry ditched Louis to hang out with Nick, that pissed Louis off so much.

Luckily Harry decided to not actually go out. He knew Louis got really upset over it and just decided to stay home until Louis blew off steam. They easily made up that night with Harry begging for forgiveness, not even thinking when he said he would consider hanging out with Nick.    

'What are you talking about?" Louis questions, a bite to his voice that he tries to hide. 

Harry looks up to give Louis a look before going back down to his phone, "Said he wants to meet up to give me my present. He's being a tit," Harry giggles. He then finally places his phone in his pocket and angles his head to the side to kiss Louis' lips, "Hi." he whispers against Louis' mouth. 

"Hi, baby," Louis sighs, finally relaxing when Harry melts straight in to his side and putting all his focus in him. Louis smiles and nuzzles their noses together, letting the worry he had for Nick completely wash away from his system.

"I love you, Lou Bear," Harry teases, biting down on his lip when he hears the mom's laughing.

So apparently Harry did hear the little pet name his mum called him. 

 

-

 

Christmas goes fantastic. The first time having all their families together like this was honestly such a comfortable experience they all had enjoyed.

Louis has a game a few days after Christmas happens. It is a home game against Chelsea, and Each has already informed the lad he will be starting. Louis is super excited to be going up against one of the best teams in the league, but then he remembers both of his families will be attending.

Since they are already in town and staying in hotel Louis payed for them, they are able to make it out to watch him play. Harry was super excited to have more fans alongside him, especially it being both of their families. 

Harry even passed around all the custom shirts he had made to represent Louis. He was super happy that he got to see both of their families completely supporting his boyfriend. He even got to wear one of Louis' jerseys since this game is a big one and important.

Luckily though, Manchester United won three to two.  And Louis was able to score two of the three goals the team had made. He was so happy when he looked in to the stands to see his family cheering and going crazy after him.

Soon after the games and Christmas is over, the Tomlinson's and Style's/Twist have to go back home. But Louis and Harry have plans to travel up to London to celebrate the New Year with their friends. Louis has off those days, so he suggested going there to visit. 

The past year Liam had finally moved out the shared flat he had with Niall and Zayn into his own house right outside the city. Since his business is starting up with his new law firm, he ended up gaining a butt load of money to help start him up. 

Louis remembers when Niall called him and laugh about how upset Zayn was over Liam moving out. But that sadness soon died down because Niall noticed that Zayn was hardly ever at their flat anymore. That he has been secretly staying with Liam most nights.

Liam is hosting a New Year's party in his new house. Since it is rather new and he hasn't done much in it, he is making the party big and grand since this will be the first one he will have in his own home. 

A couple of their old friends from University and from his home town are coming. Even a couple of his co workers he befriended and the people he had met. Niall and Zayn got to invite people they wanted to, so it is now a mixture of their old life and new life with the friends they have met.

Since Louis and Harry are going to London for the party, Louis decided that him and Harry should look at some property for houses. They dream has always been to move in to London, even before they were a couple.

All three of the lads live there already, and now that Harry and Louis are settling down they like to plan. Maybe one day in the future Harry and him can move down and buy or make their own house. It is a dream they hope to start planning now so when the time comes they will be all set. 

"What do you think of this?" Louis asks, hand in Harry's as he guides him around the [property](http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/4eb87d1a055d42c39ac8bc9adba2c6e9/farthing-downs-an-area-of-open-space-owned-by-the-city-of-london-forming-g2k99d.jpg), "Lots of land, beautiful nature. Houses in the back."

The two of them stop walking on top of a hill. They look beyond this open area and see cute mixture of trees and flower bushes. Behind that is a little pond where people are fishing, and then they are houses off in the distance.

Harry widens his eyes as he turns his body to face Louis, raising his eyebrow, "Me? You're asking for my opinion?" 

Louis laughs, rolling his eyes fondly. He guides Harry over to where there is a field of yellow flowers in the ground, sitting his bum down on the grass and pulling Harry down with him, "Yes you, silly," Louis teases, pinching Harry's nose, "It's the dream innit? To move out here."

Harry beams brightly, a warm blush on his cheeks as he starts surveying the area. His stomach feels with complete butterflies at the thought of Louis wanting his future to be here with him. Something about Louis voicing his opinion on this matter makes Harry realize how real this relationship with Louis is.  

"Oh, yeah," Harry whispers quietly, smiling happily when a bird starts chirping off in the distance, "I like it. I didn't know you wanted to build a house though."

"Well my love, it just means that with our dream," Louis pauses, leaning back on the grass and pulling Harry with him, "We get our dream house. S'perfect."

Harry smiles to himself, resting his head on Louis' chest as he closes his eyes to the soft breeze he feels, "Yeah. All perfect."

 

-

 

 

Liam's [house](http://media.rightmove.co.uk/45k/44717/44114428/44717_5266045A_IMG_01_0000.JPG) is mad with people all around. Lots of bodies that they start filling up the front and back yard with their presences.

Zayn is over at the DJ set up around the fire place. He has two speakers on either side of his table, headphones hanging low on his head. He has one hand on his ear while the other one is twisting the record to some sick beat he mashed up.

Niall is being the bartender. Since the kitchen is closed off to the people, he is in their mixing the drinks for everyone. Liam's kitchen as an open archway wall that shows off the inside of the kitchen but having perfect view of the rest of the house. There are island counters up against the open wall where the people can sit around and ask for drinks. 

Louis sees all these people here and introduces himself to some he recognizes or remembers the lads talking about. He sees Stan and El off to the side mingling with a couple of the lads from football back in Uni. Louis smiles as he sees some of the old faces, like Alex and Zach. 

Lots of the people he remembers back from his home town as well. Some of the ones he went to school with. But also some he knows are the lads co workers. Louis and Harry walk around the house hand in hand, and Louis can feel Harry tensing up next to him sometimes somebody bumps them.

Louis smiles at some people before pulling Harry aside in to a hallway, crowding up close to him so he can speak clearly in his ear, "Hey babe, if this gets too much we can go to the roof, yeah?"

Harry smiles, resting his back up against the wall and letting his eyes connect with Louis' warm ones, "I'm good for now."

Louis nods at Harry and quickly kisses his lips. They turn to see Niall giving bartending a break to mingle around with the guest, so Harry cheers happily and yanks Louis over to him..

"Ah, you little fucks," Niall yells when he sees Harry and Louis coming his way, "C'mon o'er here lads, Happy New Years." Niall draws them both in to a tight hug, laughing loudly straight in to their ears.

Louis scowls as he pulls back, his ear ringing and nose being suffocated with the smell of alcohol, "Oi mate, how many you have already? Busted me eardrum."

Niall giggles dopily, pushing Louis away and falling in to Harry's arms. Harry looks amusedly at him and smiles, giggling when Niall reaches his hands up to pinch his cheeks, "About Twifteen," Niall replies, giggling for no reason.

Harry snorts, shifting Niall around so that he is standing on his own feet, "Wow, I didn't know we could even go that high."

Louis smiles at Harry, shaking his hand and pulling Niall of his body, "You're adorable," he says lightly, reaching for Harry's hand, "Let's go see Zayn, doll."

Niall starts waving his hands at Louis as he drags Harry away. Harry is laughing to himself as he turns his head to see Niall start dancing by himself. Louis walks over to the DJ booth where Zayn had just put a track in and stepped away. 

Louis smiles and slides over to where Zayn is sitting on the couch drinking water, "So, why can't DJ's go fishing?" Louis jokes.

Zayn splutters the water from his mouth when he sees the two boys standing in front of him. He jumps up from the couch and wraps his arms around both of them, laughing to himself, "Louis, Harry, I missed you," he mumbles in between their faces, "Long time no see, Happy New Years.."

"Miss you too Z, Happy New Years," Harry says sweetly, pulling back from Zayn to smile at him. Then Harry turns towards Louis, lightly hitting his chest, "And because they always drop the bass"

Zayn rolls his eyes as he sits back down on the couch, drinking his water as he watches amusedly between the two boys. Louis raises his eyebrows confused, turning his attention to Harry, "What?" he asks.

"That's the answer to your joke," Harry says like it is obvious, pointing at Zayn then to Louis, "No one answered it so I did for you."

Louis giggles, shaking his head fondly as he cups Harry's face and kisses him sweetly, "Why are you so cute? _Jesus._ "

 

-

 

The night continues on with lots of drinks, a buffet of hot wings, and loud music for people to dance too. Harry and Louis enjoy their time with one another ron the dance floor. They keep their dancing clean and end up joking around with their moves.

They catch up with some of their old friends from University, laughing and reminiscing about their championship they won two years ago. Louis is happy when he hears that the team is still doing amazing, that they even won the cup again since he graduated.

At one point though, the two of them lose each other in the crowd. It was not on purpose at all. Harry and Louis were talking to Niall by the bar, but then Louis had to go to the bathroom and never found his way back to the boy.

Harry grows restless as he starts turning in circles, seeing if he can catch Louis' eye anywhere. But he doesn't. His body starts to feel hot and sweat beads glistening on his forehead as he begins walking through the crowd.

His eyes start to fog over with tears, and his trembling bottom lip is being tugged under his teeth. He grows frantic with the way people are bumping in to him, not even minding that he is there.

The music starts to be too loud in his ears and thumps through his whole body. The smell of alcohol is suffocating his lungs, and his starting to feel like he did years ago. He feels like a waste of space amongst all these people as they brush past him without a word.

Harry sighs as he rushes back over to Niall, grabbing on to his shirt and tugging him closer to his body, "Niall, have you seen Louis?" he frantically asks.

"Sorry mate. We talked about awhile ago but then went over to Zayn," Niall replied, soon frowning when he sees the worry all over Harry's face like he is about to cry, "You good?"

"Yeah, just- I'll talk to Zayn," Harry mutters. He walks past Niall and quickly runs to Zayn. He tugs on his shirt and frantically leans forward so that he can speak in Zayn's ear, "Hey have you seen Louis?"

Zayn steps aside from the booth and pulls his head phones down. He scrunches his eyebrows up and looks past Harry, frowning then looking back at him, "No, thought he was with you. Is everything all right?"

Harry dismisses the quest, shaking his head and leaving Zayn standing there confused. He spots Liam over by the stairs and rushes towards him, tapping his shoulder to gain his attention, "Have you seen Louis."

"Nah mate," Liam slurs out, his eyes blood shot red and breath wreaking of alcohol, "Haven't seen much of you around. How is he?"

"Never mind," Harry huffs, brushing past him and looking around.

Harry makes one final lap around the down stairs to look for Louis. He checks outside and in all the rooms that are available in the first floor. When Harry finds him nowhere, he gives up and decides to head upstairs to calm himself down.

He feels the inside of his chest start to clench and the tears in his eyes start to swell up. His breathing is breaking up in short choppy breaths, and his vision is blurry. Harry hasn't had a panic attack in awhile, not since that day he got papped by himself waiting for Louis outside of practice.

The flashing lights that bombarded him had startled him so much he could feel the faintness in his head as his knees started to go weak with anxiety. Luckily Louis came out and pushed the paps away before they got Harry having a panic attack on camera. He just wasn't used to that kind of attention, having strangers taking in his every move. 

Harry makes it out to the upstairs patio before he can let his mind take over his body. He clenches the railing so tight, letting out loud deep breaths to calm himself from the overwhelming pit in his stomach. 

"Harry?" a familiar voice suddenly says, making him jump from his spot.

Harry gasps as he turns around, relief flooding his face as he sees Louis standing in the door frame with something behind his back. "Oh Louis," Harry breaths out, running straight to Louis and crashing his body up against his.

He breaths in the deep scent of Louis and tries to calm himself down. His body is shaking just a little bit, the tears from his eyes soaking straight in to Louis' shirt. Louis frowns right away and brings one hand on to Harry's back, patting him softly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry love," Louis whispers, pressing kisses all along Harry's face, "I didn't mean to leave you alone-"

"Where were you?" Harry whines, pulling his face back to look at Louis'. He pouts at the latter as he begins wiping the tears from his eyes, looking at Louis sadly. 

Louis bites his lip, looking around the area with a small smile, "Up here."

Louis reaches next to him to flick the light switch up against the wall. Harry gasps when the area around them lights up. He takes a step back from Louis and awes as he turns in circles. Up against the wall of the house is string of lantern lights. And all along the railings of the balcony are matching lantern lights that are dangling in the air.

Along the ground, the side table, any part that could be filled has scented fake candles. Harry gasps looking at the pretty balcony he is standing, seeing two flower pots hanging on either side of the sliding door to the house.

"What's this?" Harry asks, bringing his hands up to his mouth in awe while tears coat his eyes again. He is happy. So happy that Louis spent his time up here to do this for him. 

"Well two years ago I finally worked up the courage to drive my brooding bum over to your house. The night I first kissed you," Louis reminisce, walking closer to Harry and getting him to turn around. Fireworks then start going off around them in the sky, knowing that midnight is drawing closer by the second.

"I got you something.," Louis admits, pulling out the black box from behind his back to hand to Harry. Harry looks up at him and smiles sheepishly, slowly reaching for the box. 

Harry blinks the tears he feels as he opens the box. He bites his lip and looks up at Louis, smiling happily as he gently takes the object from the box, "A [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f8/86/bd/f886bd4a11cc82485d4dc0e01e579d3a--harry-styles-turquoise.jpg)?" he whispers.

"Yeah," Louis smiles, taking the ring as he places it on Harry's finger, " I wanted the ring to symbolize me, i guess? It's a blue topaz. My birthstone, and also meaning love and affection. So it's like I'm with you even when I'm not. Like you have a part of me at all times. Goes with that necklace I gave you awhile ago."

Harry closes his eyes sweetly, laughing wetly as he shakes his head, "I love you," Harry breathes, opening his eyes with a smile. He quickly wraps his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him close so their noses are touching each other's.  

"Not as much as I love you, baby."

Right when their lips connects in a sweet kiss, midnight strikes. And they end up kissing themselves in to a brand new year. Just like they did the year before, and just like they did the first time their lips made contact with each other.

Honestly the perfect way for them to enjoy the entrance of the new year.

  

-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's slight homophobic language. It was used as an insult to what Harry wanted to do, so be aware of that. 
> 
> Will you leave me feedback and kudos? Really gets me going to write more chapters. Probably have a few left then my first ever series will be done. (-:

"LOU, LOU, LOU," Harry yells out. He opens the door to their loft and runs straight inside. 

Louis is standing at the bottom of the steps with an amused glint to his eyes, eyebrows raised in confusion. Harry gasps loudly and stumbles his way straight to where Louis is, stumbling over his feet and falling over. Louis laughs as he quickly reaches his arms out, grabbing on to Harry's waist to steady him.

"Slow down there, sunshine," Louis teases, watching as Harry quickly brushes his curls from his face, "What's got you going?" 

"I got an offer," Harry huffs, his breaths coming out sporadically. He looks at Louis and smiles widely, hopping on each of his feet, "This lady came by our studio, wanting to look around for some pieces, and SHE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO AUCTION MY PHOTO AT HER GALLERY."

By the time Harry finishes, he is grabbing on to Louis' arm and gripping him tightly. He continues to bounce in his spot as he smiles wideckly over at Louis, almost resembling the cheshire cat. "Could be sold up to 700 pounds," he gasps, biting his lip proudly.

Louis gapes, his jaw dropping in shock. He stares at Harry's face for a moment and sees the giddiness in his emotions. Louis finally relaxes his face and smiles, tightening his hold on Harry's hips, "Oh wow that's amazing," Louis cheers.

He quickly pulls Harry to his chest and lifts him up in the air. Harry squeals happily as he starts being twirled by Louis. His little giggles are loud and making Louis smile, and when Louis places Harry back on the ground he leans over to kiss his nose.

"Which photo is it?" Louis asks, wrapping his arms around Harry's back as big smile breaks through on the boy's face.

Harry claps his hands together in between their bodies, bringing his hands up to his chest and connecting his fingers together, "It was one I took of you. Its the one of you sniffing the purple Lilac. It's black and white, but only the flower has color."

Louis smiles proudly at Harry and presses another kiss to his face, pulling back and caressing the boy's hips in his hands, "Wow that's fantastic. Give me more information. When is it?"

"Next weekend," Harry exclaims, biting down on his bottom lip, "Oh gosh, Lou. This is so exciting. I could get my name out to do photographs for people and-and people will start paying for me to photograph them." Harry began rambling words from his mouth because of how excited he is.

Louis starts laughing at Harry's franticness right now. His eyes can not even focus on one spot in the room as they continuously roll around. His lips are broken out into the biggest smile ever, and he keeps speaking nonsense."She even said I could have the money, whole. I mean I know money isn't like a problem, but this is like a start for me," Harry exclaims, getting extra giddy again as he starts hopping from side to side, "She looked at all my photos and says she likes my eye and wouldn't even mind helping out. "

Louis smiles, laughing loudly as he quickly leans forward to shut Harry up with a kiss. Harry immediately relaxes when their mouths connect, letting out a deep breath from his nose as he lets out a content sigh. 

When they pull back Louis is beaming proudly at his boy, moving his hands to cup the sides of Harry's face, "Harry, love. M' happy for you. Count me in to be there."

 

-

 

The [room](http://www.converse.edu/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Milliken-Art-Gallery.jpg) is a simple red brick for walls and floors. Long white columns are built throughout the room with different types of art hung up. Pictures and paintings, some sculptures. Lots of people are scattered throughout the event wearing pristine clothing with a wine glass in their hands.

Harry is set up off to the side, his own little column holding the photo he is showcasing. In the back of the room is where the stage is set up for the artist to auction their art, some having already gone tonight. Harry is scheduled to do his in a few, but for now he is explaining the meaning behind his photo to the people passing by.

"It's honestly my favorite photo I have ever taken," Harry says happily, standing to the side of where his canvas is hanging up against the wall. "I think the man and the flower closely relate together in meaning, for me. The Purple Lilac symbolizes the first emotions of love, and that's just what they both encapture, being someone's first love."

Harry catches Louis' eye in the middle of explaining his photo, every time heating up in a bright blush that causes him to stumble over his words. Louis honestly does try to listen though. But but he becomes easily distracted when looking at the fire in Harry's eyes every time he talks about his first love and how it ties back to the photo.

Louis knows deep down that the meaning of the flower and the boy in the background - which is him - relates back to his relationship with Harry. It also does not help that Harry looks completely sublime with the outfit he chose to wear for the auction tonight, only making Louis' eyes catch more to his body than to the art.

Harry's curls are tamed down by a brown fedora, torso covered in a white sheer blouse. He has the buttons of the top three undone so that his tattooed covered chest is exposed through the small opening of the blouse. His thick legs squeezed tightly in black skinny jeans with his tan pair of boots on his feet. 

"You're staring," a sudden voice says next to Louis.

Louis jumps when the raspy voice echoes through his ear. He feels a warm body coming up in front of his body as slender fingers wrap around his bicep. Louis looks up and smiles, eyes becoming warm and lovely.

"Can't help it," Louis whispers, letting one hand rest on Harry's hip, "You look fantastic tonight. Talking about this photo, I love it." Harry blushes right away and tries to turn away to hide his face. Louis tsk's him playfully as he leans forward and starts pepping Harry's face in kisses, giggling as Harry tries to push him off..

"Loouu," Harry whines, finally getting Louis to stop kissing him, "There are people here. M' trying to be professional." Although he tried to resist Louis, he easily melts in to Louis' lips whenever Louis presses his against Harry's. They stand there in the moment sharing a sweet kiss with one another, letting their love suffocate their bodies.

Their moment is ruined when someone walks over to the two of them, clearing his voice to gather the attention of both Harry and Louis. "I love this photo," the sickening voice says, causing Louis to tense up.

Harry looks to see who showed up and smiles when he notices who showed up. Louis rolls his eyes as he possessively stands next to Harry, placing his arm around his waist. "What are you doing here?" Louis growls, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it does.

Nick rolls his eyes when he hears Louis' tone, but it goes unnoticed by Harry. Harry cheers as he walks over to Nick, "I invited him," he says calm, giving Nick a side hug, "Thanks for coming."

Louis huffs annoyed as he leans back against the wall. His eyes burn straight to where Harry and Nick are hugging, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis hates how obvious Nick is with his affection towards Harry. Harry is just a sweet petal who tries to see the best in people and only think Nick is being a good friend, but Louis can see as clear as day how much Nick likes Harry.

He grows restless when he sees Nick flirt and touch his boy. Louis has reminded Harry multiple times how much he doesn't like Nick, but he keeps to himself the best he can so the two don't start a fight. He already gets annoyed with the fact that Nick tries to take Harry's time away with hanging out and massive messages.

When they finally pull apart Louis sighs in relief. He walks back over to them and awkwardly stand there as they wait around for Harry's cue. Soon enough the person hosting the event cals for Harry to go set up on stage, announcing that it is his turn to auction his photo.

"Well, guess it is my turn. Wish me luck," Harry turns to Louis first, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Louis smiles triumphly when his lips make contact with Harry, practically feeling Nick's burning at them. 

Harry pulls back with a smile and turns towards Nick, giving him a small smile. "Bye Haz," Nick says quickly, giving Harry another hug and smiling in to his shoulder, "You won't need it because you're the best."

Lois rolls his eyes when Harry pulls back with an even bigger smile. He quickly grabs Harry's arm one more time before he can leave and pulls him straight in to his chest, leaning in and giving Harry's lips a big good luck kiss. "G' luck, baby. I love you." 

Harry smiles in content as he leans in for one more kiss. He pulls back and stares at Louis for a moment, sighing in happiness, "I love you," he replies before quickly turning to go set up on stage.

Louis and Nick share an awkward look once Harry dissapears. Nick gives Louis a cold glare before turning away and walking to the showing. Louis dismisses the lad and rushes to grab a chair in the front row, wanting to be the first pair of eyes Harry sees whenever he steps out on stage. Thankfully, Nick sits a few rows back by himself, relieving Louis in not having to sit with the man who is crushing on his boyfriend.

Harry walks out on stage with the canvas in his hands. People start clapping all around as he opens the stand up and places the picture on the stand. Louis yells out loudly for Harry whenever he walks up to the podium, causing the boy to blush as the auction begins.

People easily starts calling out wages, making Harry's eyes go wide in shock sine he wasn't expecting people to love it so much. The numbers keep going for a few minutes until Louis can not bite his tongue anymore. He raises up the paddle he has in his lap and giggles to himself, "Thousand pounds."

Harry bit his lip to suppress his laugh when he turns to look at Louis. He tries to give him a playful glare, but ends up blushing madly when Louis blows him a kiss and sends a wink his way. The prices continue to rise the longer the auction keeps going, and Harry feels so proud of himself like he is standing on top of the world in the moment.

Finally towards the end, the numbers start slowly down. And finally the auction man hits the gavel on to the podium  "SOLD, Number 37 for 2,000 pounds. Come around the back to claim the photo."

Harry smiles brightly as he tries to see who called the photo, but the man is hidden in the back for him to see. Harry doesn't care anyways. He hops over to his photo and grabs his art work as he quickly scurries off stage to meet the buyer of his piece.

Louis claps to himself as he gets up from his spot as well. He hurries up through the crowd of people to meet Harry in the back, wanting to congratulate the person who probably just made his boy the happiness person on this planet.

 

-

 

The host of the even, the lady who invited Harry walks around to meet him behind the stage. She smiles happily at him as she quickly shakes his hand, motioning to past Harry's body as the buyer starts walking towards them, " 'Arry, this is the man who bought your photo, Mr..?" she trails off, not having got his name.

"Eric," the voice says, walking closer to the two of them.

Harry turns his body around so fat he almost gives himself whiplash. He freezes right away as his eyes land on Eric's smug look standing in front of him. Harry is not sure wat is coming over him, but it sure is not the urge to say words.

He stands there completely dumfounded as Louis' ex boyfriend - his ex fiancé - comes trolling along with a cocky look on his face. Harry's breath comes out a little shaky from being in shock. His eyes are wide and staring back at Eric, and his jaw dropped from his lack of voice to formulate words.

He just can not fathom the fact that Eric bought the photo that represents Harry's first love when Harry's first love so happened to have Eric as his. It makes Harry's stomach twist with bile and heart burn from the thought.

"Yes, well I will be off," the host says lightly, patting Harry's back, "You two have a chat." She walks away when the auction for the next contestant already has their painting sold. So completely oblivious to Harry's shocked state, she leaves the both of them with the best wishes.

Once she finally leaves the two alone, Harry's whole demeanor changes. The photo he is holding in his hands go straight to behind his back, sheilding it from Eric. He hunches his shoulders over his body and grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes and mentally sending daggers to Eric's face.

"First love, yeah?" Eric teases, walking closer to Harry and yanking the picture right from his hands with that stupid smug look on his face. "You know it's kind of ironic, first love is, innit? That you claim Louis' your first when you aren't even his."

Harry swallows the lump in his throat as he continues to bite his tongue and glare at Eric. Eric notices the weak fight that Harry is putting up and ends up laughing at him, holding the picture out in front of him and staring at Louis' face in the background, "Isn't there a saying about that, ' _Your first love will be the one you always remember_?'"

Eric begins laughing some more when he looks up to see tears in Harry'seyes. But these are tears of anger and frustration. Harry has had such a wonderful night with his first photo auction, and he hates that Eric comes in here to ruin it all.

He makes Harry feel so weak and small. He practically stomps all over Harry's happiness and sucks away all the confidence he had built up. 

"What's going on here?" Louis says when he finally comes around the corner. He frowns right away when he sees Eric and Harry standing face to face, tears in Harry's eyes while a smirk on Eric's mouth.

"Eric?" Louis snarls, walking of to Harry. He immediately wraps his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in tight to his side as if he was saying, _I'm here baby_. Harry's body finally relaxes when he has to familiar presence of Louis, and he starts wiping the stupid tears from his eyes as he huffs loudly.

Eric smirks at Louis, dancing his feet around the two of them, "Just buying a photo representing my First Love, 'tis all."

Louis scoffs loudly, blowing out air through his lips and rolling his eyes. He feels Harry tense in his hold, so he uses his fingers to squeeze in to Harry's hips. He quickly brushes his lips along Harry's ear before turning to Eric and scowling, "Ok you bought it, now why are you still here? Leave."

Eric scrunches his face up in disgust. One hand goes straight to his hip while the other clenches the photo. He accusingly looks at Harry and scowls more when he sees the tears rolling down his face, "Oh M' sorry. I didn't expect a conversation with your lad over here would end up with him crying. We were just talking about first loves. No need to act a baby."

"Hey stop with your tings man, at my boy," Louis snaps angrily, biting down on his teeth, "Go away." 

Eric rolls his eyes again as he grabs the picture and turns away. Louis scoffs at his retreating body and then quickly turns to Harry. He cups both sides of the boy's face and begins wiping the tears away, pressing a kiss to each sides of his eyes before making sure he is okay. "What happened love?"

Harry lets out a sigh, shaking his head as he pulls his face slowly away from Louis' hands, "It's nothing, he just- he caught me by surprise is all," he admits, seeing Louis' frown, "I'm fine really," He reassures, even offering a fake smile.

Louis is not even the least bit convinced with Harry, but he can tell Harry's eyes are pleading for him to drop the conversation. So Louis nods his head and brings Harry in to a hug, letting their bodies be smushed together as he breathes in the fruity scent that is Harry. 

When they pull back Harry gives a quick kiss to Louis' lips, smiling weakly at the latter. Nick soon emerges from around the corner and walks over to them, making Harry smile and pull away from Louis so he can greet his friend.

"Hey, Haz congrats on selling the painting," Nick congratulates, giving Harry a hug and kissing the side of his face "I got to go, but I am so proud of you, yeah?" Louis rolls his eyes and has to bite his tongue extra hard to not say anything. He honestly can not believe that Nick put his lips on Harry. 

"Thanks for coming," Harry replies, waving at Nick as he walks away. When Nick is gone, Harry walks back over to Louis. He smiles at the boy and lets his chest fall up against his, nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss, "Want to look around babe?"

Louis smiles as he kisses Harry's lips. He pulls back and reaches down for Harry's hand, nodding his head in agreement before the two of them begin walking around the gallery.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis spend the next few hours walking around to look at the other pieces that some artist are showing off. Harry notices that some of his classmates were also invited to come auction their pictures off, so he went over to greet and congratulate them. 

Lots of viewers who came just for the event even came up to talk to Harry about his work. Since Harry had brought a mini portfolio of the pictures he has taken over the years, he ends up showing those to people who come up to talk to him. 

Louis stood off to the side with a proud smile on his face as he watches Harry practically beam with happiness as he shows off his work to people. Harry ends up getting numbers for potential business in taking professional pictures of some people that come by to ask. Harry nearly burst in to tears when a lot of them say they want to use him to take engagement pictures, baby shower pictures, back to school pictures. He was so happy that people were recognizing his talent.

When Harry came back to tell Louis about how all these people want to work with him, Louis peppered his face with kisses and love. Louis said on repeat how proud he was of Harry, and Harry was basking in the praise and compliments. And then the two of them decided that they need to set up a website for Harry's pictures and a contact card so that he can start his little photography business for when people want to use him.

Around ten when the event started to close off, Harry and Louis decide they are ready to head back home. Louis is ready to guide Harry out the front door, but he stops in his tracks when he sees all the paparazzi gathered in the front.

He grows nearly restless at the amount of people waiting for him to come outside. Last thing he wants is for Harry and him to be bombarded with these annoying people when all they want to do is enjoy their calm night. 

Someone must have tipped off the paparazzi that Louis Tomlinson was out in town celebrating his  _university's heart throb boyfriend_ big night. Or whatever headline they like to use whenever they get anything on the two.

Louis walks back to Harry and reaches for his hand. He walks him off to the side away from the open windows, getting them out of the eye of the paparazzi, "Hey, I'll go get the car so we don't have them follow us all the way down the road," Louis suggest to Harry, seeing the boy offer him a small smile, "I'll come get you when I pull up."

"Okay," Harry whispers. He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Louis, breathing heavily out his nose and trying to relax his nervous feeling. 

Louis pulls back and quickly heads out the door. The minute his foot steps outside, he is bombarded with flashing lights and pictures being taken. Louis huffs annoyed as he brings his arm up over his face to block himself from the camera. 

People are yelling at him and asking annoying questions that make him bite his tongue. He doesn't want to get angry and blurt something inappropriate at them that will get his name in the tabloids.

He continues walking down the side walk with some of the paparazzi following him. Louis ignores the camera as he quickly gets in his car. He pulls out the lot and rushes back to park right in front of the gallery. 

From his window he can see Harry standing inside looking absolutely terrified. His nails are being bitten by his teeth, and his toes are caved inward. His eyes are wide as they stare straight to the ground, and Louis rushes out the car to head inside to get him. He hates seeing Harry like this.

Louis opens the door to the gallery and walks up to Harry. He gently cups the sides of his face and offers Harry a small smile, getting him to finally relax. "C'mon I got you."

Harry nods weakly as e crowds up against Louis' back. He ducks his head down a little to hide his face in to Louis' shoulder blades as Louis brings his arms behind to wrap around Harry's body. He pulls the boy close to him as he finally opens the front door and slowly steps out.

Right when they get outside, it's like a mass mob comes out of no where. The lights are flashing on repeat. People yelling out degrading comments and horrid questions. The sound of the camera clicking echoing in the air. 

The paparazzi close in on Harry and Louis and try to get in their face for attention. Louis is yelling for people to move as he uses one hand to cover his face again. He feels Harry tense up as the paparazzi begins bumping in to them and trying to grab at their clothes. But Louis tightens his hold on Harry and quickly gets them in the car.

He makes sure Harry gets in first before he rushes to his side. Once they are settled, Louis does not think twice before he speeds off away from the chaos.

 The ride is silent the whole time, other than the tiny little sniffles coming from Harry. Louis can see from the corner of his eyes Harry completely petrified in his spot. His knees are pulled up to his chest, feet barely fitting in the seat. His wide, teary eyes are staring out the window, and he goes back to biting down on his nails.

Louis sighs in relief as they finally pull up to the lofts. Harry is frozen in his spot to not even notice they arrive, so Louis walks to his side of the car and opens the door. Harry looks up and sees Louis smiling at him with his hand outstretched.

Harry takes in a shaky breath as he reaches his hand out to hold on to Louis. Immediately he squeezes Louis' hand tightly as the latter leads them back inside. Louis guides them straight up the stairs so that they can relax in their bed, and right when their bodies hit the mattress, Harry immediately crowds up against Louis' side.  

"Harry, what happen?" Louis questions right away, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder as he rests his back up against the headboard. 

"They were everywhere. All over the place," Harry mumbles, tangling his legs in between Louis' as he reaches around to hold on to Louis' hand for comfort, "Right when I walked outside. How come they did that when I walked outside? I thought I didn't matter," he whines, his big green eyes looking innocently up at Louis, "Why would they bother me? I'm a nobody." 

"Baby you matter," Louis says sweetly, pouting when Harry ducks his head down to start crying. "Hey, you matter the most to me," Louis continues, using one hand to lift Harry's face up so they can look eye to eye, "They just love to bombard couples. It doesn't mean anything, they just-"

"Louis, it means something to me. It bothers me," Harry whines. His crying has subsided a little as he looks at Louis, his eyes completely worried. "I'm being photographed when I'm supposed to be having private time. When I'm not expecting it," he complains, scrunching his eyebrows up in frustration, "Max did that to me all the time. He took photos while I was unconscious, naked, and then he would show them to his buddies when he went out, not caring how I felt about it. It's why I don't like the paps, the flashing lights. It makes me feel vulnerable again, like they are tracking my every move, and i have no privacy. Its uncomfortable to me."

Louis bit his lip, eyes dropping down to his lap. His stomach twist with uneasiness and he feels this weight pressuring on his shoulders. He brought this on to Harry when Harry did not ask for it. Because of him, there are paparazzi out there that make Harry remind him of his past boyfriend that still has his scars on Harry's body.

Louis looks up at Harry and frowns, resting his hand on the side of Harry's face, "Harry, Im so -I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault," Harry says right away, showing no hatred towards Louis or anything. IN fact he is shaking his head in disagreement to Louis, bringing his hand up to connect his fingers with the hand Louis has on his face.

"But they're there because you're with me," Louis complains again, dropping his head back against the head rest and looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I love you," Harry whispers. He leans over Louis body and makes him look forward, giving the latter a reassuring kiss to the side of his mouth, " And I would never change that. I just don't like the photos, flashing lights. It reminds me of _him_."

Louis sighs, giving Harry a nod as he leans his forehead against Harry's, "We'll do something. A restraining order, body guards, anything." Theres a pause in the moment after Harry agrees with a him. They rest their heads together and look in to each other's eyes, using the reassurance of their looks to calm their nerves.

Suddenly Louis thinks of something., He pulls his head back just a little to see Harry's face better, and he frowns at the boy, "Why do you like photography then?"

Harry takes a deep breath, looking down in between their laps. He makes the rash decision to quickly change his position to sit in Louis' back, resting his legs on either side of Louis' hips. He looks up at Louis and stares in to his eyes, using the warm comfort they are giving him. Louis smiles reassuringly and rest his hands on top of Harry's thighs, rubbing his hands up and down to make Harry relax.

 "When I told him I liked photography and saw myself doing it in the future, he laughed at me. Said it was stupid to want such a _gay_  job," Harry explains, seeing Louis' face scrunch in annoyance. Harry nods his head and places his hands on Louis' shoulders, distracting himself by playing with the little strands of hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

"Yeah," Harry breaths,"He took my camera and started taking photos of me with the flash on. He said if I like photography then he can take some photos of me and show all his lads. Get off on them," Harry says in disgust, scrunching his face up as he practically remembers all those late nights with his eyes blinding to the bright light, "He let his friends harass my body while he took photos. He tore the one thing i loved, and he used it against me for his own sexual needs with his friends."

Harry pauses to catch his breath. He feels the tears in his eyes again and quickly tries to push them away by blinking fast. Louis notices and quickly pulls Harry forward, so that their chests are pressed up against each other. Harry sighs as he continues, "I dunno. I guess I like photography when I do it because I am the one in control. I am the one behind the camera rather than the one in front. If I'm behind the lens, then no one can use it against me."

Louis purses his lips together. He brings his hand up to Harry's face and carefully runs his knuckles down the side of Harry's cheek, stopping at his jaw and letting his thumb rub soothing patterns. "I won't let the paparazzi take pictures anymore," he says, "Okay, we can figure something out we can-"

Harry laughs humorlessly, almost a loud puff of breath, "It's inevitable to avoid them Lou," he whines, forehead creasing with stress lines, "I just think- maybe it can be something we work on," he then suggests, seeing Louis raise his eyebrows at him, "I got past a lot of other things, and I don't want to fear being out in public. I just- it'll take some time for me."

"Of course, baby," Louis reassures fast, bringing his other hand up to cup both sides of Harry's face, "It was tough for me to get used to too, but whenever it gets too much let me know. I'll always protect you, you know that?

Harry smiles, biting down on his lip as he falls backwards on the bed. He reaches up and grips on to Louis' shirt, yanking him forward so that he is forced to hover over his body. Harry looks up and blushes, "I know that," he whispers, "I just thought you should know since getting photographed is a thing for us now. I didn't want you to think I was a freak or something."

Louis scoffs letting his body rest in between Harry's open legs. He plants his forearms on either side of Harry's head and looks appalled down at his laying body, "I don't think that," he squeals, seeing Harry giggle a little, "The flashing lights tear you back to a bad memory. Just like many other things that had the same effect. All we have to do is work on it," he suggests, seeing Harry smiling softly up at him, Like you got over your fear for sex, now we have it all the time."

Harry laughs loudly at Louis and ends up hitting his chest lightly. He keeps his hands on Louis' chest with his fingers gripping on to his shirt. Louis continues looking down at Harry, not finished with what he was saying, "You got over not eating, now you eat all the time. You sleep now, panic less, talk out more, have friends, you're back with your family, you're confident in yourself. This is just another thing we can add to the list of things that Harry over came."

Harry bites his lip as a warm blush covers his face. He moves his hands around Louis' neck and pulls him flushed against his body. He  arches his head up towards Louis, and he lets their noses rub up against each other in a sweet eskimo kiss, "I love you, Louis. You know that?" 

Louis smiles down at Harry, wrapping his arms underneath Harry's back and pulling him up into his chest, "Like how much?" he questions.

Harry giggles, pressing his head in to Louis' neck, "To the moon and back. That much." Louis smiles at Harry and gets his face from being hidden. They look at each other for a moment before Louis is leaning down and kissing his lips softly.. 

"Soooo," Louis says when they pull back, looking a little confused at Harry, "Those photos you gave me on my birthday-"

Harry laughs loudly, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist, "Those I took, and I gave to you," he smirks, bringing Louis head down until he gets his lips hovering around his neck. Louis smiles as he starts kissing up and down Harry's neck. "And I trust you with them," Harry breaths out, biting his lip to suppress his moan, "And those are for your eyes only."

"Perfect," Louis whispers, bringing his face up to hover over Harry's. He smiles at the boy before leaning down and kissing his lips.

 

-

 


	15. Chapter 15

Louis lays propped on one elbow on the bed. His warm eyes staring straight at the beautiful sleeping boy underneath his gaze him. Harry's soft skin radiates from the sunlight that glows through big open windows of the loft. His pouty lips are parted just a little so tiny puffs of breaths can escape.

Louis has never been one to wake up first in the morning. Usually Harry is the one who will be awake and stare at Louis while he sleeps. Louis would usually tease the boy about how creepy that is, but Louis likes this. 

He has never taken the time to fully enjoy the way Harry looks in the early morning. Never seen the way he sleeps before he wakes up. He likes how relaxed Harry looks. He seems young and innocent, like in this state nothing can make him upset or angry.

Today is Harry's 21st birthday, which is part of the reason why Louis woke up before him.

Louis remembers the time he celebrated his 21st birthday. Just days after he, he ended up driving all the way to Cheshire to confess his infatuation with the boy. It was just days after when he finally got a taste of Harry's lips. Two years ago that was.

Then he remembers the first time they celebrated Harry's birthday as a couple. He had just turned nineteen being a month in to their relationship. Louis took him to the park with all the flowers. Even cooked Harry a lovely meal. 

That was also the day Louis confessed his love for the boy. Just two years ago Harry and Louis shared those magical three words tone another, and man does that feel like a lifetime ago. They have faced and endured so much these past years that it just leaves Louis in complete to see how far they have come.

Because today, Harry and Louis live together. They share a loft with one another and sleep in the same bed. They say I love you's without a second thought because the words mean so much to each other that it is an automatic thing to say when they see each other.

Harry is no longer that eighteen year old boy Louis had first met. He has grown up so much since the time they collided in the bathroom. His eyes are so full of light that the darkness once held in them are too blinded to come out. The smile on Harry's face is almost as permanent as the happy glow his body gives off.

Louis loves this boy so much and is so happy with how everything turned out so far. He gets to live his dream playing football while he has his wonderful boyfriend right there next to him. He gets to watch as Harry grows more and find out what he wants to do with his life.

Growing up had always been a little frightening for Louis, but so far with Harry by his side it's been nothing but easy. 

Louis smiles down at his sleeping boy, seeing his face start to scrunch up. Louis brings one of his hands down and lets his fingers start to play with the messy curls on Harry's head. This motion causes Harry to stir some, his eyes twitching and lips pouting even more.

 "Hmm," Harry groans. Louis laughs lightly as he watches the struggle on Harry's face for him to wake up. When Harry slowly cracks his eyes open, he immediately smiles when the first thing he sees is Louis' face resting right by his. "Lou?" Harry whispers.

"Happy Birthday baby," Louis mumbles, dropping his elbow from the mattress as he leans down to kiss Harry's lips. Except Harry groans and turns his face the opposite way, causing Louis to brush his lips by Harry's ear', "What's that for?" Louis asks with a small laugh.

Harry turns his face to roll his eyes at Louis. He pushes himself up from the bed and slowly stands on the ground. He looks down at Louis' body on the bed while he brings his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, "I need to brush my teeth, silly," he mutters lowly.

Louis sits himself up on the bed and begins shooing his hands at Harry, "Well hurry up, love," he demands, smiling fondly as he sees Harry stomp his way towards the bathroom. Louis gets up himself and walks over to the drawers to put a shirt on. He leaves the boxers on his feet and heads down the steps.

The pancakes he made right before Harry woke up are still fresh on the counter. He quickly gets two plates to set the food up on the table. He uses the whip cream bottle to make a little smile on the lower part of the circular pancake, then two dots for eyes on the top.

He rushes over to the fridge and pulls out a fresh bowl of fruit for the both of them, and two glasses of orange juice. By the time he sets everything on the table, Harry is slowly walking out of the bathroom. His long legs are on full display with navy blue cheekster panties on his bum. His top is clad in an oversized white jumper that give him sweater paws, and his hair is tied up in a messy bun.

"Got breakfast for you, sunshine," Louis announces. He walks over to Harry and reaches for his hand. He walks the both of them towards the table and pulls the chair out for the boy, smiling as Harry blushes up at him.

When Louis takes a seat next to Harry, he hears the boy gasp in his spot. He looks to see Harry smiling happily down at the pancakes, then turning to look at Louis with wide eyes, "Smiley face pancakes?" he exclaims.

Louis shakes his head fondly, not helping the little laugh that escapes his lips, "Yep, perfect for the 5 year old boy in you."

Harry rolls his eyes as he grabs the can of whip cream. He stares at Louis for a moment before tilting his head back and spray some in his mouth. Louis starts laughing as he begins eating his pancakes, giving Harry's leg a little nudge under the table.

Harry gives Louis a big smile, a mouthful still of whip cream before swallowing it all down. He giggles to himself as he stabs his fork in to a piece of the pancake, taking a bite and widening his eyes in shock, "These are good," he says exasperated, "Who knew you could even cook? You sure this isn't from a pancake house, babe?"

Louis scoffs at Harry, watching as the boy continues eating his pancakes like he didn't just insult Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and reaches for the can of whip cream, bringing it up to Harry's face and spraying it all over his mouth, "How very dare you, Haz _._ " T

Harry's eyes widen, fork frozen midway in the air, as he turns to look at Louis. Louis is leaning back in his seat laughing loudly at the whip cream all over Harry's mouth. Harry gives him a scowl for a split second before he pushes himself out of his seat. 

He walks straight to where Louis is sat and yanks the chair back some. Louis stops laughing as he looks up at Harry, eyebrows raised in interest as Harry stands above him. Harry gives Louis a smirk before coming down to straddle Louis' lap, placing his hands on both of his shoulders.

Louis smiles as his hands go to rest on the back of Harry's bum, letting his fingers slide underneath the lining of the panties. Harry giggles as he leans himself forward, letting his lips connect with Louis' and smearing the whip cream on to his mouth as well. 

With each kiss, they get a mouthful of whip cream. Their tongues poke out to lick each other's jaws and lips, continuing their messy kiss until almost all of the whip cream is gone. When their faces pull apart, Louis smiles, humming softly, "Taste good," he mutters.

Harry smiles at Louis and leans in to kiss his lips one last time. When they finish, Louis brings one of his fingers up to Harry's mouth and wipes the excess cream from under his bottom lip. Afterwards, Louis brings the finger to his mouth and sucks the whip cream from the pad.

Harry blushes right away, staring wide eyed at Louis, "I think I know what I want to do the next time we have sex." 

Louis huffs loudly, leaning his back to rest against the chair as he pulls Harry closer to his body. He smiles up at the boy and laughs, "Oh Harry Styles, you drive me crazy you know that?"

"Hmmm I know," Harry teases, connecting his lips to the side of Louis' neck.

 

-

 

The morning is spent with lazy sex up in their bed. They take their time with one another and just enjoying the love that emits from their bodies. Nothing is rushed. Its slow and its perfect with the way the morning was set out to be.

After they have sex, the two of them take a warm bath in each other's arm. They have soft music playing in the background as they use the loofahs to wash each other's body. When they finish with that, they put back their lazy clothes from earlier and end up cuddling on the couch as they watch some romantic movie.

Around the evening time Louis admits that he made reservations at an Argentinian place called _[Gaucho](https://media.timeout.com/images/101706323/630/472/image.jpg). _ The place is very eloquent in style. Chandeliers on the ceiling, glass cases up against the wall. In the far end of the restaurant is a deck with a piano man playing classical songs.

Harry and Louis sit down at their table. Their two wine glasses filled with a Merlot. In the middle is a small fake candle with a rose flower next to it. When they get settled in their seat and decided what they want, the two put their menus on the table and look up at one another.

"So, how will you top my birthday sex present I gave you for your day?" Harry teases, giving Louis a sly wink as he lets his ankle hook around Louis' under the table.  

"Well, take a look," Louis giggles. He pulls a flat box from out of his jacket pocket and hands it over to Harry. He smiles as he watches the boy clap his hands together like a child before opening it.

When Harry opens the box and pulls the items out, he looks up at Louis confessedly, "2 plane tickets?" he questions with a frown.

Louis laughs, pointing his fingers to the tickets, "Read it silly."

Harry sticks his tongue out playfully at Louis as his eyes go back down to reach what the plane tickets are for. Harry's eyes nearly bulge out his sockets when he finishes, and he looks up at Louis with wide eyes. "LOUIS," he blurts loudly.

A couple of people sitting by the two of them look over, giving them disturbed glances. But Louis ignores those looks. All he can focus on right now is the happy look that is on Harry's face and the way his body is bouncing in his seat from excitement.

Harry gasps for breath as he holds the tickets up in the air, seeing that there was more to the other side of them, "These are Packer tickets. Like Green bay Packers, wha-how-why?"

"It's the Superbowl," Louis announces, smiling proudly, "At the Super dome in New Orleans." Louis smiles when he sees the happy tears in Harry's eyes. He even giggles quietly to himself as he watches the way Harry is clutching the plane tickets and the Super Bowl tickets to his chest. "Said you never been to a game, nor to America, so I'll take you," Louis says sweetly, reaching across the table to hold on to Harry's forearm, "First class and everything."

"Louis," Harry whispers, completely out of words. He just feels so happy right now that nothing can explain this feeling he has.

"I want to show you the world Harry," Louis admits, "Figured we could start there." 

 

-

 

Their flight left early the next morning to New Orleans. Harry practically stayed up all night too excited to sleep. Their seats were the very first ones on the plane, and Harry could not stop being in awe at everything he was seeing.

Louis let him have the window seat and told Harry that the best part about flying is watching the plane take off and land. Harry was practically in heaven as his eyes stared out the window when the plane took off. He clenched on to Louis' arm tightly and kept telling him to look.

The flight attendant came around and asked what the first class seats wanted for breakfast. Harry couldn't believe himself when he had an omelet sitting right in front of him with a bowl of fruit and mimosa. Louis laughed the whole time at Harry's first experience on an airplane.

Once they landed in New Orleans and went through customs, the two of them walked through the airport to where the rental cars were. Once Louis check in with reception for the care service, they walked over to find a black charger waiting for them.

When they got all buckled up inside and Louis was pulling out, Harry slumped back in his seat and let out a loud breath, "Wow Louis that was so fun," he admits, "I've never been on a plane before."

"Really?" Louis teases, giving Harry a quick look of astonishment before turning back to the road, "I couldn't have known that." Harry tsks over at Louis and ends up slapping his leg playfully Louis smiles fondly as he reaches for the hand Harry slapped him with and connecting their fingers together. "The game is on Sunday so tomorrow should explore New Orleans."

"Oh, Louis this is perfect," Harry agrees. He quickly leans over the seat to press a kiss toLouis' cheek before slumping himself back in his spot. He smiles happily as he turns to look out the window, sighing in content, "I can't believe I am here, this is seriously so- _wow_."

Shortly after Louis is pulling up to the Omni Royals Orleans hotel that is right by all the attractions like bourbon street and shops. Once they get inside, Louis offers up his last name for reservation. Harry sighs when he hears Louis having gotten them the [penthouse suite](https://www.omnihotels.com/-/media/images/hotels/msyroy/photos/rooms/msyroy-omni-royal-orleans-penthouse-5.jpg) that over looks the city.

A worker for the hotel helps with the bags for Harry and Louis. Harry smiles sheepishly as he holds on to Louis' hand and followers the bouncer to the lift. When they make it to their floor, they follow him down the rich hallway until they stand at their door. 

When they open it, they gasp in awe at the beauty of the [living room](https://www.omnihotels.com/-/media/images/hotels/msyroy/photos/rooms/msyroy-omni-royal-orleans-penthouse-4.jpg). There are windows stacked against the far wall that have perfect view of the french quarter. As you walk forward from the little hallway of the door, right to the left side there is a bar set up. A circular table is in the middle of the floor, right by the windows. And off to the side is where the plush couches and flat screen television are.

When the bouncer leaves the both of them alone, Harry grabs on to Louis' hand and immediately goes straight to the [bedroom](https://www.omnihotels.com/-/media/images/hotels/msyroy/photos/rooms/msyroy-omni-royal-orleans-penthouse.jpg). Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the Victorian bed framing with the pink and gold comforter on top. Right next to the bed is two plush pale pink arm chairs. 

On the computer desk right next to the bed as romantic candles lit up and a bottle of wine with two glasses. White rose petals are scattered all along the floor, and Harry nearly loses his breath when he sees the beautiful room right in front of him. 

Louis does not even get the chance to breath before Harry is pinning him up against the wall. He forces his lips upon Louis' as he starts rubbing his lower half against his. Harry starts whimpering right away as his hands fist tightly on to the bottom of Louis' shirt. 

They waste no time in stripping their clothing until they are left bare bodies. Their growing bulges rub up against one another as Louis guides Harry backwards towards the bed. He lays Harry gently back on the mattress until his own body is hovering over Harry's.

They kiss each others mouths for the moment as Louis rocks his body on top of Harry's. Harry lets out a broken moan as he feels the friction of Louis' dick against his own. Louis smirks as his lips connect to Harry's collar bone, sucking gently on the spot before cooling it over with his tongue. 

Louis then quickly pulls back, hopping off Harry's body to pull the bottle of lube from his bag. Harry whines as he disappears, but he smiles happily when Louis goes back to hovering his body. Harry quickly wraps his arms around Louis' neck and pulls him down to kiss his lips rapidly.

"What do you want baby?" Louis manages to say in between kisses, trying to slow his lips down against Harry's.

Harry smiles, turning his neck to the side as Louis starts peppering the sensitive skin with his warm lips, "I want you," Harry breathes out, arching his body up towards Louis', "All of you"

Louis smirks against Harry's neck before placing a soft kiss there. He slicks his fingers up with lube as he moves his mouth back over to Harry's, right away pushing his tongue through Harry's lips. He uses the distraction of kissing to start prodding his fingers through Harry's hole, easily sliding in. 

He quickly gets Harry loosened up with his three fingers inside the boy. His lips never leave Harry's once as he kisses the moans and whimpers away from the boy. When Harry starts going on a mantra of saying he is ready, Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry's bum. 

He quickly leans down to give Harry a gentle kiss one his lips. One hand goes down to grip his own member, giving himself a few strokes. The other one goes to caress the side of Harry's face, brushing a curl out of his face as he leans down to look at Harry, "Love you baby, you ready?."

Harry hums happily as he nods his head lazily. He lays back on the pillow and closes his eyes when he feels just the tip of Louis edging his rim. He bites down on his bottom lip when Louis starts to push in thoroughly,causing Harry to gasp out of breath when he suddenly snaps his hips and goes all the way in.

"Happy Birthday, baby boy," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, beginning his slow thrust in to the boy.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis walk up to the [Superdome](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/10/Louisiana_Superdome%2C_New_Orleans%2C_USA1.jpg) with wide smiles on their faces. Louis wears Harry's old [Packer's hoodie](http://nflshop.frgimages.com/FFImage/thumb.aspx?i=/productImages/_2311000/ff_2311101a_full.jpg&w=340) from a couple years ago when they first met and a yellow beanie on top of his head. It was the moment that Harry confessed he has never left England and always wanted to watch a game. Harry wears a white [Clay Matthew's jersey](http://lghttp.50380.nexcesscdn.net/80288EA/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/2102507142_61_13_2500.jpg) Louis had given him as a surprise the day before. He wears his big brown coat over his body to block the cold air, and both wearing warm gloves over their hands.

Lots of people are set up outside selling fan merchandise for the two teams playing. Packers versus the Steelers. Harry is in awe as he drags Louis over to the tents set up with the Packer's logo on top. Louis rolls his eyes as he follows behind, laughing to himself because honestly what more Packers stuff could Harry possibly want. For god sakes he has a [Packer's scarf](http://www.icejerseys.com/images/products/33/Green-Bay-Packers-Team-Stripe-Knit-Scarf-N14557_XL.jpg) around his neck.

He starts grabbing green and yellow beads to wrap around his neck. He finds a green, white and yellow [Packer's beanie](http://assets.craniumfitteds.com/images/main/3-Green-Bay-Packers-NFL-Team-Colors-The-Jake-3-Beanie-With-Pom-New-Era-1.jpg) that has a yellow fluffy ball on top. Harry turns pleadingly to Louis as he practically begs with his big green eyes for him to get it. 

Louis laughs as he nods his head fondly, grabbing Harry and walking over to the cashier. Harry looks down and sees a Packer's logo face tattoo on a stand. Harry bites his lip as he reaches down to grab it. He looks back up at Louis again with his pleading eyes, and giggles when Louis rolls his eyes and buys Harry both items. 

Harry cheers as they walk away from the stand. He puts his new beanie on top of his head and hands Louis the sticker. Louis smiles fondly as he leans over to press the tattoo on Harry's cheek, giggling as Harry smiles brightly. He ends up leaning over to press a kiss to his nose. 

Once they head inside the stadium, the two walk around until they find their section. They are in section 142, the second row from the ground. Harry squeals loudly as he begins descending down the steps, reaching his hand back for Louis' as they make their way to their spots.

"Oh wow, Louis this is soooooo cool," Harry giggles. He takes a seat in his spot and stares widely out on to the field as the players run out, "We are like on the field. I'm so close I can almost touch them." 

Louis starts laughing as he turns to look at Harry. He smiles at the boy as his eyes are trained on to the field and Louis' are trained on to his face. "M' glad you are having fun," Louis says sweetly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Harry yells, turning in his seat to gasp at Louis. He reaches across the arm rest and grabs on to Louis' hand, squeezing him tightly when their fingers lace together, "I'm living the dream right now."

Louis laughs at the boy as they turn back to the field. The game quickly starts after their warm ups, and Harry is as giddy as ever. He cheers loudly whenever Clay makes a successful pass to one of the players. He jumps up from his seat whenever Green Bay makes the first goal, but all Louis can focus on right now is Harry. 

Harry's face that shows pure happiness as he watches his favorite team live. The smiles on his lips that seem so wide that create deep dimples in his cheeks. His bright green eyes shimmering under the lights and reflecting from the green turf on the field.

Louis' eyes can not be taken off of Harry's face as he stares lovingly at the boy. There will always be another game for him to watch and to enjoy. But this right here is something that can never happen again. They way Harry's face looks being here.

This is something Louis wants to cherish. He is so in love with this boy that every moment he spends with him is more important than anything else around. Forget the game out in front of him that he spent thousands of money on. He has Harry right here giving off his own show that sucks Louis right in.

"Lou, you're staring again," Harry blushes, a smile on his lips as he continues looking out on to the field.

"Can't help it," Louis mutters, looking down as he reaches for Harry's hand again. "You're beautiful," Louis then says with a smile. When he looks back up at Harry, he blushes at seeing the boy already staring back at him.

His warm green eyes make Louis' cold body feel hot. The smile on Harry's face makes Louis' heart swell with more love, and Louis can not help but lean over to kiss those lovely lips that are a bright red from the cold.

"Thank you for this," Harry hums against Louis' lips, smiling softly, "Seriously is the best present ever."

"Anything for you," Louis mutters before pressing one last kiss to Harry and returning to watch the game.

 

-

 

Louis giggles as his hand is clutching tightly around Harry's wrist. He drags the boy's heavy body down the hall way with very much resistance from the latter. Louis laughs and quickly stops Harry at the door, turning to cup Harry's face.

He looks softly in to Harry's nervous green eyes before placing butterfly kisses all along his face. Harry giggles quietly and finally relaxes, letting out a much needed breath was holding in.

Louis grabs Harry's hand again and finally walks through the door. A couple of the football players are scattered around the room with fans walking up to meet them. Harry's eyes widen as Louis starts dragging him over to where Clay Matthews is resting up against the wall.

Louis rolls his eyes as he approaches him, introducing who he is and who Harry is.Harry is still in a hazy trance and doesnt even hear what Louis is saying. Because right in front of his body is his favorite football player of all time.

He snaps back in to reality when Louis nudges his hip against Harry's. Harry shakes his head and hesitantly looks up at Clay Matthews, offering him a weak smile. He tries to open his mouth to say words, but nothing comes out and Louis and Clay end up laughing at him.

"Yeah can you sign his jersey?" Louis offers up for Harry, shaking his head fondly at the boy as he helps Harry out of his jacket, "I think he has a loss for words. Congrats on the win." 

"Of course I can," Clay replies. He walks behind Harry and takes the pen from his pocket. He signs his name right above where his last name is stitched in to the jersey. He smiles and walks back in front of Harry and Louis, offering them a thumbs up, "Take it you aren't from around here, huh?"

Louis nods his head, walking back to Harry's side as he wraps his arms around his shoulder, "Manchester. United Kingdom."

"Oh wow, far travel," Clay says in shock, widening his eyes, "What brings you down here?"

Louis chuckles, turning his face to Harry's and seeing him still completely in shock. Louis smiles as he begins patting the top of Harry's beanie, "This buddies birthday. He finally turned 21"

"Ooh. He's legal here," Clay teases, turning to look at Harry and laughing when Harry's eyes bulge out even more, "That's like the biggest celebration here. Well Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry's jaw drops right away as an estranged noise escapes his lips. Clay smiles at the both of them and turns around when some fans come to ask for him. Louis laughs and grabs on to Harry's hand again, dragging him out the room until they are back in the hallway.

Harry's back immediately goes up against a wall as he lets out a loud breath. Louis smiles as he comes to stand in front of the boy, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, "Words dear, you can speak words. He's only a human."

Harry scoffs as he finally relaxes his face. He looks up at Louis and frowns dramatically, "He just said my name. Clay Mathews said my name." He mutters to himself, still not believing that just happened, "LOUIS," he yells happily.

"I know that, baby," Louis laughs. He leans up to press a kiss to Harry's forehead and smiles at the boy, "Now, let's go celebrate."

 

They spent the rest of the night proper bar hopping on Bourbon street. Louis makes it apparent for the bartenders to know that it is Harry's 21st birthday so that they would do something extravagant for him, causing the boy to melt in a satisfying embarrassment. And in New Orleans, that means alcohol being thrown at him and random people coming to partying it up with him.

It is a great night. Louis' loves drunk Harry more than anything in the world. He gets super clingy and never wants to leave Louis' arm. He likes to sputter nonsense from his mouth and tell the most randomest stories that makes no sense. He dances around like a fool and sings whenever he gets the chance to.

Louis' loves it. He could never get enough of Harry.  

It's why he doesn't pull back when Harry drags them back to the hotel around midnight. It's why he doesn't stop when Harry practically starts undressing them in lobby, letting the whole hotel know that they're about to have sex.

He doesn't stop at anything when it comes to Harry.

And he especially doesn't stop when he's going down on Harry all night. Properly telling Harry how much he loves him. Properly telling Harry much his skin burns with every touch Harry gives it. Louis stops at nothing because he knows, Harry is the love of his life, and nothing can stop them from proving that love to one another. 

 

-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping a few months

Months start to pass by.

Harry's classes continue at Manchester University. He is excelling at his business management classes that are really helping him in the foresee future when he opens up his own bakery and Photography line. 

His cooking classes are one of the best things he goes to, besides his part time job at the campus bakery. HE really enjoys both because he learns knew things at the bakery to help give him ideas for when he opens his own. Then with the classes he loves taking home the new recipes for him and Louis to try out. 

Then his photography class is amazing. He enjoys learning new settings on the camera he has and applying it when he takes pictures. He has already set up a website for himself that has previews of some pictures he has taken through the years. He has his business information so that if anyone were to ever want him to take professional pictures, they will contact him.

He has already had people calling him about it. And he has even done some pregnancy shots of a female and engagement photos for a couple. He honestly can not be more happier than he is right now with how his future is planned out.

As for Louis, his football begins to pick up a lot and barely has any time to be at home with Harry.

Louis started having to get up even earlier than before with practices. Then he is out for most of the day and doesn't get home until late at night. Usually Louis will get a few hours off for lunch and go meet him somewhere halfway between campus and the stadium. But then sometimes Louis has to travel out of town with the team, and Harry is unable to go all the time because of his classes.

Sometimes its in the middle of the week when Louis has to leave. Sometimes its for a week because he will have two away games back to back. But there go a lot of days when Harry and Louis do not get to spend as much time together because of their completely opposite schedules. 

The constant texting and face time calls help, but it still leaves Harry lonely at night and Louis lonely on the field. At least Harry has Nick in town so he is not completely alone. Sure that annoys the fuck out of Louis whenever he sees or hears that Harry was with him, but he does feel better in knowing that his boy is not alone. 

Even though Louis does not enjoy the company Harry choses to be around. He sucks it up for Harry's sake.

But then Manchester United's season is coming to an end, which is a bright side for Harry and Louis. In some aspect. The team ends up being the second runner up for UEFA Champions League. They receive first  in the FA Cup and win the FA Community Shield Cup against Arsenal. First in the League Cup, and then second in the UEFA Europa League.

Luckily for the UEFA Europa League Harry was able to attend to since his school had a holiday. Louis was so happy that he finally got to see his boyfriend in the stands wearing his signature fan gear. Even both of their families were able to attend that game, and Louis really needed that support since it was a nervous moment for him playing in those games.

United may not have taken first in that, but Louis thinks it more as a win for himself considering he scored one of the two goals they made that game. Then another win when he saw Harry in the stands cheering proudly for his boyfriend on the field.

It started getting better for Harry and Louis when Louis' season started to end. He was able to come home and finally make up for all that lost time he couldn't enjoy when he was away for the games. So it was starting to get better for them all. It started looking brighter between the two.

You know, until it wasn't.

 

-

 

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Harry asks frantically, trying to grab a nurse by her arm but getting shrugged off, "Please, anyone, tell me if he is okay" Harry yells out. He turns in circles as he sees doctors and nurses scrambling around. He starts crying his eyes out as he pulls his hair in his hands. "Please, Please," he whines, closing his eyes as heartbreaking sobs come from his mouth.

"Hey, Hey, shhh it's okay," Nick whispers next to his body, "It's okay, Harry," Nick tries to ease. He wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and brings him in to his chest. He rest his head on top of Harry's and starts rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back, pressing kisses to his forehead to calm him down.

"No it's not. I didn't- I shouldn't have left," Harry yells out, pushing Nick away from his body and pacing in his spot, "I didn't want to. I should've listened to him, I can't live-" Harry's knees give out as he crumbles down to the floor. He buries his head straight in to his hands and lets out the loudest cry he can.

"Just relax babe," Nick soothes, crouching down next to Harry and giving him a hug.

 

* * *

  

_"Louis, what is your problem?" Harry questions appalled. He walks from the front door and stands in front of Louis' body who is sat on the couch. His hands are resting up on his forehead while his fingers are digging straight in to his hair._

_"Harry, I don't want to do this right now," He grumbles angrily, slowly looking up at the boy as he scrunching his forehead up in stress._

_"Why? Why not?" Harry snaps, placing his hands on his chest as he stands over Louis' body, "You just yelled at Nick. Told him to get the fuck out," he seethes at the boy, narrowing his eyes, "What is your problem with him? I thought every thing was fine."_

_Louis scoffs loudly as he slams his hands down on the sofa. He rolls his eyes as he looks anywhere but at Harry's face, a scowl permanent on his lips, "Yeah you thought," he growls,"You think this boy is your friend, but he is there everyday. Always sitting next to you. Always touching you. Making these innuendos about you. It's annoying that you let this boy flirt with you."_

_Harry bites his lip as he lets out a loud groan. He drops his head back wards to look up at the ceiling as he spins in a circle. He turns back to face Louis, running his hands down the sides of his face to ease the tension he feels, "Louis he is my friend. I don't make it a big deal when you go out with your teammates," he retaliates with, "It's because I trust you. You have friends and I have friends."_

_"Well I don't trust him," Louis yells, digging his fingers in to the cushion._

_"You don't have to," Harry seethes, putting his hands back on his hips as he stares angrily down at Louis, "He is MY friend Louis, not yours. I don't need your approval."_

_"Harry you are so oblivious," Louis laughs with no humor. He stands up from the couch and walks over towards the window, resting his back against the cool glass as he continues scoffing bitterly, "That boy is gone for you. You were literally sleeping in his lap while he was rubbing his hands all over your face. How is any of that normal?"_

_"Louis, stop," Harry says lowly, taking slow steps towards Louis as he drops his arms down to his side._

_"No Harry," Louis yells. He pushes himself off the window and starts pacing in front of Harry, forehead lined with stress, "You are friends with a guy who has a mad crush on you, and you let it happen."_

_"Lou-" Harry tries, but gets cut off._

_"Might I add, you know I am not the biggest fan of him," Louis argues. He stops in his place in front of Harry and stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, "You are always with him, and I barely see you."_

_"I barely see you," Harry mocks ridiculous, a scowl on his face, "It isn't all my fault. You always check out," he then yells at Louis, "You leave early then come back late. Don't yell at me for nothing."_

_"Please Harry. Don't even start that," Louis shakes his head, rolling his eyes as he lets out another breathy laugh, "I do whatever I can to take you out, but you ALWAYS blow me off to see Nick and then get mad when I call you out on it."_

_"No I don't?" Harry questions back._

_Louis ignores him as he rolls his eyes again, "You blew me off when I tried to take you on a date last year. You ignored me half of Christmas because you were texting him all day. You literally ask to rain check on me all the time to be with him," Louis yells out, eyes brimming with tears but he tries his hardest to keep them hidden, "What do you like him?"  
_

_"Excuse me?" Harry asks appalled, placing a hand on his chest as he looks completely hurt at Louis._

_"Do you? Do you like the attention that he gives you? Since you like to ignore mine, I'm sure you find his very endearing am I right?" Louis snaps back, ignoring the mixture of anger and sadness forming all over Harry's face, "You decided that having a day spent with him is more important than a day spent with me. Ignoring me just so you can answer a text from him," Louis pauses to catch his breath, eyes becoming angrier as he rashes the amounts of time Harry chose Nick over him._

_"It's been going on for months, Harry" Louis says tiredly, crossing his arms back over his chest, "And it has gone past down right annoying. I'd think you were dating him if I didn't know any better. Shit I do think that now. Maybe I'm in the way of you two."_

_"GET OUT," Harry screams right away, the chin vein on his neck straining as he points his finger towards the door. His face is red with anger, and his breathing is coming out fast and heavy._

_"WHAT?"  Louis fumes, eyebrows scrunching up._

_"I am serious, Louis," Harry yells out again, tears forming in his eyes and bottom lip trembling as he continues to yell, "I can't keep having the same argument with you every day. You just don't listen me, Get out."_

_"What the fuck?" Louis yells again, making no move to leave, "You ditch me for your stupid Nick, and I'm the one that has to leave?" he asks completely in shock, laughing humorlessly at Harry because that is the most absurd thing he has ever heard._

_"FINE," Harry snaps. He quickly picks up his coat from the table and grabs his keys off the counter. He yanks the door open and calls out, "If you won't leave, then I will. I can't keep doing this with you anymore," he snaps, giving Louis one last look, "I'm done."_

_And then he leaves with a slam to the door.._

_Louis lets out a big huff as he slams his body back on the couch. He leans his head back on the cushion as he covers his face in his hands, the tears in his eyes slowly rolling down his cheek, "Fucking hell."_

 

_-_

 

_Harry rushes down the road as he heads over to Nick's flat. It is times like these he really wishes he still had Niall, Zayn or Liam around. They helped Harry a lot with the first time him and Louis ad fought, but now he doesn't._

_Something doesn't sit right with him as he pulls up to Nick's place. He feels like everything Louis was just yelling at him about is swarming straight through his mind, but he had no where else to go. Harry quickly hops out the car and runs up the steps to Nick's door. He starts knocking loudly as he begins crying in his spot._

_"Nick, open up please," he whimpers behind the door._

_"Hey," Nick greets when he opens the door, immediately frowning when he sees Harry's face, "Whoa, Harry what's wrong?" Nick opens his arms right away and pulls Harry straight in to his chest. He walks them back inside as he guides Harry to the couch._

_"Me and Louis fought," Harry whimpers out pathetically. He brings his hands up to his chest and clutches on to the pendant hanging around the chain. he cries loudly as he buries his head against Nicks chest, hiccuping to calm his breathing, "It was bad. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't so I did. Said I was done"_

_"Oh, Harry," Nick sighs, tightening his hold around Harry and resting his head on top of the boy's, "This is what, like the hundredth time you came crying to me. What is this about?"_

_"I don't think he trusts me," Harry mumbles sadly, using his free hand to wipe the snot from coming out his nose. He lets out a loud sigh before another wave of tears comes._

_"Why wouldn't he?" Nick questions quietly, a hand coming to Harry's curls as he starts smoothing his tangles out, "You are the most perfect boy in the world,"_

_"I don't know," Harry whines, coughing some and swallowing down the lump he feels in his chest, "I try to tell him, but he just says i'm oblivious,"_

_"He's a prick. Harry, you shouldn't keep doing this to yourself," Nick then blurts out, rubbing his free hand up and down Harry's back, itching to get his hand under Harry's shirt, "He did this to you last year, and he's doing it again. I can't bare to see you with yet another broken heart."_

_Harry hums as he starts to close his eyes. He lets the smooth sound of Nick's heart beat calm him down. It may not be Louis' or it may not be Niall's, but it is enough to get his own breath to level out normally ._

_Nick sighs again as he cuddles Harry closer, "You can't let him treat you like this whenever he has something going on with him. You need someone who will show you their love no matter what is happening," Nick continues on, making Harry open his eyes right away, "Your first real boyfriend isn't always going to be the one you end up with. You always meet someone new. Maybe you and him just ran your course."_

_Harry gulps as he pulls his head back from Nick's chest. Nick moves his hands to rest between harry's shoulder blades as Harry looks up at Nick's face. Nick's eyes are soft and desperate, looking at Harry warmly._

_Harry bites his lip and blinks his eyes fast, twiddling his fingers together down in his lap, "Nick," Harry whispers softly, rejection easily in his tone._

_Nick ignores Harry as he brings one hand to cup Harry's jaw. He leans forward and slowly closes his eyes. He lets his lips hover above Harry's, using the fact that he doesn't pull away as motivation for him to kiss Harry._

_It was a simple kiss. Not one that Harry kissed back in, but not one that he exactly pushed Nick away from. He kept his mouth in a fine line as Nick pressed his lips harder. When Nick pulled back though, he stares straight at Harry._

_Harry's eyes are stilled closed as a sigh escapes his lips, "Nick, you can't do that," he whispers._

_"I wanted to," Nick says back, biting his lip when Harry finally opens his eyes._

_Harry shakes his head though, and he removes Nick's hands from his face. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks up at the boy, "Nick-"_

_"No, Harry," Nick snaps, reaching for Harry again but getting rejected, "You know there is something between us. You would be lying if you said there wasn't," He quickly says, seeing Harry bite down on his lip and his eyes dropping down to his lap, "I see it in your eyes. You don't have to be with Louis if you don't want to. I'm here for you."_

_Nick reaches over to cup Harry's face, but this time Harry rips them away. "No Nick I can't," Harry argues back, scooting away from him on the couch, "I love Louis."_

_Nick rolls his eyes, laughing stubbornly as he stands up from the couch, "Do you? Cause it seems to me that whenever you aren't his center of attention you're miserable," he snaps at Harry, "You go through phases with him. Really good, and then really shitty, and you're the one who always ends up crying from whatever he has done to you. It's pathetic and he doesn't deserve you. I feel like you're with him because he was the only one there who saved you. It's like a false feeling to me, like you owe him, in which you don't."_

_Harry's eyes widen as he stands up from the couch as well. He walks closer to Nick and pushes his body back, his face angry at the latter, "Nick I love him. For more reason than you can even think of," Harry argues back, placing his hands on his hips, "Yes I cry, yes we have shitty moments, but that is what happens in a relationships. Not everything is happy. You have to go through the tough parts. You aren't the only one I go to when we have these problems, I know it just a bump in the road that we will get past."_

_"I just see you as someone I want to keep happy all the time," Nick says easily, rolling his eyes at Harry, "I'd fight like hell to make you smile."_

_"And you do make me smile, but it isn't the same as when Louis does," Harry whits back, seeing a flash of hurt run across Nick's face, "Nick i don't want it to be that way with you. You're my friend... I should- I actually need to go," Harry stutters._

_He reaches down to grab his jacket from the couch and pulls his keys out from his pocket. He turns to walk towards the door when Nick comes rushing_ _behind him._ _"No wait," he whines, grabbing on to Harry's wrist, "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like it when he makes you cry."_

_Harry scoffs as he yanks his arm free from Nick. He walks to the front door and opens it, turning one last time to Nick, "I need to fix this with him. He was right, **god** of course he was right," Harry laughs ridiculously, "I just-" Harry gets cut off when his phone starts ringing._

_He quickly pulls his phone from his pocket thinking that maybe it was Louis calling him. Harry frowns at the unknown number. He looks outside quickly and notices that it is raining pretty hard. There is a clap of thunder before a big lightening bolt flashes through the sky.._

_Something in Harry settles uneasy as he closes the door and steps back inside. He picks the phone to his ear and answers the call, biting down on his lip._

_"Hello?," He asks, hearing an_ _unfamiliar voice speak through the line, "He's what?_ _"_

 

* * *

 

Harry widens his eyes as he pushes Nick from his body. He quickly stands up from his spot and begins pacing again, "No, Nick you have to stop this," he whines, watching as Nick stands up and walks towards him, "We are friends. You can't keep calling me babe, and you can't kiss me. I told you I'm Louis'."

Nick rolls his eyes, stopping in his spot as he stares straight at Harry's wet eyes, "Harry-" he says demeaningly. 

Harry is ready to argue back, but then the door to the emergency room is being open. Harry snaps his head over to see a Nurse walking towards them, "Mr. Styles?" she calls out, seeing Harry shyly nod his head, "Mind if I speak to you please?"

Harry bites his lip as he leaves Nick behind to follow the Nurse. The Nurse guides Harry to the back rooms and stands outside where Louis is staying. She holds the clipboard in her hand as she starts explaining what happened to Louis, "He has a Patellar fracture in his right knee ," She starts off, seeing Harry widen his eyes, "Think it was from the blunt force trauma of hitting the dashboard when his car got hit. He has a couple of seat belt cuts across his belly and a minor concussion from hitting his head on the steering wheel," she continues, but then she offers Harry small smile, "But he should be waking up any minute now."

Harry nods his head as he slowly enters through the door. He feels like a truck slams straight in to his chest and suck all the air from his system. His poor Louis is laying on the hospital bed looking completely terrible. 

His right leg is hung up on a sling that connects to the ceiling. He has IV tubes attached to his wrist that flow into his water bag off to the side. His left leg is wrapped in a cushion that massages his muscle to keep his blood from clotting. He has a little bump on his forehead, and Harry starts crying as he walks next to the side of his bed. 

Harry takes a seat in the chair right there. He reaches out to hold on to Louis' hand, connecting their fingers together. Harry sighs as he closes his eyes. He drops his head down to his chest and cries to himself.

"You hungry?" Louis voice suddenly says, causing Harry to snap his eyes open and to look over at him. 

"Louis?" Harry asks, a hopeful smile on his lips as he scoots impossibly closer to the bed, "You sound horrible."

Louis laughs lightly, the hand holding Harry's squeezing tightly, "I feel horrible," he grumbles.

Harry bites his lip as his eyes start to water some more. Louis notices and raises an eyebrow, silently asking Harry what is going on. "Louis, I'm so sorry," Harry cries, "I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have left. You were right an I didn't-"

"Harry, baby," Louis laughs lightly at Harry's rambling. He brings their conjoined hands up to his mouth and presses kisses to the back of Harry's knuckles, "It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just jealous that he got more of you than me. It wasn't my place." Harry nods weakly as his eyes drop to the bed. He tries to blink away the tears in his eyes, but suddenly they are falling down his face like a stream. "What's wrong harry?"

"He kissed me Louis," Harry blurts out, closing his eyes as he sobs silently. He feels Louis shift on the bed and cracks his eyes open, seeing that he is resting on his elbows. "And he tried to tell me you weren't good enough for me. Saying that basically I should be with him." Harry shakes his head and cries, seeing Louis drop his head back on the pillow with a loud sigh, "I'm sorry Louis. I didn't know. I don't want us to be over, okay? You were right, I am an idiot, please don't leave me, I'm so stupid."

"No, Harry," Louis says right away. He tries his best to lean on his side so he can cup Harry's face, bringing him forward some, "You aren't an idiot, you're just- you are a very loving person with such a big heart. Nothing wrong with that," He coo's sweetly, giving Harry a small smile, "I'm not mad at you, love. I trust you with my whole life. It was him I didn't trust. I love you way too much to ever leave you, so you are stuck with me."

Harry smiles wetly, a broken laugh escaping his pouty lips, "So we are good?" he questions weakly, letting his hands wrap around Louis' wrist.

"We're perfect, baby boy," Louis whispers, closing the gap between their faces and pressing his lips against Harry's.

Their moment is ruined when the door to the room opens. Harry quickly pulls back and slumps in his chair, blushing profusely when Louis sends a wink his way. The lady comes over to Louis and offers them both a smile. "So, a piece of your knee cap is displaced. Which means a small part of your bone is detached," The nurse explains.

Harry grimaces at her explanation and turns to look at Louis. Louis is looking curiously up at the nurse and taking in everything she is saying, slowly worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

"Our recommendation for you is to have surgery in order for us to put the pieces back to together. This injury will not be able to heal on its own," The nurse announces, "It will be a simple surgery of use a rod to connect the bone parts again. No more than a few hours."

Louis gulps, nervously turning to Harry before looking up at the Nurse, "Will I be able to play football still?" he asks, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Well.." The nurse starts, pausing for a moment to think, "I would not know the answer to that because bodies react different. If you have proper rehabilitation to strength the muscles because sometimes the ligaments do tear in injuries like these," she starts, "Knee injuries are always crucial. It just how you take care of it determines whether you will play or not.

"I guess we will see then, right?" Harry chirps up. He reaches his hand over to hold on to Louis, squeezing his hand tightly and offering him a weak smile.

He can see the way Louis' face is scrunched up in worry. He knows this injury could possibly end his football career right then and there, but Harry has hope. He has all the hope in the world that this will be a minor set back for Louis which in turn will bring him the biggest come back.

Louis looks over at Harry and relaxes when he sees his boyfriend's soft warm eyes looking at him. He kisses the back of Harry's hand before looking back up at the Nurse, nodding weakly, "Yeah, okay," he mumbles, "Let's get this going."

 

-

 

 The survey ends up going great for Louis. Harry waited all day until he was able to visit Louis again, and he completely enjoyed the boy's drugged out state. 

Louis was able to go home the day after, and he had strict rules of how to care for his knee. He will begin doing rehab in about month once the bone properly heals around the rob and his scar heals up. For know he was to wear a brace around his knee and tries his best every day to straighten it out.

The days go by and life gets a little frustrating for Louis. He is not able to train or practice with the team right now due to his injury, so he has to sit at home all day basking in his pain. When he finally does start to go to therapy though, Louis brightens up.

He was mainly moping around the house in complete boredom without being able to do anything. He had a wheel chair and crutches for is he wanted to move around, but that always required so much work. So he usually stayed on the couch all day.

And sometimes he wouldn't sleep in their bed since it was up stairs. Harry tried once to carry Louis to bed, but it was extremely painful for the latter so he made camp to sleep on the couch. Harry, the sweetheart that he is, decided to keep Louis company every night to sleep on the couch with him.

He also takes Louis to his therapy sessions every week. He pays close attention to what their teacher gives Louis so that when they are home he can make sure Louis is doing everything right. Since United has started up training again, Louis gets a little sad because he is stuck at home doing his work.

Sometimes he gets lazy and forgets to do his physical therapy, and Harry will be walking in to the living room yelling at him. Like today. 

 "LOUIS," Harry yells, dropping his bag by the door and walking over to where Louis is laid out on the couch.

"Ugh, what?"  Louis groans, resting his head back on the couch. He closes his eyes to the bright light of the sun, and he childishly plugs his ears with his fingers to block Harry's yelling.

"Bloody Hell Louis. You're being lazy again," Harry complains, picking up a pillow off the floor and tossing it straight to Louis' face, "Do your therapy work. You are almost finished with it all."

Louis lets out a loud scoff as he picks his head up form the couch. He looks to Harry and frowns when the boy gives him a demanding look, "You drive me crazy, Styles," he teases, picking his band up from the floor and stretching his leg out with it.

Harry smiles, rolling his eyes and walks over to help Louis stretch his leg, "Well you'll thank me when you are back on the pitch."

"Why haven't you left?" Louis questions, giving Harry a testing look, "Haven't I driven you mad?"

"The maddest," Harry giggles, watching as Louis lays down on his back. Harry stands up and starts pushing slowly on Louis' leg, making sure he isn't hurting boy, but is stretching him, But I hate seeing you like this. You're missing all the pre season training and you're moping."

Louis scoffs, looking mock hurt up at Harry, "Please I am not moping because of football," he says, placing a hand on his chest, "It's more because sex hasn't been the easiest."

Harry frowns as he lets go of Louis' leg, "I'm quite offended," he complains, offering his hand up for Louis. 

"You're little photos can only do so much for me," Louis whits back, giving Harry a smirk as he hops on one leg to stand next to the boy. He places his hand around Harry's bicep and holds on to him as he starts  bends his knee back to stretch his quad slowly.

"So I supposed my blow jobs do nothing for you," Harry pouts at Louis, blinking his eyes innocently. Louis laughs at him as he finishes up his final stretch and sit back down on the couch. Harry quickly scrambles to the kitchen and pulls a bag of ice out.

He helps Louis elevate his leg up on the couch as he leans down on the cushion. Harry smiles as he carefully places the ice on his leg, giggling when Louis winces. When he finishes he goes by Louis' head, lifting him up gently and sitting underneath him so that Harry's head rest in his lap.

"No those do plenty for me," Louis starts up, bringing his eyes to Harry's, "I just want more," he complains.

"Well," Harry draws out, running his fingers along Louis' forehead while his other hand plays with his hair, "The day the doctor says you can get back to physical activities, I'll let you fuck me."

Harry giggles when Louis lets out a loud snort. " _Jesus_ Harry," he gasps, shaking his head fondly and laughing at the boy.

"Hey, don't act like i don't miss it either," Harry complains, scrunching his eyebrows up.

Louis smiles, nuzzling his head against Harry's soft tummy as he hums happily, "You are amazing you know that."

"Oh i know," Harry cheers, leaning down to give Louis an upside down kiss.

 

-


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, Harry?" Louis sings out. He opens the door to the flat as he hears Harry shuffle upstairs. He smiles to himself as he slowly makes his way to the steps, being careful with each step. When he gets up to the floor, he sees Harry laying flat on his back with his laptop resting on his belly, lips jutted out as he stares expectedly at Louis. 

"Guess what?" Louis asks, standing upon the top step.

Harry bites his lip as a big smile breaks through. He closes his laptop and places it on the stand next to his side of the bed. He hops up from his spot and rushes to meet Louis on the end of the bed, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child, "YOU'RE RELEASED?" he asks excitingly.

"One hundred percent, baby," Louis cheers. Harry jumps up from the ground as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck. He starts shaking his hips happily and pulls back to dance little circles around Louis.

Louis laughs at his boyfriend, walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down. Harry stops and smiles at Louis, walking over to him and straddling his lap. Louis raises his eyebrows in interest as his hands go to Harry's hips, smirking when Harry starts kissing down the side of his neck, "You sure aren't wasting any time," Louis teases as Harry's lips meet his.

Harry grunts, pulling back to pull his shirt over his head. Louis quickly pulls his off as well and runs his hands down Harry's legs, noticing that he is only now clad in comfortable cheekster panties. Harry smiles at Louis as he reaches in between their bodies to hold on to the waistline of Louis' sweats, tugging on them.

"Been too long," Harry pouts, pressing his lips against Louis' before hopping off his lap and resting his back on the mattress. Louis laughs as he stands to pull his joggers down. He gets back on the bed and goes to hover over Harry's body, having the boy wrap his arms around Louis' neck and pulling him down in a heated kiss.

Harry's hand pats around on the bedside table for the lube in the drawer. He turns his head to the side so he can see what he is doing, while Louis moves his lips up and down the side of Harry's neck.

Once Harry feels the bottle, he hands it to Louis. He looks up at him with a giant smile and wiggles his eyebrows, loosening his legs up on the bed. Louis grabs the bottle with a laugh, shaking his head fondly as he begins slicking his fingers up to stretch Harry out.

He peppers Harry's with warm kisses. One hand is entering Harry's hole while the other one is gripping on to his hips to control his movements. Harry moans loudly as he arches his back off the bed when Louis' fingers get him good. He grips his hands in to the comforter and bites down on his bottom lip, quickly nodding his head when Louis looks up at him.

"You ready?" Louis questions, leaning his body up so his mouth can hover over Harry's ear.

"Mhm," Harry hums, opening his eyes and quickly pulling Louis down for a kiss as Louis pulls his fingers out. When they pull back, Louis starts gripping himself to harden his dick up more, but then Harry whines. 

Louis looks up confused as he sees Harry moving his body until his lips are hovering over Louis' growing bulge. He widens his eyes when Harry pokes his tongue out and runs it along the shaft. He shudders as Harry's lip circle around the tip and suck on the pre come bubbling out.

Harry then sinks his mouth down as much as he can, using his hand to stroke what he can not cover. His eyes are wide and watery as he looks up at Louis, humming softly as he continues to bob his head. 

Louis' dick grows as it rest heavy on Harry's tongue. He has to quickly pull the boy back so he doesn't release already. He looks up at Harry and gently pushes him back on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube as he rubs some over his hand before stroking himself again.

When he looks up again he sees Harry's dark eyes staring straight at where he is touching himself. Louis giggles softly as he smiles at Harry's face, noticing Harry's hands that are going down to his own member. "Don't come yet, love. We haven't even started,"he teases.

Harry snaps out of his daze as a warm blush coats his face. He drops his head back on the pillow and quickly covers his eyes with his forearm, whining desperately, "Please Louis. I already know I won't last long."

Louis smirks at Harry as he goes to grip both of his hips. He helps turn the boy over until he is resting back on his knees with his chest weighing down against the mattress. Louis smiles as he runs his hands down Harry's smooth back, one hand going to grab Harry's ass cheek while the other goes to grip himself. 

He lines himself up with Harry's awaiting hole, pushing his dick inside and moaning out loudly when he feels the wet heat envelope his member. Louis continues pushing past the tight rings of muscle until his groin hits Harry's ass with a slap, causing Harry to yell out and arch his back with his bum popping in the air.

Louis starts his thrust slow, snapping his hips back forth slowly and savoring the way it makes Harry's back clench. He hears Harry's pleads underneath his body, keeping his bum high in the air as he digs his face in to the pillow.

Once Louis gets a feel of being inside Harry, loving how these slow thrusts really makes him feel Harry's tight walls, he starts picking up speed. His hands come up to grip on to the head board as he begins moving his body quicker and harder in to Harry. 

Harry moans out loudly as Louis' groin hits his ass, making both of his cheeks jiggle with each slam to his bum. The stinging sound of skin on skin and the slick noise of Louis' wet dick entering Harry fill the room's air with sex. Loud moans and panting breaths are heard all over, and Harry's whines are like a symphony being played.

"You good?" Louis questions, resting his chest down on Harry's back as he brings his arms around Harry's stomach. He wraps himself tight around Harry, pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck as he rubs his hands across Harry's belly.

"Ye-Yes, so good," Harry moans, propping himself up on his hands. He drops his head down to look in between his body and the mattress. He sees his raging boner poking out from his groin, and he whines as Louis' hands keep messing around, "Please Louis," he begs.

Louis giggles as his hands finally smooth down Harry's chest and to his groin. He wraps his fingers around Harry's dick and begins pumping him in sync to his thrust. Harry moans out as he lifts his head up, turning it to the side and asking Louis for a kiss.

Louis smiles as he leans forward some to connect his lips with Harry's. He nibbles on the boy's bottom lip before letting his tongue slowly enter Harry's mouth. He continues snapping his hips quickly inside Harry, mixing it in with slow thrust to get the boy yelling out for more.

Then Louis pulls his face back, causing Harry to whine. He moves his hands from Harry's groin and slams them on Harry's ass with a loud stinging sound. Harry yelps as he drops his head down again, curls falling down in to his face.

Louis bites his lips as one hand goes to Harry's back, putting pressure where his hand rest until Harry's elbows collapse under him. Harry's chest falls to the mattress and he lets out a grunt. Louis starts to pull out slowly and then coming back with thrusting up hard in to Harry. 

Harry whines as his body starts moving up on the bed, Louis' thrust making his legs go weak. Louis' hands go back to Harry's bum as he alternates between smacking and grabbing his ass, causing Harry to be a withering mess underneath him.

Harry's stomach continues to pool with pleasure as his jaw goes slack. He whines high in his throat as he feels his orgasm coming on. And when Louis snaps his hips one more time in to Harry, causing his back to arch and toes to curl, he is spilling all over his stomach and the mattress.

"Oh God, Louis," He moans, body going completely limp as he plumps on to the mattress.

Harry's body is starfished out as Louis continues to move his dick in to Harry. He plants his hands on either side of Harry's body and quickly tries to works through his orgasm. He has the whole bed shaking to his thrust and Harry's body bouncing in rhythm to him on the mattress.

"M' almost," Louis starts, but his whole body shivers as with the quick heat going straight to his groin. He spills right away from Harry, orgasm so big that he overflows Harry's hole. Harry hums happily as he rest his head on the side of the pillow, looking up at Louis and watching as he tries to calm his breathing.

"Oh baby," Louis sighs, lips parted as he looks down at the leaking come from Harry. He slowly pulls out from the boy and bites his lip when all the come he released practically spills out automatically.

He quickly flops on to his back right next to Harry and smiles lazily at him. He pulls Harry closer to his body until half of Harry is laying on top of his chest. "I missed that," Louis mumbles, brushing Harry's sweaty curls from his sticky forehead.

Harry giggles, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Louis' lips, "At least you still have some stamina."

 

-

 

 "Tomlinson you good?" Coach calls out, looking concerned as he sees Louis at the back and hunching over his legs. Louis looks up as he catches his breath, slowly walking over to where the Coach is standing off to the side.

The team continues running through their cardio training. Louis had started off good, but with the constant running caused him to lose his breath. His knee started hurting some which in turn caused him to slow down. Coach hands him a water right when he approaches.

"Yes Coach, been working hard," He huffs, "Just a little winded."

Since Louis was fully released, he has started working out hard. He spends extra timing in stretching and working with bands. He is getting back to his footie technique so he can gain his skill back. It almost like he was never injured. The game came back so naturally for him. 

It is just building up his stamina and endurance again. He needs to be able to last a full game like he used to be, and he has been training his best to get back there. But he always has to stop whenever his knee starts to hurt or swells up. 

He has to go straight ahead to rehab it and ice it until the swelling goes down. The pain will be there for awhile since he had surgery, but its the scar tissue that build up is what makes it a little painful. Sometimes his knees pop so loudly it makes him cringe, and he has to stop for a moment until the pain washes away.

"I see that, but you're starting to limp," Coach announces, looking worriedly at Louis, "Want to take a break? I think you should go see the trainers."

Louis sighs in defeat, nodding his head to Coach. He bites his lip and turns to look down at the floor, disappointment written across his features, "Yeah. I'll head over there."

"Hey Tomlinson," Coach says right before he walks away, "It's going to take time, but you're almost there."

Louis walks back through the tunnels and heads towards the team's training facility. He sees some of the trainers already there with machines set up to work on his knee. He goes through rehab protocols and massage therapies to get his knee in better shape.

When he finishes, practice is already over. So Louis decides to walk back to the stadium and catch up on some practice he has missed. He walks past Coach's office and gives him a nod, heading to the supply closet to grab some balls.

He heads out on the pitch and begins kicking the ball around. He practices maneuvering his feet across the feet and doing tricks as if a defender were there. He starts trying to kick shots, getting frustrated with himself when he miss nearly every one.

Louis groans out loudly as he rushes towards the goal to gather the balls back up. He huffs lowly as he sets the ball down on mid field. He focuses his eyes straight in the middle of the net, and he starts kicking the ball forward with all his focused trained on making a goal. 

"You know," a sudden voice echoes through the stadium.

Louis jumps ats the voice that comes to of no where and misses his shot again. He rolls his eyes annoyed at who came on the field, but when he turns around he sees Harry happily skipping his way over.

"You should be careful being here at night all alone. Heard there are some creepers," Harry teases. He picks the ball up that Louis kicked away and walks to stand in front of him. He leans over and presses a kiss to Louis' sweaty lips, smiling softly, "Hi babe."

Louis kisses Harry's lips again before pulling back, gently grabbing the ball from Harry's hands, "What are you doing here, love?"

"I missed you," Harry easily said, pouting his lips at Louis whenever he turned to look at him.

"I just saw you this morning," Louis giggles, shaking his head fondly. He drops the ball down to his feet, aimlessly kicking it between both legs.

"I know, but I barely see you," Harry whines, stomping his feet towards Louis and crowding his chest up against his. Louis laughs as he wraps his arms around Harry's waist, pulling them flushed together as Harry cups his face, "I sometimes see you in the morning and barely at night," he complains.

"Harry," Louis blushes. He bites his lip as he watches Harry continue to pout. He can not help but laugh at his sweet boy and presses a kiss to his lips, resting his forehead against Harry's and smiling softly at him, "You want to help me practice then?"

Harry snorts immediately, pulling his head back and shaking no, "I'm horrible."

"Exactly, maybe you can get some work in," Louis teases, letting his fingers dance under Harry's shirt until the palms of his hands rest against Harry's warm skin, "When I start my charity games in the future, you gotta live up to your boyfriend's reputation when I have you play the. Can't have you embarrass the _Tomlinson name_." 

Louis freezes the minute Tomlinson Name escapes his mouth. He hadn't realize he said it until Harry's smile grows and his eyes widen happily. He bites down on his bottom lip and tries to will his worries away, seeing Harry's face like this making him completely relax.

Harry must have noticed the slip up and the way Louis reacts, because he is soon pressing a light kiss to Louis' forehead and nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Fine. I'll practice with you," he sighs, "Teach me your ways."

They spend the next few hours practicing on the field. Harry will sometimes roll the ball as hard as he can to Louis so that Louis can practice picking the ball up from a transfer. He then sometimes tosses the ball lightly at Louis or kicking it sporadically at him so that Louis can work on recovering from a bad pass.

Then Harry starts running around the field happily with the ball under his feet. He tries to do whatever he can to distract Louis to help build him mentally. Louis grows frustrated a lot. Especially the times he fumbles the ball from under his feet or gives a bad pass.

When he misses the shots that are wide open free from a goalie. He will just pull the strands of his hair as he screams out in frustration. Sometimes he will accidentally snap at Harry when the boy is just trying to help, but Harry knows that it is the pain talking.

He just eases Louis by giving him a soft smile and a hug, which Louis finds strange in a way, but it makes him relax. Sometimes, Louis is more than thankful for Harry. He has handled Louis' stress so well since he started practicing again, and bless that boy for putting up with him like this.

It is frustrating to come back from an injury. It sucks when you know how great of a player you are and how successful your past season was. Because then you are stuck in this physical pain that limits you to your ability. Louis has to gain all this back, and he just wishes that his stupid knee never broke in the first place.

Around midnight Louis finally gives up. It was the last shot he made of the night that went flying high above the net. He rolls his eyes and turns to walk to the middle of the field, taking a seat and looking over at Harry.

Harry offers him a small smile and goes to where Louis is sitting. Louis holds his hand out in the air for Harry to grab, and he gently helps Harry sit down next to him. Louis turns to smile at the boy, pressing a kiss to his lips before leaning them both back on the turf.

Harry sighs as he rest his head on Louis' chest, tucked under his chin as his hands come out to play with the fabric of his shirt. Louis looks up at the sky as he calms his body down, wrist bent in the air so his hand can play with Harry's curls.

"Harry, I just want you to know I love you a lot," Louis whispers in the silence, "I know I have been a pain, and it'll probably increase since season is starting. But just trust me, I don't mean to shut you out from it."

Harry bites his lip as he moves his head to look up at Louis. He softens his eyes when he sees how worried Louis looks, bringing his hand up to cup Louis' stubbly jaw and pressing a light kiss there, "I know Louis," he whispers, "It's probably hard for you, just know that I'll be there, okay?"

"I'm just scared," Louis admits quietly, scrunching his eye brows together and staring at Harry's soft eyes, "For all of it. The What ifs."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine," Harry presses, giving Louis a soft kiss before placing his head back on his chest. "You are strong Lou, and if takes you time for you to get better, then i'll give you the time. You're recovering from an injury, not really the easiest thing to do right now."

Louis closes his eyes in peace as he finally relaxes to the weight of Harry's body on top of his. He moves his lips down to the top of Harry's head and kisses his curls, resting his mouth there as he breathes in the boy's scent, "Thanks baby," he sighs, "I promise you when it's all over, it'll be worth it."

Harry smiles at Louis, closing his eyes slowly as he lets the night air blow across his skin. He wasn't exactly sure what Louis is implying with what he said, but Harry thinks it basically his heads up apology for whats to come.

Harry knows Louis is going through something tough right now. It has been going on for the past weeks with Louis' pain in his knee and the frustration in his head. Sometimes he can not help it when he has this outburst of anger from being so limited in his ability. 

Harry knows this is going to take a few before Louis will be fully recovered. There are going to be late nights when Louis cries because the pain keeps him awake. He knows there are going to be times when Louis wants to yank his hair out because his football isn't to what it is normally.

Harry knows all this, so he wants to make sure Louis knows that he will be by his side through it all.

 

-

 

One night is strange. After Louis' confusing words running through Harry's head.

_I promise when it's all over, it'll be worth it._

Harry still thinks back to when Louis said those words and tries to understand what he meant. Like, when what is over? The outbursts? The pain? And why would Louis mention it being worth it? Worth it for who? The both of them? Harry?

Louis leaves in the morning with a bright smile to his face as he heads out to practice. He even wakes up before Harry with lots of kisses to his face and a big bowl of cereal for the both of them. Harry loves when Louis wakes up like this, and it is usually when Louis hears good news that makes him want to cheer out loud.

For example, the Coach plans to have a scrimmage today instead of a practice. He told Louis the day before that he wants to get some practice in with all the players before season starts, but to also help Louis get back in to the game. 

He sees the extra hours Louis stays behind to work on his techniques and the amounts of times he is strengthening up in leg in the trainers. He sees how bad Louis wants to get better with that drive in his eyes, so Coach decides that he will take a step in Louis' recovery to get him on the pitch to a faux game.

Coach divides his teams up evenly and puts Louis on the opposing team as Rooney. He lets Louis run for the first fifteen minutes since he has shown he can go that long, but he struggles so much that it causes him to express his emotion badly.

He has the ball under his feet with good control. He easily passes his opponent teammates without much struggle. But when he goes to make a shot he has been practicing for days and weeks, he does what he always does and launches it over the net.

He rolls his eyes as he turns back to continue playing the game.He has to run practically in circles to try to get the ball back, but his defense skills are not the best right now. Every time he tries to kick the ball away from another player, they easily get away from him. 

Eventually Louis gets the ball back again. He starts running down the field to the best of his ability. He sees his opponent closing in on him and he tries to do a fake out that makes them trip over their feet, but the opponent easily saw his moves and kicked it from Louis feet.

Louis groans at his slow antics, kicking his feet against the turf, "Fucking Hell," he yells, clenching his hands in tight fists by his side.

"Relax Mate, it'll take time," Rooney tries to ease, offering Louis a nod and patting his back.

After a few minutes of Louis chasing people around with the ball under their feet, something he normally doesn't do, he stops in his tracks and yells out to the sky. He feels like a dog going after his toy that his owners keep teasing him with. But in that time of chasing the players around, Louis finally gains reposition of the ball.

He starts by running down the field and making sure he keeps his eyes out on the players on the field. Since he knows his skills are slower than most, he tries running his best to avoid any blockage. 

He sees an opening to one of his teammates and easily passes it over to him, smiling proudly to himself when the pass is successful. Then he runs around a couple of players to get an open shot, and soon enough the ball is coming back towards him. 

He goes to kick the ball right away, seeing his wide open shot between the aisle of people on the field. Except the goalie blocks it easily, as if someone lamely threw the ball towards him. Louis rolls his eyes as he turns around in a circle.

"What the fuck?" He complains, spitting down on the ground and pulling his hair. He lets out a loud grunt as he notices Coach waving him down. He sighs as he walks over towards him, taking a seat on the bench and burying his head in his hands.

"I don't understand. I practice all the time," Louis complains, "Why the hell is this so damn difficult?" 

"Tommo, you're coming back from a knee injury," Coach laughs playfully, placing a hand on Louis' back, "An injury on your dominant knee. Some people can't even come back from that. You're working hard, okay? It's not going to be easy but it'll be worth it."

"It's not even that though," Louis whines, closing his eyes tightly, "Ugh, I just don't want to miss the season though."

"You won't," Coach reassures, patting his back as well, "You will slowly get playing time okay? Why don't you just call it a day and we can try again tomorrow."

Louis rolls his eyes as he gets up from the seat. He gives the Coach a hand shake before walking back in to the tunnels.

 

- 

 

"Harry?" Louis calls out lowly, seeing the lights turned off in the loft. He closes the door behind him as he tosses the keys in the boy, seeing Harry's head peak up from upstairs before he is skipping down the steps.

"Louis," Harry cheers, meeting Louis on the bottom step with a smile. He quickly gives Louis a kiss on the cheek before he pulls back hastily, a grimace on his face and plugging his nose, "You smell, babe."

"Sorry," Louis mumbles. He sighs as he trudges his way over to the couch, plopping himself down and covering his head with his forearms, "Ugh," he groans

Harry frowns as he follows to where Louis is laying down on the couch. He walks over to the coffee table and takes his place, placing his hand on Louis' belly. "You okay? What happened?" he questions.

"No i'm not Okay," Louis whines, shaking his head, "I suck ass, and it's frustrating as shit, and I fucking hate it." Louis bites his lip as he quickly reaches for a pillow behind his head. He places it over his face and lets out an annoyed scream.. 

Harry sighs as he gently pries the pillow from Louis' face, "Louis it's-"

"Harry, I swear if you say it's going to be fine I will scream," Louis cuts in, glaring his cold eyes over at Harry, "I can't deal with positive polly right now."

"Oh, Okay," Harry says lowly, biting his lip as he lets out a sigh. He turns his head to look out the window, not letting Louis' attitude get the best of him. He knows Louis tries his best to not snap at the boy, but sometimes he simply can not control.

Harry's eyes start to water for some ungodly reason, and when he turns to look at Louis he sees him covering his face again. Harry sighs as he stands up again, brushing a curl behind his ear, "I'll just- I'll be in our room if you need anything."

Louis grunts as his answer as Harry slowly walks back up the steps. When Louis hears that Harry is gone, he picks the pillow from his face and tosses it across the room. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he sits himself up on the couch, pulling out his phone as he looks through his contacts. 

Louis realizes that he just needs to talk to someone. Someone who is not Harry because he's all he has been talking to through this situation. He just needs someone else for right now. 

"Liam?" Louis says in to the phone quietly, keeping his voice down so Harry won't hear.

Liam gasps through the line, " _Oh_ _wow, is this the famous Louis Tomlinson who had forgot all his friends?_ "

"You do realize it goes both ways you twat," Louis snaps, scrunching his eyebrows together. He lets out a huff of breath as he drops his head back on to the cushion, staring up at the ceiling.

" _Ouch, what's got you so angry. No sex?_ " 

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," Louis replies back, biting down on his lip.

Liam snorts through the line, " _Oh please keep the sweet talk up my dear_."

"Shut up," Louis says a little relaxed, feeling himself giggle just a little bit, "I need to leave the house. I am just so stressed out and everything on my to do list is piling up. It's driving me nuts."

" _Maybe you shouldn't plan what you don't have time for_." 

"Really?" Louis deadpans, rolling his eyes as Liam starts laughing through the phone. He continues talking to Liam for a few moments with a low voice, but then he sees Harry's body slowly start to walk down the steps.

Louis widens his eyes as he quickly lowers his voice to a whisper, making Harry frown a little as he walks in to the kitchen. Louis arches his neck as he sees Harry's figure opening the fridge, puling outa carton of juice.

Louis sighs as he faces forward again, continuing his talk with Liam in a quiet whisper. When Harry finishes up his glass of juice, he walks in to the living room to stand off to the side of Louis. He crosses his legs over one another and connects his hands behind his back.

"Louis?" Harry whispers nervously. 

Louis turns to give Harry a quick smile before he hangs up the phone. He places the phone in his pocket before standing up to his feet, "Hey, I have to head out."

Harry frowns, eyes dropping right away and shoulders sagging, "You just got here though."

"I know," Louis sighs, walking closer to Harry and cupping his face, "But I have stuff to do. You don't mind do you?"

Harry pouts, slowly shaking himself free from Louis' hold as he lets out a small breath of air, "Oh uh- go ahead, I'll see you later then."

"I'm sorry love," Louis tries to ease, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek before quickly turning on his feet to grab his keys, "See you," Louis says, right before walking out the door.

Harry blows air out his lips as he slowly sits on the couch. He doesn't know what to do because he doesn't recall Louis saying he was going anywhere tonight, so it makes his mind start to worry. 

Harry sighs as he stands up from the couch and walks back up to their bed. He goes to Louis' side of the bed and decides to pull open the drawer on the night stand. He rummages around to find something to help him gain an idea why Louis was acting like that, but he doesnt find much.

He doesn't know why Louis left. He doesn't know who Louis was on the phone with. And he certainly doesn't know why he started whispering when Harry walked in to the room.

Harry huffs as he rummages around again, but because of his frantic movements he causes some things to fall out the drawer. He groans as he leans down to pick up a magazine and a reciept. Harry frowns as he brings the receipt to his sighs.

He reads over what Louis had bought because it is strange of him to keep something like this. But as Harry realizes what Louis bought, something in his heart shatters and an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach arises. 

A train ticket to London. Leaving that night.

 

-


	18. Chapter 18

It's the first game that Louis is able to start and play for longer than a few minutes.

Manchester United had been about a few months in to playing games again, and unfortunately during those times Louis was unable to start. He only went in if they got the lead, and even then he would not be able to last long due to his lack in stamina and pain in the knee.

But this just motivated Louis to practice more. He had to put in the extra time with running to gain his endurance back. He had to spend extra time in the trainers and in the weight room to build up the strength he lost in his right leg.

He spent hours after and before practice to work on his football skills. Working on maneuvering the ball around on the field. Receiving passes. Making shots. Everything he had been working for with his time off finally pays off in this game.

He works in intervals so that he can last longer. So far he has been working in fifteen minute intervals throughout the game so his knee doesnt give out. And when he goes to catch a break on the bench, he pulls out his band to keep his leg stretched. He's finally glad this is working out for him again. 

Louis gains possession back of the ball shortly from stealing it from Liverpool's player. He easily runs down the field as an opponent comes crashing hard on him. He quickly moves his feet around to fake out the player, and he silently cheers when he finally gains his speed back to move past the player.

He runs down the field as he sees and opening towards Rooney. He kicks the ball over towards him and continues running through the field to find an open shot. Rooney is maneuvering the ball through the players and sees that there is a path open towards Louis.

He passes the ball back over towards Louis and then tries to defend him from the opposing players. Louis sticks his tongue out in concentration as he runs towards the goal. He quickly rears his leg back and makes the shot he has been practicing for months.

Right when his foot makes contact with the ball, a Liverpool player is sliding underneath him in trying to deflect the kick, but he is too slow with Louis already kicking the ball. Instead the Liverpool player crashes straight in to Louis, causing him to yelp loudly as he falls back on his bum.

As he lands with a thud on the ground, somewhat trampling around with the Liverpool player, his knee gets a knick of crashing against the turf. He lets out a whine as he slowly his breaths down, carefully reaching down to bring his knee to his chest.

He sits in his spot while he watches as the ball makes it to the back of the net, making himself feel proud considering he didn't over shoot the ball like he has many times in the past. The Liverpool player quickly gets back up and rushes over towards his team. 

Louis' teammates coming running towards him and helps him up. Harry sits on the edge of his seat as he watches Louis' carefully, fingers up to his mouth as he bites his nails. Louis reaches up to grab one of his members hands, standing up on his leg but having it collapse right away and causing him to fall back down to the ground.

Harry bites his lip and stands up when parts of the crowd gasps when Louis fell back down. They call for a time out as trainers are running out on to the field. They carefully help Louis stand this time with all his weight on his good leg and helping him off towards the side.

The game returns to playing while Louis sits on the bench. The trainers are taking his knee brace off and massaging around the area that had swelled up. They make Louis do a couple of stretches to get the mobility going, then they put some ice on it the rest of the time.

Harry ends up staring at Louis the whole time, completely ignoring the game in front of him. He keeps biting his lip and nervously tapping his fingers against the railing in hopes Louis will look his way.

When Louis finally does, he offers Harry a weak smile. Harry's face just crumples as he stares at Louis, and Louis finally mouths an _I'm Fine_ to calm Harry down.

It works, and Harry is able to finally relax in his seat.

 

- 

 

Harry waits anxiously out in the parking lot for Louis to walk out. A lot of press and fans are gathered around to meet with the players, so Harry knows he will have to wait awhile until they all clear out for Louis to come.

When the area is finally clear and about half an hour passes, Louis finally walks out the door. Harry gasps right away when he sees a pair of crutches underneath Louis' arms, him hobbling his way towards Harry.

Harry rushes to meet Louis halfway, quickly cupping his face and looking worriedly at him, "Louis are you okay? You're on crutches!" he whines, face scrunching up.

Louis starts giggling at Harry, pressing a kiss to the side of his wrist, "I'm fine, doll," he says calmly, motioning for the two of them to start walking. Harry sighs as he walks next to Louis, making sure that he doesn't trip over the crutches as they walk towards the car, "I just need to get off of it not hit it up against things. Go home baby, I'll be fine."

When they reach the car, Louis opens the door for Harry. But Harry pauses, shaking his head as he turns to look over at Louis, "Wait what? Are you not going home?" he questions, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion as he bites down on his bottom lip.

Louis' eyes widen right away as he stumbles a little back on his crutches, "No," he mumbles lamely, taking an obvious gulp in his throat as he quickly pushes a piece of hair from his forehead, "I have to go to somewhere  _uh -_ for my knee," he stutters, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to be gone again?" Harry asks upset, slumping his body up against the side of his car, " Will I at least see you tonight before bed?." Harry asks hopefully, biting down on his lip as he remembers the few times Louis has to leave and ends up coming back either super late in the night or super early in the morning.

It makes Harry nervous that Louis always has to go somewhere at night. Louis claims that it is mainly somewhere for his knee, but Harry knows that Louis does not need to go to the doctors or therapy late at night. 

Harry tries not to think much of it because truly the Coach could possibly be having Louis go somewhere special since his training is intense. But then Harry remembers that train ticket he saw in Louis' drawer not that long ago, and something unsettling stirs in his belly.

Was Louis going to London? There's no way he could be sneaking out of town without Harry knowing. Maybe the ticket is from New Year's and he just now got the receipt for it? Maybe Harry really is thinking too much again because Louis is always there to tell him that he loves Harry and to kiss him all the time.

"Maybe. Possibly won't be too long I suppose," Louis tries to ease, leaning forward as he cups Harry's jaw, "I love you," he says, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

And then he leaves Harry standing at his car as he crutches his way over to his truck, leaving the parking lot in a rush motion with Harry frozen in his spot.

 

 -

 

Okay, now Louis is surely being suspicious.

Harry finds another receipt fora train ticket to London, and even receives a call from a mystery person asking for Louis. When Harry asked who is calling the person sounded flustered and nervous and quickly hung up the phone.

Not only that, but Louis is always in and out of the house. He leaves earlier than normal in the morning claiming he is going to meet some of the teammates for breakfast. And whenever Louis has his lunch break, he tells Harry he is unable to meet him like he normally does.

Then when practice ends around four, Louis does not come straight home. He usually goes off for hours to do something and leaves Harry at home until around nine or ten at night. Sometimes even midnight. 

And when Harry asks Louis about it, Louis gets super defensive over it. He says there is nothing to worry about at all, and that most of the time he is doing something for his knee. And Harry would believe him since the fall Louis had in the last game did hurt him greatly, but when he answers he stutters.

They did have to go to a follow up appointment just to make sure Louis' knee is okay. The doctor said everything is fine, but that Louis should probably take a little break from playing in games. Which basically makes them go back to square one with Louis focusing on strengthening his leg up.

But Harry can tell Louis is  lying and trying to hide something, and Harry hates it. He tries to bite his tongue and not start anything up, but he has felt so lonely and insecure that his mind is driving him crazy. 

All he tries to do is make sure Louis is okay and doing his leg workouts. He knows how much Louis wants to place by that longing look in his face, so he does whatever he can to make Louis comfortable. Even with that unsettling feeling through his body, he wants to make sure he is there for Louis.

But it is still weird. Louis is so dismissive to everything, and whenever he is home for a normal time with Harry, he ends up saying he needs to get out of the house. There is always some excuse for Louis to get away from Harry that it drives the boy mad. Everything is just weird and off.

Like tonight.

Harry starts off the evening sitting at the dinner table with his bowl of soup. It is around six at night when Louis comes in, and he doesn't even greet the boy. He walks straight to the bathroom and begins taking a shower.

They then meet at the couch to watch the movie in a complete silence. Sure Harry is cuddled up against Louis' side, but something uneasy settles in his stomach as he notices the slight tension in Louis' face and the tense body. 

Finally they go up to the stairs to lay down for the night. It is one of the few nights that Louis comes home early enough to actually lay down with Harry, and Harry loves it so much. But he is still worrying. They have barely talked at all this night, and he has no idea why Louis is being so up tight and quiet. 

"Louis, am i bothering you?" Harry blurts out, his head resting on Louis' chest. Both of his hands are in tight fist holding on to Louis' shirt, taking in slow deep breaths so that he doesn't start crying.

 "What are you on?" Louis asks amusedly, lifting his head off the pillow as he looks down at Harry. He moves his hand to the side of Harry's face and cups his jaw, inching it to the side so Harry is forced to look up.

"I just wanted to know," Harry mumbles lowly, biting down on his bottom lip as he moves his eyes to his hands resting on Louis' chest, "If i'm like pushing too much."

Louis sighs heavily, eyes drooping to give Harry a sweet look, "You're fine, love," he mutters, leaning over to press his lips to Harry's forehead, " Just have to get out of the house some times. You know? I've asked for patience and time. There is lots of me trying to work on myself."

Harry bites his lip. He drops his head back down on to Louis chest and nuzzles his face against his neck, "Yeah, I remember," he sighs, feeling little tears start to fill up his eyes.

"Good, good," Louis cheers. He places a hand on Harry's back and hair, begging to soothe him softly, "Now go to sleep, love. I'm tired."  

 

-

 

Harry really wants to bite his tongue. He really does not want to have his mind take complete control of his body and make things worse. But the problem is that Harry really thinks Louis is taking Harry's patience for granted and using it for his own benefit

Harry really tries not to worry, and he really tries to let Louis do his own thing since his playing time had been cut off.

But Harry finds yet  _another_ receipt for a train ticket to London, and this time Harry could not bite his tongue. He finally calls Louis out on it and asking why the hell he has been going to London at least once a week. 

Louis seems hesitant in his eyes as he answers, but his excuse is that Coach sends him. Harry doesn't necessarily question what for, but Louis says that Coach sends him for business purposes. Louis has been claiming that since he has to give his knee a little break that he has been helping Coach manage the team, so that is his reasoning for going. 

But Harry is skeptical about that. Because if this team is based in Manchester, then what in the hell is Louis needing to London for business? It makes absolutely no sense and drives Harry mad with all the possibilities that Louis could be going.

Harry even calls up each of the boys to see what Louis is doing. They say Louis doesn't get to do much when he visits London because he always has meetings and is working hard. And every time Harry ask what Louis is working on, they just say something for the near future. Possibly football, but something in Harry's heart tells him something is being hidden from him.

Harry even tries to get advice from Nick and Jade on what to do in this situation. At work all Harry does is go on rampages to Jade and Nan about how sketchy Louis is being. How his answers are vague and claims that Harry just needs to be patient and all this bullshit that drives Harry mad.

Jade says that Harry needs to trust Louis. That the two of them have been together for two years, and Louis has not done anything to really lose that trust. Despite the whole Eric situation, Louis has never done anything epic to make Harry not trust him. 

Nick on the other hand, gives Harry a bit of different advice. He really tries to say what he honestly feels about the situation despite how he feels about Harry, because he really does like their friendship. Nick knows that Harry and Louis deserve to be together and that he shouldn't get involved. He learned the hard way when Harry nearly stopped being his friend.

But Nick says that Louis needs to be honest. If he is doing something that makes Harry uncomfortable, then he should tell the boy what he is doing. The two of them need to talk and figure out what the hell is going on because lack of communication in the past is what tore these two apart. 

Harry just honestly does not know what to do with himself. It seems like him and Louis always get in a super good place in their relationship, then they hit a wall and are stuck behind a wave of problems. First when Louis moved to Doncaster. Then Eric. Then Nick. And then now.

Louis seems to check out more and more as the days go by. His attitude is different. He is always on edge and very stressed out. Harry asks Louis all the time if he is okay or what is going on, but Louis' reply is that everything is difficult right now - and how he is trying to manage the best he can with what is going on.

Harry in all honesty has no reason to not trust the boy despite his sketchiness. Louis gives Harry love in the morning before he leaves and at night whenever he comes home. It is just when Harry starts trying to ask those questions that poke towards Louis' attitude lately where Harry gets these vague replies.

And honestly, it confuses the hell out of him.

 

- 

 

Today Harry walks around the park right outside of campus. He brings his camera along so he can calm himself with taking pictures. Whenever he feels stressed or worried, taking pictures always makes his mind ease. 

He focuses on the different ways he can set up the perfect shot. His favorite ones are when he takes pictures of nature. He loves taking pictures of the sky, the sunset, and the sunrise. He loves when birds rest in trees. When bees pollinate on flowers. 

Harry smiles as he walks down the side walk. He approaches to the flower park Louis had taken him to on his nineteenth birthday. Harry sometimes comes back to remember the moments he shared with Louis here, and he feels so happy in knowing what a wonderful day that was. 

He sees a duck with her little babies swimming in the river. Harry bites his lips as he walks towards the edge of the sidewalk, crouching down low and bringing the lens up to his eyes. He focuses in on the ducks in the water, waiting until they get closer to the pretty flowers in the background before he takes his shot.

Harry lets out a content sigh as he stands back up. When he turns around though, he frowns when he notices Eric walking closer to him. Harry rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest, biting on his tongue as the latter stands in front of him.

"Well, Well, Well Mr. Styles," Eric teases, smiling brightly up at Harry.

"Eric," Harry sighs, rolling his eyes again, "What do you want?" he asks dismissively.

"Wouldn't you want to know," He mutters with a smirk, slowly falling in step with Harry as they start walking down the side walk back towards the common area full of people right outside the flower park, "Might break that fragile little heart of yours."

Harry stiffens his body as they approach a bench. He slowly sits himself down as he turns to look at Eric, nervously holding on to the sides of his camera, "What?" he asks confused.

"Where's Louis?" Eric asks him, biting down on his lip to hide the smile he is trying to keep back. He sits down on the bench next to Harry, propping his leg over the other as he stares cockily at the boy.

"At practice," Harry replies back. He lets out a sigh as he pulls the camera up to his face. He looks through the photos he took in hopes that Eric will finally leave him alone, but sadly Eric was still sitting there in his spot.

"You sure?" Eric asks with a stifled laugh.

Harry's eyes widen in their spot as his hands freeze against the camera. He slowly sets the device back down in to his lap as he looks up ahead of him. He frowns, wondering why Eric would be questioning him like this.

Louis would not lie about going to practice. Harry remembers just this morning how excited Louis was to get back in to the shape of things since the doctor said Louis should be good to go back at full speed. Harry knows that Louis was ready to go back. 

Unless he was excited for something else?

 "I mean he told me that," Harry says slowly, scrunching his brows together, "I don't know why I wouldn't believe him otherwise." 

Harry swallows the lump in his throat as he turns to look at Eric. He really doesn't want Eric to get to him like the past few times he has, but overtime Eric shows up he always reveals something that Harry doesn't know. Harry hates that Eric has this spell over him that makes him nervous.

"Well if his practice is at a coffee shop on the edge of town with another man, then-"Eric trails off, biting his lip when he sees Harry's entire face drop in worry.

"Y-You're lying," Harry stutters. His face is scrunched up in pain and his breaths come out short and choppy. He tries to keep the whine out his voice but it comes out, and he feels little tears in his eyes and his bottom lip trembling.

"I'd say those tears in your eyes say something else," Eric whits back, moving his face closer to Harry's and examining him slowly. "Or how about the fact that you aren't entirely shocked as well."

Harry lets out a huff as he quickly tries to wipe his eyes free from tears. He connects his hands in his lap as he frowns down at the ground, trying his best to tune Eric out, but he won't seem to shut up.

"Doesn't matter anyways. Louis is slowly starting to realize being tie down to you for the rest of his life is just a waste," Eric laughs, leaning back against the chair and against his arms along the top, "Won't be too long until he passes that bloke he's meeting up with and comes running back to me. We both know he wanted forever with me."

"I don't believe you," Harry snaps, his eyes narrowing as he turns to look at Eric, "You just say things to hurt me. I'm not going to listen to it anymore."

Harry stands up hastily from the bench as he storms away from Eric. He can hear Eric laughing in the distance as he quickly scurries to his car. Once he gets inside he places the camera in the passenger seat and stares out ahead of him. 

He feels the tears rush to his eyes as he begins crying out loudly. He bangs his fist against the steering wheel as startled screams escape his lips. Harry is just - Harry just has no idea what to think right now.

Since Louis has been so off, it could be no surprise with what Eric is saying. But Harry really does not want Louis' ex boyfriend to be the one that tells him Louis is cheating. Is Louis even cheating?

Maybe he decided to go have a lunch break with one of his teammates and Eric just misjudged it.

Yeah, that seems reasonable. See, Harry has nothing to be worried about. He just let Eric get to him again with his already insecure mind. Harry just needs to relax and take a deep breath before he starts freaking himself with all these things. 

Because Louis loves Harry. And Harry is sure of that. 

Or at least, he thinks so.

 

-

 

Harry goes back to the loft and sits himself on the couch. The television is on playing some random movie that he pays no mind to, but he sits there completely freaking out. His leg his bouncing rapidly against the cushion of the couch.

His fingers are tapping against his thigh as he bites down on his bottom lip. His eyes can not focus on one thing in the room, they keep darting all around. Louis comes home shortly after Harry does, and that is when everything Eric said to him comes rushing to his mind. 

Louis is not tired. Louis does not look like he came from practice at all. He is wearing the same clothes he left in, and now Harry is completely freaking out.

"Hey, baby doll," Louis says breathily. He walks over to where Harry is zoned out on the couch and frowns at his stature, "You okay?"

Harry snaps his head up when he sees Louis' standing in front of him. He bites down on his lip harder as he stands up from the couch. He walks to where Louis is and wraps his arms around his waist, making his body smaller as he rests his head against Louis' chest, "I love you, Louis," Harry says lowly, "You know that, right?"

Louis smiles right away, resting his head right on top of Harry's. He leans down to press a kiss to Harry's curls and pulls his body in tight to his chest, having his hands run up and down Harry's back, "I know, baby. I love you too."

Harry bites his lip and nods his head. Something heavy in his heart settles at hearing those words. They still sound the same. They still sound like Louis means the very much and that eases Harry's worries just a little.

"How was _uh -_ how was your first day back at practice?" Harry hesitantly asks, picking his head up to look at Louis' face.

Harry has to swallow the lump in his throat when he feels Louis' whole body tense in his hold. He can sees Louis' face flash with something unrecognizable that makes Harry's stomach churn with nausea.  

"It was good," Louis replies short, causing Harry to bring his lips into his mouth to keep himself from worrying much. Its just that usually Louis will go on tangents about how practices are, and right now it is nothing.

"How was your day, my love?" Louis then asks right away. He holds Harry tight to his body as he backs them towards the couch. He sits down first and draws Harry on to his lap, pulling Harry's side to his chest as his thighs rest lazily over Louis'

"Went to the park," Harry says calmly, feeling himself relax at just the memory of being there, "Took pictures."

Harry lets out a sigh as he slumps his body more against Louis'. Something more calms inside his belly when Louis smiles against his head and pulls Harry tighter to his body. He even presses three kisses to the side of Harry's face as he rest his hands on Harry's belly, rubbing soothing circles.

"Sounds wonderful," Louis says sweetly, pressing another kiss to Harry's cheek before pulling back, "Want to take a bath?" he then asks.

Harry bites his lip, a big smile coming across his lips as he nods slowly. Louis giggles against his ear as he brings his hands down between their bodies, gently patting Harry's bum so that he gets off his lap. 

Harry laughs quietly to himself as he hops up. He stands on the ground and grips Louis' wrists, dragging him straight in to the bathroom so they can undress and set their bubble bath up.

Harry feels at ease as he runs the warm water in the tub and drains like half the bubble soap inside. He feels completely fine as Louis presses his chest up against Harry's back and pressing light kisses all up the sides of his neck. 

Harry feels good because Louis can do whatever he wants. Harry does not need to be on Louis' ass all the time to know what he is doing. Louis is a grown man who can do whatever he wants whenever he is not at home. 

As long as Louis comes back and treats Harry right, then Harry will be okay. He has nothing to worry about when he has Louis peppering him with love and happiness.

Once the bubbles fill the tub to a brim, the two of them completely shed their clothes. Harry steps his foot inside the tub first, and he yelps when Louis slaps his bum playfully. Louis giggles as he follows in behind him.

They each rest their backs on the opposite ends of the tub, facing each other with smiles on their faces. They tangle their legs under the water, and Louis has Harry's ankles in his hands as he begins rubbing his smooth legs with soap.

"You look cute in bubbles," Louis says cheekily, smiling fondly at Harry's reaction.

Harry blushes at Louis, trying to turn his head away to hide himself as he mumbles lowly to himself. He lightly swats his hands over at Louis and giggles lightly at him, "Don't quote Friends at me."

"Who says I'm quoting? Who says I'm not being serious?" Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. Harry laughs softly at him before he lets out a sigh. He bites his lip again as he drops his head back against the end of the tub, pouting his lips and looking up at the ceiling.

He isn't sure what came over him, but the worry comes back to Harry. Harry is really enjoying this moment with Louis, but then he thinks about to why Louis had lied to him earlier. He thinks back to the days Louis disappears and goes to London. Harry wants to enjoy this moment, but it is like all these negative thoughts come through his mind that blocks him from enjoying anything.

"What's wrong, love?" Louis sighs, wrapping his hands tight around Harry's ankles. His thumbs bad softly against Harry's smooth skin, slowly massaging his thin muscle. 

"Um, this is random but," Harry pauses, biting his lip for moment. He picks his head up as he looks thoughtfully at Louis, wondering why the hell Louis is lying to him. It is like on a massive repeat in his mind and drives his so crazy to the point it's making him want to cry.

 "Why didn't you fight for me after I broke up with you?" Harry blurts out, "You just accepted it," he continues.

He thinks this is a good start. Ever since Louis has been skeptical, he has wondered why Louis never fought for him. After they broke up, Louis just left and never look back. Harry now wonders if Louis didn't fight for him because he isn't worth it.

Like how he feels right now. With the way Louis is acting, he feels like he is not worth it anymore to Louis. 

Louis bites his lip and laughs lightly, "I was waiting when you would ask that," he replied.

"It's been bothering me lately and I'm not sure why," Harry lies, knowing exactly why he is asking.

It's because right before they broke up the first time, everything went off. There was lack of trust. There was sketchiness. Lack of communication. Always on edge. That is exactly what harry feels now like he did then, and Harry wonders if this is about to lead to another breakup.

"I didn't fight for you because," Louis starts, but he purses his lips to pause. He looks thoughtfully at Harry for a moment before shrugging his shoulders defeatedly, "I'm not sure how to explain it really."

"Just do it," Harry snaps on accident, seeing Louis' eyes widen in shock.

"Okay, well for starters I came to Manchester early to fix things with you," Louis starts, letting out a low sigh, "Everything felt off, and I wanted to try and make it up to you. Then Eric happened."

"Of course," Harry mutters to himself, rolling his eyes. Louis notices an continues to rub Harry's ankles, letting out another sigh as he sees Harry slump against the tub and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't understand why you were breaking up with me at the time, but like- in that moment I wasn't going to let you do it. I didn't care what you said, or what Eric told you, just in that moment I wasn't going to let you break up with me," Louis pauses again, taking in a slow deep breath as he runs his hands up Harry's calf.

Harry's eyes stay trained on Louis, being narrowed just a little as he listens to the story. He feels his legs relax though with Louis' warm hands massaging them, but then his heart feels tense his forehead pounding, and the sharp contrast makes his mind hurt so much.

"Then something about you changed in that argument. Your whole demeanor," Louis starts, eyebrows furrowing together, "You practically shattered, and you turned into the boy that I first met. You had the same eyes, the same expression that you had when you were with Max." Louis takes in a shaky breath as he drops his eyes down to the water, faintly seeing his hands rubbing on Harry's calf, "I didn't know why you were doing that. But then I saw you back away from me, and i felt what my hands were doing. They were in fist, and then I realized it."

Harry bites his lip as he watches Louis. He honestly doesn't realize how much Louis pays attention to him. It baffles him that Louis takes notice of the most smallest things like his eyes changing from normal to fear. Something about that makes Harry's heart swell with love, but he keeps the scowl on his face while watching Louis talk, wondering if he can pick out those little things as well.

"You thought I was going to hit you," Louis says shakily, eyes moving up to Harry's, "You were scared of me. I could tell you thought I would do bad stuff to you because something inside you made you change your view of me. You didn't see me as Louis your boyfriend, or anything like that. You just saw me as another version of Max."

Louis has to pause to will the tears from his eyes from forming. He lets out a big sigh as he slowly drags his fingers down Harry's leg, letting his hands wrap around his feet. Louis smiles softly before looking back up Harry, taking another breath, "It took me forever to get you to trust me. To make those eyes bright. To make you not flinch at any hand movement or contact, but all that instantly shattered in that moment. To me, it broke my heart, I couldn't believe that you saw Max in me." Louis sighs again, gulping when he looks up at Harry and notices his lank face, "So I left. I didn't want you to feel like you were in with Max again. I could never forgive myself if that was the case. I don't know, it's hard for me to explain, but like I understand why you broke up with me. It's just hard to put in words with someone else."

Harry finally shows emotion in his face, running his hands down the sides of his face. He sighs, "So if it weren't for Stan's wedding, we wouldn't be together right now?" he questions in disbelief, his eyebrows scrunching up in worry.

"Babe, you believe in fate?" Louis questions, quirking the ends of his lips up in a small smile, "Destiny?" he continues, gripping Harry's legs as he pulls his body forward.

"I don't think about it that much," Harry says dismissively. He tries to ignore Louis a little, but then Louis is wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him in close. Harry sighs as he finally looks up at the latter, seeing that his face is soft and happy.

Louis lifts Harry a little so that he can sit down in his lap. His hands move up and down Harry's back until they rest right on the plump of Harry's bum, massaging the flesh innocently as he leans in to kiss Harry's nose.

"Well I believe in both," Louis whispers, giving Harry a smile, "Because of you really."

"What?" Harry asks in awe, his hands resting flat on Louis' slick chest.

"I believe that everything that has happened has proved to be a factor in our relationship," Louis admits, "I don't think of _what if's_. I think of it's supposed to be this way because of our fate. We had Stan's wedding so we could get back together. We broke up so I could realize I don't want to be apart from you. You rammed a door in my arse because you needed someone to save you, and I wanted to be that person."

Harry giggles softly at the end of Louis' speech, feeling his whole body lift in the air with how invested Louis is in this conversation. He loves that Louis thinks that their relationship is based off fate and destiny. He never knew that Louis had thought of it like that, and it brings a warm smile to Harry's lips, but then he quickly snaps it away as he remembers to why he's questioning Louis in the first place.

"I think if anything, if none of this happened the way it did, we would still end up finding our way back to each other. I never believed any of that until I was with you," Louis finishes his speech with a smile. He leans in to press his lips against Harry's, starting to move his mouth against Harry's.

Harry kisses back lamely, trying to give Louis something so he doesn't notice anything. But Harry can not do it. He quickly pulls his face back and ignores the hurt look on Louis' face. He drops his hands from Louis' chest and stares at him.

"Answer me this then," Harry snaps.

Louis widen his eyes at Harry's tone, but he keeps his voice soft and sweet, "Yeah, baby?"

"Why did you lie to me about practice?" Harry blurts out, his glare hardening when he notices Louis' face contort in shock. He knew it was the right thing to ask and to let his worried mind take over, because with the way Louis reacted, Harry now knows that something is being hidden from him.

"Um-Uh-Where did you get that?" Louis stutters, his cheeks turning a bright red and his eyes widening a lot. His hand that rest on Harry's bum drops, and he places them instead on his own legs.

Harry scoffs loudly, rolling his eyes dramatically as he hastily stands up from the bath. "That is not an answer," Harry complains. He quickly gets out of the bath with his dripping body getting the floor completely wet.

Louis' heart drops as he watches Harry stumble around the bath. Harry starts mumbling incoherent as he reaches for a towel, quickly wrapping his body up in and pushing his hair out of his face. 

"What?" Louis questions right away, quickly getting out of the tub as he watches Harry walk out the bathroom. "What just happened?" he quickly follows. He watches as Harry runs up the stairs, going straight to his drawers to pull clothes out.

Louis frowns as he runs up as well. He stands on the top step as he stares at Harry, watching as the boy throws on a jumper over his body and pulling on some sweats. He continues making incoherent noises as he stands there in complete shock.

Harry frowns as he turns around to see Louis standing there, ripping his eyes away and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Put clothes on, Louis.".

"You've seen me naked before, Harry," Louis says sweetly, walking closer to Harry and hearing him grunt as he tries to roll fuzzy socks on his feet, "Hey, what's going on?" Louis continues to question, trying to press a hand to Harry's back.. 

Harry shrugs Louis' hand off him, standing up and shoving his towel down towards Louis' crotch, "Well I don't want to see you naked now. Please, just put clothes on and leave me alone."

Louis sighs as he grabs the towel to wrap around his waist. When he finishes he sees Harry running down the steps with quick feet. Louis huffs loudly as he follows Harry down and quickly grabbing his arm so he has to face Louis, "What is the matter, love? You've been off, are you okay?

Harry huffs out loudly, turning around to face Louis and pushing him back gently, "I've been off?" He mocks comically, "Nothing is wrong, Louis. You lied to my face about practice, and then I brought it up, and you couldn't even answer my question. You know what- No, I'm just going to have a night to myself, okay? I need it."

Harry brushes past Louis and goes to the guest bedroom thats in the back corner of the flat. He swings the door open and quickly shuts the door behind him in Louis' face as he tries to follow Harry inside. Louis sighs as he reaches for the door knob, groaning when it jiggles from being locked.

Louis slumps his body against the door and runs his hands over his face, completely not knowing what to do at all.

This is the first time that their argument has led to them sleeping in the guest room. The guest room hasn't even been used since they have moved here. The worst that their arguments have ever been is when Louis went to sleep on the couch. But even then in the middle of the night Harry would come flop his body on top of Louis' and whining about feeling lonely in his sleep.

But three hours in to the deep of the night, Harry remains in the guest room. And Louis would only know this because he ends up sleeping up against the door to the guest room.

 

-

 

It's another quiet day in the loft. Harry and Louis have barely spoken to one another since the fight that ended up with Harry sleeping in the guest room. Of course the day after was the worst. Louis kept staring longly at Harry's figure that stayed cooped up in the corner of the couch with lots of cookies and body buried in blankets.

Then that night Harry ends up crawling back in to bed with Louis, not saying any words at all as he lays his head on Louis' chest. It wasn't much, but it is very much a step in getting better. And Harry honestly hates the thought of the two of them breaking up over something as stupid as this, so he starts to try a little more.

He tries to start with good mornings and good nights. He goes back to sleeping with Louis. And he tries to have conversations with him to make the tension ease up. But Louis still has his sketchy moments where he leaves the house and not say where he is going, and that makes Harry wonder if him trying is even worth it. 

Harry sits down on the couch by himself again, this time with a warm cup of tea in his hands and eyes trained on the television. Louis sits up in their room for a moment before he is walking down the steps. 

Harry perks up when he notices the latter is wearing a gray fitted suit on his body and hair styled back in a quiff. Harry frowns as he sets the cup down on the table, turning his body on the couch so he can face Louis.

"Where are you going?" He asks skeptically, watching Louis pause in his tracks.

"Oh, just have a meet up with somebody," Louis says, obviously trying to tell the truth to Harry, but still keeping it vague enough. It makes Harry roll his eyes because it seems like Louis still did not learn from their fight.

"I'll be home later, yeah?" Louis the says. He walks to the back of the couch and leans his face over to press a kiss to Harry's forehead. He offers the boy a smile before backing away and leaving the loft.

Harry sighs when he leaves, slumping his body against the couch as he feels more alone than ever. He decides to pull his phone out and call Nick, hoping that at least he could find some company to occupy his time.

 

-

 

Harry and Nick meet up outside the cinema. Harry offers a sad smile as he leans in to hug his friend, quickly pulling back so Nick doesn't get any ideas. Nick sighs as he leads Harry over towards the booth, buying both of their tickets before heading inside.

"So what's up bud?" Nick starts, walking over to the line of snacks and waiting next to Harry, "How's Louis?"

"Good," Harry says lightly, propping his hands on his hips as his boot scuffs around on the ground, "He went out for a lunch, dressed in a suit. Looked good," he mumbles sadly.

"To a lunch? On a Saturday?" Nicks asks appalled, looking at Harry like he is ridiculous, "With whom?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugs, dismissing his question as he orders what snacks he wants. He goes with a bag of popcorn and some twizzlers. He gets a cherry icee as well and walks away when he finishes ordering. 

Nick widens his eyes as he quickly rushes after Harry, placing a comforting hand on his back, "Look Harry, when he has been doing stuff like this, you really need an explanation,"

"Nick, he's my boyfriend. I'm not his owner," Harry mutters, leaning his side against the wall. He drops his eyes to the floor sadly as he takes a sip of his icee, "He can do whatever he wants," he continues, biting his lip and continuing to stare at the ground.

"But it's bothering you not knowing," Nick supplies nicely, leaning on the wall in front of Harry as well and grabbing some popcorn from his bag, "Like he goes to bloody London for no reason. And skips practice to have little coffee dates with a mysterious man."

"I have no proof of anything, okay?" Harry whines out, a look of distress washing over his face, "I should trust what he says, and I do."

Nick sighs understandably as he pats Harry's arms. He sees a sad look on Harry's face and can tell he wants to be alone for a moment, so he dismisses himself to go to the bathroom.

Haryr smiles weakly while he leans his whole back against the wall. He drops his head back and looks up at ceiling, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep the tears hidden, but he feel them coming. He laughs to himself and quickly wipes his hand over his eyes.

He lets out a huff as he reaches in to his pocket to grab his phone out. He tries to think positively as he pulls his message up, going to Louis' contact and deciding to text him something while he waits for Nick to come back.

 

**_Harry_ : ** _I love you. xx_

 

Harry sighs as he stares at his phone screen. He bites his lip as he waits minutes for Louis to reply, but when he sees no typing bubbles on the screen he sighs and pockets his phone back in his pocket. 

Harry closes his eyes and slumps his body against the wall again, letting out a little sob. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself, but when he opens his eyes he suddenly sees Max walking in front of him. Harry groans annoyed as Max approaches, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Why hello hot cakes, thought I would never see you again," Max giggles, walking up close to Harry and pressing his body against his. Harry grimaces as Max's hands wrap around his waist, trying to sneak his hands down to his bum.

"Max, get away from me," Harry sighs, pushing Max off his body and taking a step back. Harry is honestly not in the mood for this right now, and last thing he needs is a haunted past coming to mess things up with him right now.

Nick finally emerges from the bathroom, widening his eyes when he sees Max crowding Harry's body. HE quickly shuffles his feet across the lobby of the theater and soon stands next to Harry, "What are you doing?" he snarls, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulder to keep him relaxed.

Max cocks his head as he watches Harry let out a sigh and relaxing in to Nick's touch. He starts laughing to himself, pointing between the two of them, "My, My Styles. Did you find yourself a new fuck boy?" he teases, "Did you really suffocate Tomlinson so much he had to leave you."

Nick scoffs loudly as he subtly pushes Harry behind his back, "You're a prick. You don't know anything."

"Don't I? Thought you and your husband were head over heels for each other," Max continues to pester, pointing his jabs towards Harry, "Were you not a pleasing housewife?"

"Stop Max," Harry snaps, his eyebrows scrunching up as he grits his teeth together.

"Right. Who would want to marry you," Max suddenly says, rolling his eyes around as he tosses his hands up in the arm, "See you later, cock sucker."

Harry seethes as he watches Max walk away from them. His blood is boiling with anger and sadness, and his whole body shivers knots. He sighs as he finally shrugs Nick's arm off his body, slumping up against the wall again as he takes in a deep breath.

"Have you told Louis about your run in with Eric?" Nick asks.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him about this?"

"No."

"Well," Nick sighs, running a hand through his hair, "You don't want my input so I won't say anything. Doing this for the sake of our friendship ,and that's something I don't want to lose. Let's just get to our movie, and if you need to cry, I'm here for you totally platonically."

"Thanks, Nick," Harry mutters, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards their theatre.

 

-

 

Manchester United has a game against Arsenal, and Louis convinces the Coach for him to drive up early since the day before the game is a special day for him.

It is September 28, the first day Harry and Louis met.

The two of them drive up to London together in a car full of silence. Harry wants nothing more than to spend some time with the lads tonight, but all Louis keeps saying is he made plans for them tonight. 

Harry wishes he could be excited about it being there three year anniversary, but with the way Louis has been acting it kills the mood. Harry feels so lonely and sad, and he really needs his friends to be there to make him happy. 

He honestly does not want to be around Louis and pretend everything is fine when the past several months Louis has been awol. And something stirs very unsettling in Harry's belly at knowing London is the place Louis goes off to. Harry fears the worst and thinks that Louis is hiding some secret life here, and Harry now kind of wishes he never came.

Louis pulls up to the hotel he rented for the weekend, the same one the team will be staying in. Harry grumbles as pushes himself out the car. Louis smiles and grabs the bags for them, walking to the reception and telling them his reservation.

They make it up to the [room](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Hotel_Review-g186338-d2554997-Reviews-The_Ampersand_Hotel-London_England.html#photos;geo=186338&detail=2554997&ff=49266339&albumViewMode=hero&aggregationId=106&albumid=106&baseMediaId=49266339&thumbnailMinWidth=50&cnt=30&offset=-4&filter=7&autoplay=) quickly, Harry pressing his lips in a fine line when he notices Louis bought them a romantic one. 

The wall on the far end where the bed is colored an egg shell white with two pretty pink flowers painted as the design. A blue  cushions bed framed stands tall against the wall, the head board rising up high with blue and yellow plush pillows on the white comforter.

A tan couch is right in front of the bed with two fluffy pillows on both sides. To the left of the couch and the bed is a bathtub right next to a giant window that looks out in to the city of London. Harry sighs as he drops his bag down on to the ground and starts to get ready for Louis' sake.

They take a few hours to get ready, Harry moving more in slow motion as he continues to dial his friends. Louis grumbles the whole time about Harry trying to be with them while he planned this night. So he heads off in to the bathroom to get ready and leaves Harry in the bedroom.

"Why can't I go see them?" Harry complains again, tossing his phone on the bed angrily as yet another call goes straight to voicemail, "Ugh did you tell them to decline my call?"

Louis puffs air out his lips as he walks out the bathroom, frowning as he sees Harry sitting on the bed in only a pair of lavender cheekster panties. Louis rolls his eyes because he is already dressed and ready to go. Wearing a [black outfit](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/06/25/09/29F31C0700000578-3138691-All_black_Louis_emerged_from_the_club_wearing_a_simple_T_shirt_a-a-7_1435222020691.jpg) with his shirt slightly see through and hair pushed in a quiff.

 "Get ready Harry," Louis grumbles, walking closer to Harry and lifting him up from the bed, "We don't have all night."

Harry rolls his eyes as he trudges over to his bag, crouching down low as he starts rummaging for clothes to wear, "What are we doing?" Harry asks sassily, frowning as he starts tossing clothes all around.

"You'll see," Louis says simply, turning back around to walk in to the bathroom.

Harry lets out a loud groan as he springs up to his feet. He grabs his jeans and starts to put his legs in, letting out frustrated groans, "No Louis, answer me," He snaps across the room, "All you do is give me half-arse replies. Why have you been like this? Why are you forcing me not to see my friends?" 

"You don't need to see them, love," Louis says sweetly. He walks back out to the room and giggles quietly as he watches Harry struggle. He ignores Harry's protest as he helps the boy pull his jeans up, looking in to Harry's eyes slyly while button Harry's jeans right over his hips. He steps back and admires [Harry's outfit](https://gl-images.condecdn.net/image/PDJYgRlqpW9/crop/405), typical black jeans and boots with a black and white blouse that only has three buttons done.

"What the hell?" Harry complains, taking a step back from Louis and frowning, "They are my friends. I can see whoever I want to see."

"Harry, just calm down," Louis sighs. He tries walking closer to Harry to cup his face, but Harry shakes his head and backs away.

"No I am not going to calm down, Louis. I want to see them because _Jesu_ s, they are the only people right now who actually want to be around me, and you won't let that happen," Harry complains, bringing his fingers up to his hair and pulling the strands. He lets out a frustrated laugh as he slumps his shoulders and drops his hands, shaking his head upsettingly, "You don't think I haven't noticed your lack of appearance around the house, lately? I know what you have been doing behind my back Louis." 

Louis's eyes furrow in confusion, placing his hands on his hips as he looks at Harry, "What are you talking about?"

Harry grunts, scrunching his nose up and pacing in his spot, "I know you have been skipping some practices to meet up with a boy. I know you come out to London to probably have a good time. You lie to me, all the time, that's all you have been doing to me," he breathes out quickly, chest heaving in breaths as he stops right in front of Louis' body, "I thought, at first, you were just coping with your injury and your lack of playing, but no that isn't an excuse anymore, are you-"

"What are you implying Harry?" Louis presses right away, looking at Harry like he is completely absurd. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Harry squeals out, tears in his eyes as he bites down on his lip. "Have you finally gotten over wanting to be in a long term relationship because commitment has finally feared you back into your old ways?"

Louis scoffs hurt at Harry. His face scrunches up in annoyance as he takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, "What the hell, Harry? Where did any of this even come from?"

Harry growls, stepping closer to Louis and jabbing his chest harshly, "IT"S COMING FROM YOU," he screams loudly, "I haven't seen you in forever and it's sad because we live together. . At least Eric told me and-"

Louis shakes his head right away as he brings his hands up in the air, signaling for Harry to take a pause, "When did you see Eric?" he asks confused.

"It doesn't matter," Harry dismisses.

"Harry, I warned you about this. About needing some time to get everything right," Louis supplies as calm as he can, trying his best to stay relax and not freak Harry out.

"Yeah, except I didn't think you would take advantage of that and go have a fender bender with everyone in the U.K," Harry complains weakly, blinking his eyes when he feels tears. He takes a step back from Louis and crosses his arms over his chest, looking defeatedly at the ground, "You can only have me be patient for so long before I lose my mind."

Louis sighs as he takes a step forward. He quickly cups Harry's face and tries to get the boy to look at him, but Harry shrugs him off. "Whatever let's just get this stupid night over with," Harry complains, grabbing his phone and walking out the room. 

Louis bites his lip and follows him out, taking in a deep breath before they head out the hotel.

 

-

 

The drive is painful and takes forever. Louis drives them out on the edge of town to where a bunch of open land is. Harry recognizes it as the area him and Louis were looking at around New Year's when they came to visit Liam.

The car ride is completely silent as Louis takes a turn down a strange dirt road. Trees cover the little path way that Louis drives on, and Harry stares in wonderment at the nature surrounding everything. He is confused why Louis is driving down this dirt path into the woods, but he ignores it. 

When Louis pulls up to an open area with post lights and a picnic area set up, he parks his car and gets out. Harry huffs as he gets out the car as well, meeting Louis in front and ignoring the hand that Louis offers.

"Harry, I'm not cheating on you," Louis sighs, staring at Harry with a hurt look.

Harry crosses his arms stubbornly over his chest as he motions for Louis to walk. Louis lets out a deep breath and starts to lead the way down a pebbled path. Harry follows behind, letting his eyes look all around the trees, "You don't give me any reason to believe you."  

"Jesus Harr-" Louis tries, stopping when he gets to the end of the pebble path to turn towards Harry.

"No, Louis, you checked out on me. You left me to go to London, and you left me to meet some bloke at a coffee shop," Harry complains, shaking his head and willing the tears to stay hidden, "And who did I hear this from? Your Ex-Boyfriend. I just don't understand, Louis."

Louis groans out loud as he takes a step towards Harry, quickly placing his hands on his shoulders and holding on tight when Harry tries to shake him off, "He is jealous, Harry," Louis says calmly, trying to catch Harry's eyes, "He wants nothing more than to ruin my life. And he knows the one way to do that is if I lose you. He's a prick."

Harry sighs out loudly, running his hands over his face as he finally looks at Louis' pleading eyes, "It just doesn't make sense, Lou," He confesses, calming himself down just a little, "Why have you been doing all this when-"

Louis rolls his eyes as he yanks Harry forward to the area behind the trees and the pebbled path. Harry immediately stops in his tracks and cuts his own words off as he looks out in front of him. 

His eyes water right away as he brings his hands up to his mouth, in complete shock with what Louis had just showed. 

"Louis," Harry gasps, letting the first tear roll down his cheek.

 

-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Harry can not shake his eyes from what is in front of him.

Everything in front of him is a beautiful fairy tale. Harry stands at the edge of a [stoned path](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f5/2f/02/f52f02e4bf3e51d53efd4fe0443559f9--pathway-lighting-outdoor-lighting.jpg) that seems to lead up to something up ahead in the distance. On either side of the aisle are little bulb lights connecting to a wire that runs along the edge of the stoned path, giving light to the ground.

Harry takes a few steps forward and can see a little bit a head of a metal gate in the walk of the path that connects to a fencing surrounding some property. The arch of the gate is covered in ivory and flower, two lamp posts on either side of the opening doors of the gate. The [trees ](https://s5.favim.com/orig/140703/cute-dates-fairy-lights-lights-Favim.com-1884817.jpg)that are surrounding the area are suddenly being lit up as well, Harry turning in awe as he sees fair lights hanging all around. 

"Wha-" Harry mutters speechless, his wide green eyes scattering to every single light he sees lighting up in the night.

He starts breathing heavily with a happy smile on his face. His whole face brightens up in beauty as he continues looking at the beautiful landscape in front of him. Louis smiles softly at Harry, giving himself a moment to take in the way Harry looks under the lights that are all around.

Then he wraps an arm around the curve of Harry's waist, slowly walking them down the path. Harry feels giddy as Louis guides him down, bringing his hands up to his chest as he continues to stare and gape at everything around him.

"I wasn't cheating on you," Louis suddenly says, causing Harry to jump in his arms.

Louis stops them when they get to the arch under the gate. He moves his body to stand in front of Harry, smiling when Harry's beautiful glimmering eyes are staring right back at him. Louis' heart swells with love as he brings a hand up to Harry's face, brushing a curl behind his ear before resting it gently against his jaw.

Harry smiles softly at Louis, letting out a sigh as he nuzzles his face against Louis' palm. Louis bites his lip when he sees Harry's cheeks blush under the attention Louis is giving him, feeling warm and happy with the way Louis is staring so lovely at him. He even forms tears in his eyes, so overwhelmed with the surprise Louis did for him.

"The boy I met, was Zayn. Not someone I fancy to cheat on you with," Louis starts, his other hand resting firmly on Harry's lower back, "He and the lads had been helping me with this, which is why they've been ignoring you," Louis explains, "My trips to London had been for this as well. Been planning it for awhile now and had to make sure everything is perfect."

Harry takes in a shaky breath before scanning his eyes all around in confusion, "Louis. What is - I don't understand?" he stutters.

Harrys blushing and smiling. He is happy and excited. He has happy tears in his eyes and a giddiness inside his system. Something in his stomach erupts and it is like a swarm of butterflies take over Harry.

Harry's heart thumps heavily in his chest as he continues to stare at Louis. Louis has never done something so big and grand for Harry. Not enough to take months to plan and set up a whole landscape like this just for Harry.

Harry continues trying to relax his body from this feeling inside him. He tries to speak for words, but nothing comes out. He just smiles. He smiles so bright at Louis and is so happy because he now knows why Louis was acting the way he was. It was because he was planning all of this for Harry, and Harry's whole body fills with love.

Harry opens his mouth to say something to Louis, but then Louis steps back from Harry. He drops his hands from Harry's body and nervously holds on to the ends of his own shirt. Harry looks at him confusedly, seeing Louis take a deep breath before he is dropping down on to one knee. Harry's eyes widen right away as a startled gasp leaves his throat.

"Harry-" Louis begins, hand reaching in his back pocket before Harry cuts him off.

"YES," Harry breaths out almost on instinct, his tears overflowing and falling down his face. He brings his hands up to his mouth and smiles behind his fingers, shaking his body in excitement.

"What?" Louis giggles, stopping his hands in the air as he stares up at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"I said yes, Louis," Harry repeats himself. He reaches his hands down and grabs on to Louis' wrist, quickly bringing him up to his feet as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck. "Yes, Yes a million times Yes," he continues to cheer, leaning in right away as he presses a long kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis starts giggling in to the kiss and has to pull back, hands resting comfortably on Harry's hips." I didn't even show you the ring," Louis complains, but he has a smile on his face, "I didn't even tell you my speech I had months preparing for. I was so nervous to even say it."

Louis reaches for the box in his pocket and holds the box in his hand. He brings the box out in front of him as Harry snorts at him. But then Harry looks down and bites his lip, smiling so bright as he carefully reaches down to hold the box, not opening it yet.

"You deserve it. For scaring me these past months," Harry whits back, free hand coming up to his eyes to wipe his eyes. 

Louis rolls his eyes as he grabs the ring in the box. He goes back down to his knee and grabs Harry's left hand. He looks up and sees Harry's tear filled eyes watching him, lips formed in a smile as he laughs softly. 

Louis licks his lips and gently puts the [engagement ring](http://www.yourengagement101.com/daily-101/files/2009/03/expensive-engagement-ring1.jpg?w=128) on Harry's left ring finger, hearing the boy gasp as he finally sees what kind of diamond is going on his hand. When the ring is firmly on, Louis looks back up at Harry, gently holding on to both of his hands.

"I'm still going to do my speech," Louis stubbornly says, causing Harry to laugh wetly at him. "Harry, you are the greatest part of my life. You have taught me so many things about myself, about love, that I don't think anyone could ever have done. You opened my heart up, showed me what true love is. And baby, you are the truest love I have ever had. My deepest love."

Louis pauses as he sees Harry completely bawling by now. He smiles to himself as he stands back up on his feet, quickly cupping the boy's face and wiping the tears away, "You changed my life the minute you rammed that door in my arse, and i knew from that moment, from the time I looked into your eyes, that you weren't going to be just some stranger to me. I think in that moment, I secretly knew I would be spending the rest of my life with you. Because you make me want forever as long as you are there with me. You make me want everything I have ever feared in love. You say I saved you Harry, but you saved me too. More than you could ever have known. So if you will, please take my hand in marriage, so I can spend the rest of our lives together proving to you how much I love you."

Harry closes his eyes softly as he laughs to himself. He has tears running streams down his face as he opens his mouth wide to say something, but instead smiling. He open his eyes again and looks at Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' wrist, "You really do want to marry me," he states in awe.

"Of course I do, baby doll," Louis says breathily. He smiles to himself as he moves his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him flushed against his chest, "You're the love of my life. I want it all with you."

"Oh gosh," Harry laughs again, bringing his hands up to his eyes and wiping them as fast as he can, "I was not expecting this." 

"You aren't supposed to know about proposals, silly," Louis teases, biting his lip as he shakes his head fondly. "Supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh shut it," Harry whines, smacking Louis' chest playfully before resting his palms flat against Louis. He smiles at the boy so happily and starts nodding his head, "Louis, I want to marry you so badly. I want to be a Tomlinson. I want to be your spouse. I just want it to be you and I forever, and I loved that you asked me on this day."

Louis smiles and quickly leans in to kiss Harry's mouth when he started leaning in. Harry laughs again when he pulls back, still so in shock about what just happen. Louis smiles softly as he leans his face forward again, rubbing their noses together, "It's the first time we met. Wouldn't have had anything else without this day."

"And now we get to marry each other because you asked me to on this day," Harry cheers loudly, starting to bounce in his spot.

Louis starts laughing as he continues to watch Harry, complete adoration on his face as his adorable boy is shaking his body. He then jumps up in to Louis' arms, wrapping his legs tight around Louis' waist and arms around his neck.

Louis huffs out as he brings his arms around Harry's back, holding Harry tightly to his body. He presses his lips against Harry's and just lets their mouths move together in a much needed kiss. He nibbles on Harry's bottom lip before pressing his tongue through Harry's lips, letting their tongues rub together in Harry's mouth.

When Harry pulls his face back, he scrunches his features up and begins to laugh again. He throws his head against Louis' neck and snuggles himself close to his body. Louis smiles as he starts spinning them in a circle, heart filling with the sound of Harry's cute giggles against his ear.

He finally sets Harry back down on to the ground. He cups Harry's face and kisses his lips gently. When he pulls back again he smiles warmly at Harry's face, bringing his hand down between their bodies and connecting his fingers with Harry's. 

He starts walking them down the rest of the pathway, hearing Harry let out a yelp as he gets dragged by Louis. "Where are we going?" Harry asks, his body behind Louis. Louis turns around and smirks, shrugging his shoulders as the two of them walk up to a [large brick house](http://blog.pch.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Win-Your-Dream-Home.jpg). 

"Who's is this?" Harry asks confused, following Louis up the pathway until they are walking up the stairs and standing in front of the door.

Louis laughs at Harry, pulling a pair of keys from his pocket and putting them in Harry's hands, "We always said the dream was to move to London," Louis starts off, seeing Harry widen his eyes, "So with that dream, comes our dream house," Louis recites, pressing a kiss to Harry's nose.

Harry drops his jaw right away, turning to look at the door before turning to look at Louis, "But this house, it's like," Harry breaths, shaking in head in shock, "But Louis this-"

Louis shuts Harry up with a kiss, smiling as Harry stands in his spot frozen. Louis pulls back and grabs Harry's hand, walking them towards the door as he puts the key through the lock, "Let's have a tour love. We got to make it quick to your second surprise."

 

-

 

After Louis gives Harry the grand tour of the house, he guides the boy back to the car. Which it is probably not the smartest thing to do. Trap Harry in a small confinement like a car after being proposed to and a house sprung up on him.

But Harry absolutely adored the house. It is brand new and smells so clean. He went through every single room in awe and practically picturing all the different ways he can decorate everything. And the great part is, the house really is not that far from London. It is right outside of town, about fifteen minutes.

"I can't believe you built that house. Behind my back," Harry breaths out, hand on his forehead as he stares wide eyed out the window. 

"Well, thought it was time to make a little change," Louis teases. He sighs happily as he continues driving down the road, taking an occasional glance at Harry and smiling as he watches Harry play with the ring. 

Harry sits in the seat with his feet propped on the dash. He brings his left hand out in front of him and begins modeling the ring with a smile. He feels so giddy and happy as he admires the big diamond on top, even bringing his hand to his chest and pressing a kiss against the jewelry.

Finally Louis stops the car. Harry looks up from his ring and turns towards Louis, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion when he notices they are not at the hotel. "You ready love?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip, tilting his head to the side, "For what?"

Louis starts laughing as he leans his body forward, pointing towards the direction of Harry's window. Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he turns his head to look, gasping loudly as he sees a brand new [bakery](http://lorlomoskiphotos.smugmug.com/Food/Sugar-Bakery/i-KV3X4Xs/0/M/Sugars-Cupcakery-M.jpg).

Harry quickly scrambles out the car, standing on the edge of the curb as he stares up at the bricked bakery building right in front of him. Louis follows out the car as well as he quickly scurries to Harry's side, pressing a hand to Harry's lower back as he guides Harry forward.

"A Bakery? You built me a bakery?" Harry questions in awe, letting Louis guide him towards the door. Louis nods with a bright smile, opening the door as he pushes Harry through.

Harry giggles quietly to himself as he flicks the lights on, getting a quick view of the plastic brick teals walls of the [inside](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-l-5x36vwZM4/VX-781CyneI/AAAAAAAAWoU/vHzkv6T03ZE/s1600/magnolia-bakery-moscow-decor1.jpg) before suddenly being startled when a bunch of people jump out in the open yelling out a, "SURPRISE,"

Everyone who is there steps out on to the open floor and smile at Harry. All his friends and family are here. Niall, Liam and Zayn are by the display cases. Anne, Robin and Gemma are standing straight ahead. Jay, Phoebe, Daisy, Lottie and Fizzy stand over by the tables, every one looking at Harry with an amused look.

"What is going on on?" Harry asks in shock. He looks at everyone as his eyes water with tears. He connects his hands together and rest them against his chest, jumping when Louis sneaks up beside him and wraps an arm around his waist.

"They all helped planned this special day," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, smiling proudly to himself, " Happy First Official Anniversary that started the rest of our anniversaries."

Harry quickly turns to press a kiss to Louis' lips before they walk over to greet everyone that showed up. Jay goes to Harry and gives him a big hug, laughing softly in his ear before going over Louis. Anne smiles so brightly as she dances her way to Harry, wrapping her arms tight around his body and pressing kisses all over his cheek.

"Oh I'm so proud of you two, I am so so happy," she cheers happily, walking over to Louis and hugging him as well, "I can't believe my boy is finally engaged." . 

"This is just so exciting. So proud of you Lou and Haz," Jay says happily, letting out a sigh as she yanks Harry and Louis back in to her arms.

After Harry and Louis talk to the mom's, they separate to talk to everyone else. Niall hooks up his music to the aux and starts dancing around with the twins. Zayn pulls out the snacks and drinks and sets them all around the tables before joining Niall and the twins. 

Harry goes to Lottie and Fizzy and shows off his ring. He is smiling so happily down at the ring on his finger as he holds his hand out. Fizzy and Lottie are in complete awe as they gently hold Harry's hand to admire the diamond he is wearing. 

Jay and Anne soon come over as well and look. The attention makes Harry blush so much, and he can't help the fit of giggles that threaten to escape his smiling lips.

"So. Going to get married huh?" Liam voices as he walks over to Louis who is leaning against the display cases. He smiles as he sees such a soft look on Louis' face, noticing that Louis' eyes are trained straight on to where Harry is flaunting his new ring off. 

"Yeah," Louis breaths, elbows against the case as he brings his hands flat on his belly, "I even asked Anne a few months ago. Wanted to be proper and all in getting her blessing."

Liam shakes his head as he leans next to Louis. He has a smile on his face as he watches his friend watch his fiancé. "Didn't think you'd do this again, huh?" Liam then questions softly, seeing a small blush coat on Louis' face. 

"I think I always secretly knew with him," Louis admits, finally dragging his eyes away from Harry to look at Liam. Liam offers Louis a big smile, leaning over to give him a hug before walking over to talk to Harry.

Louis sighs as he goes back to watching Harry, laughing quietly to himself as he sees his boy dance around the bakery with his ring in the air on full display. Niall and Zayn then walk over to where Louis is and lean against the display case on either side of him.

"Hey, you love buggar," Zayn teases, hip bumping Louis, "How does it feel to have a fiancé?"

"Correction," Niall cuts in quickly, raising his finger in the air, "How does it feel to have a fiancé that actually wants to marry you back?" he finishes, causing Louis to laugh softly at him. Niall smiles in return as he starts shaking his head, letting out a big breath, "You're going to have a husband, Lou."

Louis blushes, biting down on his lip as he looks down at the ground, "It's crazy," he mutters, looking back up between Zayn and Niall's faces, "I didn't want to wait any longer."

Zayn smiles as he scoots his body closer to Louis, resting his head on Louis' shoulder and seeing Louis' eyes still trained on Harry, "So explain to me then," he mumbles to Louis, "What are you doing with Manchester?" 

"I started making these plans because Arsenal offered a trade," Louis admits, smiling when both Zayn and Niall gasp in shock, "When I got hurt, I was basically deemed to be out for the rest of the season. Coach likes me and all, but he needs players. I'm going to finish the rest of the season with Manchester United, but once this contract is over I am being traded with an Arsenal player."

Niall and Zayn both snap their heads to Louis and gawk, "What?" they say at the same time.

"It kind of works out because Coach wanted this player from Arsenal for a long time, but he had no one to trade," Louis starts, biting his lip when he sees Harry twirling in a circle, "And when I told him about wanting to move to London when I settle down, he asked if I would want to trade. I said yes."

"Oh, mate congrats man," Zayn cheers happily, crashing his body against Louis' as he engulfs him in a big hug, "I can not wait to have you guys back."

"I am so excited," Niall cries, joining in on the hug as well as he buries his head against Louis' neck, "I miss you two making out in front of us." 

 

-

 

"Harry," Louis giggles, his body being slammed up against the door to his brand new house. Harry pushes his body up against Louis' as he peppers Louis' neck with kisses. Louis sighs as he rest a hand on Harry's lower back and using the other to get inside, "Can't you wait until we at least get in the bed?" he complains.

Harry pulls back for just a second, staring straight in to Louis' eyes, "Bed is too far. I want you this second," he quickly says, reconnecting his lips to Louis', tongues licking together right away.

Louis growls as Harry continues pressing him up against the wall. He quickly digs his fingers in to the underside of Harry's meaty thighs, and he lifts him up against his waist. Harry squeals as he wraps his legs tightly around Louis, fingers tangling in Louis' hair as he continues kissing the latter.

Louis hums as he closes the front door behind him. He starts walking down the empty hallway with the loud sound of their lips smacking together echoing. He quickly gets inside their bedroom and walks sides the mattress that lays on the floor.

When Louis' legs bump up on the edge of the mattress, he turns around and tosses Harry down. Harry giggles as his body bounces up from the mattress, staring up at Louis expectedly as he stands there looking down. 

Louis smiles briefly before he tosses his shirt to the floor. He quickly undoes his pant button and takes notice of Harry shedding his shirt off as well. Louis pulls his jeans and pants down in one go, leaning over as his fingers takes apart Harry's jeans. 

Harry lifts his bum off the mattress as Louis rips the jeans off. Harry smiles up at Louis as Louis' eyes stare hungrily at the lavender cheekster panties around Harry's hips. He quickly pushes his desire for Harry in panties as he rips those off as well, soon crawling on top of Harry ad hovering over his body.

Harry leans back on the bed as he pulls Louis on top of him. He begins kissing his lips again right away, tongues clashing together as their spits mix together in their mouths. He brings his legs up to Louis' waist and wraps his legs tightly around his body, letting out a a gasps of breath as he turns his face to the side.

"Do you have.. You have stuff?" Harry quickly asks, biting down on his lip when Louis' mouth sucks down on the vein in his neck.

"You think I would build this house, and on the first night here i would forget the stuff i need for sex?" Louis teases, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck before looking up at the boy. Harry blushes right away and rolls his eyes at Louis, moving his hands down the latter's back before gripping his ass.

 "Oi I'll get it love," Louis laughs. He shifts his body some so he is leaning over the edge. He starts digging his hand underneath the mattress until he feels the bottle, then he is sprinting his body back up on the bed.

Harry giggles at him as he moves his arms back around Louis' neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips together. Louis hums as he simultaneously gets his fingers slicked up with lube. He pushes his tongue through Harry's lips and licks his way in to the boy's mouth as he starts to slide the first finger inside Harry.

Harry's breath shortens when he feels Louis start to finger him. He lets out a weak moan and drops his head back on to the pillow as Louis moves his lips to Harry's shoulder. He starts sucking on the spot his mouth is wrapped around, and Harry is a whimpering mess under neath him.

 "Louis," Harry yelps, his hands going to Louis' chest and digging his fingers in the flesh, "Now. I'm ready for you."

Louis hums against Harry's skin as he pulls back. He quickly presses a kiss to Harry's lips before sitting up, "Hmm Ok baby, slick me up."

Harry smiles happily as he makes grabby hands towards the bottle. Louis laughs fondly as he hands the lube over to Harry and settling himself on Harry's chest. Harry gets some lube on his hands and grips Louis' member gently in his hands, giving soft long strokes to get him more hard.

Louis bit his lip and let out a moan at the feeling of Harry's hands stroking him. Harry's thumb rubs around the tip of Louis' dick and nudges the slit, having pre come dribble out. Louis' eyes widen as he looks over at Harry, seeing Harry staring back at him.

Louis figures what Harry is wanting to do as he scoots his body closer to Harry, seeing the boy rest his back up against the pillows to give him a better angle. Louis gets up on his knee and nudges his hips forward until his dick is rubbing against Harry's mouth.

Harry smirks as he wraps his lips around the tip of Louis, staring his big green eyes up at the latter as he sucks around the head. "Dammit it, Harry," Louis moans, hands moving up to rest flat against the wall.

Harry giggles as he starts moving his lips up and down Louis' shaft, a loud slurping sound being made from him. Louis' body erupts in shivers as Harry's warm hands come to rest on his back. His body is suddenly being pushed forward which causes his dick to choke Harry, and he lets out a moan when he watches Harry's mouth take him deeper.

"Harry, you're going to make me come," Louis complains, his hips involuntarily thrusting in to Harry's mouth. Harry hums around Louis as he brings his hands under Louis and starts messing with Louis' balls, tightening his lips around Louis so that the drag has more friction. 

Louis moans out loudly as yanks his dick out of Harry's mouth and spills all over his face and chest. Louis' body hunches over as he tries to catch his breath again, looking over at Harry who wears a happy smile that mixes well with Louis' come on his face.

Louis is ready to scold Harry for making him come expectedly, but the Harry bites his lip as he swipes his fingers over the come on his chest. He stares straight at Louis as he brings two come filled fingers in to his mouth, obsencnly sucking on them with a mischievous glint to his eyes. 

 "Damn, You Harry Styles," Louis complains, legs giving out as he plops his body on Harry's chest again. He watches has Harry continues swiping the come off his face and belly, sucking them off his fingers while staring right at Louis.

Harry smiles when he finishes, yanking Louis' head forward by gripping his hair and connecting their lips together. "Now I'm ready for you," Harry mumbles against Louis' lips, biting down on Louis' bottom lip and giggling at the moan that escapes.

Louis pulls back off of Harry and lines himself up in between Harry's legs. Harry's back rest on the mattress as he spreads his legs wide for Louis, leaning his head up so he can watch Louis. Louis grips himself and looks over at Harry, giving him a small smile as he pushes just the head inside Harry's hole.

Harry closes his eyes right away at the tight feeling of Louis inside him, causing him to fling his head back on the pillow. Louis pushes in more as his body follows to hover over Harry, having his dick go past all the tight walls inside Harry until he is completely bottomed out.

"God," Harry whines, his back arching off the bed as he gasps for air, "I just want to do this all night again."

Louis smiles, planting his hands on either side of Harry's head. He leans down right away and kisses Harry, moving his hips back and forth to set an easy tempo. "I think you'll regret that," Louis hums against Harry's ear, biting down on the skin before moving to his lips again.

Louis draws his hips back slowly until he feels just barely the head of his dick inside the warm heat of Harry's hole. He can feel Harry shiver underneath him at the feeling of almost being empty, but the Louis slams his hips back causing a loud smack sound to echo in the air. Harry yelps when Louis does it again, causing his whole body to shake with Louis' thrust and his hands coming up to scratch down Louis' back. 

"My fiancé.," Louis mumbles, moving his lips desperately against Harry's and slipping his tongue in to the boy's mouth.

Harry lets out a loud whimper when Louis snaps his hips hard in him again, getting his prostate right on the spot that has him arching his back almost completely off the bed. "So-So Good Louis. More. Faster. Please," Harry rambles, turning his head to the side with his parted lips in trying to gasp for more air. 

Louis moves his lips down to Harry's neck, one hand coming to grip Harry's jaw to hold his face in place while the other goes to grip his hips. Harry whimpers loudly as Louis starts going harder, thrusting his hips so deep inside Harry that it makes his body move up on the mattress.

I should've just had sex with you to get meself back in shape," Louis giggles against Harry's face, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving his lips down to Harry's nipple.

He starts licking around the nubs of Harry's nipple before lightly biting them in between his teeth. Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as soft moans leave his throat with every time Louis' dick re enters his hole. 

Harry's body starts getting squimish as he tries moving around, but Louis has him so restricted. He can feel his heavy cock leaking all over his stomach, and he is begging for release at any minute. The pleasure is building up in his system as his eyes go fuzzy to the feeling of Louis fucking him hard.

"Louis, Louis," Harry pants out, finally getting his jaw free from Louis when he releases his hold. He turns his face up right as he stares at the ceiling, his hands going to Louis' back and digging his fingers in to his meaty shoulders, "I need to touch myself. Please."

Louis grunts as he moves his hands back to either side of Harry's face. He continues sucking a mark on Harry's chest as he lifts his body up some so Harry is able to move his hands in between their bodies. He continues rocking his hips hard in to Harry, feeling Harry's hands sliding down. 

"I want you to watch me," Harry breaths out, his legs unconsciously spreading farther apart.

Louis bites down on Harry's chest before he is pulling his head up. He quickly presses his lips to Harry's before bending his head down to look in between their bodies. He watches the way Harry is teasing himself, his fingers circling his stomach before he starts to grip himself. 

Harry starts to tug at his cock, toes crunching in arousal and back arching off the bed which only makes Louis slide in deeper. Harry's other hand travels to where his bum in, letting his finger brush right up against his whole where Louis' dick is moving fast.

Harry's hand around his dick starts going fast, causing him to sputter incoherent words. He clenches tight around Louis as he starts to reach his own orgasm, causing Louis' eyes to roll to the back of his head as he spills straight inside the boy. 

Harry moans as Louis' warm come fills him up, biting down on his lip as Louis continues sliding his dick in and out. The slick and wet feeling of Louis and his come inside Harry makes him feel good, and not too soon he is coming across his belly.

Harry lets out a loud breath as he drops his cock from his hands. He spreads his body out on the bed as Louis slowly pulls out of him. Harry's eyes are in a hazy as he looks up at the ceiling. He is smiling happily as rocking his head from side to side. 

Louis smiles as he lays down right next to Harry. He looks down at his face and sees Harry is still coming down from his high. He giggles and presses a warm kiss to Harry's forehead, wrapping his arm around the boy and pulling him straight in to his chest. 

"My beautiful fiancé," Louis hums happily, his sweaty forehead resting against Harry's.

When Harry comes back, he starts smiling wide. He closes his eyes and snuggles up against Louis' chest, resting his head under neath Louis' chin and breathing in his musky scent. "Yeah I am. And you are mine."

 

-


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Time lapse. Just a few months.
> 
> Also I think I am doing one more chapter, or two more, IDK but yes It is coming to an end. I'm mostly likely going to finish up the story tonight. (-: Thanks to the people who stuck by my story and read it, and if you recommended it, god bless you. Thanks so much for your positive feedback. xXXXXxxx
> 
> (I also know his charity matches don't go to Believe in Magic, i just wanted it to for the moment.)

After the engagement, Harry and Louis went back to Manchester to finish up their life there. Louis had surprised Harry in telling him that he is going to be traded with a member from Arsenal, which is why their London plan is coming a lot sooner than expected. 

Right when regular season for Manchester United was over, Louis got released from the team. He made the trade over to Arsenal and did a whole press conference over the new team he is joining. So Harry and Louis finally got to move to London and start setting up their dream home.

And since Louis moved down to London during his off time, Louis decided that he wants a part time management with the Coach over at Doncaster Rovers. He called the Coach up and came up with a plan to start working alongside him and help run the team. 

Louis is a part time partner with them now and basically bought the team for himself. He now has to make trips out to Doncaster at least once every week or two to meet with the management or with the team. He likes to help come up with new training ideas that he has learned from being in the premier league and applying it to his new team.

Harry loves it too because then he gets to travel with Louis whenever he wants back to Doncaster. And sometimes they will get to spend time with Louis' family while being there, and it is all working out perfectly.

Louis is also starting his own charity. Since he is becoming well known and has enough money to fund himself, he plans to do a charity football match with his friends and celebrities. He plays the games in order to raise money for Children's hospice. 

He bases these games out with his old team in Doncaster since his mother helps him with this, but then everyone all around wanted to be a part of this organization Louis is setting up. So now he builds two teams for each games that will be hosted in different cities to help raise more money for children's hospice for little ones with shortened life expectancy.

He starts to get sponsors all around who want to take a part and fund him money for these games. Yorkshire tea is one of the first since Louis bases the games and the organization out in Doncaster, but then he has Adidas coming through in wanting to fund and offer uniforms for them to play in. 

Known football players, even some retired call Louis up and offer to take part in these games as well. And soon enough Louis' charity games are the biggest thing everyone talks about even though he has not even officially started it. 

But he can tell he is going to do amazing things already with these charity games he is hosting.

And as for Harry, he partners up with Niall at his bakery. Since Niall has not been enjoying whatever job he does, he decided to become Harry's helper at the bakery. So the two of them run that while Harry has his professional photography on the side. 

Liam's law firm has been excelling as well and helps Louis with his charity game and charity ball. All the boys are finally together and taking part in each other's lives again, and it is honestly the best times again.

 

-

 

Louis is finally getting ready for his first charity match at Wembley stadium. Months he has been planning and preparing for this and he finally gets to set his charity in to motion. Since lots he received a lot of positive feed back on the games an estimated over 50,000 people in wanting to attend, Louis sough best to host the first game in London. 

Since football is in off season right now, Louis is able to get a lot of players from around the United Kingdom to come play in the games. Rooney joins. Beckham joins. Ryan Giggs. Frank Lampard. Even some celebrities like Orlando Bloom, Adele, Ed Sheehan, and Victoria Beckham.

He even gets Stan to play since he is a star back in Doncaster, and people who live there are taking the trip out to London to attend. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are joining in as well. Since they always hang around Louis, they all have picked up their name in the city. 

Plus, Louis already announced that he could not do the games without his best friends and boyfriend by his side. This only seemed to intrigue the people in wanting to come.

Louis sighs as he pulls his jersey over his head. Yorkshire Teas is plastered on the front with a tiny Adidas logo on the corner. The back he has is signature 28 number. Once he is dressed walks back in to the locker area, smiling to himself as he sees Harry sitting on the bench.

You ready?" Louis questions. He sees Harry's jersey sitting next to him and grabs it. He smiles when he sees his old number of 78 on the back, shaking his head fondly when Harry insisted on using that as his number.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous," Harry laughs lightly, looking up at Louis as he reaches for his jersey, "I'm horrible at football "Don't laugh at me."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, walking in between Harry's legs and crouching down to his level. He gives the boy a smile, gently cupping the sides of his face, "I won't laugh. It's just a fun game yeah?" Louis reassures, kissing his nose, "You got the lads who won't take it as seriously as the others. Plus the cuter you are the more people will want to come."

Harry giggles cutely as he pulls himself back. He quickly puts his jersey over his body and stands up, leaning his chest against Louis'. Louis smiles as he wraps his arms around Harry's chest, letting his hands fall down to his ass and pinching his bum cheeks. "The people love you cause you're adorable."

Harry rolls his eyes as he places his hands flat on Louis' chest, smiling bright at him, "Please. I am a klutz they caught on camera," Harry teases, remembering the exact moment his name and face became well known, "You make one drunk dance video and suddenly you're the talk of the town."

"Hey they loved it," Louis teases, "I loved it. People love our love," he then says sweetly, his eyes casting down to see the ring on Harry's finger. He smiles at the object before looking at Harry again, letting out a content sigh. 

Harry bites his lip as he watches Louis, meeting his eyes again and laughing softly,"They just thought it was funny that you stood there laughing at me and pushing me over the curb."

"You are a bit of a new born baby deer when you're drunk," Louis teases, "A bit cute might i add." 

Harry rolls his eyes as he leans in to kiss Louis' lips. They barely make contact when a rattling sound comes from around the corner, and Niall's body is bumping in to the locker by them. The two pull apart as they eye Niall, seemingly annoyed that he ruined their moment.

"Hey Lovers, you ready?" he asks oblivious, leaning against the locker and staring at Harry and Louis who have their arms all around each other. Niall continues staring at them expectedly until Zayn comes around the corner as well to see the both of them.

"Yeah, we don't have all day for you both to make out behind the stalls," Zayn teases, motioning the two boys to head out. Louis and Harry roll their eyes as they finally pull apart.

Zayn and Niall giggle at them as they go back to the main part of the locker room. Louis smiles before turning over to Harry, grabbing his left hand and pressing a kiss down to his ring finger. Harry blushes right away and grabs Louis' hand as he is led out where the rest of the players are. 

"It's like you're being caught by the principal," Stan is the first to tease as Harry and Louis emerge.. He sits on the bench tying his cleats over his feet, looking up at the both of them and laughing softly.

"Heeey," Louis pouts right away, wrapping his arm right around Harry's waist and pulling him flushed against his chest, "How's baby Wendy?" he then asks, seeing Stan's face immediately brighten up.

Wendy just so happens to be Stan and El's first born baby. She just hit right at nine months a few days ago. Louis remembers hearing the news that El was pregnant around last year for the winter holidays. 

The two of them were visiting Doncaster for New Years since they spent Christmas with Harry's family. Harry could not stop touching all over El's flat belly, and Louis laughed overtime because she was only a few months into her pregnancy so there was barely anything showing.

"Oh she's amazing," Stan cheers right away. He stands up from the bench and walks over to Harry and Louis, showing them his lock screen that is a [picture of Wendy](http://inspiremebaby.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/IMB9.jpg). "She's starting to walk and looks just like El."

Harry squeals right away as he hands the phone back to Stan. He starts wiggling his hips and feels Louis' hand tighten around him, "Did you bring her tonight?" he asks hopefully, his hands coming up to his mouth.

"Jesus Styles, I did," Stan laughs at him. He places his hands on his hips as he begins shaking his head at the overly excited curly headed boy in front of him, "She's sat with El and our family."

"Oh my I have to see her," Harry says exasperated, running hand through his hair as Louis starts laughing at him. Stan rolls his eyes and gives them each a pat on the back, turning away to meet up with a couple of other players.

Harry shrugs his shoulders as he grabs the pony tail from Louis' wrist and begins tying his hair back in a bun. Louis stands in front of him with a smile as he watches the way the ring on Harry's finger shines brightly under the light.

Louis smiles and can not help himself as he leans forward and presses his lips against Harry's. Harry smiles right away as he finishes up with his hair, moving his hands to cup around Louis' jaw. They pull back slowly and spend the moment staring at each other warmly, Louis' hand reaching up to grab on to Harry's left one.

"Alright Lads, It's game time," Liam yells out, running through the locker room. He runs over towards Harry and Louis and smacks each of their bums, ruining their moment as he opens the door and ushers everyone out of the locker room. "Let's do this bitches."

 

-

 

The game starts up with a roar cheer to the crowd. 

It is quite an interesting match to have a mixture of pro football stars to known celebrities playing the game against one another. Even more so with Louis' four friends and his boyfriend running around the pitch to add more fun to the game.

The teams are somewhat split proportionally. Niall, Stan and Zayn are paired on a team with Adele, Orlando, Lampard and Rooney and couple more. Louis, Harry and Liam are paired on a team with the Beckham's, Sheeran, and Giggs - along with a few others as well.

The game is fun to watch as the people who have never played before try to keep up with the ones who do. Niall and Zayn like to team up against Harry and Louis and do whatever they can to make them trip. Even when Niall had the ball at one point he completely tripped over his feet and face planted on the ground, but Orlando Bloom was right there and made a goal bast Ed Sheeran.

And that is basically how the game goes. A friendly and fun match between everyone, practically no rules as everyone in the stands laughs at the players on the field.

At one point in the game though, Louis tries to get everyone on board with his plan. He nods his head at the players on both teams as he easily takes the ball from Rooney. He starts running down the field as he sees Harry standing off to the side shaking his hips to the music.

Louis giggles as he kicks the ball over to Harry, laughing when the latter squeals at the ball hitting his leg. Harry groans out loudly as he starts kicking the balll, seeing Louis on the side of him cheering him on. Peioke in the stands also started screaming for him, going crazy as Louis is helping Harry down the field.

Niall and Zayn stand off to the side to get the crowd more hype. They start waving their hands in the air and jumping around to make the cheering loudly. Harry blushes as he hears everyone yelling for him, getting close to the net that Lampard is block and goes back to make the shot when Louis tells him to do so. 

Louis stops running in his spot as he watches Harry. The ball makes it in to the net, causing Lampard to dramatically dive for the ball to block it, but he missed. Harry immediately stops in his spot as he widens his eyes for making the shot.

Harry starts jumping up and down in his spot as everyone starts yelling out for him. He throws his hands in the air and runs in a little victory circles he cheers out loudly. His eyes start scanning around the field as he notices the match being paused for his celebration. Harry immediately finds Louis and runs over to him, jumping straight in to his arms happily. 

Louis laughs happily as his arms snake tightly around Harry's back, pressing him close to his body. Harry nearly cries as his body shakes in happiness, his arms and legs wrapping around Louis tightly. Everyone in the stadium practically coos at the both of them, their moment being broadcasted on the big screen.

Harry presses the side of his face right up against Louis' smiling so brightly, "I scored, I scored," he cheer loudly, throwing his hands up in the air and wiggling his body happily. 

Louis laughs as he holds on to Harry tightly, making sure he doesn't fall back. He smiles brightly at the boy as he praises him, "Good job, baby doll," he says proudly.

Honestly Louis lives for moments like this, seeing Harry basking in his own happiness. Louis might have begged Frank to let the goal slip by, but watching Harry celebrate like his is completely worth it.

Louis is so in love with Harry and loves every part of him. The way his smile nearly breaks his face in half. The way his green eyes light up with a beautiful glimmer. His body that shakes in happiness.

Louis smiles so brightly at Harry as he leans in to kiss his lips, humming softly when Harry moves his mouth against his own. Everyone's cheers get louder and Louis can hear his friends yelling at the both of them. He pulls back slowly and laughs at Harry, setting him down on his feet before ushering him off to go celebrate. 

Harry skips away to where Niall is, jumping on his back and laughing in his ear. Zayn comes over as well and starts messing with Harry, causing Louis to stand there with a smile on his face. Then Adlee and Ed Sheeran are walking over to Harry, and Louis' smile continues to grow when he watches Harry nearly faint from talking to them.

"How much you pay him?" Liam asks when he walks by Louis, patting his back.

"Practically begged," Louis laughed. Finally the celebration of Harry's goal is over and the game continues on.

 

By the time the game does end, no one knows who one. Goals kept happening along both the teams that the score was so high and so unrealistic as to a normal game being played.

This just happens to be one of the funnest and most entertaining games to ever be played. It is great seeing football players just let lose and have fun on the pitch with one another, not worrying about winning a game. And then it is fun to watch people who have never played trying to play. Their clumsiness made the crowd go wild and the way they would push each other on the field is always a good laugh.

At the end though, Louis makes the final goal before the time is up. Harry stands off to the side as he smiles brightly at Louis' goal. He hasn't made one all game, and Harry loves that he gets to stand on the same field as his fiancé making a goal. He likes seeing it right in front of him like this.

Louis immediately gets picked up by his friends and a couple of his old teammates from Rovers who came helped lift Louis in the air as well. Harry starts laughing right away as he watches Louis being paraded around. He stands in the middle of the field with a bright smile on his face, watching his finale celebrate with everyone as he begins clapping his hands in front of his body.

Wow, Harry is so in love with Louis its so sickingly sweet.

All of a sudden though, Harry jumps when the loud sound of drum beats come from both sides of the tunnels. Everyone in the stadium goes silent right away as little whispers are being shared in confusion.  

Harry furrows his eyebrows as he turns his body to see half a band walking towards the pitch from both tunnels. Harry widens his eyes as he notices them coming towards him, and when he takes a look he is the only one left in the middle.

Then balloons are being dropped from the ceiling all around and confetti is being shot out of cannons, making him jump in surprise and the entire stadium suddenly erupting in cheers. Harry confuses looking around until his eyes are on the big screen, causing his eyes to well up with tears and his jaw to drop in shock.

He sees Louis being paraded back through the field towards him. He is on top of everyone's hands with his shirt thrown somewhere off to the side. On the front of his chest he has marker writing of  _Will you marry me, Harry Styles?_ across his stomach. Harry laughs right away when he reads the message, his fingers unconsciously going to his ring and playing with it.

Everyone in the whole stadium is on their feet and clapping their hands. They are hooting and hollering out on the field. And suddenly the mob of people holding Louis coming walking right in front of Harry. Harry starts laughing as Louis is placed on his feet in front of him, wiping his eyes from the tears that started to show up.

Louis smiles brightly as his lover and drops down on to one knee, reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a black box. Harry gasps right away and brings his hands to his mouth, laughing quietly to himself as his tears load up more.

"Louis?" he asks breathless, shuffling closer to him.

Louis laughs silently as he opens the box for Harry, taking in his shock reaction as a win. Harry's jaw drops right away, seeing a blue and green embroidered [infinity necklace](http://zales.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALE1-20599129t240.jpg) and a [rose ring](https://www.thegreatfroglondon.com/wp-content/uploads/rose-ring-angled-782x440.jpg) sitting in the middle of the necklace. 

Harry starts laughing as his fingers run over both of the jewelry, sniffing his nose as he looks comically over at Louis, "Louis, I'm already marrying you," he laughs, shaking his head fondly at his fiancé down on his knee. 

Its like memories are flooding back to just months ago when Louis was in this same position. He said yes on instinct then, and he feels the need to say yes now. Even though he has already been proposed to, but something about being asked on television and in front of an audience makes Harry's heart jump.

Everyone knows now that Louis Tomlinson wants to marry Harry Styles.

"I know that. But i wanted to show the world how much I wanted to marry you," Louis says easily, biting down on his lip and blushing at Harry. "Let them know the royal couple is finally tying the knot... Think they're waiting for an answer though."

Louis nudges the box towards Harry again as Harry starts to nod his head yes. He laughs whole heatedly as he grabs the chain necklace and wraps it around his neck, hanging lightly against the necklace Louis gave him years ago on their first date. The heart pendant that opens up to a picture of the two of them kissing in the flower park.

Harry laughs wetly as he reaches for the ring and places it on his right pointer finger, smiling so brightly at Louis. He drags Louis up to stand on his feet and jumps up in to his arms, pressing his lips against Louis as he bends his knees in the air. Louis smiles in to the kiss and spins the boy around, holding him tightly and using the stadiums cheering to kiss Harry deeper. 

"You are ridiculous, Lou," Harry teases, pressing another kiss to Louis' lips before being set down to the ground.

"I just wanted to embarrass you is all," Louis teases, holding both of Harry's hands in his and smiling down at the bright engagement ring and the rose ring, "Now every one knows we are taken for life."

"You are so dramatic. I love you way too much," Harry finalizes, pressing another kiss to Louis' lips and not worrying about anyone else around him. 

 

-

 After the match, Harry and Louis quickly head back to their house.

Harry honestly still can not believe that they have been living here for about a month. The feeling is still so surreal that him and Louis are finally living their dreams together. Both in London. Both living together in a house that Louis had built for them.

It's amazing. And now they are engaged, and Harry still can not shake the fact that him and Louis are living in their own little fantasy. 

"Louis, we are literally all over the internet. Look," Harry announces, shoving the laptop that is on his lap over in Louis' direction.

The two of them sit side by side on their couch in their freshly designed [living room](https://www.robesondesign.com/wp-content/gallery/hamptons-inspired-luxury-living-room-ba/Hamptons-Inspired-Luxury-Living-Room-1.1-After.jpg). The low glim from the candle on the circular wooden table in front of their legs and from the fire in the fire place lights up the room in a warm glow.

The walls are painted in a smooth cream color with a brown wood flooring. There are two long plush tan couches that sit perpendicular to one another, each with four sets of designer pillows. The room is very neutral and calm, and Harry loves it because he comes in here to relax to the soft colors around. 

Louis grabs the laptop from Harry and sets it down on his lap. He starts scrolling through all the photos he sees of him and Harry at the game from earlier. Form them celebrating Harry's goal, to the moment leading up to Louis asking Harry for marriage. 

Harry shifts in his spot on the couch and pushes his body up against Louis. He connects his hands together and rest them both on Louis' shoulder, resting his head close to Louis' and humming as Louis continues to scroll. 

"Don't be shy love. Everyone loves it," Louis teases turning his head and being hit with Harry's warm bright green eyes. Louis brings one hand up to cup the underside of Harry's jaw, smiling warmly at him, "Think we should run for London's top power couple."

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes as he grabs the laptop from Louis. He places the device on the from table and turns to face Louis again, "I think you are crazy and love to have a show at things," he giggles, pressing his lips to Louis' stubble on his jaw. 

"Hey, you are on to something there, baby boy," Louis laughs, resting his head back on the cushion and looking dreamily at Harry's face.

Harry bites his lip and laughs, moving so one of his legs drop over Louis' lap. Louis smiles lazily at him and rest his hands on top of Harry's thighs, rubbing soothing patterns on the fabric of his jeans. Harry lets out a content sigh as he props his elbow on the back cushion, resting his head on his hands.

He stares at Louis, bringing one hand up to Louis' face and running his fingers down the side of Louis' face, "I can't believe I am marrying you," he breathes out deeply.

Louis scoffs playfully, rolling his eyes at Harry, "Please sound more excited," he teases, his hand grabbing on to Harry's.

"Nooo," Harry pouts. He quickly moves his body and goes to straddle Louis' hips, smirking when Louis perks up and his hands go to Harry's bum, "I'm just saying like, so much has changed it's hard for me to wrap my head around it sometimes."

Louis hums as his hands rub all around Harry's bum, just doing the motion with no intent. Harry smiles at him and brings his hand out in front of him, caressing his ring finger and staring at the piece of jewelry that indicates he is Louis'. He smiles briefly before pressing that hand to the side of Louis' face, seeing Louis smile when the cool metal hits up against his warm face.

"Like my life before I met you, I would have never guessed that my life would end up like this," Harry admits, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Hmm. I hope that's good," Louis mumbles out, offering a wink over at Harry. His fingers starts to dig in to the flesh of Harry's bum, massaging the tops of his cheeks and smiling so warmly up on the boy in his lap.

"Yesss it is, Louis," Harry whines dropping his forehead on top of Louis' and giggling at him, "I can't believe we are just shy of a few months until we are M-A-R-R-I-E-D,"

Louis giggles, squeezing Harry's ass in his hands and pulls his face back, "You sure you spelt that right?" he teases, licking his lips when Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry ignores Louis' comment and goes straight in to kiss Louis' lips, his face gripping tightly on to the sides of his face as his fingers ding into Louis' cheek bones. Louis hums right away and nibbles on Harry's bottom lip, slipping his tongue in to the boy's mouth. 

 

-

 

It is Louis' first offical match with Harry in the stands as his fiance.

It is also his first match with his friends in the stands sporting their Arsenal gear with Louis' name and number on the back. Harry wears one of Louis' jerseys while being in the stands with both of their friends. His engagement ring weighs heavy on his finger, and he can not help but oogle at it every second.

Three years of being in professional football, and Louis still gets super nervous when playing his first game with a new team. He hopes this team last for him because he is not leaving London now considering him and Harry have moved down. 

Louis is so happy with his life and can not believe he is playing for Arsenal. Arsenal is one of the best teams, even better than Manchester United, and he can not believe his fiancé is in the stands right now supporting him and standing by his side. 

Once Louis pulls his new jersey on, he lets out a heavy breath and walks over to the bench. He grabs his phone from his duffle bag and smiles as he sees all his friends messages towards him, easily calming him down. 

 

_**DJ Malik:**_ _We are watching you mate don't suck._

**_Louis_ : ** _Thanks. Glad to know you give the best advice._

**_DJ Malik_ : ** _(;_

 

Louis rolls his eyes at Zayn's messages and notices that Liam is shortly sending him one as well. He clicks on Liam's icon and laughs as he reads his message as well, feeling all this nervousness he feels easily wash away.

 

**_Lima Bean:_** _Hey don't suck mate. New team and all, don't crack under pressure!!! xxxx_

**_Louis_ : ** _What did I deserve to get these types of friends._

**_Lima Bean_ : ** _Don't go soft on me. (;_

 

Louis does not even get a chance to put his phone down before another set of messages are coming in. He starts laughing when he notices them from Niall, and now Louis is starting to wonder if his friends purposely did this to him.

 

**_Neil_ : ** _H_ _owdy. Don't suck. Good Luck (:_

 

Louis laughs and decides not to reply. He rolls his eyes and clicks on the group message he has with all of his friends. He scowls at his phone as he chuckles softly to himself, typing up quickly.

 

_** Group Message, Juan Direction ** _

**_Louis:_ ** _Please leave me alone you all suck._

_**Hazza <3: **Heeeeey )-.:_

**_Louis:_ ** _Not you babe. Never you._

_**Neil:** Bleh Leave._

**_Lima Bean:_ ** _Grossssss don't start._

 

Louis laughs loudly and notices a message coming in from Harry privately. He bites down on his bottom lip as he pulls his icon up, blushing right away as he reads off the words his love had sent him. 

Always so positive, and always the right words to make Louis feel calm. 

 

**_Hazza <3_: ** _Good luck babe. xxxxx Love you bunches and I know you'll do fantastic. Wearing your jersey so don't disappoint me fiance!!!! (-: <333333_

**_Louis_ : ** _I love you more than cheese and crackers baby._

**_Hazza <3_: ** _Gouda cheese?_

**_Louis_ : ** _Duh baby. (;_

**_Hazza <3_: ** _See you baby!!! <33333_

 

Louis has to put his phone away when the team starts to head out on to the field. Louis quickly follows behind his teammates, seeing the bright light of the pitch come in to view as he is running out the tunnels.

Harry and the lads scream right away when Louis emerges on to the field. Liam as noise makers banging together in the air. Niall has a blow horn and is screaming loudly in it. Zayn has a big banner and is waving it around in the air. Harry has pom poms and begins shaking his hips and cheering for Louis.

"GO LOUIS. THAT'S MY FIANCE WHOOOO!" Harry jumps, bouncing on his feet and waving his pom poms all around.

"Lou Bear Lou Bear. That's my best mate Lou Bear," Niall screams into the horn, laughing when Louis looks over at them.

Louis smiles as he makes eye contact with each of them, shaking his head as an embarrassed blush coats his cheeks. Louis honestly hates his friends, but it sucks because he actually really loves them.

Thankfully Louis plays great this game and uses the cheers from his mates and from Harry to fuel his game. He scores two goals, and it was the best thing in the world to watch his boyfriend and his friends erupt immediately whenever he scores.

It gives him the thrive to keep playing. It gives him this feeling of being finally truly happy with playing for Arsenal. It's much different than when he was at Manchester.

It's like his life is settled, everything he could hope for is right there laid out in front of him. Its like football is still there, but then he still has a whole world of life he gets toe expereicne with Harry, and moving down to London is the start.

Louis' engaged to the love of his life. He's living in the same city as his best friends. Built his dream house in his dream city.

He's finally living in London. Finally co-managing a team. Playing for a team that determines everything in his life will be stable financially for a while.

And Louis is honestly positive that these are going to be the best years of his life. 

 

-


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-:
> 
> I got Liam's speech from Pintrest, I did not come up with that on my own, I just really, really, loved it. (;
> 
>  
> 
> (1 more chapter...)

Louis stands there in his glory. White suit tailored fit to his body with a baby pink collared shirt under his blazer. He stands there with a smile on his face, hair being pushed back in a quiff Harry truly enjoys. A little stubble on his face to give him a clean look.

Louis stands there under the [bamboo altar](http://www.alohaislandweddings.com/frontpageimages/wedding%20setp%20n%20the%20trees%20light%20pink%20hibiscus%20flower%2012.jpg), a white and pink sheer cloth that hangs over the top and falls beautifully down the two sides. There is a bundle of bright pink roses clustered together in the four corners of the square bamboo altar, one bigger hanging up in the middle of the top bar.

There are three rows of wedding chairs, four on each side of the aisle. They are covered in a white satin cloth with a pretty pink sheer bow tied around the back side of the chair. Along the the chairs resting against the aisle, bright green [kona plants](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bd/Hawaii_plants_Kona_2012-12-04_at_16-22-52.jpg) are buried deep in the soft sand with two fresh pineapple at the start down the aisle. 

Right before entering where the rows of chairs are, is a tall brown archway woven in green leaves. A couple of the kona plants rest around the ends of the post that are buried in the sand, and some [bird of paradise flowers](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b1/f0/c0/b1f0c0c237a4aafa5e141db861e208ce.jpg) sticking out.

Along the sand pathway that leads from the ivory arch to the bamboo altar, lots of white and pink [Plumeria](https://www.exoticplumeria.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/confetbigpic.jpg) and [Hibiscus](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/23/Bunga_Hibiscus.jpg/240px-Bunga_Hibiscus.jpg) flowers are scattered beautifully on top of the sand. The colors mix well with one another as the bright sun in the baby blue sky shines bright, and the crystal clear water out behind reflects it's beauty.

Louis stands there as he soaks the cool Hawaiian breeze blowing through the palm trees around, hearing the waves crash onto the shore and the seagulls squawking above his head. Louis takes in this moment to survey everything around him, his ocean eyes staring straight out ahead and reflecting the blue water that easily calms his body down.

He stands there with a flower crown on his head. This is not something he entirely intended on doing when arriving here, but since this is a destination wedding and he payed for everything, his whole family had come up the day before. Harry spent lots of times with the twins down at the patio of the pool, picking fresh flowers from the bushes and making flower crowns.

Louis remembers walking outside with his tan body covered in black shorts to see his fiancé sitting cross legged on the pool chair. The two twins sitting by him with flowers all over and dozens of crowns made within the hour. And now he wears one on his head. White plumeria's to be exact in order to match the colors and the flowers all around.

The memory of just yesterday, the final hours of Louis being able to see Harry before his ass had to be dragged away. Harry. His fiance. The love of Louis' life. The man he is about to marry. The man who is probably giving Louis the biggest case of butterflies he has ever felt.

But that's what Harry does to Louis. He makes him shy and nervous. And nervous in a good way. Like nervous in the fact that Louis is about to confess his love for the boy in front of their friends and family. Nervous because he is so excited to finally start the rest of his life with this boy he met when he was just eighteen. 

Louis suddenly feels restricted with the shirt he is wearing and has to loosen the collar a bit. He takes in slow deep breaths to calm himself as he continues looking out in to the ocean, worrying his bottom lip under his teeth because its like right in this moment it fully hit him that within hours he is going to be a married man. 

And marriage was something that scared Louis. Louis remembers the exact moment when he asked Eric, and nothing can beat the way he asked Harry. Eric's was just simple. Louis literally just asked him out of the blue because he felt obligated to.

Nothing was romantic about it. He didn't even get down on his knee, and he could barely even afford the cheap silver band he got him. And now Louis is more than thankful that it is Harry walking down the aisle instead of anyone else, because this boy makes Louis' entire life light up in love, and no one has ever had that effect on him. 

Not even his ex boyfriend of five years. 

"You good?" Liam's voice suddenly approaches. He walks closer to Louis and sees his body tense all around. Liam sighs breathily as he clamps a hand on Louis' back, trying to sooth the knots and stress within his muscles. "Relax mate, everything will be good."

Louis sighs dramatically. He continues looking out in to the ocean with a content smile on his face as he leans his body against Liam's, needing this anchor to hold him up. "I know. Just nervous is all. Haven't seen him much since we got here."

Liam giggles quietly, hip checking Louis. Louis laughs some as he turns to look at Liam, biting his lip when he sees the latter wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just means for a great time tonight, yeah?" he supplies.

Louis smiles, relaxing some before he lets his mind freak out again. He looks back at the ocean and thinks of the positives. Like the fact that Harry is going to be with him for the rest of his life. Louis gets to marry is best friend. He finally found his forever in a person, and Louis' heart skips a beat in knowing that the rest of his life is going to be spend in the arms of his greatest love.

Suddenly Zayn comes walking over. He crowds his chest up against Louis' back and wraps his arms tightly around his body, pulling Louis in close. He presses a friendly kiss to the side of his face and cheers quietly, "It's happening Lou Bear. You're about to get married."

Louis rolls his eyes at Zayn, pushing his bum back so Zayn is forced to hop off, "Please stop, you're making me even more nervous," he shakily says, turning around to face both of his friends with worried eyes.

"Hey leave him alone," Niall calls out from the side. He comes jogging slowly over to stand in between Zayn and Liam, wrapping his arm around each of their neck's, "He's already shitting himself."

"Thanks Niall," Louis dead pans, rolling his eyes at the boy. 

"Yeah no worries," Niall dismisses, waving his hand in the air, "I'll check your trousers incase anything starts to show." Niall offers Louis a cheek smile when the latter glares at him, but the goofiness in Niall's face makes him calm down a lot, and Louis ends up spitting out a loud laugh.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to have a massive explosion would we?" Zayn joins in, seeing every stress lined in Louis' body start to unwind as he lets himself finally calm down with his friends. 

"Okay, Okay, leave my baby alone," Louis hears from the voice of an angel.

He looks past his friends to see his mother walking up with a warm smile on her face. Louis' entire body feels completely soft when he sees the beauty of his mother walk up, hair in a half up do and body dressed in a pale pink long dress. She walks closer to the three boys hounding Louis and gently pushes them back.

"He's been doing so good, and I don't want you lot munking it up," she scolds at the three boys, pointing her finger at their faces, "Leave him be." 

Liam, Niall and Zayn start grumbling like children as they walk away. Since the wedding is going to be starting soon, the three of them decide to take their seats in the second row of chairs. Besides both of Harry and Louis' family, not very many people were invited. Just the three lads, and Stan's family. 

Stan, El and Wendy come quickly walking up to the other side of the second row. They take their seats quietly as they send a silent wave over to Louis. Louis gives them a quick smile before he turns back to his mother, letting out a raspberry out his lips.

"Thanks mum," he mumbles breathless, giving himself some more air as he turns to walk towards the end of the grass. The beach is down below from where their wedding is set up. Behind the altar is a sidewalk that Louis goes to sit down on, his legs dangling off the ends.

Jay smiles at her son as she walks over to sit down next to him. Their backs are facing their friends who are talking among their spots in the seats, but Louis really needs this time to talk to his mother. He is nervous but excited. He feels hot but cold. All different types of emotions that he can not bring himself to control.

"This will be one of the  best moments of your life, Lou," she starts simply, joining her gaze with Louis as they look out to the water, "It leads to all the fantastic things of starting a family." Jay soften her eyes and widen her smile as she turns to look at Louis, practically seeing his tan skin glow with love and happiness. "I'm so proud of you, Louis. You deserve everything in your life, and Harry is a very lucky man."

Louis laughs softly, resting his hands behind his back as he relaxes more with his mother's presence beside him,"I think I'm the lucky one," he breathes quietly, a sudden smile on his lips. Jay smiles at his smile, knowing that it is one of pure love and happiness, and Jay could not wish any better than look on her son than the one he is sporting now.

"Good luck," Jay whispers. She leans over to press a kiss to the side of Louis' face before getting up to walk towards the crowd.

She meets Dan down  by the altar and they each grab a twin as they take one side of the first row. Soon Gemma and Robin are walking up as well and take the other side of the first row. Lottie and Fizzy come scrambling in as well with their pretty looks and take a seat in the back with two of their friends Louis allowed them to invite that he has also known for years.

Louis lets out a big breath as he finally stands from his spot. He walks back over to the altar and stands in the middle of it, looking out in to the crowd and smiling at the bodies wearing the same matching flower crown he has on his head. 

Louis makes eye contact with Liam, and Liam knows right away that he is needed up on the altar. He quickly says bye to his friends as he meets Louis up there, quickly fixing the collar to his tux and straightening out his blazer.

Louis had asked Liam a week before the wedding if he would do the honors to ordain them. Since neither one is associated with a church or is very religious considering they are gay, they figured Liam would be the best bet. He has been there since the start for the both of them and really stepped up in making sure these two work things out. 

It was a hard decision for Louis and Harry to make, but they end up adding Niall and Zayn to the mix in being their best men. So it all works out.

Louis smiles as he turns back to the crowd. He sees Jay quickly get up with the twins on each of her hands as she walks them back inside to where Harry is. Louis blows cool air out his mouth as he knows things are about to start.

Then he looks up and sees Anne walking out, her long pale purple dress flowing beautifully down her body as she joins Robin and Anne in the first row. She looks up at Louis ad gives him a thumbs up, letting out a big breath and turning to laugh at Gemma.

Louis bites down on his bottom lip as the blood in his veins start to bubble. He fills his lungs start to suffocate with the fresh smell of the salt water and flowers, and his mind becomes fuzzy. When he sees Jay walking back out to sit back in his spot, he connects his fingers down by his body.

He knows it is about to start. He can just feel it in the way his toes tingle and his fingers tremble. He is so freaking excited and so freaking nervous that he feels like his knees are about to give out.

Then the soft strums of an angelic harp echoes through the air, and Louis' breath hitches in his throat. 

Ernest comes out first in a pink suit. He wobbles down the aisle with a big smile on his face as he holds a pillow with two rings on top. It gives Louis a calming feeling when he has to squat down and call Ernest over to him like a puppy. Everyone starts laughing as Jay subtly starts to record the scene, tears already in her eyes as she watches her two boys meet each other by the alter.

Louis smiles as he lifts Ernest in the air up high, smiling as he starts giggling. Liam reaches his hand over and grabs the ring from the pillow before it gets thrown away. Louis gives Ernest a quick kiss on the cheek before he crouches down again and ushers him towards Jay and Dan.

Then Doris appears with a matching pink dress to Ernest's suit. And this is when the nerves fully get the best of him as he watches his baby sister throwing little pellets of flowers in the air. She is the last one that walks down the aisle before Harry does, and Louis is just counting down the seconds until he finally sees his boy.

Louis smiles fondly at his sister and crouches down to get her attention as well. She gets a little side tracked for a moment as she spins around in circles under the flowers she throws in the air. She squeaks whenever one lands on her hand, and then starts walking towards Louis when he calls for her.

She makes it almost a few feet away from him the Louis sees six feet come in his line of vision. Two of them which resemble Daisy and Phoebe's, while the one in the middle resembles his soon to be husband.

That is when his stomach completely drops out his ass.

Louis quickly presses a kiss to Doris' cheek before he ushers her to Jay and Dan as well. Louis' eyes go straight to Harry's shoes and sees he is wearing his black Gucci shoes Louis gave him for his birthday. Louis slowly starts to stand up as his eyes rake Harry's body, bathing in his beauty as he nearly loses his breath from the sight of this godly person.

He wears white trouser over his meaty thighs, clinging nicely to the curve of his hips. Then his pink collared blouse that matches Louis' is tucked nicely under the waist line of his pants, the top three buttons being exposed. 

Louis' eyes continue to be locked in on Harry, his own throat going dry as his mouths open in shock. Harry is beautiful. His chocolate curls that blow in the soft breeze are being tamed down by those gorgeous white Plumeria flowers, making the green in his eyes brighter.

Louis swears his breath is knocked out of him the amounts of times his eyes do a full body scan of Harry in just the short trip of him walking down the aisle.

Daisy and Phoebe stand on either side of Harry, each in their matching pink dresses with their hands wrapped around Harry's wrist. When Louis finally drags his eyes to Harry's bright ones, he sees the big smile on the latter's face. He shows his dimples on his squishy cheeks with his clean teeth on full display. He has a soft pink blush on his pale skin, and the Harry looks back he gives Louis a little wave.  

Louis laughs right away, and it is like the wave of nerves completely washes away with something so simple from Harry. There comes this boy, the boy of Louis' dreams walking down the aisle and waving over at him. It is such a Harry thing of him to do, and Louis honestly can not feel more in love than he does now, but it seems like his love grows with each step Harry takes getting closer to him.

Louis can not take his eyes off of Harry. He doesn't want to take his eyes off Harry.He thinks for the rest of his life, seeing Harry for the first time each day will result in him losing his breath. Everyday it is like Harry's beauty grows, and Louis loves that he gets to witness and bask in its glory. 

Louis smiles when the twins start swinging Harry's arms in the air. The two even start to skip down the aisle since Harry is taking slow shy steps, but the action startles Harry and he trips over his feet as he stumbles behind them. Harry giggles to himself as himself as he lets the twins twirl under his arm, blushing profusely when these short girls try to get Harry to do the same. 

Louis can not help but love and stare at Harry with the warmest smile as he watches Harry crouch down low to fit under their arms. It is amazing and he is so happy right now. He is so in love that it almost makes him sick.

When the twins notice that they are jus shy of a few steps away, they quickly spring forward. They don't mean too, and their poor innocent souls don't realize how unwell Harry is on his feet, but they loose their arm around Harry. 

Harry ends up tripping over his feet the last few steps and tumbles straight in to Louis. He isn't even the least bit of worried or embarrassed because Louis is right there, hands around Harry's waist as he catches him from his fall.

"You good?" Louis teases, a bright smile on his face and his hands tingling from where they are touching Harry's wonderful curves.

Harry laughs softly, picking himself up  from Louis' Hold. He walks to stand next to the boy and starts brushing down his clothes, "Even better once we are married." Louis blushes right away as he runs the backside of his hand down Harry's face, seeing the boy practically melt to the warm touch.

Louis sighs happily as he does one more body check of Harry, seeing that he looks even better up close. Louis' eyes then notice the crown on top of Harry's head, and Louis can not help but laugh as he notices how crooked the crown is, "You're a bit of a mess love," he giggles, standing on his tip toes to fix the object.

"I've been with two sets of twins all morning,"  Harry scolds, playing glaring at Louis, "I am a bit mad."

Louis smiles at the lad before the both of them are turning towards Liam. He clears his throat as he begins his speech, Louis finally sighing in relief.  

 

-

 

Louis grabs the [wedding band](https://img1.etsystatic.com/135/0/7004894/il_340x270.864436229_b27k.jpg) he picked out for Harry months ago. It is a silver band with crystal blue and clear diamonds embroidered in the middle. He grabs on to Harry's left hand and places his palm flat on his. Louis takes in a deep breath, already seeing tears in Harry's eyes.

"Already crying, love?" Louis teases, hearing the crowd laugh softly as Harry quickly wipes his eyes with a watery giggle. 

Louis smiles at Harry one more time, really looking in to his eyes as he starts his vows. "Harry Edward Styles. You have no idea how you make me feel. I was so entranced with you the first time I met in you that bathroom almost five years ago, that I only hoped I could get to know you more. And I did. Every single day I spent hours upon hours begging to know you. And it was because of who you are. You have the prettiest eyes I had ever seen before in my life, and all I wanted to do was make them happy. Your smile makes me smile. The first time I had ever seen those dimples on your cheeks, I knew I wanted to spend my days making them reappear again. You are the strongest person I had ever met, pushing yourself through the pain you once felt in order to gain happiness, and that alone had inspired me in so many ways. Forever had always been such a scary word for me, but if forever means having you by my side, then that's the greatest word I had ever heard of."

Louis pauses for a moment to catch his breath, smiling at Harry. "Your heart is what also drew me in. You are the sweetest, most kindest soul I had ever met. You took hours up in my min and you drove me crazy with how beautiful you were. I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to be someone special. And the past five years of my life prove it. I've never been as happy as I am when I am with you. Just being around you is the best thing ever. You being the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I go to bed is a blessing in itself, because I love seeing your beautiful face every chance that I get. Every single day my love for you grows. And every single day I see the rest of our lives together in each other's arms. You are my greatest love Harry Styles, and I am so honored that i get to be loved and cared for by that giant heart inside your body. And I promise that for the rest of my life that I will return that love you give me with my own. To pepper you with kisses until you are a laughing mess. To shower you with love until you drown in it. Every day, I promise to surprise you with different flowers. Surprise you with the words I love you. Every day, I promise to give you my all, because you deserve all the greatest things in life, baby." 

Harry is laughing and crying by the time Louis finishes. He raises his hand as Louis slides the wedding band over his left ring finger. He smiles wetly down at the jewelry as he basks in the pretty blue diamond engraved inside. 

Harry looks up at Louis now and realizes it is his turn to say his vows. He reaches over to grab the [wedding band](https://img0.etsystatic.com/102/0/7004894/il_340x270.837619322_ccyz.jpg) he picked for Louis, a silver band with a green square emerald right in the middle. He grabs on to Louis' hand and rest their palms together, quickly wiping his eyes before he starts.

"Louis, before you I had never saw a bright future for myself. I was sad and living in fear. I honestly did not know if I was ever going to make it. But then you came along, and you did something that no other person as done before. You cared. You loved. You showed interest on what was on the inside rather than the outside. You grabbed that hammer with love and did everything you could to knock those walls down that I had built up for years. You stayed by my side when I cried. When I broke down. IN my moment of weakness. You were always there to reassure me that I was worth living on this planet. And there are no amount of thank you's i could give to ever repay you for coming into my life and saving me," Harry starts.

He feels tears build up in his eyes and laughs softly before continuing. "You hold me every night. Since the very first day I had ever slept over at your place, you hold me tight. And every morning when you wake up you tell me how beautiful I am, and now you honestly make me feel like I am the prettiest boy around. You make me feel like I am the center of your whole world, and it makes my heart so happy to see that look in your eyes. And every night the last thing you tell me is that you love me, and when I asked why you said that, your explanation was that - I want you to remember those words in your sleep so you have something comfortable to fall asleep to, and then a reason to smile when I wake up. Louis Tomlinson, I love you so much. You have given me the greatest part of your heart these past five years, and I can only hope i spend a life time trying to return the love. You are my rock. My rope. My compass. My soulmate. You are my everything I have ever dreamed to be in a husband, and I am so honored that I finally get to stand up under this altar and marry the man of my dreams."

By the time Harry finishes, it is Louis' turn to have tears in his eyes. He doesnt even seem to notice them as he stares fondly at Harry, feeling Harry sliding the ring on his left finger.

When Harry looks up to meet Louis' face, he starts giggling, biting down on his bottom lip and shaking his head, "Now who is the one who is crying?" he teases, everyone laughing in return. Louis scoffs as he wipes his eyes quickly, bringing his hand around to pinch Harry's sides.

Liam clears his throat to gather the attention of harry and Louis. When they turn to him, he offers a small smile, resting his hands in front of his body. "Before I pronounce you married, I just have one more thing I want you to do."

Harry and Louis share a look at one another before turning to look at Liam. Liam shrugs his shoulders before giving them a pleading smile. Harry and Louis giggle before nodding their head, standing side by side as they let Liam go on with his closing speech.

"Your wedding day is one that seems to fly. I remember years back attending Jay's when I was barely a teenager. I remember attending Stan's just a few years ago. I remember watching two people promise to each other to love one another until the end of time like it was yesterday. Your wedding day is filled with emotion, friends, rings, dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own wedding was, trust me, Jay and my mum tell me all the time," Liam pauses as he lets the crowd laugh some. He flits a smile of at Jay before turning back to Louis and Harry, seeing them both with a soft look on their faces.

"So I want you both to take a few seconds to look in each other's eyes. And I want you to think about the happiness that you're both feeling right now. Really let that feeling register in your heart and your mind," Liam watches as Harry and Louis face one another, grabbing each other's hands as they stare in to each other's eyes. "Now I want you both to think about your life in 20 years. We all know that your visions of the future are not identical, but always complimentary. John Lennon once said, ' _a dream you dream alone is only a dream, a dream you dream together, THAT is reality_.'"

Liam pauses for dramatic affect as he sees the big smile etching on both of their faces. He lets a smile on his face he reads both of Harry and Louis, both of their bodies slowly gravitating towards each other like there is some magnetic pull drawing them in to one another.

"That new reality starts now," he finishes, clapping his hands together, "Tommo, Styles, you can now finally kiss your husband."

Louis smiles right away as he crowds his body up against Harry's. He wraps his arms around Harry's back as Harry's hands go to cup Louis' face. Their lips crash together finally in a sweet kiss, the both of them letting out content hums with the way their mouths fit perfectly together.

Everyone sitting down stands up and claps, cheers going all around. Louis giggles in to Harry's mouth as he dips his back, adding more of a dramatic effect to the kiss. Harry giggles a mess as he starts smiling wide, opening his eyes to look happily in Louis' bright blue ones.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson," Harry whispers, just for Louis to hear.

"I love you too," Louis says sweetly, "Harry Tomlinson."

 

-

 

The wedding guest all gather together in the big tent just a few yards away from where the wedding is held. The [reception](http://www.istockphoto.com/photo/beautiful-table-setting-for-an-wedding-reception-or-an-event-gm471906412-63825605?esource=SEO_GIS_CDN_Redirect) is being held cream-yellow clothed tent that makes room for a big open area under neath.

The sun is till shining, the green is extra green, and the water in the back ground is crystal blue. Six pendant white lights are hanging from the top of the tent with a pretty pink Japanese cherry blossom tree designed around.

In the far end of the tent, where the cloth comes down, is where a long grand table is covered in a white lace. Behind the table is a beautiful glass flower assortment styled in an arch with glowing lights at the bottom edging. In front of the table are green plants scattered along the flooring, and this is the table that Harry and Louis will be sitting at to look out at the crowd.

On the four corners of the tent are plastic cherry blossom cheers that match the design on the ceiling lights. There are four tables scattered close to the main one in the back, and they are covered in the same white lace. In the middle of each table is a tall assortment of pink flowers and green stems to make everything seem more ethereal. 

Louis stands over by the mini bar that is placed when you first walk towards the tent. His back is resting against the counter top, his elbows behind his body as he has a cool glass of champagne in his hands. 

His eyes are scanning out to the dance floor, eyes locked in and warmed at the view of Harry dancing with Phoebe and Daisy on each arm. He sees Gemma next to them having fun with Lottie and Fizzy and their two friends. The mom's sitting down at a table and gossiping. Dan and Robin mingling around. Stan, Wendy and Eleanor have a little huddle with Niall and Zayn, but all Louis sees is his husband.

He sees his beautiful husband living in his element of beauty, and Louis thinks with every passing second how damn lucky he is.

"You cried, huh?" Liam blurts out. He comes to stand next to Louis at the bar and playfully punches his chest, smiling as his eyes follow to where Louis is looking off to. Of course Louis' eyes are trained on Harry. 

Louis jumps at Liam's approach, but he soon relaxes in his spot before sparing a quick glance over at his friend. "Bloody hell, Liam," he exclaims, "Where did that speech come from? Thought we would be laughing or something," he then teases, nudging his shoulder against the latter's.

"Louis, my best friend just married the love of his life," Liam says easily, shifting his body so he stands in front of Louis. He offers him a small smile, placing his hands on Louis' shoulder. "I wanted him to savor every moment of it."

Louis's smile is wide and big. He breaths gently and thanks his lucky stars for having a friend like Liam. He quickly pulls him into a hug, burying his head deep against Liam's neck and favoring this moment right now, "Thanks mate. I loved it," he truthfully says. 

"Yeah, Yeah," Liam sighs, stepping away from Louis to a run a hand through his hair, "You've gone soft on me, Lou," he teases, which earns a smack from Louis. Liam laughs lightly at him and puts his hands up defensively. He gives Louis one last smile before he starts turning away, "Enjoy your night, I'm going to go dance with your husband."

Louis rolls his eyes, but the way the words  _your husband_ rolls off Liam's tongue makes Louis' heart jump. Because that is exactly what Harry is. Harry is Louis' husband, and Louis can not think of anything better than that. 

Suddenly Zayn and Niall are walking over to the boy. Zayn looks casual in his brooding look while Niall on the other hand wears a bright and happy smile. They each take a spot on either side of Louis, and Niall is the first to pull him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Heey married boy. How's life treatin ya?" Niall says excitedly, pulling back from Louis and purposely ruffling his hair up. But Louis doesn't mind. His love sick puppy gaze over at his husband clouds all his worries.

"Wonderful. Amazing," Louis trails out. He cocks his head to the side as he lets out a sigh. He watches as his husband and Liam share funny dance moves on the floor, even their friends and family gathering in and circling around the two.

Louis bites his lip and admires the way Harry's body sways to the music up above. How his goofiness is doing the sprinkle in battle of Liam's lawn mower, and Louis thinks this is the best moment ever. Just sitting back and watching the love of his life act like a complete fool because of how happy he is. 

Zayn cocks his head as he trails Louis' vision. He starts laughing quietly to himself as he pats Louis' back, "Talk to me in a few years buddy," he teases, "See how you feel then."

"Oh I will," Louis replies back right away. He turns to face Zayn and gives him a devilish smirk, "And I'll give you every detail of our sex life too if you keep on bugging me."

Zayn scoffs defeatedly, but smiles at Louis. He gives him a hug before he his pushing himself off the bar to go join in on Liam and Harry dancing. Louis smiles as he watches Harry's face light up when Zayn tosses his hands in the air, causing Louis to sigh so happily.

Louis then turns to Niall, blushing when the latter is staring at him with a proud smile. Louis clears his throat, "So how's Melanie? I haven't heard much about you two."

Louis still remembers the day when Niall came running up to all the lads back in Manchester about how Melanie finally said yes to his date. Then it is like ever since the they have hit it off quite well. 

She found a job in London and ended up moving down there. Louis had gotten to meet her a couple of times, but Niall was always so shy around her that it was quite entertaining. Now they have been together for a few years, and Louis is so proud that Niall went after his crush that he used to pine and long for.

"Great," Niall cheers right away, his face lighting up in his own happiness, "We were thinking about moving in together. Kind of lost my roommate."

"What?" Louis exclaims right away. HE stands completely up on his feet as he gawks at Nial. HE sees Niall nodding his head with a knowing look, which causes Louis to snap his head over to where Zayn and Liam are dancing, "Zayn and Liam finally confessed their love to one another?"  

Niall starts nodding his head, biting down on the big smile that crosses his lips, "Something like that," Niall teases, giving Louis a little wink, "They live together now. Zayn pulled a Phoebe and just started slowing removing his things from the flat until I noticed a drastic change."

Louis snorts, leaning back against the bar. He takes a sip of his champagne before placing the glass back down on the counter. "How oblivious you are mate?" He teases. 

Niall rolls his eyes and ends up pouting at Louis. He does not get much to say in return because then Stan is walking up with Eleanor at his side and Wendy latched on to his hip. Louis looks up and offers them a smile.

"Hey Lou. Niall," Stan greets, bringing his arm out to pat Louis' shoulder. 

"Hey Stan," Niall smiles, pushing himself up off the bar, "I'll let you catch up, see you later."

Niall gives Louis one last hug before he starts walking off. Niall immediately goes to where the lads are still dancing, and jumps straight in to the circle shaking his bum. Harry lets out one of his horse laughs that causes Louis to smile some more, making him shake his head fondly before turning to El and Stan.

"Louis, I am so happy you both finally tied the knot. I have been rooting for you since the moment Harry started bragging about you," Eleanor admits, giving Louis a hug. She starts to giggle softly, being dramatic as she jumps on her feet, "It's like my dream come true." 

"Thanks El," Louis laughs. He presses a kiss to Eleanor's cheek before he sees that Wendy is looking up at him. Louis smiles and leans in close to Wendy's face, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, "And thanks to you my love for coming. Uncle Louis' favorite little niece."

"I'm sure she is your only," Stan teases, feeling Wendy squirm in his arms and letting out a little laugh. 

"Hey don't take this moment away from me," Louis coos, bringing his hands up to pinch her cheeks. Wendy starts squealing loudly as a loud laugh erupts from her baby lips, "I barely get to see her."

Louis continues to play with Wendy as Stand holds her in his arms. He is watching his friend and his daughter with happy smile on his face, looking up and giving Eleanor a warm look. Eleanor smiles back and rest a hand on her belly, letting out a content sigh.

Louis suddenly furrows his eyebrows as he looks up between Stan and El. He sees Stan's happy face and then El's hand on her belly. He stands straight up, cautiously tapping his finger against his chin, "Im sensing something weird."

"Well," Stan starts, but then Eleanor is a giggling mess.

"I'm having another baby Lou. Might be a boy," she cheers right away. 

"Wow congrats you guys," Louis says right away.. He pulls Stan in to a hug first and makes sure to squeeze Wendy in between their bodies. Then he goes over to Eleanor and gives her a hug as well, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. "Can finally have a two baby footie players. Take over both the men's and women's."

"Thank you," El smiles warmly. She looks over at Stan briefly before returning her gaze at Louis. She starts laughing to herself and playfully punching Louis in the chest, "And congrats to you. For getting married and your fantastic season's on playing. We are all proud."

"Oh stop," Louis blushes, biting down on his bottom lip as he bashfully looks down at the ground. Stan and El laugh at him as they soon start to part ways. Wendy claims she is getting hungry so they walk her back to the table to feed her some food.

When Louis looks back up he sees his mother approaching him. His smile instantly grows and his body feels warm when Jay's arms are right away wrapping around Louis' body. Louis buries his nose against her hair and closes his eyes, loving that his mother is here with him.

"Hi baby," She greets, groaning out loud as she squeezes Louis in tight, "I'm proud of you. Know that?"

"I know. Thank you," Louis admits lowly, pulling his face back just a little to look in to his mother's comforting eyes, "For helping me believe in my relationship with him. Thank you so much."

"Louis," Jay says sweetly, a little smile on her lips. She leans in to press a kiss to Louis' cheek before her hands go to cup the sides of his face. "It wasn't me my dear, it was you. It was all you."

"I know mum," Louis agrees, but he still shrugs his shoulders and softens his look at his mother, "but I couldn't do it without you."

 

 

-

 

Zayn, Liam and Niall soon get off the dance floor. They head over to start eating their food as Lottie and Fizzy walk over to Harry. Harry smiles at them right away and grabs each of their hands, ending up making a little circle with the two girls.

Haryr is laughing and smiling as he sways his body to the beat. He is drunk on love and high on happiness. His curls flow with the breeze he makes in every turn to his dance moves. His feet shuffle along the floor as he closes his eyes to enjoy this moment. 

"I love that you married my brother," Lottie shouts out. Harry opens his eyes slowly and sees her looking earnestly at him, a proud sister look on her face that makes Harry nearly cry.

"I agree," Fizzy follows up, nodding her head in approval, "You make him happy."

"He makes me happy," Harry sings out. Lottie and Fizzy laugh as they continue to dance in their little circle. Harry spares a glance past them and sees that Louis is cuddled up in his mother's arms with a comfortable smile on his face. 

Harry's heart can only take so much from Louis in one day, and this just seems to be the apex moment.

Harry loves that no matter how old Louis gets, he always remained a momma's boy. The way Louis treats his family and his mother only reflects the way he is as a man. He treats his mother like she is a precious gem and an angel placed on this earth - and Harry remembers reading that you can tell a lot in your boyfriend based on the way he treats his mother.

And Louis treats Harry like he treats Jay. Just complete adoration and love. Treating them like fine diamonds in a see of coal. And Harry can not wait to start a family with Louis. Its the next step in their new reality, and Harry can just picture those days where he wakes up and sees Louis in the rocking chair holding their baby. 

"Stop staring, it's creepy baby bro," Gemma suddenly says. She starts laughing when she walks up and startles Harry with her voice. Harry shake his head form his train of thoughts and turns towards Gemma, seeing that she is offering him her hand, "May I borrow him?" Harry reluctantly leaves Lottie and Fizzy as he holds on to his sister's hand, "Just wanted to talk to ya." 

"Am i in trouble?" Harry teases, remembering the amount of times when he was just a child having to be escorted by Gemma to get scolded by his parents. Harry would always hide when he knew his mother or father were upset with him, and every time Gemma had to drag him out from where he was hiding just so he can face his punishment. 

"You bet your arse," Gemma laughs, guiding Harry over to where Anne and Robin are sitting at the table. 

"Oh stop it Gems," Anne scolds right away when Gemma and Harry approach her, "I just wanted to talk to my baby." Anne coos right away when Harry takes the spot right in front of her. His face blushes right away in embarrassment when Anne comes out to cup the sides of his face, practically awing at his look, "Oh look at you baby. You're all happy and bright and glowing. No hint of the bad, just full on happiness." 

"Muuuum," Harry whines pathetically. His cheeks are warm as he looks over at Robin, hoping that he will save Harry from the embarrassment his mother is giving him. But Robin starts laughing at him, shrugging his shoulders and agree with Anne. 

"I agree, I'm so happy for you," He praises, scooting his chair closer to Harry and placing a comforting hand on his back. Gemma giggles and goes to sit next to Harry on the chair, placing her head comfortably on his shoulder and smiling at the side of his face.

Harry sighs dreamily, letting his hands around his mother's wrist as he sees tears in her eyes. Anne smiles wetly at Harry, just so proud of her son. "My heart is just filled with so much- I don't even know dear. It's so much I feel like it's going to burst with how proud of you I am," she says sweetly, giving Harry a big grin, "Words can't describe how proud of you I am." Anne giggles when she feels a tear roll down her cheek, causing her to sigh, "You did all this Harry. People give up, but you didn't. You pushed through and made yourself stronger through yourself and through love. You really can inspire people with how much you accomplished."

"Mum," Harry mumbles out desperately. He has own tears in his eyes and has to use the collar of his blouse to wipe them away. He shakes his head as his mother pulls him in for a hug, his face being squished against her chest.

"Hey, she's right," Gemma whispers, offering Harry a smile. She wraps her arms around his stomach and presses the side of her face against his back, letting out a loud sigh that sounds happy in its sound. 

"I know, but thank you," Harry says earnestly, fat tears in his eyes because of how happy he is in this moment, "I love you all, and I'm thankful you are my family," 

 

-

 

 

Harry and Louis hardly had any time together at the reception. They share their first dance with one another dancing to one of Harry's favorite songs,  _Can't Help Falling in Love With You_ covered by Haley Reinhart. 

Harry had tears in his eyes the whole time as his head rested heavy on Louis' shoulders. His arms wrapped tightly around Louis' neck and rested warmly in this long strands of hair. Louis had a bright smile on his face as he held Harry close to him, arms around his back and guiding them smoothly along the dance floor. 

Then they share the moment in cutting the [wedding cake](http://www.publix.com/-/media/images/retail/heroes/small-642x340/bakery/bakery-wedding-special-occasions-blossoming-romance-cake_642x340.ashx?as=1&h=340&la=en&w=642&hash=9AC6F8EA39DC697F2B45CF9CE90121F9E8DA3BF3) together. Both hands holding on together as their fine china knife slices through the first layer. After that, the two decide to spend as much time with everyone else and choose to spend the night together.

Once everyone starts to clear the area of the reception to either go to the pool or back to the rooms, Harry and Louis finally stumble back to each other. They are walking with their arms wrapped around each other and breaths mingling between their mouths.

"Hiii Yoooou," Harry giggles, turning his face in to Louis' neck and letting his hot breath fan over his ear.

Louis giggles as he feels Harry sway a bit. He smiles happily at Harry after a long day of not being by each other, and knowing that they are going back to their room to finally enjoy their time together.

"Are you drunk?" Louis asks with a smile, hand resting heavy on Harry's hip as they walk back in to the resort they are staying at.

"Nope," Harry says dramatically, shaking his head fast nearly making him stumble over his feet. Louis giggles and now has both hands on Harry's hip, walking him forward towards the lift up ahead, "I'm just happy. Maybe a little tipsy. But Happy. Maybe drunk."

Louis snorts loudly as he places a kiss to Harry's cheek. He shakes his head fondly as he tries to keep Harry walking straight forward instead of falling over, "Think you can manage your way back to our room?"

Harry stops his walking to pause in the main lobby of the resort. A couple of their family members are gathered around, but Harry ignores them to turn and face Louis, wrapping his arms tight around his neck with a dopey smile, "Hmmm maybe a piggy back ride."

Louis laughs lightly at Harry, running his smooth hand up and down his spin. Harry giggles as he brings his mouth right by Louis' ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth before breathing hotly against him, "I've been waiting all day for you to fuck me. So can we hurry?"

Louis chokes on his spit and pulls back from Harry. He sees the look on Harry faces and turns around as quick as he can. He bends down low and gets his hands ready for Harry Harry smiles brightly and giggles to himself, hopping on Louis' back and feeling his lovely hands wrap around his thighs.

"I shall ride off into the sunset with my beautiful husband," Louis calls out, turning in a circle to see his family amusedly watching him, "See you all in another life"

Harry waves at them all before his arms rest around Louis' neck. He starts giggling like a mess, and he buries his head against Louis' neck happily. Louis smiles as he takes a few leaps forward, hearing Harry squeal against his ear and tighten his body around him.

Louis shakes his head fondly and begins walking them towards the lift since their room is just past it. They walk down the long corridor until they reach their room number, feeling their insides bubble with excitement.

They haven't seen it yet. Specifically revered for tonight, so when Louis walks in to see the grand [living room](http://www.pacificislandsreservations.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Living-room-oceanview-kahala-oahu-vacation-rental.jpg) he nearly takes his breath away. With the grand open window up against the wall that exposes the view of the beach, Louis can only imagine what the bedroom will look like.

He feels giddy as he starts practically running towards the bedroom, laughing loudly as he hears Harry's giggles right against his neck. He opens the door and stops in his tracks as he eyes the [bedroom](http://doseng.org/uploads/posts/2011-08/1313014411_island_hotel_02.jpg), even Harry lifting his head up to look.

It is a little dark outside and the warm glow of the Hawaiian sunset cast a big light in the sky. The doors to the balcony are open, and the warm colors of the sky are filtering in to the room. The white bed covered in red Plumeria's with a bamboo frame set, has a big sheer vanity cloth over the top, the sides falling flawlessly down the sides.

And the palm tress that are around snug tight against the windows. The windows that have a perfect view out to the beach where there is also a patio with lounge chairs for them to relax in. Louis is breathless as he steps inside, walking closer to the bed and smiling down at the soft mattress.

Oh yea, he can not wait for tonight.

Louis smiles as he turns his back around, falling straight on to the bed with Harry being squished under neath him. Harry lets out a squeal and unwraps his body from Louis, letting out a loud huff at the latter.

"Hey get off me you tit," He complains, trying to push at Louis' back that rest heavy on his chest, "This isn't how I wanted us to be positioned tonight."

Louis laughs as he gets up off Harry. He stands up on his feet in front of the boy as Harry sits on his bum. Louis smiles as he walks his body in between Harry's legs, giving the boy a look when Harrys raps his arms and legs around Louis hip.

Louis bends down to caress Harry's face, running his fingers along his hair line and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry melts right away when he taste the leftover champagne on the tip of Louis' tongue, feeling the way Louis' hands are down the sides of his body. 

Harry's hands go to Louis coat jacket, easily sliding them off his arms before moving his fingers to the buttons of Louis' collared shirt. Louis continues moving his lips against Harry's, nibbling on his bottom lip and moaning as he slips his tongue in to Harry's mouth. 

His hands work at Harry's blouse too, but since most of his buttons are undone, he easily gets the shirt open. He runs his hands down Harry's abdomen, caressing the pudge of his hips from his pants before running his hands up Harry's back and letting the blouse fall of his shoulders. 

Harry shivers when the Hawaiian breeze flows through the room. And once Louis gets his shirt off as well, Harry stands up to press his body against Louis'. They continue to kiss, kicking their shoes and socks off their feet before both of their hands reach out to fumble with each of their pants button. 

Harry hastily pulls back form the kiss as he gets Louis' pants undone. He smiles up at Louis as he crouches his legs down to drag the pants off Louis. He smiles up at the latter as his faces etches nearl Louis' crotch, staring wide eyed at him the whole time as Harry leans his mouth over to suck over the lump of Louis' growing dick.   
  


Louis moans out right away when he feels the wetness of Harry's mouth coat his boxer. He practically mewls when Harry's dirty teeth bite on to the waistband of his pants and starts dragging them down slowly. Harry looks up again when Louis' cock is free form its restriction. 

He reaches out to hold Louis' member in his hands, giving him a few tugs before opening his mouth wide and sinking down on him. Louis yelps out as his hands tie in to Harry's hair. He starts pushing Harry's head for himself and moaning loudly as he feels his cock drag along Harry's tongue and Harry's lips drag along his dick.

He quickly pulls Harry off though as he feels the measure building up. He yanks him up by the hair and immediately connects their lips together, tasting the beads of pre come resting on his tongue. Louis' hands then go down to Harry's trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and letting them fall down Harry's lean legs. 

When Harry's trousers pull around the floor, he steps away from Louis. He turns himself around to show his bum off to Louis, and he bites his lip when he hears the gasp that comes from his mouth. Harry giggles as the baby pink lace thong rest snuggly on his hips, a cute little bow at the top of his crack. 

Harry takes a few steps forward until he is right up against the mattress, and he bends his body down until his chest is resting heavy on the cushion. He purposely pops his bum out for Louis and begins to shake his hips in the air, turning his head the slightest and biting down on his bottom lip when he watches Louis.

Louis starts to grip himself slowly, pumping his member at just the sight of Harry's beautiful ass on display for him.

"Harry Tomlinson, my husband," he breathes out, licking his lips as he slowly steps closer to Harry. Harry mewls at the sound of his voice and arches himself off the bed. He lets out a moan as he continues to sway his hips, suddenly feeling Louis' boner resting snuggly up against his crack. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's body and bends himself to start pressing kisses along Harry's back. His warm hands run up an down Harry's stomach, and his fingers go to his nipples to start playing with them. Harry lets out a sharp gasp when he feels Louis' lips kissing all over his back.

Louis even latches on to the plumpness of Harry's ass to suck a mark right on his cheek. His boner rest heavy against Harry's ass, the boy pushing himself out just to get a feel.  But then Louis growls, pressing his hand right on Harry's back and making his arms collapse underneath him. 

Louis steps back and right away grips on to both of Harry's ass cheeks, causing the boy to moan out a loud  _yes_ before Louis' head is burying deep in to Harry's bum. He easily slides the thong out of his way as his tongues licks right along Harry's rim. 

Harry is moaning and withering underneath Louis. He is arching his back and pushing his bum further in to Louis' face so he can get more. Always wants more. His fist are balling up in the comforters, and he continues to whine as Louis starts entering his fingers long side his tongue.

Louis then pulls back when he feels he stretched Harry enough. He grabs the boys hips in his hands, squeezing him tightly and flipping him around so he is on his back. Harry's eyes are wide and dilated, staring at Louis with want and need. His lips are swollen and plump, and his cheeks are flushed. 

Louis stares at this lovely boy on the bed. Spread out all for him. His hands latch on to the thin thong that Harry is wearing, and he pulls in down his legs. When Harry is completely bare like he is, Louis gets his body on top of his.

Harry smiles and quickly wraps his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him down right away as Louis sticks his tongue nearly down Harry's throat. Harry keeps one hand planted by Harry's head as he reaches down to hold on to himself. 

He moves his dick around Harry's ass until he can feel his rim, and starts pushing in slowly. Harry chokes on his breath as he tries to continue kissing Louis. Louis starts moving himself slowly inside of Harry's ass. 

He wraps his arms underneath Harry's and brings his hands to his back. He pulls Harry up close to his body and brings his hips all the way until he rest snuggly against Harry's bum. Harry lets out a moan as he wraps his legs around Louis' waist, trying in every which way possible to be as close to him as possible.

"I love you Louis," Harry breaths in to Louis' mouth. He arches his back as Louis starts to thrust in to him, causing Harry to let out a yell when his spot gets hit over and over again. He whines beautifully, connecting his lips to Louis' again as he digs his heels in to Louis' bum. "So very much," he quickly says.

Louis hums into his kiss. His hips move slowly, making the movements hard and languid with the feeling of his bare cock dragging along Harry's walls. His hands caress Harry's back, pulling him up closer to his body as he peppers this boy with love.

"Love you too, baby boy," he moans in to the night.

 

 

-

 

 

The room feels warm.

The rays of early morning sun crept its way through the big windows and the opened patio door. The breeze is soft and smells of the ocean as he sways through the room. Everything about the atmosphere feels simply magical. The view of the beach at the head of the bed and the view of the palm trees on every single window in the room.

Louis lays on the bed with a sweaty and naked body. Harry's head is tucked under his chin and resting on his bare and naked chest. He has a heavy arm wrapped loosely around Harry's stomach, and his long lean legs tangle with Louis' under the sheets.

Louis is not sure if he is awake or not. His eyes are closed, but eh can feel everything around him. The way Harry's breaths are so in sync with his own. The beautiful smell of sex coming from Harry's glistening body.

He honestly can not think straight right now as he holds this body in his arms. The smell of the ocean and the sound of the seagulls confuse him for moment, but then his hands move to Harry's curls, and he can see the faint glimmer of Harry's wedding ring on his finger from the way his eyes are cracked just a little. 

And that is when Louis remembers he got married yesterday. That is when he remembers having the best sex of his life with his beautiful husband that rest heavy and stick to his chest. Louis finally opens his eyes and smiles down at Harry, seeing the way the morning light casts a beautiful glow on his milky skin.

The flower petals that were once on the bed had flown all over the room when Louis was thrusting in to Harry hard last night. The bed was bouncing and making a creaking sound, and the bamboo headboard ended up slamming against the wall. 

Louis looks around and admires the beautiful room they chose to stay in for their stay here. He loves that the sheer vanity above their heads fall down the sides, and he feels like true royalty with Harry on this bed. 

Louis' smile continues to grow, and he tightens his hold around Harry as one hand comes to his curls. His fingers behind going through the strands, trying his best to loosen the knots that were created from sex and sleep.

"Lou?" Harry mumbles lamely, his head burying deeper in to Louis' chest, "You're staring."

Louis laughs lowly as he sees Harry's relaxed face, the way his pink lips form in to a pouty smile. Louis' hand that rest on Harry's back slide down under the covers. His fingers dance along Harry's hip until he rest his palm flat on Harry's bum cheek that is popped in the air.

"I stare because you're my husband," Louis mumbles out leaning his head to kiss Harry's forehead. Harry breaks into a toothy grin as he slowly opens his eyes, turning his body some more so that his chest lays flat on Louis', and he is able to look into his morning blue eyes.

"Husband," Harry whispers to him.. He smiles wide, his green eyes looking up for a moment before settling back to Louis'. Louis thinks of all the ways he can see the word happy and bright written in those green irises, and Louis can not help but love the way Harry looks right now being a husband to him.

"Husband," Louis agrees right away, wanting to say that word for forever - in which, he can now. Louis removes the hand that is in Harry's hair and runs his knuckles along the side of his smooth face. Harry smiles warmly when Louis goes to cup his jaw, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you," he whispers to Harry.

"Thank you Louis," Harry whispers back, his eyes still closed as he presses his forehead against Louis'.

Louis furrows his eyebrows at Harry as his thumb starts rubbing patterns on his cheek - both his ass and face cheeks, "What do you mean, babe?" he asks confused.

"For marrying me," Harry says softly. He opens his eyes slowly and gives Louis a smile, almost dreamily and completely in love, "For loving me and wanting to spend you're life with me. Thank you."

"No need to thank me love," Louis laughs lightly, "I love you more than I ever thought possible to love someone. I want it all with you dear."

Harry blushes right away, biting down on his lip as he nervously looks down. He brings his left hand up to place on Louis' chest, staring straight at the wedding ring on his finger, "Like kids?" he asks shyly.

"Duh," Louis says automatically, drawing Harry's head up so he can see his pretty eyes, "We're the new Brad and Angelina."

Harry smiles bright at him and closes his hand up on Louis' chest. He leans in again to press his head against Louis, and reaching his lips out to kiss his nose, "So when should we like- start doing that stuff?"

Louis smiles thoughtfully, "When we get back?" he suggests.

Harry rips his head away as his eyes go comically wide, "That early?" he squeals. 

"Why not?" Louis asks ridiculously, looking at Harry like he is a little crazy. Louis does not see why they should wait. They are married. They are in love. They have a house. Everything they need is already right there, and he wants this.. 

"Well, not sure," Harry then mumbles unconvinced, bringing his finger to his mouth and biting on his nail, "It's just you're busy with football and like-"

"Hey ,I'll do whatever I can to have my family with you," Louis says right away, his eyes staring back at Harry's with intensity, "You're my new dream so football doesn't even compare to you."

Harry smiles back at Louis and throws his body against his. He presses his mouth against Louis' and does not even care when their lips part and the sour taste of morning breath traveled from their mouths.

Harry really can not believe Louis is so ready to have kids with him. It's like yesterday when Louis was scared for life to ever commit again, and now he's laying underneath Harry talking about having kids with him the day after they just got married.

Like, they are married now. They have the rest of their life to be with one another, and forever sounds like hell of a word when forever means the both of them being together.

Life can not get more perfect or more surreal for either of them. Everything just seems like a never ending fairytale, and neither Louis or Harry want anything to ever end it.  

They are finally together forever.

 

-


	22. Epilogue

The roar of the crowd is too much. So much it makes the arena shake. The ground vibrates. The walls shake. The faint sound of cheers can be heard within the minimal distance.

Today is different than most games being player. Today is a game for Louis. Today he is going to be under the spotlight in the center of the field while everyone in the stands cheers for him. This is all for him, and this growing nerve he feels inside his body grows more.

Louis sighs as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. He runs his hands under the water and splashes some on his face, giving himself a big breath before walking over to his locker. He smiles as he sees his teammates sitting around, remembering how welcoming they all were when he first joined. 

Now he is ranking to be a top scorer for Arsenal, and he is on the list for top ten best striker in the league.

Louis pulls his jersey out and stares at the name of the back of it. He smiles to himself now knowing that he is not just representing himself anymore. There is more to the Tomlinson name. 

He pulls his 28 jersey over his head and continues to take slow deep breaths. HE reaches for his phone that is stuffed down in his duffle bag and smiles right away when he sees his awaiting message from his lovely husband.

9 years together, and Louis loves that Harry knows just what he needs before he goes out on to the pitch.

 

**_Hazza_ : ** _Don't be nervous babe. We'll be watching your every move, and if you mess up I'll be right there to laugh in your face. But i do miss you so much and love you!_

_**Louis:**_ _Oh how your words calm me dearly. I miss you too beautiful._

**_Hazza:_** _Lots of love._

 

Louis breaths out cool air from his mouth as he puts his phone back in his locker. Unfortunately for this past month Louis has barely been home with Harry. He had been traveling so much with Arsenal, game after game, different city after different city. And it is like whenever he got a short break, he would have to go to Doncaster to work with the Rovers.

But today is different. Just like how the game is different. Today Louis finally gets to go home. He finally gets a break from football and from work to relax with his love in their wonderful house he built for them.

Louis jumps from his spot when he hears Coach calling for the team to get ready to head out towards the pitch. He is the last one to follow since for some reason he is getting recognized, so he will be the last to leave.

His teammates file out of the tunnel one by one, and from Louis' view he can see them all lining up along the white lines of the sidelines. He takes another deep breath as he stands on the divider between the tunnel and the turf.

He keeps trying to control his breathing and relaxing his muscles the longer he has to stand. He can hear theCoach closing in his speech, which means Louis is about to step out in the spotlight.  

"Louis has been a fantastic asset to our program since he joined. He nearly lost his career in an accident his second year in being in the premier league, but he overcame those obstacles to be stronger than ever. He worked hours upon hours strengthening himself back up again. Never once giving up, instead keeping on working until he gets better. He's been one of our top scorers, and not only on our team, but in the premier league as well for the past 4 years. He's a force to be reckoned with," Coach announces, causing his speech to turn towards Louis in the tunnel, "Louis Tomlinson." 

Louis smiles bright before he takes foot on the turf. The crowds cheers for him grow louder and sting his ears, but honestly nothing sounds better to him. Louis looks at everyone and starts waving at them and thank silently. He looks to see if he can find Harry anywhere, but he tries not to let that fact that he is no where affect his happy mood.

"Louis, I want to present this captain band to you. For being our hardest working player on the team and an overall team player. You put others before yourself and-" Louis tunes Coach out looking for Harry in the stands. He can not find him anywhere, and Louis is feeling a bit anxious because Harry is missing such an important moment.

But then That's when Louis hears a few words from Coach that makes him snap his head over in his direction. His smile grows wide as the cheers get louder..

"And what more perfect moment than to have your biggest fans award you with the captain's band, and to award you for breaking the record for most goals in a season.?" Coach announces, making Louis' body get more giddy, "Presenting the captain's band and the record break plaque, I give to you - The Tomlinson family."

Louis head perks up right away when he sees Harry walking towards him with their [baby girl](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/c6/65/ccc6654b8db5a78f965816447979516c--pretty-kids-beautiful-little-girls.jpg) in his arms. Everyone in the crowd goes wild as Louis brings his hands up to his mouth, covering it in shock as he feels tears in his eyes. 

Louis smiles brightly when he sees the pretty green eyes from both his daughter and husband. Harry walking out on to the field inn one of Louis' jersey's with his hair tied upon a bun. His little girl has two braids down the sides of his face and is wearing a pretty blue dress that has Tomlinson itched in the back, and Louis feels nothing but happy right now seeing them walk his way on the field.

"Dada, you won," Braelynn cheers right away. She starts laughing out loudly as Harry walks closer to Louis. She reaches her arms out for his other dad, and Louis takes the hint and grabs her in his arms.

"Hi baby," Louis greets her, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. Braelynn looks up with her goofy grin and holds the band in her tiny little hands. Louis laughs as he bends his arm out for her, smiling widely as she starts to clumsily roll the band up his arm. "What's going on?" Louis asks Harry.

Harry keeps one hand hidden behind his back as he walks closer to Louis. He slots himself in to Louis' free side and rest his hand on to Louis' chest, leaning down to peck his cheek, "Coach wanted us to hand you the awards. Apparently we like bring out the best in your football skills," Harry teases, rolling his eyes, "Something like that."

Louis laughs lightly as he pulls the rest of his band up his arm. He turns his head to look at Braelynn and smiles when he notices that she is looking up proudly at her dada. She even leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, causing Louis to giggle.

Harry on the other hand, he stares wondrously at Louis. He nudges his hand against Louis' chest to gain his attention, and when Louis looks over he sees that Harry is holding up his record breaking plaque in his hands.

"You're a stud, babe," Harry says sweetly, smiling so proud as Louis grabs the plaque, and he leans over to kiss his lips briefly. 

The crowd is cheering so wildly as Harry and Louis share this moment with one another. Louis bounces Braelynn on his hip as he free hand lifts the plaque in the air. The Coach comes walking by them and stands by them, bringing the mic to his mouth, "Presenting his awards, Louis' husband - Harry Tomlinson and their daughter - Darcy Tomlinson. Thank you for being here on such a special moment.We are all very proud of you, Louis."

Louis feels tears in his eyes as Harry turns to give him and Braelynn a hug. He squishes his face right next to Louis' neck and whispers an I love you to his husband. Barelynn starts giggling cutely and pushes Harry back from her, quickly leaning up to kiss Louis' cheek again. 

"I love you both," Louis sighs happily. He hands BRaelynn back to Harry and quickly goes to kiss his lips, letting his mouth linger against Harry's for a moment before pulling back. Harry offers Louis a sweet smile as the latter runs his finger along Harry's lip.

Harry then turns and starts walking back towards the stands. A couple of the guards help him back into his seat, and Louis can not help but smile as he watches Harry sit with Braelynn in his lap. Louis feels like his life has so much purpose now seeing how his fan base grew from his simple boyfriend - then to his fiancé - then to his husband - and now to his family.

His actual family with husband and a daughter.

Braelynn turns towards the field when Harry points for her to do so. The teams are now lining up and going through their line up. Right before Louis goes out to the middle of the pitch to meet with the captain of the other team, Braelynn stands up on her chair with Harry's arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"GO DADA. THAT'S MY DADA!" Braelynn screams out loudly. Harry starts laughing as he soon follows as well, not missing the smile that makes its way on to Louis' lips as he greets the other team. 

 

 -

 

Louis heads home after the game once him and the team celebrate the win. They spend an hour or so in the locker room popping champagne and having the fizz bubble every where. Then when he walks out the arena he is hit with the mass swarm of reporters and paparazzi to get him to speak about the events that played early.

This is one of the times Louis felt proud with the camera on his face and mic under his nose. He loves that he gets to talk about the moment he lived in sharing it with his husband and daughter. And sure he was supposed to talk about the captain's band and the record breaker, but he 

Since Louis is finally heading home after a month of being busy, he feels so excited. He has about a month free from football all together besides practicing, but then he heads off to the World's with the England team. Luckily, Harry and BRaelynn will get to go with him, and their family can finally enjoy their time together. 

Louis pulls up the long driveway to his house. He quickly hops out the car as he walks in through the garage door in to the house, furrowing his eyebrows when he hears how silent the air is. He frowns as he drops his keys in the boy and walks down the hallway, still hearing the silence that makes him curious.

Louis sighs as he decides that maybe Harry took Braelynn to get food or something, so he plans to change in to more comfortable clothes rather than the ones he showed up to the stadium in. He walks past the [foyer](http://www.heritageluxury.com/content/portfolio/photos/0019_foyer.jpg) when he suddenly starts to hear giggles by the kitchen.

Louis smiles as he makes a turn to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. When he reaches the archway, he leans against the wall and smiles as he looks out in front of him. He sees that their once beautiful and clean [kitchen](http://nicenup.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Grand-Design-Kitchens-and-outdoor-kitchen-design-ideas-combined-with-various-colors-and-chic-ornaments-for-your-home-Kitchen-40-654x331.jpg) is now a mess with flour thrown all around the marble tile.

Louis smiles as he sees Harry and Braelynn a tangled mess on the floor with egg and flour all over their bodies. He smells cookies in the air, and they smell as if they are burnt.

"What is going on in here?" Louis suddenly asks, making his appearance apparent with his loud laugh that echoes.

"DADA," Braelynn squeals right away. 

She pushes her hands down on Harry's chest as she picks herself up. She runs straight over to Louis with a bright smile and giggles when Louis lifts her up high in the air. Harry smiles as he slowly stands up from the ground, leaning against the counter.

"Hi baby," Louis greets her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and resting her against his hip. He smacks his lips when her skin taste a different flavor, and he purposely makes a sour face just to hear her laugh, "Why do you have flour all over your face?"

"Das because papa threw it at meee," Braelynn blurts out right away, her wide green eyes staring innocently at Louis.Louis feels his heart physically melt when he takes a look in to his daughters eyes, more than happy they adopted a girl that has the same look Harry gives off. 

"Hey," Harry whines, a frown on his face as he walks over to where Louis is holding Braelynn.

"Harry Styles, do you need a time out?" Louis scolds playfully, giving him a stern look. Harry's eyes widen as he crosses his arms over his chest, causing Louis to roll his eyes at him.

"Maybe it's because Braelynn tricked me," Harry says, bringing his finger out to poke her little button nose, "The little bug dipped my head in the bowl of flour. Sooo I threw some at her."  Louis giggles as he watches his daughter stick her tongue out at Harry. Then he smiles so warmly as he watches his husband do the same thing back.

It is moments like these that he loves so much. He loves how playful Harry is to their daughter and how much she adores him. Harry is so goofy and Braelynn adores that the most about her papa.

Harry huffs and walks closer to Louis. He slots against his side and smiles when Louis wraps his arm around his waist. Harry brings his hand up to rest one of Louis' shoulder and the other on his chest, nuzzling his nose against his husband's. "And it's Tomlinson," Harry notes.

Louis raises his eyebrow confused as he turns his face to look at Harry, "What?" he asks.

"You said Harry Styles," Harry pouts immediately, resting his forehead against Louis' and looking cross eyed in to his eyes, "We've been married for 4 years, and you still forget it's Harry Tomlinson."

Louis snorts as he sets Braelynn on the ground. She ends up hobbling her toddler legs over to the mess on the floor by the counter as Louis turns his body towards Harry. He smiles bright as he wraps his arms around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies together.

 "Oh that's right. Harry Tomlinson," Louis teases, swaying his and Harry's body side to side, "The man I have been with for what, almost 9 years? How could I ever forget that?"

"Hmmm," Harry hums. He bites his lip as he hands come up to the collar of Louis' shirt, shifting it around before resting his palms flat on his chest, "So what kind of time out were you thinking?"

Louis raises his eyebrow as he begins smirking. His hands travel a little lower on Harry's back and rest right on top of his bum cheeks, causing Harry to blush right away. "Lock you in the room," Louis replies with, seeing Harry's face peak in interest, "It's only fair since you're a child."

Harry groans out loudly as he tries to push himself away, but Louis is pulling him in close. He giggles as he tries to press his lips against Harry's, but then a loud crash echoes in the room. Harry and Louis jump back from each other's bodies and turn to see Braelynn on the floor.

"Ow," She whines, rubbing the palm of her hand on top of her head. The bowl of dough that was on the counter is now on top of head with the remnants inside falling down the sides of her face.

"Braelynn, you klutz," Harry says playfully. He shakes his head as he quickly walks over to where she is pouting on the floor. He stands over her and places his hands on his hips, looking at her with a scolding look, "What were doing booger?" he asks, then bending down to take the bowl off her head.

"I was going to throw some at dada," She says innocently, a piece of dough stuck on the side of her head. Harry smiles as he puts the bowl on the counter and crouches down in front of her, begging to pad the dough and flour from her face. "I didn't want him to fweel left out," she then continues.

Harry smiles as he presses a slobbery kiss to her cheek. He stands back up and takes the bowl and a couple more objects he used to bake over in to the sink. Louis smiles as he walks over to Braelynn on the floor, lifting her up on her feet by grabbing both of her little hands., 

"Thanks love bug," he says as he kisses her forehead, "But go get cleaned up, and I'll come meet papa for your bedtime story, deal?"

Braelynn starts giggling as she nods her messy head, "Deal.," she says. Louis smiles and ruffles her hair up, but then Braelynn is bringing her dirty flour hand up and rubbing it all over Louis' mouth and jaw. "Hehe!" she giggles.

"You little chicken," Louis gasps out. He quickly brings his fingers out and starts digging them right in to her little belly. Braelynn yells out loudly as she tries to get away from him, but Louis entraps her with his hands and arms.

"Dada St-stop it," Darcy yelps, suddenly seeing Harry come by. Louis and Harry both share a look before Harry comes in to attack Braelynn as well. She falls back on the ground as both her dads crouch around her and tickle her body, "Pa-papa stop. This is not fair." 

Louis giggles as he leans over and pulls her shirt up to expose her belly. He brings his mouth down on to her belly button and starts blowing a raspberry on her stomach that makes her go into a fit of squeals and yells. Harry smiles as he uses Louis' distracted to lean in to Braelynn's ear, whispering something in to her ear that makes her smile evilly.

When Louis pulls back from her belly, he is suddenly being tackled back. Braeylynn quickly sits up on his chest as Harry goes to sit on his hips. The both of them starts laughing as they begin to tickle him.

"Hey, what is this?" Louis squeals, trying to squirm his body around. Harry and Braelynn ignore Louis' cries and continue to tickle him, Braelynn even coming up to his cheek to blow a raspberry on his face. "This is not fair at all. I won today I shouldn't be punished."

Harry and Braelynn finally give mercy to Louis and lift their hands up. Louis breaths in a sigh of relief as he finally relaxes on the floor, looking pointedly up at Braelynn and Harry who are still sitting on top of his body, "Do you two bugs mind me some breathing room?" 

Harry giggles as he finally gets up off Louis. He reaches down and fits his hands under Braelynn's arms to lift her up as well. When he places her on the ground, he turns to look at her, "Baby go get ready for a bath, okay? I'll go meet you in a second." He quickly kisses Braelynn's hair before she is skipping out the room.

When Harry and Louis are left alone, Harry turns to Louis and smiles at his laid out body. He offers Louis a hand and helps hoist him up to standing. When Louis is on two feet. Harry immediately crowds his body up against his, wrapping his long arms around Louis' neck and letting his fingers twirl with the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck. 

"I love you, Louis," Harry says dreamily, swaying both their bodies together, "So very much. You and Braelynn. Our little family. I love it all."

Louis smiles back at Harry, pressing his lips sweetly against Harry's, "Hmmm, I love you too my darling," he whispers back, More than you will ever know." 

Harry closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh. He closes the gap between their lips and takes Louis in on a loving kiss, letting their mouths work together in a rhythmic motion. 

 

-

 

"Braelynn come back here right now," Harry yells out from her [bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/43/58/c84358779a3de29dfd71e033e87596bd.jpg). Harry runs around the tea table that is in the center of her room and tries his best to stop her, but she quickly scurries around him, "Stop running away from me, you need clothes."

Braelynn starts giggling crazily as she runs in circles around Harry. She holds her princess blanket up high in the sky and pretending she is flying around. The only thing she wears is a purple diaper on her little hips, and she continues getting away from Harry.

"Hey you, Imma getcha," Harry says confidently, standing across from Braelynn for a moment before making a mad dash to her body. She squeals right away and runs past him as Louis walks up to the room. 

He smiles as he leans against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the both of them with amused glances, "Got everything under control here?" he asks smugly.

"Papa is trying to force clothes on me,"Braelynn yells out right away. She quickly runs straight through Harry's open legs and attaches her body to one of Louis'. Harry whines as he bends his body over to see Braelynn attached to Louis, and he quickly turns around to face them with a frown on his face.

Louis laughs gently at her and pats her wet hair, "You need clothes to go to bed my dear, C'mon."

Louis holds on to Braelynn's hand as he guides her over to her dresser. Harry huffs loudly as he walks over to the book shelf that holds all their favorite stories and begins looking off on which one he wants to read tonight. 

Louis gets her gown on her body and walks the two of them over to her bed. She lays down in the middle of her mattress as Louis plops down on the side of her, wrapping his strong arm around her little body. 

"Can we read Tangled, papa?" Braelynn puppy dogs over to Harry, giving him her adorable pout when he looks at her. Harry smiles right away and know that it is a no brainer for him to choose that book. Sp he grabs on to it and walks over to the bed, plopping down on the other side of Braelynn and snuggling up against her as Louis' arms reach out to hold him too.

Tangled has to be Harry's favorite children's book ever - or just favorite book in general. The whole story it tells, he feels like it relates to his life.

The way Rapunzel is trapped in tower with Gothel reminded him of how he felt whenever he was with Max. Always thought of Max as someone who he could trust, but soon learned how evil the boy truly was. Almost the same with Rapunzel when she trusted her mother until she realized this is the women who kidnapped her when she was a baby.

Louis was Harry's Flynn Rider. His prince charming. Louis saved Harry from his trapped relationship with Max, the Gothel of his life. And Harry lives every day knowing that this dream he is living - this insane bubble of happiness he floats in - is all because Louis was there by his side.

When Braelynn finally falls asleep to the soothe sounds of Harry and Louis reading the lines to her, both boys decide to sneak out. It is around ten at night and the two of them decide to walk over to their [bedroom](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/chevron-wallpaper.jpg) 

When they walk through the door they head over to the lounger that is up against the wall. Louis sits down first and opens his arms for Harry to sit down in his lap. Harry smiles bashfully as he fits his bum in between Louis' legs and resting the side of his body against Louis' chest.

"She adores you,"Louis whispers, his hand coming up to Harry's curls.

Harry snorts, "Please," he giggles. He wraps his arms around Louis' body and snuggles his head against Louis' neck, pressing a soft kiss.

"I'm serious," Louis whines, arching his head so he can look at Harry, "Whenever you are at the bakery she always says,  _I want to go see Papa, I miss him_ ," he laughs softly, shaking his head and remembering the tangents Braelynn goes on about her papa, "You seriously are her favorite. Probably because you act like a 4 year old yourself."

"Heeey," Harry whines, burying his head in to Louis' chest and pouting, "I am the 4 year old that you decided to marry. Says more about you than me love."

Louis bites his lip as he pulls Harry closer to his body. He smiles so happily as buries his face in to Harry's curls, breathing in his lovely fruity scent, "I did, and I'm so thankful that I did because I love you so very much."

Harry lets out a sigh and closes his eyes gently. This is nice he thinks. Just laying here in his husbands arms, being so wrapped up in their bodies. Harry feels like he is so suffocated with love that all he can do is smile forever.

 "Thank you," Harry whispers, opening his eyes and looking up at Louis, "For loving me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Louis is ready to reply to Harry - ready to tell Harry how beautiful he is - how amazing of a husband Harry is to Louis - all these things that defines Harry's worthiness, but is unable to do so as he hears the pitter patter of little feet against the wood outside their door.

When Harry and Louis turn their head towards the door, they see Braelynn standing with her stuffed bunny in her hand and a sad look on her face. 

"Papa, Dada," she mumbles lowly.

"Yeah, Pumpkin," Harry asks right away, arching his body to look at Braelynn more.

"I want to be with you. I don't want to sleep alone tonight," she whispers quietly, taking a few steps closer to them, "I missed you dada when you were gone."

Louis practically coos at his daughter and nearly melts in his spot as Braelynn looks so innocently at him. He offers her a smile and waves his hand, "Come over here then, love." Braelynn smiles right away and skips her way to the two of them. 

She latches her hand on to Louis and is immediately being lifted in to their laps. Harry giggles right away as he wraps his arms tight around her body, pulling her flushed against his chest as she sits down in both of their bodies.

Louis sighs as he watches Braelynn and Harry getting comfortable on his lap. He smiles as he wraps his arms around the both of them, bringing them close and kissing their foreheads once at a time, "You both are lucky you aren't gorillas."

"I think Darcy is actually a monkey," Harry mumbles, dropping his head down on Louis' shoulder, "I sometimes see her scratching her bum."

"Heeey that's not true," Braelynn squeals out, almost sounding like she is repulsed by the thought. "Dada don't let papa call me a monkey, he's a monkey."

"It's okay munchkin. Papa is more of baby frog himself," Louis says sweetly, running his hand down Braelynns face and turning to look at Harry. He sees the boy pouting at him and ends up getting pinched in the arm. "Oi, a feisty frog he is." 

"Hmm, and to think I was about to tell you both how much I love you," Harry pouts, stubbornly turning his nose the opposite way and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh papa I love you too," Braeylynn says right away, burying her head right in to his belly, "And Dada I love you too. I just love you both," she then finalizes with a cheer. She tries her best to wrap her little arms around the both of them, which causes Harry and Louis to coo as they wrap their arms around hers.

"I love you too Darcy," Louis tells her with a press of kiss to her nose. Then he turns to Harry and smiles at him, reaching his hand out to hold Harry's that rest the ring on his finger. Louis looks down at the wedding band and smiles, using his finger to play around the diamond before looking up in to Harry's bright eyes, "And you, Harry. I love you."

Harry blushes right away as he squeezes his hand in Louis'. He leans forward and finally kisses Louis' lips, letting their mouths rest together as they feel their daughter cuddling in to the both of them. And Louis and Harry can not think of any better way to spend the late night. 

 

And Louis sits there for hours. Holding Harry and Braelynn as they both fell asleep in his lap.

He honestly did not want to let go of either of them - no matter how uncomfortable he got from the weight of their bodies on him. He never wants to let go of them.

Louis loves them both, more than he could ever thought possible. This is his life now, and sometimes he can't believe how far he has come. How far he and Harry have come. Most of all, how far Harry has come.

Louis looks at Harry now, and sometimes he can't believe that he is the same boy he stumbled into in the bathroom his last year at Uni. He can't believe he looks at this boy, his love, his spouse, and think of the horrendous torment he went through before he found his way to Louis.

He remembers how scared, how terrified Harry was when they first met. Remembers seeing the pain in his eyes, the hurt in his voice - remembers how long it took before Harry could finally open up to Louis - before he could love him.

Now Harry is nothing but happy. He glows with happiness, and there's nothing but love in his eyes. It's just too surreal, to think about how much has changed over the past 9 years. Since the moment they met. Since the moment they kissed.  Since all those moments, Louis can't help but love Harry more.

And as he sits there, rubbing his hand along Harry's back, staring at his sleeping features as they hold their daughter in their laps, he can't help but think about the million of different ways he would have met him - would have fallen for him; because Louis' knows- _he knows_ that in any lifetime, any universe, that he and Harry would still end up together forever.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the story. This is my first fan fiction ever and it was so much fun to write and read comments.  
> I had went back and edited my story severely , so I hope you enjoy what new material I added. 
> 
> Thank you to all!! Lots of love. xxx


End file.
